Los Hermanos Cullen 3: Mi Hombre Lobo
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Ni siquiera pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación… Pero mantenerse alejados es mucho peor…Lord Emmett se da a la bebida, al juego y a la vida disipada y pretender que Rosalie no se preocupe en absoluto. Pero cuando regresa y se encuentra un lobo rival que compite por su mano, no se detendrá ante nada con tal de reclamar a la mujer que debería haber sido suya en todo momento.
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ARGUMENTO:<strong>

Ni siquiera pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación…

Desde que su escapada para casarse fracasó hace años, **Rosalie Hale** se ha burlado, ha insultado y tratado de apartarse de él. Ojalá no se le rompiera el corazón cada vez que **lord Emmett Cullen** la deja…

Pero mantenerse alejados es mucho peor…

Lord Emmett se da a la bebida, al juego y a la vida disipada y pretender que Rosalie no se preocupe en absoluto. Pero cuando regresa y se encuentra un lobo rival que compite por su mano, no se detendrá ante nada con tal de reclamar a la mujer que debería haber sido suya en todo momento.

¿Podrá Rosalie perdonar lo imperdonable o estos dos amantes se verán obligados a librar una guerra de voluntades que podría ser fatal?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aviso, esta historia tiene 39 capítulos, incluido el epílogo, y como ya es costumbre los<strong>__** subiré todos el día de hoy**__**.**_

**_Danny, aquí tienes la historia de Rosalie y Emmett, espero que no te decepcione. _**

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Langley Downs, Hampshire, diciembre de 1816_

Si alguien le dijera que estaba loca, Rosalie Hale le daría la razón. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que salir de casa y asegurarse de que su lobo no había vuelto aún. Era una locura, lo sabía. Ni se acordaba de la cantidad de noches que había salido en su busca, sólo para regresar horas más tarde a casa, cansada y decepcionada. Y, sin embargo, algo le decía que esa noche sería distinta. Y su instinto no solía fallarle.

Mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido por el frío suelo de mármol, se puso el abrigo de lana. No estaba tan tonta como para dedicarse a recorrer la finca en mitad de la noche vestida únicamente con un camisón casi transparente. Perseguir a un lobo en plena noche ya era de por sí una tontería.

Rosalie empujó las puertas de cristal que llevaban al porche. El helado viento invernal le levantó el bajo del abrigo y la hizo estremecer. Más que una tontería, lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. No había otro nombre para definirlo.

Tras cerrar las puertas y cruzar el porche a la carrera, bajó los escalones de piedra que llevaban al jardín. La luna llena iluminaba el camino. Rosalie sonrió. Era un buen augurio. Él sólo iba cuando había luna llena. Aceleró el paso.

Aunque en esa época del año no había flores, los setos y arbustos conservaban su esplendor. Rosalie rodeó un seto y luego otro.

Al verlo, se detuvo en seco.

¡Había acudido!

Inmóvil bajo un rayo de luna, el lobo parecía estar esperándola. El corazón de Rosalie se aceleró, haciendo que la sangre le circulara más de prisa por las venas. Seguía siendo la criatura más magnífica que había visto nunca, con su regio pelaje negro, sus ojos azules como el hielo y su enorme tamaño.

Si alguien la viera acercándose a aquel animal, pensaría que le hacía falta pasar una temporada en el manicomio de Bedlam. Pero durante sus encuentros anteriores Rosalie había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque el lobo no fuera inofensivo, no suponía ningún peligro para ella.

Era la única que sabía de sus visitas. A veces, llegaba a dudar de su existencia. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio.

Sonriendo, Rosalie dio un paso hacia la bestia.

—Ahí estás. No sabía si volvería a verte.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra y dio unos golpecitos a su lado.

Hubiera jurado que el lobo suspiraba, pero no era posible, los lobos no hacían eso. Luego, el animal se acercó a ella poco a poco. Se detuvo, la miró con sus fríos ojos azules y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo.

Rosalie le acarició el grueso pelaje negro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Había algo muy familiar en ese animal, algo que la reconfortaba. Y precisamente por eso, no podía hablarle a nadie de él. Pensarían que había perdido el juicio.

Cuando el lobo se le acercó más, Rosalie se puso a reír.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Deberías venir a verme más a menudo. Incluso podrías quedarte a vivir aquí —sugirió. Todos los habitantes de Hampshire se desmayarían si descubrieran que tenía un lobo como mascota—Te cuidaría bien.

El lobo cerró los ojos y Rosalie le rascó detrás de las orejas. Le contó las últimas correrías de sus hermanos y las novedades del pueblo, como hacía cada vez que la visitaba. Mientras hablaba, el lobo disfrutaba de sus caricias. No parecía tener ninguna prisa por marcharse.

Pero de repente, levantó la cabeza, la miró fijamente a los ojos y salió corriendo del jardín. En segundos, había desaparecido en el bosque como si hubiera recibido la orden de una fuerza invisible. Todo sucedió tan de prisa que Rosalie no tuvo ni tiempo de decirle que aguardara.

Con un suspiro de derrota, la joven se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para volver a verlo.

A la hora del desayuno, Vasilii Hale se dejó caer sobre una silla y trató de disimular un bostezo. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio los ojos de sus cuatro hermanos menores clavados en él. Era bastante enervante, por no decir francamente extraño, captar la atención de todos los hermanos Hale al mismo tiempo.

Vasilii se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Se habría olvidado de afeitarse esa mañana? ¿Tendría los ojos rojos? ¿El pañuelo mal anudado?

¿Qué demonios estaban mirando?

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Peter, alzando una ceja.

Frunciendo el cejo, Vasilii se volvió hacia el hermano que había hablado, el que le seguía en edad. ¿A qué diablos se refería?

—Y bien ¿qué?

—Eres el único que sigue viviendo aquí —le informó Garrett, como si necesitara que le recordaran cuál era su lugar de residencia.

—Y se suponía que debías mantenernos informados, ¡por Dios! —añadió Demetri, cruzándose de brazos.

No cabía duda. Había algo que se le escapaba. ¿Acaso sus hermanos se habían comportado de una manera tan misteriosa cuando todavía vivían en casa? No lo recordaba. Su memoria no le funcionaba a esas horas de la mañana. Lo que sí sabía era que la vida resultaba muy tranquila sin sus hermanos. Por entonces, sólo su padre y Rosalie vivían con él en Langley Downs.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió. «Rosalie.» El interrogatorio tenía que ver con ella.

—Vaya, por fin ha visto la luz. —Garrett, el párroco, se echó hacia adelante en el asiento—¿Cuál es la situación actual de Rosalie?

Vasilii gruñó. Ojalá pudiera responder a esa pregunta. No había nada que deseara más. Se había pasado muchas noches en vela preocupado por ese asunto.

—Sabéis lo mismo que yo —confesó, haciendo una mueca al ver que sus cuatro hermanos le dedicaban sendas miradas amenazadoras. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Mentir no arreglaría las cosas.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Vasilii! —exclamó Demetri.

—¡Y yo qué culpa tengo! —se defendió él—Ya la conocéis. No hace falta que os diga lo tozuda que es. He tratado de convencerla un millón de veces para que acepte a algún pretendiente. Cualquiera. No he sido nada quisquilloso.

—Pero ¡si dijo que estaba decidida a buscar marido! —protestó Peter, el comerciante de la familia, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Vasilii se levantó.

—No sé si lo dijo, pero…

Garrett se aclaró la garganta. Que uno de tus hermanos fuera un sacerdote era una tortura, pensó Vasilii.

—De acuerdo —admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza—, lo dijo. Pero no creo que lo hiciera de corazón.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? —se preguntó Garrett—Todas las jóvenes de su edad quieren casarse. He celebrado muchísimas bodas y puedo dar fe de ello. Todas llegan a la iglesia con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Nunca falla.

Hacía tiempo que los ojos de Rosalie no brillaban. Vasilii se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Si supiera lo que le pasaba a su hermana, habría hecho todo lo que estuviera en su mano por solucionarlo.

—Lo que le pasa tiene un nombre: Emmett Cullen —dijo Benjamin, el más joven, desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Los Hale guardaron silencio hasta que Demetri lo rompió con una risa irónica.

—Si eso es cierto, que Dios la ayude.

—Dari, ¿te ves capaz de dejar el nombre de Dios fuera de esto? —preguntó Garrett, mirando muy serio al teniente, que acababa de licenciarse—Es la tercera vez en menos de tres minutos.

Sin darse por aludido, Demetri siguió hablando con su hermano pequeño.

—Sé que cuando era una niña creía que estaba enamorada de él, pero ¿estás seguro de que sigue teniendo esa idea absurda?

Benjamin suspiró.

—Sigue mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo no me he dado cuenta?», se preguntó Vasilii. Él siempre había pensado que las miradas que le dedicaba a Emmett eran de repugnancia.

—Fue un amor de juventud —murmuró Peter—, o eso pensaba yo.

Vasilii volvió a sentarse. Emmett y Rosalie discutían como si fueran un viejo matrimonio. Llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, Rosie siempre se guardaba las pullas más sangrantes para su viejo amigo. ¿Estaría realmente enamorada de ese sinvergüenza? Le costaba imaginárselo.

—Bueno, si quiere a Cullen —concluyó Peter—, propongo que vayamos a por él.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Estamos hablando de Emmett Cullen.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que hablo de Emmett. Edward y Jasper ya están casados. Y Emmett es el hermano al que Rosalie quiere.

—Todos vosotros habéis salido de juerga con él alguna vez —se quejó el pío sacerdote—No creo que Emmett Cullen sea un buen candidato para casarse con nuestra hermana.

Demetri se echó a reír con ganas.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Que la lancemos en brazos de algún incauto que piense que se está llevando una esposa dócil?

«Dócil» no era la palabra que le venía a uno a la mente cuando pensaba en Rosalie. Aunque a Vasilii le resultaba difícil de admitir, el teniente tenía razón. Emmett era uno de los pocos hombres de su entorno capaces de manejar a su hermanita.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Peter.

—¿Alguna sugerencia sobre cómo llevarlo a cabo? —Garrett lo estaba mirando como si acabaran de salirle cuernos y cola—No me parece un tipo amante del matrimonio.

—Creo que tengo la solución —dijo Benjamin, levantándose.

Benjamin acababa de terminar sus estudios en Cambridge. Vasilii dudaba mucho de que su joven e inexperto hermano tuviera la solución a su problema, pero como a él no se le ocurría nada, lo animó a seguir hablando.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

—Emmett tiene previsto pasar las fiestas en Cullen Hall—respondió Benjamin, encogiéndose de hombros—Se quedará una temporada por aquí y, ya que estamos todos en casa, podríamos inventarnos algunas excusas para echarlos a uno en brazos del otro. Le llevamos ventaja. Él es uno y nosotros somos cinco. Además, las mujeres guapas son la debilidad de Emmett.

—¡Para un revolcón! —A Garrett se le puso la cara colorada como un tomate maduro. La idea le indignó— ¿Acaso quieres que destroce la reputación de Rosalie?

—No. Lo que queremos es verla casada —replicó Vasilii sacudiendo la cabeza. Emmett tenía muchos defectos, pero era un hombre de honor—Tal vez consigamos que los descubran en una situación comprometida. Estoy seguro de que, en ese caso, Emmett haría lo correcto.

Garrett soltó el aire y se desplomó en su asiento como un globo desinflado.

—¿Quieres que Emmett Cullen la ponga en una situación comprometida?

Demetri sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

—Me parece una idea brillante. Piénsalo, Gar, ¿cuántas veces has dicho que el fin justifica los medios?

Peter levantó la mano como si fuera un alumno aplicado que conoce la respuesta a la pregunta que ha hecho el maestro.

—Te has equivocado de hermano, Dem. Soy yo quien lo dice. Los negocios son negocios después de todo.

—No tiene importancia. —Vasilii se levantó de la mesa. Aunque no había probado bocado, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan animado. Juntos lograrían sacar adelante su plan y por fin verían a su hermana frente al altar. Claro que, si fallaban, lo más seguro era que los matara de uno en uno. Pero en la vida, igual que en la mesa de juego, a veces había que arriesgar—Yo también estoy a favor.

—¿Y si votamos? —sugirió Peter.

—De acuerdo. Propongo que busquemos el modo de dejar a solas a Rosalie y a Emmett. Si no se presenta alguna ocasión de por sí, la provocaremos nosotros. Los que estén a favor, que levanten la mano.

Tres brazos se levantaron a la vez. Mientras alzaba el suyo, poco a poco, Vasilii sonrió mientras miraba a Garrett.

—Si no te unes a nosotros, no disfrutarás del resultado.

A regañadientes, el párroco levantó un dedo.

—Sigues siendo un abusón, Vasilii.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad.

Demetri se puso en pie de un salto.

—Tenemos que diseñar un plan.

—¿Un plan? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Rosalie a su espalda.

Vasilii se volvió hacia su hermana y se inclinó levemente ante ella, con una sonrisa, mientras se esforzaba en encontrar una respuesta convincente.

—Una plan para… papá.

—¿Para papá? —repitió ella, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

—Sí —confirmó Peter, situándose al lado de su hermano mayor y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— He encontrado una finca en Southampton, pero a papá no le convence. Demetri sugiere que pensemos en algo para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Rosalie miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, hasta llegar a Garrett.

—¿Es eso cierto?

El párroco se revolvió incómodo en su silla.

—Papá puede resultar difícil cuando quiere. Ya le conoces.

Vasilii disimuló la sonrisa que le provocó la evasiva de Garrett. Aunque, si Rosalie insistía, el beato de su hermano se derrumbaría. Dio un paso hacia su hermana.

—Hablando de personas difíciles, ayer estuve en Cullen Hall. La duquesa viuda no se encontraba muy bien. Tal vez deberías hacerle una visita. Ya sabes que eso la anima mucho.

Rosalie suspiró.

—¿Está enferma?

—Tal vez no sea nada, pero creo que deberías ir a verla —insistió Vasilii.

—Lo haré esta misma mañana.

Perfecto. Emmett llegaría en cualquier momento.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Cuando lord Emmett Cullen se despertó, la luz de la tarde se colaba por la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba en la taberna El León Blanco. Le llevó unos minutos reconocer dónde se encontraba y algunos más recordar su bochornoso comportamiento del día anterior.

Pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Con el tiempo que llevaba tratando de mantenerse alejado de Rosalie. Cada vez que la veía se le rompía el corazón. No escarmentaba. Ella no le quería. Ya no. No como antes. Emmett lo sabía, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo. Le costaba mucho. Sobre todo al ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que lo veía. O mejor dicho, cada vez que veía al lobo en que se convertía durante las noches de luna llena. Cada vez que sus delicados dedos le acariciaban, su contacto lo tranquilizaba. Daría cualquier cosa porque lo acariciara cuando volvía a su forma humana.

Y ese anhelo era el causante de sus imprudentes decisiones. Como la de quedarse tanto rato a su lado la noche anterior. Pero es que, cada vez que estaba con Rosie, el tiempo parecía detenerse. Apenas había logrado separarse de ella antes de que amaneciera.

Se rió para sus adentros al imaginarse la reacción de Rosalie si se transformara ante sus ojos. De ser un lobo pasaría a ser un hombre desnudo con la cara apoyada en su regazo.

Lo mataría allí mismo. Y si fallaba, sus hermanos se encargarían de rematarlo.

Era una broma cruel que la joven sólo pudiera ser civilizada con él cuando era un licántropo. Emmett suspiró. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden si quería pasar las fiestas con su familia. Volvería a verla. Y la próxima vez que se encontraran, sus preciosos ojos de color violeta no lo mirarían maravillados, sino con algo más parecido a la repugnancia. Volverían a su relación habitual como hombre y mujer. Al parecer, a Rosalie no le gustaba tanto cuando no tenía cola ni colmillos.

Claro que el único culpable de esa situación era él mismo.

Si tuviera dos dedos de frente, daría media vuelta y volvería a Londres. Pero Emmett sabía que no lo haría. Hacía demasiado que no veía a sus hermanos y durante ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas. Además, no quería romperle el corazón a su madre perdiéndose las fiestas de Navidad. Una vez pusiera el pie en la casa familiar, no podría marcharse antes de Año Nuevo.

Que Dios se apiadara de él. Iba a necesitar la protección del cielo cuando los Hale se enteraran de su regreso. Bueno, cuando Rosalie lo hiciera, para ser más exactos.

Emmett dejó la posada y subió a su carruaje para la última etapa del viaje a Cullen Hall. Al mirar por la ventanilla, aquel paisaje tan familiar le trajo recuerdos. Cada granja, cada bosquecillo, le recordaban a Rosalie. ¿Cuánto tiempo debería dejar pasar antes de hacer una visita a Vasilii Hale? ¿Qué hora del día sería la mejor para encontrársela por casualidad? Tal vez el espíritu navideño lograra ablandarla un poco.

Menuda tontería. Hacía años que Rosalie no se ablandaba en lo que a él se refería. No desde que su fuga había fracasado. Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si ella hubiera acudido a su cita, años atrás. Pero lo pasado, pasado estaba.

Emmett pensó en su familia. Le encantaría volver a ver a Jasper y a Alice. A Edward lo veía más a menudo, aunque su hermano mayor siempre tenía prisa por regresar al lado de su esposa. Al menos durante unos días, todos estarían reunidos y las cosas serían como en los viejos tiempos. Casi.

La barroca casa señorial de su hermano apareció ante él y Emmett se reclinó en el asiento. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de los últimos instantes de paz que tendría en varias semanas.

El carruaje se detuvo haciendo mucho ruido y Emmett abrió la portezuela sin esperar a que lo hiciera el cochero. Avanzó por el camino, aplastando la grava blanca con sus botas de arpillera, para luego subir con agilidad la escalera de piedra de la entrada. Antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Billings, el mayordomo de la familia, la abrió y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Lord Emmett, me alegra verle por aquí.

—Gracias, Billings —dijo Emmett, tras entregarle el sombrero y el bastón.

—El duque y lord Jasper están en el despacho, señor.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Emmett se dirigió hacia el sanctasanctórum de su hermano mayor. Antes de llegar, oyó a Edward reprendiendo al menor de los Cullen.

—Tu asignación no da para esas extravagancias, Jasper.

—No es ninguna extravagancia, es mi casa. Además, tengo ideas para hacer algunas inversiones que ayudarán a que tus arcas se recuperen.

—Mis arcas están perfectamente —refunfuñó Edward—No es de eso de lo que estamos hablando.

—No necesito más sermones —se quejó Jass—Ya no soy ningún niño, Edward.

Emmett entró en la habitación, pero sus hermanos estaban tan enfrascados en la discusión que no le hicieron ni caso. El mayor, Edward, duque de Blackmoor, permanecía sentado tras el escritorio, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

—Vale, ya sé que no eres un niño —dijo, mirando a Jass con severidad—Lo descubrí cuando recibí tu nota informándonos de que te habías casado con una joven en Edimburgo. Una muchacha a la que ningún miembro de la familia conocía.

—Pero yo, sí —replicó Emmett desde la puerta. Sus hermanos siguieron hablando sin hacerle ni caso.

Sentado frente a Edward, Jasper parecía pasar el rato examinándose las uñas.

—Ya sé que estás disgustado…

—¿Yo? —Edward alzó las cejas, sarcástico—No podría preocuparme menos lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. A partir de ahora, eres problema de Alice. Pero mamá se ofendió muchísimo al enterarse de que no la habías invitado a tu boda. Le hiciste mucho daño.

—En defensa de Jass —volvió a interrumpirlos Emmett, entrando en la habitación—, tengo que decir que los habían descubierto en una situación comprometida. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que llegara una caravana de parientes desde Londres para reparar la situación?

Edward le dirigió una mirada intimidatoria a su hermano mediano, una mirada que había logrado acobardar a muchos hombres a lo largo de los años, aunque nunca a Emmett.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, Emmett.

Echándose a reír, Emmett se sentó en una cómoda silla junto a Jass.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo, Edward, con Isabella. Si mamá no se hubiera presentado cuando lo hizo, también se habría perdido tu boda. Lo único que te da rabia es haber tenido que aguantar sus quejas.

Edward resopló.

—Parece que los Cullen sólo nos casamos si nos vemos obligados por las circunstancias.

Emmett frunció el cejo al ver que Edward y Jass lo estaban mirando. Él era el único soltero de la sala.

—A mí no me miréis. Yo no pienso casarme nunca, ni obligado ni de ninguna otra manera. —No cuando la única mujer que le importaba había cerrado la puerta a esa posibilidad.

Reclinándose en la silla, Edward estudió a Emmett con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Deberías haber llegado hace horas.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie, Edward, ni siquiera al formidable duque de Blackmoor.

—¿Dónde estabas? —insistió Edward.

El duque era el macho alfa de su manada y resultaba imposible apartarlo de sus objetivos. Emmett se encogió de hombros. No valía la pena enfrentarse a su hermano.

—Anoche había luna llena. ¿Te acuerdas? Me he dormido. Por favor, señor duque, discúlpeme.

—¿Has ido a ver a mamá? —preguntó Edward.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No, he venido directamente a hablar con vosotros.

—Pues será mejor que vayas. No está muy fina desde hace unos días. Creo que está bastante inquieta.

Qué raro. Su madre no era de esas mujeres a las que siempre les dolía esto o aquello. Esme Cullen, la duquesa viuda de Blackmoor, era elegante y encantadora. Y no solía inquietarse por cualquier cosa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Emmett, levantándose.

Se dirigió entonces a la salita verde, donde su madre acostumbraba a recibir a las visitas. Al pasar por delante de la escalera, oyó un grito de mujer. Se volvió justo a tiempo para sujetar a su cuñada, una muchacha pelirroja, que corría a sus brazos.

—¡Emmett!

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Mejor, después de echarme la siesta. El viaje desde Edimburgo se me ha hecho eterno. Tardaremos en volver.

Emmett le guiñó el ojo. Alice estaba ya a la mitad de la gestación y más radiante que nunca.

—Emmett Cullen con una mujer entre los brazos, qué sorpresa —dijo una voz altanera a su espalda.

Emmett se estremeció. Había tenido la esperanza de que el aroma a lilas que lo había asaltado en cuanto había entrado en la casa hubiera pertenecido a Isabella. Pero no había tenido tanta suerte. La guerra había empezado, pensó haciendo una mueca. Daría cualquier cosa por conseguir que ella dejara de odiarlo. Soltando a Alice, se volvió para mirar a su preciosa torturadora. Incluso estando furiosa, era la mujer más bonita del mundo.

—Rosalie —le dijo, alzando una ceja—, ¿puedo presentarte a lady Alice Cullen? Es la esposa de Jass.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y Emmett se sintió satisfecho por haberla sorprendido. Rodeando los hombros de Alice con un brazo, continuó con las presentaciones:

—Alie, ésta es la señorita Hale, la cruz de mi existencia.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice—Señorita Hale, he oído hablar tanto de usted… —dijo Alice, con su encantador acento escocés y una amplia sonrisa.

Emmett contuvo el aliento. Alice sabía muy bien lo mucho que Rosalie significaba para él. Se habían hecho muchas confidencias sobre el asunto.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Rosalie, escéptica.

—Jasper me lo ha contado todo sobre usted y sus hermanos. La admiro mucho por haber sobrevivido a cinco hermanos mayores. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Es un auténtico castigo, y todavía sigo sufriéndolo, sobre todo en momentos como éste, en que están todos en casa —respondió Rosalie, con una sonrisa que iluminó el vestíbulo—Es un placer conocerla, lady Alice. Venga un día a visitarme con Isabella y juzgue usted misma.

Rosalie rodeó a Emmett y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Mientras lo hacía, a Emmett le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Idiota. Era un idiota por hacerle notar que todavía le importaban sus idas y venidas. Le importaban mucho, pero no era prudente que ella lo supiera.

Rosalie lo miró por encima del hombro. Estaba muy tensa, pero en el fondo de sus ojos algo brillaba. Algo que Emmett no fue capaz de identificar.

—Acabo de tomar el té con Isabella y con tu madre. —Volviéndose hacia Alice, añadió—: Hasta otro día. Dele recuerdos a Jass.

Rosalie contuvo la respiración hasta que Billings cerró la puerta tras ella. Quizá algún día pudiera ver a Emmett Cullen sin que el corazón amenazara con salírsele del pecho.

Contemplarlo abrazado a otra mujer le había traído recuerdos que era mejor olvidar. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había querido ser la mujer que estuviera cerca de su corazón. Durante un tiempo lo consiguió, pero, más tarde, descubrió que era un auténtico canalla.

Había disfrutado de sus atenciones, de sus cumplidos. Le encantaba tenerlo todo el día pegado a sus faldas. Pero ahora ya no le interesaban las suyas, ni ninguna otra parte de su persona. Rosalie trató de mantener a raya la decepción que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que lo había perdido. Era una idiota por desear lo imposible.

Sólo podía rezar para que él no se enterara nunca de que su corazón todavía le pertenecía, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para seguir adelante con su vida. Esperaba ser buena ocultando sus auténticos sentimientos. Siempre que estaban juntos, no hacían más que atacarse el uno al otro. Era una especie de disputa entre ambos y una fuente de diversión para quienes los rodeaban. En cambio, para ella, era motivo de sufrimiento.

Sacudiéndose los pensamientos negativos, entró en Langley Downs. Le pareció que la casa estaba, para su sorpresa, muy tranquila, cosa poco frecuente cuando sus cinco hermanos se reunían allí.

Rosalie encontró a cuatro de ellos en el estudio de su padre. Peter estaba reclinado en una butaca con un libro de contabilidad sobre el regazo, tomando notas. Era extremadamente meticuloso en todo. Vasilii parecía estarle dictando algo.

—No olvidemos el baile de Navidad, por supuesto. Ni su amistad con la duquesa. Además, tanto la duquesa viuda como la esposa de Jass estarán de visita. Oportunidades no faltarán.

—¿Oportunidades para qué? —preguntó, entrando en la habitación sin llamar y sentándose junto a Garrett. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa, pero luego se removió inquieto mirando la libreta de Peter, que la cerró de golpe y la agarró con fuerza. Qué extraño.

—Para que gastes un montón del dinero de papá en ropa y otras fruslerías —respondió Vasilii.

—Como si necesitara una excusa… —bromeó Rosalie—¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vestuario?

—Creo que está más interesado en la modista que viene a ayudarte con la costura —ironizó Demetri, que intentaba así cambiar de asunto.

¿La vieja Eunice? Lo dudaba mucho. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Antes de poder preguntarlo, Garrett la tomó del brazo. Quizá los demás estuvieran tramando algo, pero Garrett seguro que no formaba parte de la conspiración.

—Nunca he conocido a unos tipos tan egoístas como nuestros hermanos, Rose —dijo, tratando de no sonreír—Es como si se hubieran criado entre salvajes.

Rosalie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del sacerdote y suspiró. Sus hermanos eran un poco revoltosos, pero de ahí a llamarlos salvajes…

Las pisadas de unas botas que se acercaban le llamó la atención. Por un instante, le pareció reconocer los andares de Emmett.

—Oh, sólo eres tú —refunfuñó Rosalie al ver a Benjamin en la puerta.

Pero entonces Benjamin se hizo a un lado y un guapo caballero rubio entró tras él.

—Creo que nunca me habían recibido con tanto entusiasmo —comentó el recién llegado con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

Rosalie se levantó de un salto.

—Lo siento mucho. Pensaba que sólo era Benjamin —murmuró, mientras Garrett, que también se había levantado, le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

—Eso te pasa por pensar —bromeó Benjamin.

Rosalie lo miró enfurecida. Era un incordio.

—Os presento a Caius Thorpe, conde de Brimsworth —continuó diciendo Benjamin—Es un amigo de Cambridge. No tenía planes, así que le he invitado a pasar las Navidades con nosotros.

A continuación, presentó a sus hermanos uno a uno. Todos recibieron al recién llegado con entusiasmo. Finalmente, Benjamin se puso detrás de Rosalie y al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en los hombros de ella.

—Y ésta es mi hermana, Rosie —dijo, dándole un empujoncito, como si fuera una niña tímida.

—En realidad, mi nombre es Rosalie —lo corrigió ella, sonriendo al conde antes de volver la cabeza y dedicarle una mirada amenazadora. Éste sonrió y se encogió de hombros. «¡Hermanos!» Todos sabían de sobra que odiaba ese apodo. Le parecía propio de una niña remilgada. Alargando la mano hacia el recién llegado, añadió—: Bienvenido a Langley Downs, lord Brimsworth.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Hale —replicó el guapo conde, tomándole la mano. Sus ojos ambarinos seguían brillando. ¿Qué le parecería tan divertido? Las tonterías que decían sus hermanos, seguro. Aunque observó que había algo más. ¿Interés? No estaba segura.

Cuando Rosalie se volvió hacia sus hermanos, Vasilii y Demetri estaban hablando en voz baja. Desde luego, esos dos tramaban algo. ¿Qué sería? Quería enterarse.

—¿Serviré estupendamente para qué? —preguntó el conde.

¿Los había oído? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Rosalie no había distinguido ni una palabra. Sus hermanos se separaron de un brinco, como si fueran dos niños a los que hubieran pillado preparando una trastada contra su institutriz.

Vasilii tosió para ganar tiempo antes de responder:

—Para jugar al _piquet_, más tarde. Si le apetece, claro.

—Soy un desastre jugando a las cartas, pero será un placer. Si la señorita Hale nos acompaña, claro.

Rosalie sintió un escalofrío cuando el conde volvió a mirarla con ojos cálidos. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo importante?

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Emmett recordó por qué hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba a sus hermanos. Ni Edward ni Jasper tenían cuidado por mantener el silencio durante sus actividades amorosas y, con su oído licántropo, Emmett no podía soportarlo. Cada suspiro o gemido lo dejaba inquieto, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, peleándose con las mantas en una agonía sensual.

Un hombre no podía soportar algo así sin desear tener una mujer bajo su cuerpo. Y estando tan cerca de Langley Downs, la única a la que él deseaba era a Rosalie. Siempre la deseaba, estuviera donde estuviese, aunque trataba de no sucumbir a ese deseo. Sin embargo, esta vez era imposible. Todavía podía oler ese aroma a lilas que era tan suyo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Cada vez que la veía, la deseaba más y más.

Era un maldito idiota por permitir que esos pensamientos le quitaran el sueño. Pero sin poder evitarlo, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando Isabella y Alice entraron en la salita del desayuno como lo que eran, dos mujeres felices y satisfechas. Emmett gruñó para sus adentros. No es que lamentara que sus hermanos fueran tan felices, pero las expresiones soñadoras de las damas le hacían recordar los gritos de pasión que lo habían mantenido despierto toda la noche.

—Buenos días, Emmett —lo saludó Isabella con una sonrisa—No recordaba que fueras tan madrugador…

—No podía dormir —murmuró él.

—Tu madre también ha pasado mala noche —replicó Alice, frunciendo el cejo—No me gusta esa tos que tiene.

Ah, sí. Emmett también la había oído toser. Aunque los ruidos que llegaban desde las alcobas de sus hermanos habían ahogado el de la tos de su madre.

—Últimamente no se encuentra demasiado bien. Es raro en ella —comentó Isabella, sentándose frente a Emmett y sonriendo al lacayo que le estaba sirviendo una taza de café.

—Voy a ver qué le pasa y si puedo hacer algo para que se encuentre mejor —prometió Alice. Con los cuidados de la curandera, Emmett no dudaba de que su madre volvería a estar en plena forma en poco tiempo.

Eso le dio una idea.

—¿Tienes algún remedio para el insomnio? —le preguntó. Si iba a quedarse más de una semana, lo necesitaría.

Alice lo observó.

—La verdad es que se te ve un poco cansado.

—Pues sí —asintió él.

—¿Demasiado como para acompañarnos a Langley Downs? —preguntó Isabella, soplando en la taza de café humeante.

«Langley Downs.» Emmett abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Vais a visitar a los Hale?

La duquesa asintió.

—Rosalie nos invitó ayer. Vasilii envió una nota más tarde, invitándote a acompañarnos.

El pulso de Emmett se aceleró ante la perspectiva de volver a verla. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de reaccionar como un idiota cuando se trataba de Rosalie? Al parecer, no, ya que sólo oír su nombre lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¿No? —preguntó Isabella.

¿Había dicho algo?

—¿No? —repitió Emmett.

—Has dicho que no con la cabeza. Si no quieres acompañarnos, se lo pediré a Edward, pero ya sabes que se pone de muy mal humor cuando Rosalie está cerca.

Emmett se obligó a sonreír.

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa, Isabella, discúlpame. No querría que Edward se enfadara por mi culpa. Lo acabaríamos pagando todos. Os acompañaré encantado.

—Eres un auténtico caballero. Gracias por sacrificarte por nosotras —replicó ella. El brillo de sus ojos pardos le decía que no la había engañado ni por un instante.

—Pues a mí me pareció encantadora —comentó Alice.

Emmett no necesitaba más cuñadas entrometidas, por muy buena voluntad que tuvieran. Ya era bastante difícil estar cerca de Rosalie como para tener que estarse preocupando por los comentarios de Isabella o de Alice.

—Quiero charlar con Vasilii, por eso os voy a acompañar. Hace siglos que no lo veo.

—Por supuesto —repuso Isabella, ocultando una sonrisa tras la taza de café antes de beber.

—Avisadme cuanto estéis listas —dijo Emmett, levantándose y escapando antes de que Isabella pudiera seguir con su interrogatorio o Alice le dedicara más miradas cómplices. No necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

En la biblioteca encontró a Jass consultando un libro antiguo, algo nada propio de su hermano.

Cruzándose de brazos, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Vaya. Veo que Alice te ha enseñado a leer. Qué jovencita tan aplicada.

Jass levantó la vista hacia él y cerró el libro de golpe.

—Muy agudo, hermanito… Pues ya que te interesan tanto mis actividades, te diré que estoy esperando al mayor Volturi.

—Oh, ¿ha llegado ya? —Emmett se acercó a Jass. No debería extrañarle que el padre de Alice los visitara durante las fiestas, pero había hablado con el mayor hacía una semana en Londres y no le había comentado nada.

—Sí, esta mañana. Está con mamá ahora mismo. No he podido evitar oírlos. Quieren que convenza a Alie para que nos mudemos a Londres.

Emmett resopló.

—Pero si Alice odia Londres.

Jass suspiró.

—Así es. Y además, necesita estar cerca de sus hermanas de aquelarre. Pero el mayor se perdió la infancia de Alie y, con el bebé en camino, quiere disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad.

«Una segunda oportunidad.»

—Es un hombre afortunado. No todos la tenemos —replicó Emmett para sus adentros, pero su hermano lo oyó perfectamente.

La cara de Jass se iluminó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—La verdad, no sé a qué estás esperando. Deberías acostarte con Rosalie y resolver este asunto de una vez. Los dos seríais mucho más felices.

Emmett se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo así? No lo entiendo.

—Claro que lo entiendes. Dais vueltas uno alrededor del otro en el ritual de apareamiento más extraño que he visto nunca. Está rayando en la perversión.

«¿Ritual de apareamiento?»

—Rosalie me odia. —Y lo odiaría siempre.

Jass negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá te llevaras una sorpresa.

Ojalá pudiera creerlo.

—Si no es así, lo disimula muy bien.

—Sois la pareja más testaruda de todo Hampshire, y eso no es fácil de conseguir teniendo en cuenta que Edward también vive aquí.

Un gruñido de irritación les llegó desde algún lugar de la mansión, probablemente desde el estudio del duque.

—Me parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia —dijo Emmett, riéndose, antes de dejarse caer en una confortable butaca de piel frente a la chimenea.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no tenga sentido del humor? —preguntó Jass, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Siempre le estás provocando. No es prudente pinchar a un perro rabioso con un palo —replicó Emmett, siguiendo con la broma.

Se notaba que Jass estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

—Pues mira, puede que no sea prudente, pero es tan divertido…

Una tos delicada que les llegó desde la puerta les advirtió de que tenían compañía femenina.

Emmett se volvió y vio a Isabella en el umbral, mirándolos muy enfadada. Era evidente que los había oído, y no le gustaba nada que criticaran a su marido.

La mejor manera de tratar con la duquesa era distraerla, una táctica que había aprendido del sobrino de ésta. Emmett se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Supongo que has venido a avisarme de que Alice y tú ya estáis listas para ir a Langley Downs.

Jass se echó a reír con tantas ganas que se atragantó.

—¡Langley Downs! ¡El ritual ya ha comenzado!

—Voy a visitar a Vasilii —protestó Emmett.

Jass logró controlar la risa, pero los ojos seguían brillándole.

—Claro, por supuesto. No sé en qué estaría yo pensando.

—Lo que me sorprende es que seas capaz de pensar —refunfuñó Emmett, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— Isabella, estoy a tu disposición.

Ésta le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al pequeño de los Cullen.

—No discutas con mi marido en nuestra ausencia.

—Te lo prometo. Esperaré a que regreséis —aseguró Jass, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Jasper Cullen! —la voz de Isabella subió una octava, lo que provocó que a Emmett le pitaran los oídos.

Jass debió de sentir lo mismo porque hizo una mueca y asintió fingiendo estar arrepentido.

—Te prometo que mi comportamiento será intachable.

El concepto que Jass tenía de «intachable» era muy distinto del de Isabella, pero Emmett no pensaba explicárselo. Apoyando la mano de su cuñada sobre su brazo, se salieron de la biblioteca.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

—Esperándonos en el carruaje.

En pocos segundos, Emmett se encontró sentado frente a sus dos cuñadas. Mientras ellas comentaban las maravillas de Escocia, Emmett contemplaba el paisaje por la ventanilla del carruaje ducal. ¿Y si Jass tenía razón? ¿Y si Rosalie no lo odiaba? ¿Y si…?

Ya había pasado por eso en otras ocasiones y, cada vez que trataba de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, cada vez que trataba de conquistarla con su encanto, ella le daba calabazas. Jass se equivocaba. Sólo la desesperación y la locura lo impulsaban a escuchar las palabras de su hermano pequeño.

De pronto, el coche frenó de repente para detenerse ante la puerta de Langley Downs. De manera instintiva, alargó la mano para proteger a Alice.

—¿Estás bien, _lass_?

Ella asintió y se llevó la mano a su abultado vientre.

—Sí, estamos muy bien.

—Dichoso Jenkins —murmuró Isabella—No sé qué le sucede últimamente.

Un instante después, la portezuela se abrió y el cochero los miró, compungido.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano a la duquesa.

—Tienes suerte de que nadie haya resultado herido, Jenkins —lo reprendió, frunciendo el cejo.

—Ha sido un accidente, señor.

—Y aún más suerte de que el duque no viniera con nosotros.

El cochero palideció.

—No volverá a ocurrir. Se lo prometo, señor.

—A ver si es verdad.

Tras ayudar a Isabella para que bajara del coche, Jenkins alargó la mano hacia Alice.

Emmett subió tras ellas los escalones que llevaban a la entrada porticada de la residencia de los Hale. Casi al instante, sintió una gran ansiedad al oler el rastro de… Volvió a olfatear el aire y sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser.

—Emmett, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Isabella.

—Nada —respondió él, con una sonrisa fingida. Era imposible que hubiera otro licántropo en la casa, pero ciertamente olía como si así fuera. El aroma salvaje era inconfundible. Qué raro. Tal vez la falta de sueño estaba jugándole una mala pasada.

En ese momento, la gran puerta de madera se abrió y el anciano mayordomo de los Hale los invitó a entrar.

—Los están esperando en el saloncito amarillo, duquesa, señores.

Emmett siguió a sus cuñadas, concentrado en el extraño rastro. Cuanto más se acercaban a la salita, más intenso era. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó. O se estaba volviendo loco, o no era el único licántropo de visita en Langley Downs. Pero ¿por qué? Y lo que era más importante, ¿de quién se trataba?

Isabella entró en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Alice. El olor era abrumador, casi mareante. Emmett examinó la habitación desde la puerta, deteniéndose en cada hermano Hale hasta llegar a Rosalie, que estaba sentada frente a un desconocido de pelo rubio.

El hombre parecía fascinado con la risa de la joven, que estaba recogiendo un montón de fichas de la mesa de juego.

—Me alegro de no haber apostado dinero, señorita Hale —dijo el desconocido antes de volverse hacia Emmett y levantar la nariz en el aire, entornando los ojos.

¿Quién era ese hombre, ese licántropo? Emmett sintió que la bestia se despertaba en su interior. Cuando lo vio alargar la mano y rozar los dedos de Rosalie, tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no saltar sobre él.

—¡Emmett! —Vasilii Hale se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa para darle la bienvenida—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. Hacía siglos que no nos veíamos.

—Es verdad —corroboró Peter, acercándose a ellos—No nos hemos visto desde el verano.

—Eso vosotros —metió baza Demetri, comiéndose el alfil de Chelsea con su reina al mismo tiempo—Yo estuve con él la semana pasada.

Emmett volvió a mirar a los hermanos Hale uno por uno. Todos ellos tenían el mismo brillo travieso en la mirada. ¿Se había perdido algo?

—Bueno, pues aquí estoy.

Rosalie se levantó y abrazó a Isabella.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. —Luego apretó la mano de Alice—Usted también, lady Alice. Así podremos conocernos mejor. No es ningún secreto que Jasper es mi hermano Cullen favorito. Qué suerte tiene de haberlo pescado.

—Fue al revés —murmuró la escocesa—, y llámame Alice, por favor. No estoy acostumbrada a las formalidades.

—¡Y además es modesta! —exclamó Rosalie, tomando del brazo a ambas mujeres—De acuerdo, tuteémonos, por favor. Y vayamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo.

Cuando los ojos violeta de Rosalie se posaron en Emmett, éste contuvo el aliento. Por un instante, sintió que estaban solos en la habitación. Lástima que la sensación únicamente durara unos minutos.

—Emmett —dijo ella, con su tono más altivo—Estás entorpeciendo el paso.

—Por supuesto. —Emmett se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que las tres mujeres salieran de la habitación.

Las observó hasta que desaparecieron pasillo abajo. En ese momento, sintió el peso de numerosas miradas. Al volverse, comprobó que cinco pares de ojos estaban clavados en él. De hecho, Demetri estaba disimulando una sonrisa. ¿De qué demonios iba todo aquello?

Vasilii señaló hacia el licántropo de pelo dorado.

—Emmett, te presento a un amigo de Benjamin, Caius Thorpe, conde de Brimsworth.

El conde sonrió como si fuera cómplice de alguna broma.

—Lord Emmett Cullen. Su reputación le precede.

Emmett alargó la mano hacia el recién llegado. Notar el calor de su piel a través de los guantes confirmó su sospecha de que el desconocido era uno de los suyos. Los licántropos tenían una temperatura superior a la del resto de los hombres, aunque casi nadie se daba cuenta.

—Me alegro de conocerlo al fin, Brimsworth —replicó Emmett.

—¿Es que no vas a quejarte de su comentario, Emmett? —preguntó Benjamin, simulando sorprenderse—Ya que las damas nos han abandonado, esperaba alguna respuesta picante.

—Una reputación como la suya habla por sí misma —dijo Peter, causando una risotada general.

Emmett suspiró. Todo aquello le aburría.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué os referís. Soy el epítome del caballero inglés —afirmó. Pero con una sonrisa vacía añadió—: Un caballero inglés con una reputación de lo más sórdido, según parece.

Garrett juntó mucho las cejas.

—¿A qué te has dedicado últimamente, Emmett? —preguntó. El hombre no parecía muy feliz, aunque eso no era extraño en él.

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello…

—Vaya, que has estado holgazaneando, ¿no? —¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que el párroco lo estaba sometiendo a examen? Era como si le estuviera haciendo una entrevista para contratarlo como miembro del servicio de su casa. ¡Menuda bobada!

—Es que no tengo gran cosa que contar, Garrett. Pasé parte del otoño en Escocia. La encantadora esposa de Jass es de Edimburgo. Es una zona preciosa.

—Mmm —Garrett asintió—Parece que tus dos hermanos han aceptado el vínculo matrimonial sin protestar demasiado, ¿me equivoco?

De nuevo, los gemidos de éxtasis que había estado oyendo la noche anterior resonaron en su cabeza.

—Pues no, ninguno de ellos se ha quejado o, por lo menos, yo no lo he oído. —Pero sí sus gemidos y todo lo demás. Volvió a centrar la atención en el conde. Si alguien debería estar respondiendo preguntas, era el recién llegado.

—¿Qué lo trae a Hampshire, Brimsworth? —preguntó Emmett, sentándose en una silla de respaldo alto. Trató de decirlo como si la respuesta del hombre no le importara, aunque no era así. Le importaba mucho.

—Estoy de visita. Los Hale me han invitado a pasar unos días.

¿Unos días? ¿Con Rosalie en la misma casa? Los Hale estaban locos. Aunque, claro, ellos no sabían que estaban acogiendo a una bestia bajo su techo.

—¿De dónde viene? —siguió preguntando Emmett, mientras aceptaba la copa de oporto que le ofrecía. Aunque simulaba estar concentrado en el vino, mantenía los oídos alerta para captar cualquier rastro de incomodidad en la voz del conde.

—De Kent, aunque hace tiempo que no resido en casa —respondió éste, tensándose de manera ostensible. ¿Había tocado un asunto conflictivo?

—¿De qué parte de Kent? —insistió Emmett.

—De Eynsford Park, ya que me lo pregunta. ¿Quiere que le dé la dirección por escrito o que pida referencias a mis profesores de Cambridge?

¿Eynsford? ¿El Eynsford del poderoso marqués de Eynsford? Sí, desde luego, había dado con un asunto muy conflictivo.

—¿Está molesto por algo, Brimsworth? —preguntó Emmett, cruzando los tobillos con despreocupación, aunque el tono de voz del conde lo había puesto en alerta.

—Ser el heredero de un marquesado puede excusar algunas excentricidades, supongo —interrumpió Garrett, tratando de poner paz.

—Sí. Y lo mismo podría decirse de ser obscenamente rico —añadió Vasilii, levantando su copa en un brindis silencioso.

A los Hale debía de resultarles divertido exaltar las virtudes de aquella maldita bestia recién llegada, pero a él se le hacía muy irritante.

—Dash ha pasado un rato estupendo jugando con Rosalie —comentó Demetri. Peter y Vasilii intercambiaron una mirada, inquietos.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Emmett, luchando por mantener la expresión neutra.

—Una joven encantadora —respondió Brimsworth muy despacio. Emmett detectó un brillo en sus ojos, pero no supo decir qué significaba.

Echándose hacia adelante, Emmett apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Sabéis una cosa? Yo pensaba que tener que convivir con dos hermanos era duro. ¿Cómo lo soportáis vosotros?

—Bueno, cada uno tiene sus propios intereses —empezó a decir Vasilii, pero Benjamin lo interrumpió:

—Más o menos se puede aguantar. Lo único malo son las bravuconerías de Vasilii y las palabrotas de Dem.

—Eso de las palabrotas se tiene que acabar —refunfuñó Garrett—, igual que las noches en la taberna.

Peter se volvió hacia Emmett, como haciéndole una confidencia.

—Nuestro buen párroco no da su bendición a las muchachas de El León Blanco.

—Ni al vino que sirven allí —añadió Benjamin, dándole un puñetazo juguetón a Peter en el brazo.

—Habiendo bebido contigo, Benjamin, no me cuesta entender que esté preocupado. Bebes tanto que acabas perdiendo el conocimiento. Y luego a los demás nos toca irte buscando de cama en cama y arrancarte de los brazos de la muchacha con la que te hayas acostado esa noche para llevarte a casa.

—La última vez casi me dejo la espalda —se quejó Vasilii.

Benjamin se sentó, ofendido.

—Sólo porque sea el pequeño, no tenéis derecho para uniros en mi contra y atacarme —murmuró.

—Siempre es preferible hablar de tu falta de virtud que no de la mía —replicó Emmett, dando un trago al whisky.

El ruido de unos pasos que avanzaban con rapidez por el pasillo le llamó la atención. Rosalie. No sólo la oía. También olía su aroma a lilas. La reconocería aunque estuviera a un kilómetro. Sus hermanos no se daban cuenta de que se estaba acercando, pero el conde sí.

—Si me disculpáis —dijo, levantándose y tirándose de la chaqueta.

Vasilii asintió, distraído, y Brimsworth salió de la sala.

Emmett sintió que el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba. El conde había ido en busca de la muchacha y ya se imaginaba para qué.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Rosalie se dirigía a su habitación a buen paso para cortar una muestra de tela de las muchas que Peter le traía cuando iba de visita. Los retales enteros eran muy grandes y pesados, pero si cortaba un trocito podría enseñárselo a sus amigas.

Como el comerciante de éxito que era, Peter tenía oportunidad de visitar lugares lejanos y exóticos que Rosalie no vería nunca. Sin embargo, era capaz de imaginárselos escuchando sus historias.

En su mente, Rosalie veía lo preciosa que estaría Alice vestida con los tonos de la tela que le había traído su hermano de las Indias Occidentales. Seguro que podría hacerle un vestido a la encantadora pelirroja que pudiera llevar al baile de Navidad, incluso en su estado.

Al volver distraídamente una esquina del pasillo, inmersa en diseños y telas, chocó contra algo que se interponía en su camino. Se quedó sin aire durante un momento, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, impidiendo que se cayera al suelo.

Unos brillantes ojos ambarinos la estaban mirando. Brillaban de diversión, pero también de algo más, y Rosalie seguía sin poder determinar de qué se trataba.

—¡Lord Brimsworth! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Andaba distraída —se excusó, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho del conde para recobrar el equilibrio.

—No se preocupe, señorita Hale —dijo él, sonriendo—Ha sido culpa mía. Me dirigía a mi habitación a buscar una cosa.

—Yo vengo de la mía. —Rosalie le enseñó la muestra de tela que acababa de cortar en su vestidor—Y usted iba caminando tan tranquilo hasta que casi lo tiro al suelo. Lo siento.

—No se disculpe, de verdad, querida —insistió él, con la voz más grave que momentos atrás. Al notar que la agarraba con más fuerza de la cintura, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que aún no la había soltado—La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho sujetándola.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya puede soltarme.

—Si lo hago, voy a tener que inventarme otra situación parecida para que podamos volver a tropezar.

—¿Es que lo ha hecho a propósito? —preguntó ella, escéptica. No se lo podía creer.

—Esta vez, no. Aunque yo diría que, más bien, ha sido buena suerte —respondió, soltándola con un suspiro de resignación.

—Si le parece buena suerte que haya estado a punto de derribarlo, procuraré pincharlo con un tenedor la próxima vez. O arrugaré la alfombra antes de que entre en casa, para que tropiece.

Lord Brimsworth movió la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

—Es usted deliciosa.

—Dígaselo a mis hermanos. Ninguno de ellos le dará la razón —protestó Rosalie.

—Dudo que ninguno de esos hermanos tuyos estuviera muy contento de encontrarte en un pasillo desierto con un extraño —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Rosalie miró por detrás del hombro del conde y vio que Emmett se dirigía hacia ellos con decisión. Tenía el cejo fruncido y parecía estar a punto de estrangular a alguien, quizá a ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba buscando a tu padre —respondió él, apartando la mirada. Rosalie siempre sabía cuándo Emmett le estaba mintiendo, porque era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Y llevaba muchos años haciéndolo.

—Claro, claro —asintió ella, entornando los ojos—El estudio de mi padre está en la planta baja. —Rosalie sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que le hablara como si fuera un niño pequeño. Por eso lo hacía—¿Necesitas que te haga un croquis?

—No, gracias. Lo encontraré —respondió él con sequedad, antes de alargar un brazo en su dirección—¿Te acompaño hasta donde estén Alice y Isabella?

La mirada que Emmett dirigió a lord Brimsworth habría acobardado a muchos hombres, pero el conde sólo enderezó la espalda y alzó una ceja. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Se limitó a mirarlo como si fuera una aberración de la naturaleza.

Rosalie levantó la vista hacia Brimsworth.

—¿Aceptamos la oferta de lord Emmett para regresar con los demás? ¿O buscamos el camino por nuestra cuenta?

La expresión horrorizada de Emmett fue la recompensa. El precio a pagar fue la sonrisa de suficiencia del conde.

—Si la decisión dependiera de mí… —empezó a decir Brimsworth, con una sonrisa seductora.

—Pero no es así —lo interrumpió Emmett bruscamente, antes de tomar la mano de Rosalie, colocársela en el brazo y arrastrarla pasillo abajo.

—Lord Brimsworth, ¿no iba a buscar algo a su habitación? —dijo Rosalie, mirando por encima del hombro y sin tiempo para añadir nada más.

El conde, que había empezado a seguirlos, se detuvo y asintió.

—Así es. Gracias por recordármelo —respondió, aunque parecía más decepcionado que agradecido.

—Debo volver con mis invitadas. ¿Nos veremos luego?

—Por supuesto —respondió Brimsworth—¿Le apetece jugar otra partida de cartas?

Rosalie notó que Emmett casi vibraba de indignación a su lado, cosa que le resultaba francamente extraña. ¿A él qué le importaba? Empezó a preocuparse por la integridad del conde. Tal vez no debería seguir hablando.

—O si el tiempo mejora —continuó Brimsworth, ajeno a la preocupación de su anfitriona—, ¿le apetecería acompañarme a dar un paseo?

Si la invitación del conde la sorprendió, el gruñido que surgió de la garganta de Emmett como respuesta aún lo hizo mucho más. Emmett parecía una tetera a punto de hervir.

—Me encantaría —respondió Rosalie con lentitud, esperando a ver la reacción de Emmett. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Debidamente acompañada, por supuesto —dijo éste, apretando los dientes.

—Por supuesto —replicó lord Brimsworth, divertido—Hasta luego entonces, querida. —Y así se despidió el hombre, con una leve reverencia, antes de volverse hacia su habitación.

—No deberías quedarte a solas con él —la advirtió Emmett con la voz crispada, mientras seguía arrastrándola hacia la escalera principal. Los músculos de su brazo estaban tan tensos que a Rosalie le pareció que se rompería si volvía a provocarlo.

—Te recuerdo que hace tiempo que perdiste el derecho de darme órdenes, Emmett. Además, no ha sido intencionado. Hemos chocado.

—Vaya, qué casualidad. ¿No esperarás que me lo crea? —refunfuñó Emmett.

—¿Estás insinuando que lord Brimsworth lo planeó? —preguntó Rosalie, echándose a reír—Es ridículo —añadió, aunque la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

Rosalie ahogó un grito cuando Emmett la arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser una salita, cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella, atrayéndola hacia sí en el mismo movimiento.

Rosie sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hablar contigo.

—¿Y para eso tienes que agarrarme como si fueras un niño colgado de las faldas de su niñera?

—No te estoy agarrando como si fuera un niño, Rose —protestó él, soltándola un poco, pero no del todo. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente antes de añadir—: Nunca como un niño. —Despacio, le acarició la mandíbula con los nudillos. Rosalie cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación, hasta que el recuerdo de su traición la devolvió a la realidad. Qué raro que se preocupara por ella a estas alturas.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con lord Brimsworth. ¿Era el conde la causa de que la hubiera arrastrado hasta una habitación vacía?

—¿Estás celoso, Emmett?

¿Celoso? ¿Si estaba celoso? Maldita sea, claro que estaba celoso. Pero en vez de reconocerlo, Emmett apretó los labios.

—Lo que son las cosas… Un canalla redomado como tú, celoso —lo acusó ella con su voz cantarina.

—Fuiste tú quien me convirtió en lo que soy —se defendió él sin pensar.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—A mí no me eches la culpa, Emmett. Ya eras un sinvergüenza mucho antes de que yo lo descubriera.

Emmett suspiró. Rosalie siempre pensaría lo peor de él.

Los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche, ya lejana, volvieron a su mente. No tuvo que buscarlos mucho, siempre estaban cerca. Si Rosalie se hubiera reunido con él en el muro de la finca, tal como habían quedado, habrían viajado hasta Gretna Green y ahora todo estaría resuelto. Habrían solucionado cualquier problema que hubiera surgido. Pero ella no había acudido a la cita y, desde ese momento, nada había salido bien.

Se preguntó si ella aún creería que había dejado embarazada a Mary Osgood. No importaba que la joven hubiera reconocido al fin que el padre de la criatura era el primer lacayo. Sus acusaciones iniciales habían apartado a Rosalie de su lado. Se imaginaba que había escuchado a sus hermanos hablando sobre el asunto y se había creído los rumores. Al fin y al cabo, los Hale lo conocían bien. Casi tan bien como sus propios hermanos.

Y, sin embargo, Rosalie debería haber tenido más fe en él. ¿Cómo había podido creer que, después de ofrecerle su amor y su apellido, se había ido a acostar con Mary Osgood?

Si alguien tenía derecho a estar enfadado por lo que había pasado, era él. No obstante, no quería seguir así, furioso, ni un solo día más. Lo único que deseaba era que el corazón dejara de dolerle cada vez que se encontraba en la misma habitación que Rosalie. Quería que volviera a mirarlo con la misma admiración que hacía brillar sus ojos. La quería a ella. Con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

—Ya llevaríamos cuatro años casados, Rose. ¿Alguna vez piensas en ello? —Él lo hacía. No dejaba de hacerlo. Por mucho que tratara de apartarla de su mente. Cada viuda, cada mujerzuela con la que se acostaba no eran más que maneras de luchar contra el recuerdo. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas mujeres era capaz de llenar el lugar de su corazón que estaba reservado a Rosalie.

—Yo no pienso en ti, nunca —dijo ella, pero Emmett supo que estaba mintiendo porque las pupilas se le dilataron.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Emmett le acarició la barbilla con los dedos.

—Mentirosa.

Rosalie ahogó una exclamación, pero no fue por sus palabras, sino por el efecto que le provocaban sus caricias. Le apoyó una mano en el pecho, tratando de apartarlo.

—¿Estás interesada en Brimsworth?

—No lo sé. Acabo de conocerlo. Pero no veo que sea de tu incumbencia —replicó ella—. Por favor, aléjate de mí. No puedo pensar cuando estás tan cerca.

Pero Emmett no se movió. Siguió alzándose amenazadoramente sobre ella, como un poderoso guerrero.

Rosalie volvió a intentar apartarlo.

—Rose —susurró Emmett, cubriéndole la mano con la suya y manteniéndola apoyada sobre su corazón. Sentía su contacto atravesando la tela de la chaqueta y la fina batista de la camisa.

—Suéltame, Emmett —dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Emmett casi podía notar su sabor.

—No puedo —confesó él, con los dientes apretados. El otro licántropo tenía que estar oyéndolos chirriar desde dondequiera que estuviera aguardando a Rosalie.

—No era una petición. Suéltame ahora mismo. —Rosalie le golpeó el pecho con los dedos y tiró de su brazo hasta liberarlo. Emmett le soltó la mano pero se acercó más a ella, impidiéndole abandonar la barrera que formaban sus brazos.

Ésa era la razón que lo mantenía apartado de ella. Que no podía resistirse a su atracción. Cuando estaba cerca de Rosalie no era un caballero. Ella lo mantenía a distancia con su desdén y su rigidez. ¿Por qué no lo hacía en esos momentos?

Emmett no pensaba preguntárselo. Quizá fuera ésta su única oportunidad. Inclinándose, la besó en la frente con suavidad. Ella hizo una mueca y se borró el beso con la mano, como si fuera venenoso. Rosalie tenía el pulso acelerado, como un caballo de carreras al galope. Estaba tan acalorada que Emmett advirtió cómo las gotas de sudor le resbalaban hacia el interior del corpiño.

Alargando la mano, Emmett cogió el pequeño colgante de oro que adornaba el cuello de la joven.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, acariciándolo entre los dedos.

—Un relicario —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de arrebatárselo.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué llevas dentro? —Tenía que saberlo. No entendía por qué era tan importante, pero de pronto sintió que necesitaba saberlo.

—Un retrato de mi único amor verdadero —confesó ella, con una sonrisa tímida. Y con esas palabras desapareció la arpía que lo martirizaba y regresó la tentadora sirena de sus sueños.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—No es más que un dibujo que hice —contestó con modestia mientras lo abría.

El corazón de Emmett se detuvo al ver la imagen de un lobo oscuro.

—¿Un perro? —preguntó, tratando de aparentar indiferencia— ¿Tu único amor verdadero es un perro?

—En realidad no es un perro —replicó ella, molesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —insistió él. Tenía que saberlo.

—Es mío. Eso es lo único que importa —dijo ella, arrancándoselo de las manos.

—No te ofendas. Nunca le diré a nadie lo mucho que quieres a tu perro—Emmett trató de reír, pero el sonido que salió de su garganta resultó más parecido a una tos.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—¡Entiendo más de lo que tú te crees! —exclamó Emmett, entornando los ojos. Era ella la que no lo sabía, ¿no era así? Era imposible que Rosalie supiera que el lobo que llevaba junto a su corazón y él eran el mismo ser. Levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, añadió—: Aléjate de Brimsworth, Rosalie.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No puedes hacerme caso por una vez en la vida? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

Con un último empujón, Rosalie se liberó de su abrazo. Permanecieron muy cerca el uno del uno, ella con las manos en las caderas y el pecho levantándosele de indignación cada vez que respiraba.

—Lo que yo haga o a quién vea no son asunto tuyo, Emmett. ¿O acaso a ti te gustaría que empezara a darte órdenes?

Tenía que mantenerla alejada del otro licántropo. Como fuera. Así que levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Adelante. Ordéname lo que quieras.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Para qué? No me harás caso. Igual que yo tampoco pienso hacértelo y mantenerme apartada de lord Brimsworth sólo para satisfacer tu ego.

—Vamos, Rosalie. Pídeme lo que quieras.

—A ti no te importa lo que yo quiera —discutió ella— Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

—Estoy preocupado. Son emociones distintas. —Maldita sea. Claro que estaba celoso. Tanto que podría ahogar con sus propias manos a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a abrazarla.

—Si me prometes tener cuidado con Brimsworth, aceptaré cualquier orden que me des —insistió él con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Cualquier cosa que tu corazoncito desee —respondió Emmett, que aprovechó el desconcierto de la joven para volver a abrazarla. Tal como había previsto, no se resistió. Emmett sonrió.

—Nada de mujeres. Ni doncellas, ni viudas, ni taberneras. Nada en absoluto —dijo ella con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Emmett. Lo dijo en una voz tan baja que un hombre corriente no la habría oído, pero Emmett sí la oyó. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. La única mujer a la que deseaba era ella. Las demás no servían más que para llenar el vacío que Rosalie había dejado.

—Trato hecho —dijo Emmett— Y tú te mantienes lejos de Brimsworth.

—No —replicó ella, tratando de liberarse de nuevo—He dicho que tendría cuidado con él, pero no que fuera a alejarme. Son cosas distintas.

—¿Me dirás si trata de aprovecharse de ti? —«Para que pueda matarlo»

—No, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado. Y que procuraré no quedarme a solas con él.

Emmett quería mucho más que eso, pero era mejor que nada.

—Yo, a cambio —Emmett se detuvo para toser. O atragantarse—… permaneceré casto.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—¡Por Dios, Rosalie, no lo sé! Hasta que rompamos el trato.

—De acuerdo. Me encantará cortarle las alas al mayor canalla de Londres, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

—Disfrutas con esto, ¿a que sí?

—Más que tú, sin duda —se burló ella.

—No es placer lo que busco. Me preocupa tu seguridad. Vendré a comprobar que sigues bien. Tan a menudo como pueda.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarme si quiero que vengas de visita, Emmett.

Sólo Rosalie lograba sacarlo de quicio de esa manera. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió unas curiosas ganas de sonreír.

—¿Puedo venir a visitarte, Rosie?

—Por supuesto que no, si piensas llamarme así —respondió ella, levantando su naricilla respingona.

—Rosalie, querida, ¿puedo visitarte?

Ella carraspeó, como si la hubiera molestado el término cariñoso.

—Tal vez pueda tolerar tu presencia —contestó y, al hacerlo, se le escapó una risita. La muy descarada estaba disfrutando demasiado. Entonces, Emmett la atrajo hacia sí y ella tuvo que ahogar una exclamación.

—No juegues conmigo, Rosalie. A menos que quieras que yo haga lo mismo.

—Emmett —susurró Rosie, mientras él le acariciaba la mandíbula una vez más. Emmett sentía el pulso de la joven latiéndole en el cuello, llamándolo. Inclinándose, la besó en el cuello, a lo largo de la mandíbula y, finalmente, le rozó los labios con los suyos—Has dicho que te mantendrías casto.

—Has dicho nada de mujeres. Pero eso no te incluye a ti. No eres una más.

—¿No lo soy?

—No. Además, tienes que hacer que mi sacrificio valga la pena. No soy un monje.

Ella lo miró con altivez.

—Si no lo he entendido mal, yo he de tener cuidado con Brimsworth y tú te mantendrás casto. ¿Es ése nuestro trato?

—Exactamente —aceptó él—¿Cómo lo sellamos? ¿Con un beso?

—Creo que la gente suele sellar los tratos con un apretón de manos, Emmett.

—¿Quieres que nos demos la mano?

—Bueno, yo… —murmuró ella.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Emmett, inclinándose sobre ella. Le presionó los labios con insistencia, ladeando la cabeza para tener mejor acceso. Y-¡milagro!-, ella le devolvió el beso. Emmett sintió una gran alegría cuando ella separó los labios y pudieron enredar sus lenguas. Le levantó primero un brazo y después el otro, para que le rodeara el cuello. No se quedó satisfecho hasta que ella lo sujetó con fuerza, agarrándolo del pelo y acariciándoselo como cuando se le aparecía en forma de lobo.

Sólo que en esos momentos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Emmett oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Levantando la cabeza, le apoyó un dedo en los labios. Ella guardó silencio. El pomo de la puerta se movió ligeramente, pero, en seguida, los pasos se alejaron.

Era una advertencia de Brimsworth, estaba seguro. Bueno, pues sintiéndolo por el conde-o no-, Rosalie había aceptado sus condiciones. Estaba entre sus brazos. A salvo. El conde podía marcharse por donde había llegado. A Kent. O al infierno.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Rosalie, dándole un empujón en el pecho—¡Tengo que volver con Alice y con Isabella! Van a pensar que soy la peor anfitriona del mundo. Y ni siquiera puedo echarte la culpa por el retraso.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea. Aunque dudo de que se sorprendieran.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Rosalie salió corriendo hacia su saloncito privado, con la muestra de seda verde y azul agarrada a la altura del pecho. El corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele por el sofoco. No podía presentarse ante Isabella y Alice así. Aflojó el paso y trató de calmarse.

¿Acababa de besarla Emmett?

El corazón le dio un brinco de alegría al recordarlo. Ni en sueños se había atrevido a imaginarse que algo así pudiera volver a ocurrir. Bueno, tal vez en sueños sí, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. Una cosa era fingir ante los demás y otra engañarse a sí misma. No tenía sentido. Sabía muy bien que seguía deseando a Emmett con la misma intensidad que cuando accedió a fugarse con él. No había dejado de soñar con que la abrazaba, con que sus labios se posaban en su piel desnuda y que era ella la mujer que él amaba.

Rosalie se echó a reír. Era tonta. Emmett Cullen no la amaba. Nunca la había amado. Por alguna razón, se sentía amenazado por el conde Brimsworth. Eso era todo. Rosalie había resultado estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento oportuno. ¿O sería mejor decir en el momento y el lugar equivocados? No estaba segura.

Había tardado años en recuperarse después de que su corazón quedara hecho añicos tras enterarse de la traición de Emmett. Ya sabía que no era el responsable del embarazo de la golfa de Mary Osgood, pero podría haberlo sido. Uno sólo tenía que escuchar a sus hermanos para darse cuenta de que era un sinvergüenza y un canalla de primer orden.

Lo que no hacía más que confirmarle que era una idiota. Desde su infancia había tenido la extraña sensación de que había una conexión especial entre Emmett y ella, que estaban destinados el uno al otro. Menuda tontería. Emmett sólo estaba destinado a sí mismo y a la primera fresca que se cruzara en su camino.

Sin embargo, había prometido dejar de lado sus correrías si ella aceptaba sus condiciones. Y todo con la excusa de mantenerla a salvo. Era absurdo. Emmett no era del tipo de hombre que renunciaba a los placeres de la carne con facilidad. Ni por ella ni por ninguna otra. Además, ni siquiera conocía al conde. ¿Cómo podía saber que era peligroso si acababa de conocerlo?

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la salita donde había dejado a sus invitadas y respiró hondo. Ojalá no se dieran cuenta de que acababan de besarla, al menos, no de esa manera.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y abrió la puerta con un entusiasmo que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto. ¿Qué os parece? —preguntó, enseñándole la muestra de tela a lady Alice.

La guapa escocesa acarició la seda.

—La verdad, señorita Hale… perdón, Rosalie, agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero…

—Lo que Alice quiere decir es que no sabe si debería asistir al baile en su estado.

—No querría que la familia de Jasper se sintiera incómoda por mi culpa.

Rosalie se sentó frente a sus invitadas.

—No estamos en Londres, Alice. Las costumbres son más relajadas en Hampshire. Además, con la moda actual nadie se dará cuenta de que estás esperando un bebé. Tengo en la cabeza una idea para un vestido precioso.

—Rosalie tiene un gran talento con la aguja y el hilo —la alabó Isabella—Ya verás.

—Y esos colores harán destacar tu cabello. Estarás radiante —le prometió Rosalie.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si estáis seguras…

—Claro que estoy segura —la interrumpió Rosalie, riéndose—Yo siempre tengo razón. Pregúntaselo a Isabella.

Los ojos pardos de la duquesa brillaron traviesos.

—Casi siempre tiene razón.

—De acuerdo —asintió Alice.

—¡Fantástico! —Rosalie sonrió—Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un proyecto que me hiciera tanta ilusión.

—Eres muy amable.

—Bueno, bueno, Rose —Isabella se echó hacia adelante en la silla—¿Vas a contarnos quién era aquel Adonis rubio con el que jugabas a cartas?

Qué interesante. Todo el mundo parecía sentir curiosidad por el conde. Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Lord Brimsworth es un amigo de Benjamin. Estudia teología en Cambridge.

—Nunca había oído hablar de él.

—Llegó ayer noche. Yo tampoco lo conocía.

—Es muy guapo —corroboró Alice.

La verdad es que sus amigas tenían razón. Y tenía que agradecerle al conde la súbita atención que le estaba dedicando Emmett. O echarle la culpa. Aún era pronto para saberlo.

—No me había dado cuenta —dijo Rosalie.

—No nos engañes, que te conozco, Rosalie Hale —replicó Isabella, frunciendo el cejo.

Ésta se echó a reír.

—La verdad, Isabella, es que no he pensado mucho en él. —Aunque en ese instante lo estaba haciendo. Y lo que era más importante, estaba pensando en la reacción de Emmett ante el recién llegado—Es agradable, aunque lo encuentro poco… poco refinado, no sé si me explico.

—No lo sé. En cualquier caso, me ha parecido que le habías impresionado mucho —opinó Alice.

—Como a casi todos los hombres que la conocen —apostilló Isabella.

—¡Qué exagerada eres, Isabella! —protestó Rosalie.

—Y tú, demasiado modesta —insistió Isabella—Nunca he visto a nadie que recibiera y rechazara tantas ofertas de matrimonio. Y no llevo aquí tanto tiempo.

—No es culpa mía que todos los hombres de Hampshire sean unos aburridos sin imaginación. —Con la excepción de Emmett, claro, aunque él pasaba casi todo el tiempo en Londres.

—Jasper me dijo que habías rechazado tantas proposiciones que había perdido la cuenta.

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás en la silla, riéndose con ganas.

—Jasper te ha engañado. Sé de buena tinta, y me refiero a mi hermano Peter, que Jass nunca pierde las cuentas. Es muy bueno con los números. —Sacudiendo la cabeza, añadió—: Además, todo eso son bobadas. El único secreto de mi éxito es mi generosa dote.

—Una cara digna de Afrodita nunca estorba —afirmó Isabella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella. Deja de leer _La Ilíada_. Primero Adonis y ahora Afrodita. ¿Qué vendrá luego? —Rosalie siempre se sentía incómoda cuando alguien la alababa. La belleza exterior no le parecía tan importante. Había muchas otras cosas, aunque no parecía que los hombres se dieran cuenta. Todos le parecían muy superficiales.

—¿No hay ningún candidato —preguntó Alice arrancándola de sus pensamientos— que te parezca adecuado?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—No, para desesperación de mi padre y mis hermanos. Todos dicen que soy un poco difícil, y que necesito un hombre capaz de mantenerme a raya.

—No estoy de acuerdo en absoluto —dijo Isabella.

Pero tal vez tuvieran razón. Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

—No es que me queje. Los hombres me parecen criaturas muy difíciles. No entiendo cómo aguantas a Blackmoor, Isabella. Hay días que me parece oírlo gritando desde aquí.

—No creas, a su manera es muy dulce —lo defendió Isabella, intercambiando una mirada con su cuñada— Creo que los hombres Cullen tienen muchas cualidades. Entre otras cosas, no son nada aburridos.

Alice se ruborizó al oírla y Rosalie supo que se estaba perdiendo algún secreto de aquellos que sólo conocían las mujeres casadas.

Cuando Emmett se reunió con los hermanos Hale en el saloncito amarillo, en lo primero en que se fijó fue en que el dichoso conde no estaba allí. Benjamin y Demetri seguían jugando al ajedrez. Garrett permanecía sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, hojeando una publicación que no le resultaba familiar. Vasilii y Peter se estaban haciendo confidencias al oído, lo que resultaba bastante molesto. Reconocía alguna palabra de vez en cuando, pero el siseo constante le volvía loco.

¿Dónde estaba el bribón de Brimsworth? Estaba claro que no debía perderlo de vista.

Antes de escapar para ir en busca del licántropo desaparecido, Vasilii se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levantó.

—Ah, ahí estás. Te estaba esperando. Quiero consultarte un asunto.

—Claro, tú dirás.

Señalándole la mesa de juego, ahora vacía, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Estoy pensando en invertir en las minas del condado de Durham. A Peter le parece un negocio sólido.

—Bueno, pues si ya tienes la opinión de Peter, ¿para qué necesitas la mía?

Vasilii se echó a reír mientras se sentaba.

—Tienes razón. Nadie sabe más de negocios que mi hermano, pero él sólo ve números. Lo único que le interesa son los posibles beneficios.

Emmett frunció el cejo.

—Eso es lo que suele interesar a las personas que invierten en un negocio —replicó, sentándose frente a su amigo.

—Peter no suele tener en cuenta el factor humano —confesó Vasilii—, pero a mí me preocupa la seguridad de los mineros. Una cosa es leer sobre los accidentes en _The Times_ y otra es formar parte de la empresa. Quería pedirte que me pusieras en contacto con tu amigo, el que trabaja en el despacho de lord Sidmouth.

—¿Albie Granger?

—El tipo que me presentaste en casa de Madam Millish.

Emmett hizo una mueca. Acababa de cerrar un trato con Rosie y, aunque hacía años que no se acercaba por casa de madam Millish, prefería que no le recordaran ese lugar. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Gracias a Dios. Rosalie no estaba allí.

—¿Qué pasa?

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué ir mencionando ese nombre tan alegremente.

Vasilii se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién temes que vaya a oírnos? —Señaló a su alrededor—. Todos nosotros hemos estado allí contigo. Y si no allí, en otros sitios parecidos. Bueno, todos menos Garrett. No creo que ninguno de los presentes vaya a ofenderse.

—Isabella o Alice podrían haberte oído —se quejó. O Rosalie. Lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaran su pasado ahora mismo.

—Pues tampoco creo que fueran a sorprenderse demasiado —se defendió Vasilii con una sonrisa—Pero no te preocupes. No mencionaré todos los lugares donde has disfrutado de tus correrías si eso te hace sentir incómodo.

Emmett se revolvió en la silla.

—Perfecto. ¿Puedes empezar ya?

Vasilii no podía contener la risa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Emmett? Te encuentro rarísimo.

—No me pasa nada. Es que he dormido mal. Y la culpa ha sido de mis hermanos, no mía, te lo aseguro.

Vasilii se echó hacia atrás y estiró las piernas.

—Los hermanos son fáciles, Emmett. Lo que es un castigo divino es tener hermanas. Doy gracias a Dios por tener sólo una. Además, tengo un plan para ella. Espero que mi vida mejore en los próximos meses.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

—¿Tienes un plan para Rosalie? —preguntó, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Vasilii lo miró con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Ya es hora de que se case y se convierta en el problema de otro.

—Tampoco exageres —protestó Emmett—No es tan mayor.

—Ya tiene diecinueve años, Emmett. Cumplirá veinte en primavera. Ha rechazado todas las ofertas de matrimonio que le han hecho, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Inclinándose hacia él, añadió en voz baja—: Y he encontrado al candidato perfecto para ella.

Emmett tragó saliva. No sabía si le daba más miedo oír su propio nombre o el de cualquier otro.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, con la voz rota.

—Brimsworth, por supuesto —respondió Vasilii, encogiéndose de hombros—Parece encantado con ella, ¿no crees?

—Pues ya puede ir desencantándose —refunfuñó Emmett.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Vasilii, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Me preguntaba qué sabes de él. —¿Te has enterado de que le salen colmillos y cola cada vez que hay luna llena? ¿Sabes que esconde una bestia salvaje bajo su civilizada apariencia?

—Sólo lo que Benjamin me ha contado. Parece un tipo corriente.

—¡Creo que deberías buscar más información sobre él, maldita sea! —explotó Emmett—¿Has investigado su pasado? ¿Sus finanzas? ¿Cómo son sus padres? ¿Sabes si pega a sus animales de compañía? O…

—¿Si pega a sus animales de compañía? —preguntó Vasilii, divertido—Creo que te has hecho una idea del conde muy distinta de la mía.

Y eso era quedarse muy corto.

—Creo que tienes que ir con mucho cuidado. Es tu única hermana. No querrás unirla de por vida a un hombre del que apenas sabes nada. —Emmett se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas tan lejos? ¿Cómo podía su amigo arrojar a Rosalie a los brazos de un desconocido? Y, encima, uno tan peligroso como aquél.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es que Rosalie no está interesada en nadie a quien conozcamos. Y es demasiado descarada para lo que gusta a la buena sociedad de Londres. Deberías haber visto la escena que organizó durante el baile de lady Parkridge la temporada pasada. Pensándolo mejor, me alegro de que no lo vieras. Fue una pesadilla.

No lo había presenciado, pero había oído hablar de ello. Un señorito que había bebido demasiado le propuso salir a la terraza y ella respondió dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que se desplomara como una alfombra empapada. A Emmett le encantaba esa faceta de Rosalie. Ese tipo se lo había merecido. En cambio, no creía que pudiera defenderse de alguien como Brimsworth. El conde era un ser salvaje y no quería que Rosalie tuviera que cargar con él toda su vida. No si podía…

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. Una cosa era que le hubiera permitido besarla y abrazarla y otra muy distinta que fuera a aceptarlo como marido.

En ese momento, Demetri se acercó a ellos.

—¿Una pesadilla? ¿Ya estáis hablando otra vez de mañana por la noche?

—¿Qué pasará mañana por la noche?

Vasilii frunció el cejo.

—Rosie ha invitado a los Giddins al completo a cenar y a disfrutar de una noche de juegos de salón.

—A nuestra pequeña casamentera se le ha metido en la cabeza que Lizzie Giddings está interesada en Vasilii —dijo Demetri, guiñando el ojo.

Emmett casi se atragantó de risa al oírlo.

—¿Lizzie Giddings? ¿No es la que ronca cuando se ríe?

Vasilii negó con la cabeza.

—Ésa es Sarah Giddings, que también asistirá, por supuesto. Lizzie es la que habla resollando.

Ah, sí. Ya sabía cuál era.

—Caramba —bromeó Emmett—, eres un tipo con suerte.

Vasilii lo miró, furioso.

—Vete al infierno, Emmett.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Estás en un aprieto, amigo mío. Si a Rosalie se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para hasta conseguirlo.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Vasilii, con un brillo divertido en la mirada—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Te necesito para que la distraigas.

Si iba, podría vigilar a Brimsworth, pensó ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Suena apasionante —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—Pero deja que te dé un consejo.

—Sí, por favor —lo animó Vasilii, frotándose la frente—Este asunto me da dolor de cabeza.

—No vayas a ningún sitio a solas con la señorita Giddings. Rosie logró que Edward tuviera que casarse con Isabella con esa artimaña. Su matrimonio ha salido bien, pero al principio no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¿Ves por qué te necesito a mi lado? Nadie conoce la maquiavélica mente de Rosalie mejor que tú —afirmó Vasilii con un suspiro—Gracias. Me aseguraré de tener siempre a alguno de mis hermanos cerca.

Como si eso fuera a detener a su hermana… Bien, bien. Vigilaría a Rosalie y pasaría una noche entretenida. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Emmett entró en Cullen Hall con paso decidido y un objetivo muy claro.

—¿Has visto a mis hermanos? —le preguntó al anciano mayordomo—Responde, de prisa —insistió de mala manera, mientras Billings le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

—Están en el estudio del duque, señor —respondió éste, con parsimonia.

—Gracias —dijo Emmett, apretando los dientes y dirigiéndose hacia allí.

—Te perdonaremos tu falta de modales, Emmett, pero sólo por esta vez —se oyó decir a Isabella desde la entrada.

Emmett hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que no las había ayudado a bajar del coche, ni tampoco las había acompañado hasta el interior. Tendría que compensárselo luego.

—La señorita Hale de veras le saca de quicio. Es impresionante. Nunca le había visto así —comentó Alice en voz baja.

—Porque nunca le habías visto junto a Rosalie —replicó Isabella, sin poder contener una risita. Ajá. Perfecto. Resultaba que todo el mundo sabía lo que sentía por ella. En ese momento, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Emmett entró en el estudio sin llamar y empezó a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Edward se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, pero en seguida se tapó la nariz con la mano, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia— ¿Te has estado revolcando con los perros de caza de Vasilii?

—¿Qué? —¿Cómo podía su hermano ponerse a hablar de perros de caza cuando había asuntos mucho más urgentes de los que ocuparse? ¡Tenían a un licántropo desconocido en la zona, por el amor de Dios!

Jass se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, olfateándolo. Emmett gruñó.

—El olor a lilas lo reconozco —afirmó, no dejando pasar la oportunidad de meterse con su hermano—, pero el del perro, no.

—Licántropo —aclaró Emmett. Sentándose frente a Edward, esperó a que empezara el interrogatorio.

—Lo dices como si fuera un insulto. ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Edward—Espero que no te hayas revolcado con la señorita Hale después de haber estado jugueteando con los perros. No es de buena educación.

Jass se echó a reír, sin hacer caso de la mirada asesina de Emmett.

—Lo que estáis oliendo, queridos hermanos, no es ningún perro. Es otro licántropo. Le han invitado en casa de los Hale.

Edward frunció el cejo.

—Y no, tampoco me he estado revolcando con él.

—Bueno, pero con alguien has estado. Si no, no volverías a casa oliendo como un florista. Un florista con un buen calentón, por cierto.

Emmett se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. Eran insoportables.

Edward levantó un dedo para hacer callar al pequeño de los Cullen.

—Gracias —dijo Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que hay un licántropo en la zona?

—Está en Langley Downs. Es amigo de Benjamin. Le han invitado a pasar las fiestas.

—¿Le conocemos? ¿Pertenece a la Sociedad? —preguntó Edward, jugueteando con la pluma y el tintero.

—Si le conociera no habría vuelto corriendo a contároslo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta. Al mirar por encima del hombro, Emmett vio que se trataba del mayor Volturi, el padre de Alice. El oficial retirado entró sin esperar invitación.

—He oído que hablabais sobre un licántropo desconocido.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Emmett, levantándose—, alguien con sentido común.

—Dile a tu licántropo que cambie de fragancia. El sándalo es más adecuado que las lilas —replicó el mayor, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro curtido por la edad—Enhorabuena, por cierto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmett, notando un tic en el ojo.

—Por haberla tenido entre tus brazos. Un hombre no huele tan intensamente al perfume de una mujer a menos que… —dejó la frase en el aire.

Emmett suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No sé por qué me molesto en hablar con ninguno de vosotros —refunfuñó.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Jass—, lo dejamos ya, no te preocupes. —Le señaló el asiento para que volviera a sentarse—Sabes que hay otros como nosotros entre las clases privilegiadas. Y que no todos forman parte de la Sociedad. ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? Sólo aullamos a la luna cuando está llena. El resto del mes nos comportamos como personas civilizadas.

—En Langley Downs no son conscientes de a quién tienen bajo su techo.

—Es comprensible —concluyó Edward—No vamos por ahí hablando de ello.

—Eso ya lo sé —gruñó Emmett—, pero no tienen ni idea de que puede ser peligroso. —Volviéndose hacia el mayor, añadió—: Se llama Caius Thorpe. Es el conde de Brimsworth, el heredero del marqués de Eynsford.

—¿De Eynsford, dices? —repitió el mayor, reflexionando mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

El mayor Volturi era el director de la Sociedad licaniana y sabía más que nadie sobre los de su especie. Tal vez tuviera alguna información interesante sobre la familia del conde.

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó Emmett.

Pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Creo recordar algo acerca de un escándalo, hace muchos años.

—Eynsford tiene mucha influencia en la Cámara de los Lores. No es prudente enemistarse con él —le informó Edward—No tenía ni idea de que fuera un licántropo. Nunca he captado su rastro.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, como si la información también le viniera de nuevo. Mal asunto.

—¿Y qué es lo que te molesta de él? —inquirió Jass, sacando a Emmett de sus pensamientos.

—Le ha echado el ojo a Rosalie —respondió, sin pensar.

—¡Ah! —exclamaron Jass y Edward al mismo tiempo, intercambiándose miradas cómplices.

Emmett sintió ganas de gritar. Bueno, en realidad lo que le apetecía era estrangularlos a los dos.

—No lo digáis con ese tonito. Hay algo en él que no me gusta. Algo salvaje. Y, desde luego, peligroso.

Jass se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Edward y miró fijamente a su hermano.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No es asunto nuestro —respondió Edward, frunciendo el cejo.

Al ver que Jass sacudía la cabeza, su suegro le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sé que estás preocupado por ella, muchacho, pero…

Jass le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro.

—Claro que estoy preocupado. Rosie es como una hermana para mí. Y Emmett…

—Tomó una decisión hace años —Edward se adelantó y acabó la frase por él.

—He cambiado de idea —anunció Emmett. Tras sus palabras, se hizo un silencio absoluto, tanto que se podría haber oído caer al suelo un alfiler.

Edward lo miró, entornando mucho sus astutos ojos plateados.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Del todo —insistió Emmett, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan de repente? —preguntó el duque, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me he esforzado por mantenerme alejado de ella durante todos estos años porque no quería que acabara cargando con uno de nuestra especie —empezó a decir Emmett, dando un rodeo. No veía la necesidad de explicar que habría saltado de alegría ante la posibilidad de volver con Rosie, si ella le hubiera dado la menor señal de haberlo perdonado.

—Es comprensible. —Edward asintió. Después de todo lo que él había pasado con Isabella, lo entendía perfectamente—Pero ¿qué ha cambiado?

Emmett se encogió de hombros, esperando que los demás no notaran lo incómodo que se sentía.

—Vasilii planea casarla con Brimsworth y, si va a casarse con uno de los nuestros, será conmigo.

Jass se echó a reír.

—Qué generoso por tu parte sacrificarte así.

Edward dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano menor.

—Puedes ahorrarte tus gracias, Jass. —Volviéndose hacia Emmett, añadió—: Entonces, ¿vas en serio con ella?

—No creo que te lo vaya a poner fácil —comentó Jass.

—No, nada es fácil con Rosie. —Emmett se volvió hacia los tres licántropos y los miró uno por uno—Quiero pediros que vayáis a conocer a Brimsworth. Isabella me ha dicho que estamos todos invitados a pasar una velada con ellos. Cena y juegos de salón después. Creo que Alice y ella aceptaron en nuestro nombre.

Edward gruñó en un tono amenazador. Si Emmett no hubiera estado acostumbrado a oírlo, habría salido corriendo de la habitación con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Me gustaría saber si os da la misma impresión que a mí o si estoy exagerando.

—¿Eso hará cambiar tus planes respecto a Rosalie?

No. Ahora que la había tenido entre sus brazos otra vez y había besado sus dulces labios, nada le detendría. Y menos después de comprobar que su único amor verdadero era… él.

—No. —El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho al confesarlo—Pienso ganarme su cariño como sea.

—Que Dios te ayude —rezongó Edward, acomodándose en el asiento—Respecto a ese licántropo…

Un ataque de tos en el piso de arriba interrumpió la conversación. Los cuatro hombres elevaron los ojos hacia el techo. Jass suspiró.

—Está empeorando —dijo.

Su madre. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella?

—Esta mañana Alice dijo que la sanaría.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —replicó Jass.

Emmett se quedó mirando a su hermano con la boca abierta. De los tres, Jass era el que más unido estaba a su madre. Siempre se reían de él llamándolo niño de mamá.

—¿Cómo dices?

Jasper hizo una mueca y lo miró con expresión torturada.

—Lo siento. Discutí con Alice esta mañana. No puedo permitírselo, Emmett. Sabes el precio que debe pagar por sanar a alguien, y con el bebé en camino…

No tuvo que decir nada más. Emmett le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

—Mamá se pondrá bien. No todo el mundo tiene una sanadora en la familia y la gente se cura de todos modos.

Jass asintió.

—Tienes razón, pero me siento como si fuera un mal hijo.

Emmett entendía el instinto protector de Jass. Sentía lo mismo hacia Rosalie. Tras dejar a sus hermanos en el despacho, le pidió a Billings que le llevara papel y tinta a la biblioteca, donde escribió una nota a su amigo Richard Wheeler, que vivía en Kent, pidiéndole información sobre el conde de Brimsworth. Aquella carta era una idea tan buena como cualquier otra para empezar.

¿En qué estaba pensando Vasilii? ¿Cómo se le ocurría invitar a los Cullen al completo a cenar al día siguiente? ¡Y a los entretenimientos posteriores! Como si no hubiera sido ya bastante duro tener que ver a Emmett esa tarde. Ahora tendría que resistir una noche entera. Se le iba a hacer eterna.

Rosalie se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó las sienes con los dedos. Tal vez podría librarse de la cena de esa noche alegando dolor de cabeza. No sería ninguna mentira. Pero Lizzie Giddings había prometido ir, y se había propuesto comprobar si Vasilii sentía algún interés por ella.

Suspirando, se reclinó sobre la almohada.

—Parece atormentada, señorita —observó Molly, su doncella, desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Rosalie se sentó sobresaltada. ¿De dónde había salido Molly?

—Mis hermanos, que me vuelven loca. Nada nuevo.

Al sonreír, la cara de Molly se iluminó. Rosalie la miró con atención. Se le acababa de ocurrir un plan. Si no le quedaba más remedio que estar viendo a Emmett todo el rato, si realmente pensaba cortejarla, ¿no debería asegurarse de que era sincero? No creía que su doncella fuera una gran seductora, pero Emmett tampoco parecía ser muy quisquilloso. La muchacha era bastante guapa. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, unos llamativos ojos verdes y una figura esbelta. Sabía que a Benjamin le gustaba. Así que serviría para sus planes. Y lo más importante, era de plena confianza.

—Molly, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

La doncella abrió mucho los ojos.

—No me ha gustado su tono al decir eso, señorita.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama y la agarró por ambas manos.

—Necesito que representes un papel.

—¿Un papel?

—Sí. ¿Puedes hacer el papel de seductora?

Molly dio un paso atrás y se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Señorita, ¿por quién me ha tomado? Soy una muchacha decente.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Sí, una muchacha decente que se come a Benjamin con los ojos cada vez que se acerca. Y él hace lo mismo, por cierto.

La doncella se ruborizó de repente.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

Sabía exactamente de qué le estaba hablando. Al parecer, Molly era mucho menos inocente de lo que había pensado. Sería perfecta para su plan. Tenía que serlo. No podía confiar en nadie más.

—Te necesito Molly. Es muy importante. Tengo que saber si lord Emmett es sincero conmigo.

—¿Y pretende que yo le seduzca para comprobarlo?

Rosalie dudaba de que la cara de Molly pudiera ponerse más colorada.

—Quiero que lo intentes —asintió—Necesito saber si sucumbe a tus encantos.

La doncella ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Y si lo hace? —preguntó Molly, con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Entonces ella sabría a qué atenerse, ¿no?

—Si lo hace, le dices que no ha superado mi prueba y que nuestro trato queda sin validez. Ya verás como eso le deja frío.

Molly frunció el cejo.

—No sé, señorita.

Pero Rosalie no la escuchó.

—No puedes negarte, Molly. Tengo que saber si es sincero y eres la única que puede ayudarme.

La cena no había sido lo que se dice fascinante. Rosalie bajó poco a poco la escalera que llevaba a las estancias familiares. ¿Cómo había podido vivir con esos cinco idiotas toda la vida? Últimamente, desde que sólo Vasilii, su padre y ella se habían quedado en la casa, la vida había mejorado bastante. Aunque quería a sus hermanos, no dejaban de provocarle dolor de cabeza.

Incluso desde allí podía oír las risotadas escandalosas de su padre y sus hermanos, que se habían quedado hablando con lord Brimsworth. Necesitaba retirarse a algún lugar tranquilo para poder poner sus ideas en orden después de la visita de Emmett.

El único sitio donde encontrar un poco de intimidad era el jardín. Sólo un loco saldría de casa con el frío que hacía esa noche. Justo lo que necesitaba. Debía asegurarse de que nadie saliera tras ella. Se acercó a su habitación para ponerse el abrigo más grueso que tenía y una bufanda. Se lo abrochó y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera, logrando evitar a todos los criados por el camino.

El viento helado se coló bajo el abrigo. Rosalie se estremeció, pero sabía que pronto se acostumbraría al frío. Levantó la cabeza para disfrutar de la luna menguante. Las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza le recordaron a una copa de burbujeante champán. Sin embargo, no había nada que celebrar.

Años atrás, se habría desmayado de la emoción si Emmett la hubiera abrazado como lo había hecho esa tarde. Pero entonces era joven e inconsciente. Ahora que sabía qué tipo de hombre era Emmett, no estaba tan segura de que desmayarse fuera lo más sensato, a pesar de que su corazón se seguía acelerando cada vez que le veía.

—Emmett, Emmett, Emmett —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rehízo el camino que había seguido la noche en que el lobo había ido a visitarla. Buscó con la mirada el banco de piedra donde se había sentado y suspiró al recordar cómo le había acariciado la cabeza. Era una pena que no estuviera allí en ese momento. Su compañía siempre la ayudaba. Sabía que sonaba absurdo, pero siempre se sentía mejor después de contarle sus miedos y preocupaciones. Aunque tal vez lo que la ayudaba era hablar de sus problemas en voz alta. Podía intentarlo.

Se dejó caer en el banco y volvió a estremecerse al notar el frío que desprendía la piedra. Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que tal vez su lobo había regresado. Miró con atención a un lado y a otro, pero estaba sola.

Así que se decidió.

—Es tan guapo que quita el aliento y yo…

—No está nada mal —le dijo una voz al oído.

Ahogando un grito, Rosalie se levantó de un salto. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi no oía nada más. Desde el otro lado del banco el conde le estaba dedicando una sonrisa lobuna.

—¿De dónde ha salido? —Había estado sola hasta hacía un instante. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

—Sólo estoy dando un paseo, señorita Hale —respondió, dando un paso hacia ella. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban a la luz de la luna—Lo que me gustaría saber es qué está haciendo usted aquí a estas horas.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva mientras esperaba a que el corazón se le calmara.

—Ésta es mi casa, señor. Así que puedo entrar y salir cuando me plazca.

—Estoy seguro, señorita Hale, de que puede hacer lo que le apetezca, dentro o fuera de la casa. Sólo lo comentaba porque me parece que hace demasiado frío para estar paseando.

Tenía toda la razón, por supuesto, pero no pensaba dársela.

—Me gusta el aire fresco. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace fuera de casa? —Emmett se disgustaría mucho si se enteraba de que estaba a solas con Brimsworth sólo horas después de su trato.

—Necesitaba tomar el aire. —Señalando el banco que los separaba, añadió—: ¿Le importa si la acompaño?

No debía aceptar.

—Estaba a punto de irme a la cama —se excusó, negando con la cabeza.

Lord Brimsworth se echó a reír.

—No tenga miedo, señorita Hale. Cualquiera diría que soy el lobo feroz.

¿Lobo? Rosalie lo miró entornando los ojos. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor? —preguntó, con cierta desconfianza.

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Es una manera de hablar, querida. Caramba, qué susceptible que está esta noche.

¿Lo estaba? La culpa era suya por asustarla.

—Lo siento, ha sido un día muy largo —se excusó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él asintió.

—Si está segura de que quiere volver a casa, me encantaría retomar la partida que dejamos a medias esta tarde.

Rosalie sonrió. No había ningún motivo para tenerle miedo. Hasta el momento se había comportado como un auténtico caballero. Había permitido que la desconfianza de Emmett hiciera mella en ella.

—Será un placer.

Rodeado por sus cuatro hermanos, sentados alrededor del escritorio de su padre como si estuvieran planeando la invasión de algún país, Vasilii fue mirándolos de uno en uno.

—Entonces, ¿qué os parece? —preguntó en voz baja.

Demetri sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me parece una idea jodidamente genial —respondió, sin hacer caso del resoplido reprobatorio de Garrett por su lenguaje—¿Os fijasteis en la cara de Emmett cuando le dijiste que pensabas casarla con Brimsworth?

Había sido una sorpresa muy agradable.

—Se ha puesto verde del susto.

Peter se frotó la barbilla.

—¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes de que le gustaba?

—Porque no nos fijábamos —respondió Vasilii—Hasta ahora.

—Pero después de todo lo que pasó —dijo Benjamin. No hacía falta acabar la frase. Todos sabían a qué se refería. Había sido un desastre.

—Rosalie era una niña entonces. Emmett lo sabe —aseveró Garrett. Luego suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Pensaba que nos iba a costar mucho más convencerlo.

—Pues parece que va a ser fácil, después de todo —corroboró Demetri—Gracias a Dios.

—¿Estáis seguros? —sondeó Garrett—A mí no me pareció que se alegrara de verlo.

Peter trató de no reírse de su hermano.

—De veras, no sabes nada de mujeres, Gar.

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó el párroco apretando los dientes.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está claro que sé más que tú. —Al ver que su hermano fruncía el cejo, continuó—: Mientras estabas ocupado observando a Emmett, vi que Rosalie le lanzaba miraditas y pestañeaba.

—¿Cuánto oporto habías bebido? —preguntó Garrett, escéptico—No la he visto hacer nada de eso.

—Oh, sí, lo hizo —repuso Benjamin—Yo también lo vi.

—Me temo que es cierto —corroboró Demetri.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y qué me decís de Brimsworth? Parece francamente interesado en Rosie. ¿Por qué no propiciamos un compromiso entre ellos?

—Es una idea espantosa, Gar —respondió Benjamin, mirándolo horrorizado.

—Pero ¿por qué? Es de buena familia. Será marqués algún día.

—Para ser párroco, me pareces un poco mercenario, hermanito —se burló Demetri.

Benjamin sacudió la cabeza.

—Dash es un buen amigo mío, pero no me gustaría que Rosie se casara con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Vasilii. No pensaba cambiar su plan, pero la actitud de Benjamin había despertado su curiosidad.

El más joven de los Hale se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

—No sabría qué decirte —confesó en tono confidencial—En realidad, su reputación es muy parecida a la de Emmett. A temporadas está intratable. Da la sensación de que cualquier cosa puede hacerle estallar. No sé, a veces hace que te sientas incómodo.

—¡Perfecto! —protestó Peter—Pues gracias por haberlo traído a casa, idiota.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues que no es el tipo de hombre que queremos que ande rondando a nuestra hermana —contestó Peter, mirando a Benjamin con dureza—¿Se puede saber por qué has tenido que invitarlo a pasar las fiestas?

Benjamin se pasó la mano por su cabello oscuro.

—Le invité antes de que decidiéramos utilizarlo en nuestro plan. No se habla con el marqués y pasa solo casi todo el tiempo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—Pensé que le sentaría bien formar parte de una gran familia, aunque fuera sólo por unos días.

—Esta discusión no nos ayuda en nada —concluyó Vasilii—Brimsworth está aquí y sus problemas no son asunto nuestro. Emmett y Rosalie, por el contrario, sí lo son. —Inclinándose hacia sus hermanos, añadió—: Así que centrémonos en lo que nos ocupa. ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?

Peter les dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos a la gallinita ciega? Para que el hombre pueda ponerle las manos encima.

Garrett aspiró bruscamente mientras Vasilii hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—No sé, Peter. Tendremos que jugar todos, y no querría acabar sobando a Lizzie Giddings si puedo evitarlo.

—Pues no juegues. Quédate muy digno en un rincón, dirigiéndole miradas asesinas —sugirió Peter.

—¿Se os ocurre otra manera de conseguir que se queden a solas? —preguntó Demetri.

—Podríamos jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro y los emparejamos —respondió Benjamin. Guiñándole el ojo a su hermano mayor, añadió—: No te preocupes, Vasilii. Nos aseguraremos de que a ti te toque con alguno de nosotros para que no caigas en las garras de la señorita Giddings.

—Ríete tanto como quieras, Benjamin. Te parece divertido porque no es a ti a quien quiere atrapar.

Benjamin lo miró, burlón.

—No es tan peligroso. No puede obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer.

Demetri se echó a reír.

—Cómo se nota que no estabas en casa cuando Rosie se las ingenió para hacer caer en la trampa a Blackmoor. Si logró que le atraparan, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer.

—Blackmoor quería que le echaran el lazo —les informó Vasilii—, pero es cierto que Rosie no le dejó otra opción. Pensadlo bien. Si nuestro plan funciona, Rosalie estará tan ocupada con Emmett que podremos vivir nuestras vidas libremente y sin temor a caer en una de sus trampas.

—Siempre anteponiendo tus intereses a los de los demás —se lamentó Garrett.

—Tienes toda la razón —replicó Vasilii, mirándolo furioso—Y para acabar de convencerte, mañana serás la pareja de Lizzie Giddings durante la búsqueda del tesoro.

Garrett se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué te quejas. Yo no le encuentro ningún defecto.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Emmett tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando Garrett se acercó a él para hablarle.

—Sálvame de Lizzie Giddings, por favor —le dijo al oído.

Garrett hizo una mueca cuando Emmett le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—Pensaba que estaba interesada en Vasilii.

El párroco negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha asustado con las miradas que Vasilii le dedicaba y ahora viene a por mí.

Era comprensible.

—Bueno, me parece que Vasilii está a punto de leer los nombres de las parejas para la búsqueda del tesoro. Rezaré por ti —dijo, agachando la cabeza y murmurando unas palabras.

—Tu sentido del humor deja mucho que desear —refunfuñó Garrett, frunciendo el cejo—Rezar es un asunto muy serio. No deberías burlarte así.

—Discúlpame, Garrett.

Un jadeo trabajoso llegó hasta los oídos de Emmett, que miró a su alrededor. No creía que Vasilii hubiera dejado entrar a los perros al salón teniendo invitados en casa. Por mucho que deseara librarse de alguno de ellos. De una dama en particular. Al volverse hacia la joven en cuestión, vio que se estaba acercando. Su respiración casi no le dejaba oír nada más.

—¿Crees que Dios me perdonará si te aviso de que se está dirigiendo hacia aquí? Te quedan pocos segundos para huir, si lo deseas.

—Rezaré por ti, Emmett —respondió el párroco estoicamente, rodeándolo para escapar con la cabeza baja. Pero Emmett vio que disimulaba una sonrisa. Al final iba a resultar que el buen párroco tenía sentido del humor. Era imposible crecer en aquella familia y no conservar un punto de travesura.

Lizzie Giddings casi tiró a Emmett al suelo en su afán por llegar al lado de Garrett.

—Oh, pastor Hale —entonó, moviendo la mano en el aire mientras le perseguía. Emmett tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—Lo tiene bien merecido por haber criticado a Vasilii, que no quería ser su acompañante —susurró Benjamin, acercándose a Emmett.

—Me apuesto algo a que no vuelve a cometer el mismo error —replicó Emmett distraídamente, mirando a Rosalie. Cuando la oyó reír como respuesta a algo que había dicho Brimsworth, afinó el oído. ¡Maldito conde! No se había separado de ella en toda la velada. Le había pedido que tuviera cuidado con él y no había servido de nada. Qué estúpido había sido firmando ese pacto. Tenía que haber sido mucho más duro con las condiciones. Debería haberle exigido que se mantuviera a distancia en todo momento. Exacto. Algo que impidiera que se pasara el día coqueteando con él. Tenía que haber especificado que no podía coquetear con él. ¡Ni reírse de sus estúpidas bromas!

—Rosie se lo está pasando muy bien —comentó Benjamin— Hasta Blackmoor parece mostrarse más relajado que de costumbre. —Emmett se volvió hacia donde Edward charlaba de manera distendida con los hermanos Giddings. Blackmoor estaba con Isabella, y por eso se le veía tan contento. Rosalie estaba cerca de ellos, cosa que le tranquilizó un poco.

Jass, en cambio, sólo tenía ojos para Alice. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, y Jass le acariciaba la barriga, que cada día estaba más grande. No se había apartado de su esposa en toda la noche. Era como si sintiera que había alguna amenaza cerca. Igual que un buen pastor protege a sus ovejas cuando percibe algún peligro, un licántropo se mantenía siempre cerca de su líder cuando así era.

Emmett llevaba toda la noche tratando de acercarse a Rosalie, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Brimsworth la agarraba del codo y se la llevaba hacia otro lado. Y ella no se había resistido ni una vez. Al menos, sus hermanos le habían confirmado que tenían la misma sensación que él. No se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía motivos para estar preocupado.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de jugar a la gallinita ciega —anunció Vasilii, haciéndose oír por encima de las conversaciones. Con una sonrisa, Rosalie le alcanzó un pañuelo de seda, que Vasilii dobló hasta formar una venda para los ojos.

Emmett estuvo a punto de gruñir de aburrimiento, pero entonces oyó la voz de Rosalie.

—Cuando la persona vendada toque a otra, ambos formarán pareja durante la búsqueda del tesoro —dijo— Siempre y cuando el que lleva los ojos vendados adivine el nombre de la otra persona, claro.

Lizzie y Sarah Giddings empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Garrett se apoyó en la pared más cercana.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Lizzie—¿Quién empieza?

Rosalie miró a su alrededor, pero antes de que pudiera dar un nombre, Vasilii le entregó la venda a Isabella. Ésta se echó a reír mientras le hacía un gesto a Edward para que se inclinara hacia ella.

—Ésta me la pagarás, duquesa —murmuró Edward, mientras ella le cubría los ojos con la venda, en voz tan baja que sólo Isabella y los demás licántropos lo oyeron.

Emmett sonrió al oír la respuesta de Isabella.

—Palabras, palabras, duque. —Con una risita, Isabella acabó de atar el nudo e hizo girar a Edward. El objetivo del juego era desorientar al jugador para que no supiera a quién había tocado. Sin embargo, aquel juego era una pérdida de tiempo cuando los participantes eran licántropos. Un licántropo siempre reconocía a su pareja. Y gracias a su agudo sentido del olfato, cualquiera de los licántropos presentes sabía en todo momento quién era cada cuál.

No obstante, Edward les siguió el juego y alargó los brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Demetri gruñó cuando Edward se volvió de golpe, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Y Peter ahogó una maldición cuando le pisó el pie. Edward siempre se cobraba sus deudas.

Cuando le pareció que ya había disimulado bastante, se concentró en encontrar a Isabella. Emmett vio que su cuñada tenía un brillo juguetón en la mirada. Isabella era la única persona en el mundo que había sido capaz de jugar con Edward. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, alargó el brazo pero Isabella se escapó, poniéndose un dedo delante de los labios para que nadie dijera nada.

Edward la siguió en silencio, como un depredador.

—Isabella, querida, creo que estás haciendo trampa —la provocó. Luego, de un salto pasó sobre el sofá y aterrizó a los pies de su esposa. La abrazó y trato de besarla en la boca, pero ella se movió y acabó besándola en el cuello.

—Vaya, por poco —dijo, riéndose mientras Isabella le quitaba la venda— He fallado.

—Tú nunca fallas —replicó ella en el mismo tono festivo, mientras le palmeaba el pecho. Luego se volvió y le pasó la venda a Alice.

Jass y Alice ofrecieron un espectáculo parecido, aunque el suyo fue un poco más cómico. Jass no la persiguió con la determinación inquebrantable de Edward, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al final, la encontró.

Había llegado el turno de Emmett.

Alice le quitó la venda a Jass y éste se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Emmett quería un amor así. Alice alargó la venda en dirección a Emmett pero, mientras éste se separaba de la pared, Brimsworth se le adelantó.

—¿Le importa si voy yo ahora, lady Alice? —preguntó, con una sonrisa encantadora. Seguro que el muy engreído estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se desmayaran a su paso.

—Iba a pasarle el turno a Emmett, pero si a él no le importa —respondió ella, mirando a su cuñado con las cejas levantadas. No sólo le estaba haciendo una pregunta sin palabras. También le estaba demostrando compasión.

Porque Emmett no tendría ninguna posibilidad de emparejarse con Rosalie si Brimsworth se hacía con la venda antes que él. Cederle el turno significaría que la muchacha estaría acompañada por un licántropo desconocido durante un buen rato. Se quedarían a solas, lejos de los demás. Y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero tampoco podía montar una escena delante de toda aquella gente. Así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a apoyarse en la pared, fingiendo despreocupación.

Y, sin embargo, el corazón le latía desbocado. El conde se tapó los ojos él mismo y Vasilii se acercó a darle un par de vueltas.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Brimsworth al chocar contra una mesita. Al tratar de recuperar el equilibrio chocó contra el aparador, haciendo entrechocar las copas de cristal—Espero no haber roto nada —bromeó.

—Aún no, Brimsworth —le advirtió Vasilii—, pero algo romperás como sigas así.

—Espero tropezarme con alguna bella dama antes de provocar algún estropicio. Una de las preciosas hermanas Giddings, por ejemplo.

Emmett dirigió la mirada hacia las jóvenes, y vio que Sarah Giddings se estaba abanicando con la mano. Se le escapó la risa y luego un ronquido. Benjamin agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse.

Cuando Brimsworth estuvo a dos palmos de distancia de Rosalie, Emmett se tensó y se separó de la pared. Edward le dirigió una mirada de advertencia pero Emmett no le hizo caso. El maldito conde aspiró ruidosamente, acercando la nariz al cabello de Rosalie.

—Creo que reconozco ese aroma —comentó, antes de alargar la mano hacia la cabeza de Rosie y acariciarle el cabello y la espalda hasta llegar más abajo de la cintura. Emmett empezó a verlo todo negro.

—Señorita Hale —dijo, con una sonrisa que hizo que Emmett deseara arrancarle los labios de la cara—Creo que la he descubierto.

La habitación rompió a aplaudir, y Brimsworth se volvió hacia su público para hacer una dramática reverencia.

—Qué suerte. Buscaremos juntos el tesoro, señorita Hale.

—Bravo —replicó ella, sonriendo como la perfecta anfitriona que era, aunque a Emmett le pareció que los ojos no le brillaban como de costumbre. Incluso diría que parecía decepcionada. ¿O acaso sus ojos veían lo que querían ver?

El juego continuó hasta que todas las hermanas Giddings estuvieron emparejadas con hermanos Hale. Vasilii había quedado exento porque él era quien había escondido los objetos que iban a tener que encontrar. Curiosamente, parecía muy satisfecho.

Emmett, gracias a Dios, quedó emparejado con Garrett, quien también parecía estar muy satisfecho.

—Doy gracias al cielo porque seas mi pareja —le dijo el párroco mientras se ponían en marcha en busca de la pastorcilla de porcelana que les había tocado buscar, una figurita que había pertenecido a la difunta lady Hale.

El corazón de Emmett le pedía a gritos que no se alejara de Rosalie pero, con Garrett al frente de su expedición de búsqueda, no era tan fácil. Podía pedirle que se olvidaran del juego, pero el párroco parecía estárselo pasando muy bien.

—Somos tres contra uno. No te preocupes —le dijo Edward al pasar junto a él, para tranquilizarlo.

Emmett asintió, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupado. Y enfadado. Y tan celoso que se le nublaba la vista.

Rosalie tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le notara la decepción que le provocó quedar emparejada con el conde. Ojalá le hubiera tocado Emmett. Habría tenido la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo a su lado. Tras su breve encuentro, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, pero tenía mil preguntas que hacerle.

—¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar, señorita Hale? —preguntó lord Brimsworth, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que incluso hubiera hecho bajar a las ardillas de los árboles, sin tener que ofrecerles ni siquiera una nuez.

—¿Qué era lo que teníamos que encontrar? —preguntó Rosalie, inclinándose hacia él para leer el trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano. Reconoció la letra de Vasilii al leer «Busto de sir Alfred Hale». La estatua de su antepasado solía estar en la terraza cubierta, en la parte posterior de la casa, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podía haberla escondido.

Mientras pensaba, lord Brimsworth se acercó a ella e inspiró con tanta fuerza que Rosalie pensó que iba tragársele el pelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

—Tengo que confesar que me ha hechizado, señorita Hale —respondió él lentamente mientras Rosalie se dirigía hacia el estudio de su padre. Pensó que era un buen sitio para empezar—La fragancia que utiliza me vuelve loco. Le ruego me disculpe.

Rosalie se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y luchó contra un intenso deseo de salir huyendo.

—¿Por qué debería disculparle? ¿Por hacerme un cumplido? No conocía esta regla de buena conducta. Tendré que escribir a la directora de mi escuela de señoritas e informarla, lord Brimsworth —replicó, con una sonrisa.

Él tragó saliva como si fuera un perro que acabara de ver un hueso.

—¿Le parecería bien que nos dejáramos de formalidades? Me encantaría que me llamara Caius.

—¿Caius? —repitió ella, sin dejar de pensar en Emmett.

—Suena adorable en tus labios —dijo él, apartándole un mechón de cabello de la frente. Rosalie se retiró tan educadamente como pudo—¿Puedo tutearte? ¿Y puedo llamarte Rosalie, por favor?

—De acuerdo. Si me prometes no usar ninguno de los horribles motes que me han puesto mis hermanos.

Caius la tomó del codo, obligándola a volverse hacia él mientras invadía su espacio. Rosalie estaba convencida de que ella, como todo el mundo, tenía un espacio a su alrededor que le pertenecía, donde sólo podían entrar aquellos a quienes ella invitara. Y Emmett Cullen, por supuesto. Después de todo, la excepción confirma la regla.

Caius estaba rompiendo esa regla, y eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

—No suelo ser tan atrevido, Rosalie —empezó a decir, con los ojos brillantes—, pero me temo que si no hablo claro podría perder algo que deseo mucho.

Rosalie lo miró sin comprender.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Tengo la sensación de que entre Emmett Cullen y tú hay algo. ¿Me equivoco?

Si Brimsworth no hubiera estado sosteniéndola por el codo, lo más seguro es que se hubiera caído al suelo. Un momento. ¿Por qué seguía agarrándola? Suavemente, se soltó.

—Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes. Por favor, necesito saber si estoy entrando en territorio marcado.

—¿Territorio marcado? —Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. Cada vez lo entendía menos.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor, Rosalie —siguió diciendo el conde, inclinándose hacia ella.

Rosalie vio algo oscuro y amenazador en el fondo de sus ojos, algo que no habría sabido definir con palabras. Fuera lo que fuese, la asustaba un poco.

El conde no tenía el encanto de Emmett. Ni su ingenio. Ni ninguna de las otras cosas que adoraba de él. Bueno, era lógico, ya que era una persona distinta. Alguien que quería conocerla mejor.

—Me parece que no acabaríamos de congeniar, Caius —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con delicadeza. Tenía que pararle los pies de inmediato. Era lo adecuado.

—Sólo hay una manera de salir de dudas —replicó Caius.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —preguntó ella, comenzando a cansarse de que no hablara más claro.

Sin que Rosalie tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, el conde se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Sus labios no eran suaves y flexibles como los de Emmett. Y no se deslizaban como la seda sobre los suyos, haciendo que deseara acurrucarse en su regazo y besarlo durante horas.

Realmente, debería dejar de compararlo con Emmett, sobre todo mientras lo estaba besando.

Caius levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te habían besado alguna vez?

—¿Por… por qué lo preguntas? —balbuceó ella.

—Me temo que te falta práctica —respondió el conde, clavándole sus ojos ambarinos.

Oyeron una tos que llegaba desde el pasillo. Era una tos insistente, como de alguien que se estuviera ahogando. Rosalie se separó de un salto y resistió la tentación de borrarse el sabor del conde de los labios con la mano. En ese instante, el duque de Blackmoor entró en la habitación.

—Ah, Brimsworth, aquí está. Lo estaba buscando —anunció Edward, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Sí. Quería hablar con usted sobre la Cámara de los Lores y el papel de Eynsford en ella. Tengo entendido que su padre es un hombre muy poderoso.

Rosalie notó que el conde se tensaba como un arco a su lado.

—Si me disculpan… —se excusó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Blackmoor, inclinándose levemente ante ella— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego, alzando una ceja.

—Perfectamente —contestó ella, sacudiendo la mano—Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Volverás para acabar el juego? —preguntó Caius, cuando Rosalie estaba ya casi en la puerta.

Fingiendo no oírlo, salió del estudio a toda prisa y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo. Por suerte, no se encontró con nadie. Pero estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina y allí siempre había alguien. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta de un armario, y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

Emmett se libró de Garrett a la primera oportunidad. Tenía que encontrar a Rosalie y asegurarse de que Brimsworth no le ponía sus sucias zarpas encima. Al volver una esquina, casi atropelló a una pobre doncella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sujetándola por los brazos para que no se cayera. Los ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero en seguida se recuperó y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—No se disculpe, señor —replicó, pestañeando con afectación y dando un paso hacia él.

Emmett parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él?

—Gracias. No quería hacerle daño, señorita…

—Molly —se presentó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ajá. Molly. La doncella por la que babeaba Benjamin. Respirando hondo, Emmett se alejó de la joven.

—Bien, Molly, seguiré mi camino.

—¿Tiene que irse ya, señor? Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

¿Seguía coqueteando o se había hecho daño de verdad?

—¿Te duele cuando apoyas el pie?

Ella asintió, pestañeando con entusiasmo.

Emmett frunció el cejo, pero la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la salita más próxima.

—Siéntate. Iré a buscar a alguien.

—No —dijo Molly, haciendo un mohín— ¿Por qué no lo mira usted mismo, señor? —sugirió, sentándose en un sofá y levantándose el bajo del vestido gris hasta las rodillas. Era una de las invitaciones más claras que había recibido nunca. Y había recibido muchas— Por favor. Me duele mucho.

La doncella tenía unos tobillos muy bonitos y llevaba un corpiño muy apretado. Entre esos labios carnosos y esos ojos chispeantes que prometían pasiones desatadas, no le extrañaba que Benjamin estuviera tan embobado con ella. La semana anterior se habría sentido tentado por su ofrecimiento… Incluso dos días atrás. Pero tras haber tenido a Rosalie entre sus brazos, después de haber cerrado el trato con ella, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza aceptar la oferta de la joven.

—No va a poder ser —rechazó él—, pero encontraré a alguien que venga a ayudarte.

—Pero, señor —insistió ella—, estoy segura de que con sus manos me encontraría mucho mejor.

Emmett ni siquiera respondió. Salió de la sala a toda prisa, preguntándose dónde se habría metido Rosie y vio a Benjamin al otro extremo del pasillo. Ah, perfecto. Seguro que estaría encantado de curarle el tobillo a la doncella.

—Benjamin —lo llamó.

El benjamín de los Hale se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya te has librado de Garrett?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que acabo de chocar contra una de las doncellas. Molly, creo que se llama. La he dejado en el saloncito rosa con el tobillo torcido. ¿Puedes ir a ayudarla?

—¿Molly? —repitió Benjamin, con una sonrisa tonta— ¿El saloncito rosa?

—Exacto —asintió Emmett— Debo volver con Garrett —se excusó, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo. Rosalie estaba sola con ese despreciable conde y, si no la encontraba pronto, se volvería loco.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Rosalie permanecía en el oscuro armario de las escobas completamente inmóvil, obligándose a respirar despacio, como si eso fuera a calmar su corazón desbocado. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era infantil y cobarde, pero necesitaba estar a solas unos minutos. Quería poner sus ideas en orden.

Las mujeres inteligentes planificaban las cosas. No se metían de cabeza en situaciones de las que luego no sabían salir, como tenía ella por costumbre. Había vuelto a provocar un desastre de proporciones épicas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

El fuerte ruido de unas botas se detuvo justo delante de la puerta. Era Caius, estaba segura. Rosalie contuvo el aliento. «Cinco minutos. Sólo necesito cinco minutos. Tengo que pensar.»

Al oír que los pasos reprendían su camino, Rosalie se relajó un poco y respiró. Hizo bien, porque cuando acababa de llenar los pulmones la puerta se abrió y un hombre de buen tamaño se coló dentro y la cerró.

—No grites —gruñó Emmett, cubriéndole la boca con la mano. No se quería ni imaginar que empezara a gritar. Atraería a sus hermanos, a los de él y al dichoso licántropo infiltrado—Si prometes no gritar, te suelto.

Ella asintió con vehemencia.

—Buena chica.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, apoyándole las manos en el pecho—¿Emmett?

—Sí, cariño. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El armario era pequeño y no entraba luz. Aunque con sus ojos de licántropo Emmett podía verla, sabía que ella no veía nada. El palo de una escoba le rozó el hombro.

—Ay —se quejó Rosalie cuando le golpeó en la cabeza.

—La tengo. No te preocupes. Le daré su merecido —bromeó él. Rosalie volvió a moverse y le pisó el pie— Ay, estate quieta —susurró.

—Es que casi no hay sitio aquí dentro, Emmett. Y tú lo ocupas prácticamente todo.

Alargando el brazo, la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Así estamos bien. No te muevas más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?

—Yo te lo he preguntado primero.

—Me estaba escondiendo. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—He oído los latidos de tu corazón.

—No me extraña. Casi se me sale del pecho. Y ahora, dime la verdad.

—Tu vestido asomaba por la puerta —mintió Emmett.

—Pues menos mal que Caius no lo ha visto —murmuró ella.

Emmett tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a gruñir. No soportaba oír el nombre de ese hombre en sus labios.

—¿Caius? ¿Desde cuándo tenéis tanta confianza?

—Desde esta misma noche —respondió ella con un suspiro.

—¿Y por qué te escondías de él? —Si esa bestia la había lastimado, iría a buscarlo y lo estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

Emmett olía el rastro del licántropo por todas partes. Estaba en la ropa de Rosalie. En su pelo.

«¡Maldita sea!»

—¿Y puede saberse en qué pensabas mientras te escondías en el armario?

—En besos.

Emmett tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que Rosalie lo oyó.

—¿Y por qué estabas pensando en besos? —Al ver que ella no respondía, Emmett la sacudió un poco— Rose, respóndeme.

—Caius dice que beso mal.

¿Cómo demonios sabía el conde si besaba bien o mal? Emmett apretó los puños.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, en realidad no dijo que besara mal, dijo que necesitaba practicar.

Y Emmett estaba seguro de que pensaba ofrecerse como profesor particular.

—Brimsworth es un idiota. ¿Cuándo lo besaste? —Sólo se había separado de ella durante unos minutos—No me parece que hayas tenido mucho cuidado.

—Yo no lo besé. Él me besó a mí.

Por supuesto. Emmett iba a matarlo.

—Pero a ti no te parece que bese mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó, alzando su preciosa carita hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, quizá porque no vería nada aunque estuvieran abiertos. La tentación de besarla era casi insoportable.

—Creo que besas bien —refunfuñó Emmett. Tenía que apartarse de ella como fuera. Esa conversación sobre besos le estaba excitando tanto que Rosalie se iba a asustar como se acercara un poco más a él.

—¿Bien? Qué poco entusiasmo. Es como si me dijeras que no estoy mal. Es mucho menos que ser bonita.

—Eres muy bonita, Rosalie. —Emmett sonrió hasta que ella le clavó un dedo en las costillas—Ay, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creo que besas mejor que bien, pero es difícil decirlo con exactitud. Deberíamos repetirlo si quieres un informe detallado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya te has olvidado, Emmett? ¿Tan poco memorables son mis besos? —O tal vez fuera que besaba a tantas mujeres que su beso había sido uno entre tantos. Si no había logrado impresionar a Caius, ¿cómo quería compararse con todas las mujeres a las que Emmett había besado? En la oscuridad, pegada a Emmett, sintió que su confianza se evaporaba.

Los labios de Emmett le rozaron la frente.

—Son absolutamente memorables, Rosie.

Ella suspiró. Parecía sincero.

—Creo que será mejor que salgamos. Ya he acabado de pensar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Rosalie sintió que la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Pues yo creo que no. Me parece que deberías pensar un poco más.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es regresar con los invitados.

—Si no hay más remedio, márchate, pero olvídate de tener ni un momento más de paz. En cuanto salgas del armario volverás a tener a Brimsworth pegado a tus faldas.

—Mis momentos de paz se acabaron cuando tú entraste en el armario.

—Porque empezaste a pensar en besarme a mí —le susurró él al oído, acariciándole la oreja con su aliento.

—No es verdad. —Bueno, un poco sí, pero sólo porque tenía miedo de haberlo decepcionado el día anterior.

—Rosalie Hale, ¿seguro que no me estás mintiendo? —la provocó él, riéndose. La risa hizo que el pecho le retumbara. Rosalie notó la dureza de sus músculos y flexionó los dedos, investigando un poco más—No hagas eso —la advirtió él.

—¿El qué?

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Dímelo y lo sabré. —¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con ese hombre?

—Me estabas tocando el pecho. No diré que lo estabas acariciando, pero sí que lo palpabas.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó ella, ofendida. Bueno, un poco sí, pero no tenía por qué admitirlo.

—Si lo hiciera yo, saldrías corriendo del armario, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

—No lo haría. —En realidad, la idea de tener las manos de Emmett sobre su cuerpo hizo que el corazón se le volviera a acelerar. El torso de Emmett, tan cerca del suyo, era sólido como el metal y desprendía oleadas de calor.

Sin poder resistir la tentación, Rosalie volvió a hundir los dedos en su pecho.

—Es que estás tan duro…

—Más de lo que te imaginas —gruñó él. El primitivo sonido retumbó en el interior de Rosalie, que inmediatamente notó contra su vientre una parte de él que hasta entonces no había percibido. ¿Llevaría algo duro en el bolsillo?

—Rosie, si quieres que te dé una valoración en condiciones, vas a tener que dejar que vuelva a besarte.

¿Quería volver a besarla? Rosalie levantó la cara hacia él.

—Ni siquiera te veo, Emmett. ¿Cómo voy a besarte?

Un instante después, los labios de Emmett rozaron suavemente los suyos, deslizándose sobre su boca cerrada.

—No esta mal —declaró— Pasable.

—¿Pasable? —exclamó ella— ¿Sólo pasable?

—Probemos otra vez. —Los labios de Emmett volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos. Esta vez ladeó la cabeza y presionó los labios con fuerza. Rosalie sintió que le hacía cosquillas con la lengua. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, la lengua de Emmett se deslizó en su interior.

En ese preciso instante, Rosalie perdió toda capacidad de razonar. Poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra su pecho.

Mientras los dedos se enredaban en su pelo, Rosalie empujó las caderas hacia adelante. No cabía duda de que llevaba algo en el bolsillo. Cuando Emmett rompió el beso, Rosalie estaba sin aliento.

—¿Qué te ha parecido éste? ¿Pasable también?

—Pasable es quedarse muy corto —admitió él.

—Menos mal.

—Sólo un idiota criticaría tus besos, Rosalie. —«Y si Brimsworth se atreve a tocarte, es que es mucho más idiota de lo que pensaba.»

—Cuando estaba con él —Rosalie se interrumpió, insegura—… Lo que quiero decir es que fue muy distinto.

—Bien.

—¿Por qué? —Rosalie quería golpearlo. Y volver a besarlo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Emmett le levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Cuando estás con él, no sientes esto, ¿verdad? —le planteó él, dándole un beso corto pero muy intenso.

—No.

—Es porque no estás hecha para él —dijo Emmett, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿para quién estoy hecha? —preguntó, y aguardó en la oscuridad, preparándose para la respuesta.

—Para mí —susurró él y Rosalie sintió que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho de felicidad.

¿Sería posible que sintiera la misma conexión que ella?

—Emmett…

Antes de poder preguntárselo, la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo los cegó.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 09**

—Fuera del armario, Emmett —ordenó Edward, con los dientes apretados. Luego clavó la mirada en Rosalie—Tú también —añadió, con un gruñido, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar.

Rosalie enderezó la espalda.

—Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré aquí lo que queda de noche. Cerrad la puerta al salir. —Tras una leve pausa, añadió con una sonrisa irónica—: Por favor, señor duque.

Emmett dudaba entre echarse a reír o llorar. Su hermano estaba a punto de estallar, aunque Rosalie no parecía darse cuenta.

—Señorita Hale —replicó Edward, con los dientes apretados—, vas a salir de ese armario ahora mismo y luego me darás las gracias. Tus hermanos te están buscando por todas partes. ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?

Emmett la agarró de la mano y la sacó del armario.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, Edward. Rosalie sólo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscabas tú, hermanito? —preguntó el conde.

Rosalie se volvió hacia Emmett y alzó la cara, esperando su respuesta. El corazón de éste casi se detuvo al ver que la joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca había soportado verla llorar.

—Rose, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Márchate antes de que nos encuentren juntos.

No tenía la menor intención de hacerle caso.

—No pienso dejarte así.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó ella, frunciendo el cejo y retirando la mano—No querrás que te sorprendan conmigo. Vete con el duque.

Emmett se quedó donde estaba, observándola.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa —dijo, volviéndose hacia Edward y fulminándolo con la mirada—Si ves a mis hermanos, diles que me has visto cuando me retiraba a mi habitación por culpa de un dolor de cabeza. —Sin despedirse, se volvió y echó a correr por el pasillo.

—No me ha dado las gracias —refunfuñó Edward.

Emmett sintió que la rabia crecía en su interior hasta volverse incontrolable. Agarró a su hermano por las solapas y lo empotró contra la pared con tanta fuerza que oyó cómo los cimientos de la casa temblaban.

—Ya te lo agradezco en su nombre. Te lo voy a agradecer tirándote por la ventana.

Edward gruñó. Era un gruñido que nacía en lo más profundo de su garganta. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo. Emmett sabía que no debía hacerlo. Era evidente que había perdido el control sobre sus actos.

—Si quieres conservar esas manos, Emmett, suéltame ahora mismo —lo amenazó.

Emmett parpadeó, tratando de volver a la realidad, y soltó la chaqueta de su hermano de inmediato.

—No sé qué mosca me ha picado —se excusó, dando un paso atrás.

Edward se alisó la chaqueta y se rehízo el nudo del pañuelo color marfil.

—Pues piénsalo bien, Emmett. No sé qué pretendes con lo que estás haciendo.

—Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo —se defendió él, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Edward alzó ambas cejas—Pues debes de ser el único que lo sabe, porque tu comportamiento es un auténtico misterio para mí. Dime, hermanito, si no hubiera sido yo quien hubiera abierto la puerta, ¿qué habría pasado?

Pero no había sido otra persona. Había sido Edward, y Emmett lo había oído acercarse.

—No habría pasado nada.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Estás tratando de que os encuentren en una situación comprometida?

—¡No! —Emmett sintió que se quedaba sin aire. La verdad era que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no era mala idea—Y si fuera así, ¿qué me dirías? A Jass y a ti os ha funcionado. —Sería la manera más rápida de llevarla al altar y de apartarla de Brimsworth.

—La situación no es ni remotamente similar —respondió Edward, con una mirada tan amenazadora que Emmett estuvo a punto de quitárselo de la cabeza—Hay otras maneras de enfocar este problema, Emmett. Maneras más respetables. Los Hale son nuestros mejores amigos. ¿Quieres que Vasilii y sus hermanos le pierdan el respeto a Rosalie? ¿O perder su amistad? Porque eso es lo que pasará si sigues por ese camino.

Emmett suspiró. No, no era eso lo que quería ni para él ni para Rosalie.

—¿Y qué me recomiendas, Edward? Ya has visto cómo Brimsworth me la ha arrebatado delante de mis narices hace un rato. No se ha separado de ella en toda la noche. El maldito conde es un invitado. Comparte techo con ella cada noche. ¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?

—Te recomiendo que empieces por comportarte de manera decente —le recomendó Edward—Sé que no te resulta fácil, pero —se interrumpió y miró a su alrededor—… Vasilii —susurró.

Emmett asintió. Ya lo había oído.

—Ah, Emmett, aquí estás —dijo Vasilii, al volver la esquina—Garrett estaba preocupado por ti. Lo has abandonado en mitad del juego.

Emmett le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de fingir.

—No sé por qué se preocupa. Le he dicho que iba a tomar un poco el aire.

Vasilii miró a un lado y a otro, como si buscara algo.

—¿Habéis visto a Rosie? Al parecer ha conseguido perderse en su propio hogar.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—De hecho, la vi hace un rato, Vasilii. Me dijo que se retiraba a su habitación, que le dolía la cabeza. Tenía que haberte avisado pero luego me encontré con Emmett y me olvidé.

Vasilii frunció el cejo. Parecía decepcionado, aunque a Emmett no se le ocurría qué motivos podía tener.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

Edward asintió.

—Sí, la pobre parecía exhausta. Con tantos invitados, no me extraña que esté agotada.

—La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no éramos tantos en Langley Downs —admitió Vasilii—No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansada.

Rosalie se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. ¡Qué idiota era! Primero había besado a Caius y luego a Emmett. Hizo una mueca. Se había comportado como una cualquiera, como todas esas mujeres que se arrojaban a sus pies. No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara después de lo del armario.

Gimió al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

—Dejadme en paz.

Tal como pensaba, la puerta se abrió. Ninguno de sus parientes le hacía nunca caso. Pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que hablar con el inoportuno visitante.

—Rosie —le llegó la voz de Vasilii desde la puerta.

Perfecto. ¿Por qué no podía ser cualquiera de los otros? Vasilii no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente como los demás.

—Rosie —insistió su hermano.

Rosalie se sentó y lanzó la almohada a la cabeza de su hermano.

—Cállate, Vasilii. Sabes que odio que me llames así.

Sonriendo, él se sentó a su lado y le devolvió la almohada.

—Me alegro de verte en plena forma. Blackmoor me había preocupado.

Genial. ¿Qué le habría contado el arrogante y engreído duque?

—Sólo es un dolor de cabeza, Vasilii, aunque tu visita no me está ayudando a superarlo.

Vasilii le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Es eso todo? ¿Sólo jaqueca?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Cuantas menos cosas dijera, mejor.

—Isabella me ha pedido que te dé las gracias por la velada. Y que te invita a visitarlas mañana. Ha dicho que la duquesa viuda agradecerá tu visita.

Si iba, se encontraría con Emmett y no se sentía preparada.

—Mañana no podré ir. He quedado con Sarah Giddings. Prometí ayudarla a escoger un vestido para el baile de Navidad. —Menos mal que tenía una buena excusa. No le habría gustado tener que mentirle a Isabella.

Vasilii la besó en la frente.

—En ese caso, no te molesto más —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—Necesitas recuperar fuerzas si mañana tienes que pasar tiempo en esa casa de locos.

Rosalie le dio un golpe en el pecho.

—Te has comportado como un auténtico energúmeno, por cierto. Lizzie estaba ilusionada contigo.

—No exageres, cariño —protestó él, con una sonrisa—Tan ilusionada no estaría. ¿No has visto lo rápido que se ha vuelto a entusiasmar con Garrett?

—Normal, porque él la trata mucho mejor. Te oí gruñir durante la cena.

Vasilii se echó a reír.

—Confieso que eso fue idea de Demetri. Tengo que darle las gracias. Ha funcionado muy bien.

Rosalie lo miró, furiosa.

—¿Por qué me habrá castigado Dios con cinco hermanos como vosotros?

Vasilii le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes.

—Creo que es al revés, Rosie —replicó dándole un golpecito en la nariz—Hasta mañana.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Emmett recogió un puñado de grava de uno de los caminos que llevaban a Langley Downs y levantó la vista hacia la casa de estilo palladiano. La habitación de Rosalie estaba en la segunda planta. Era la cuarta ventana contando desde la esquina más lejana a la puerta. Al menos, ésa solía ser. Esperaba no equivocarse y despertar a cualquiera de sus hermanos por error.

Silencioso como un lobo al acecho, fue rodeando la casa hasta llegar al pie de la ventana en cuestión. El suave brillo de una lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Con un poco de suerte, aún estaría despierta. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, sobre todo después de su último encuentro, y no quería dejar pasar una noche entera sin charlar con ella.

Apuntó y lanzó la primera piedrecita, que rebotó en el cristal haciendo un ruido claro. Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba ver algún movimiento, pero no pasó nada. Tras unos momentos, volvió a apuntar y a acertar en la ventana.

El resultado fue el mismo.

Emmett suspiró. Al parecer, el sentido del oído de Rosalie no era tan fino como el suyo. Echó un vistazo a las piedrecitas que le quedaban en la mano. Quizá si las lanzaba todas a la vez, lograría llamar su atención. Claro que, entonces, lo más probable era que rompiera el cristal de la ventana, cosa que sería difícil de explicar. Pero como decía el refrán, el que no arriesga no gana.

—No funcionará —dijo una voz profunda desde las sombras. «¡Brimsworth!», pensó Emmett—No se despierta con nada.

¿Y cómo demonios sabía eso el dichoso conde? Emmett apretó el puño con fuerza, imaginándose que le hacía tragar la grava.

Su rival apareció tras un seto, silencioso como un depredador y con una expresión petulante en la cara.

—¿Debo informar a los hermanos Hale de que ha venido a fugarse con su hermana? No creo que eso les gustara.

¿Fugarse? Emmett gruñó, deseando que la idea se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

—Y yo no creo que les gustara enterarse de las libertades que se ha tomado con ella esta misma noche bajo su techo.

Brimsworth se echó a reír.

—¿Como las que se tomó usted luego en el armario? —preguntó, levantando las manos en señal de tregua— Sea un buen cachorro y regrese a casa, Cullen. No tiene nada que hacer aquí. Ambos sabemos que no se la merece. ¿No le ha hecho ya bastante daño?

Aunque la noche era fría, Emmett sintió que se sofocaba de indignación. ¿Qué diantres sabía Brimsworth de sus asuntos?

—¿Cómo dice?

Los ojos del conde se entornaron tanto que era difícil distinguirlos.

—Llevo en Langley Downs el tiempo suficiente para haberme enterado de cómo le rompió el corazón años atrás. Ha sido un cachorro muy malo, Cullen. Tiene suerte de que Rosalie se digne a hablar con usted.

Las palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como dagas. Una cosa era conocer la verdad y otra muy distinta oírla en boca de un licántropo advenedizo.

—Los hermanos Hale tienen muy buena memoria —siguió diciendo el conde, examinándose las uñas de una mano—Entonces, ¿ha venido para acabar lo que empezó?

Soltando la grava, Emmett se lanzó sobre Brimsworth, dispuesto a acabar con él sin necesidad de armas. Sin embargo, el conde resultó ser muy rápido y se escabulló sin dificultad. Al no encontrar a nadie al final de la embestida, Emmett cayó al frío suelo. Rápidamente, se volvió hacia Brimsworth.

—Cuidado, Cullen —le aconsejó éste inclinándose sobre él—Las emociones incontroladas nos empujan a cometer errores. Y ahora vuelva a su casa antes de que despierte a todos los Hale —añadió, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—No soy yo el que debe andarse con cuidado, Brimsworth. Rosalie Hale es mía —replicó Emmett, con un gruñido. Lo supiera ella o no.

El conde sonrió, y sus dientes blancos brillaron a la luz de la luna.

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo con usted. A estas horas, sir Eleazar está considerando mi propuesta de matrimonio. No se me ocurre por qué iba a rechazarla.

Brimsworth iba a llevarse un desengaño si creía que Rosalie iba a aceptar su proposición. Ya podía decir su padre lo que quisiera.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—¿He dicho algo divertido? —preguntó el conde.

Emmett se puso en pie de un salto y fulminó con la mirada al otro licántropo.

—¿Sabe cuántas propuestas ha rechazado Rosalie hasta la fecha?

Brimsworth se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Más de las que se puede imaginar —dijo Emmett, sin esperar respuesta—Rosalie no se conforma con cualquier cosa.

—Yo no soy cualquier cosa —gruñó el conde, empezando a caminar en círculos alrededor de Emmett—Soy el que va a atraparla.

No si Emmett podía evitarlo.

—No si yo la atrapo antes —replicó, negando con la cabeza.

Brimsworth se detuvo en seco.

—En ese caso, ¿que gane el mejor?

—La competición acabará antes de empezar.

El conde alzó las cejas con arrogancia.

—Supongo que tiene razón.

Rosalie se sentó en la cama, sobresaltada. Le faltaba el aire. Se frotó los ojos, sorprendida al ver que la vela seguía encendida. Esperaba que su padre no se enterara. No era un hombre mezquino, pero gastar velas de cera sin motivo no le gustaba.

Al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando el vestido de noche. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debería haber mandado llamar a Molly hacía horas. A esas horas ya era demasiado tarde. Pobre Molly.

Con un suspiro, se levantó. Tras quitarse el vestido de seda azul claro, se acercó al vestidor y se puso su camisón favorito. Al dirigirse hacia la mesita de noche para apagar la vela, un ruido extraño en el exterior le llamó la atención.

¡Cielos! ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró por la ventana pero no vio nada. Apagó la vela y regresó a la ventana. Esta vez sí, a la luz de la luna vio la silueta de un hombre que se alejaba en dirección a Cullen Hall. Pero no era un hombre cualquiera. El corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Emmett. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿No se había marchado hacía horas?

¿Qué podía estar haciendo allí en plena noche? ¿Y por qué se iba? Luchó contra el impulso de llamarlo, de pedirle que se quedara. Sorprendida ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se alejó de la ventana y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Emmett la había besado. Dos días seguidos. Y cada vez había sido más increíble que la vez anterior. Corría el mismo riesgo de perder la cabeza por él en esos momentos que a los quince años. ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo de nuevo? Si le rompía el corazón por segunda vez, nunca se le curaría del todo.

Sólo había un camino. Doblar bien sus fantasías infantiles sobre Emmett y guardarlas en el fondo del armario.

Emmett evitó la mirada de la doncella con la que se cruzó camino de la habitación de su madre. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas o últimamente todas las doncellas le provocaban con la mirada? Se había despertado varias veces durante la noche a causa de la tos de su madre, aunque lo más seguro es que se hubiera despertado de todos modos aunque no hubiera tosido. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad por su salud. Desde que llegó de Londres, no se había levantado de la cama ni una vez. No era habitual en ella. Para su edad, Esme Cullen era una mujer sana y muy activa.

Aflojó el paso al acercarse a la puerta, que estaba entornada. Una voz grave le hizo ladear la cabeza y escuchar con atención.

—Tu hijo está en la puerta, escuchando —dijo la voz masculina. A Emmett le pareció que el dueño de la voz se estaba divirtiendo. Pero detectó algo más. Algo que lo dejó desconcertado. Era un tono que combinaba afecto, admiración y tal vez incluso deseo.

Aunque sabía que su presencia no era ningún secreto, permaneció en la puerta, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Edward y Jasper tienen cosas mejores que hacer, así que supongo que te refieres a Emmett.

—No creas que me gusta demasiado pensar en las cosas que hace Jasper con mi hija.

Su madre se echó a reír. No era la risa de una madre. Ni la de una duquesa. Era la risa de una mujer ilusionada. Su madre se había enamorado y él no se había dado cuenta.

El mayor había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, pero no sabía que hubiera establecido una relación tan íntima con su madre. Tal vez habían descubierto que tenían cosas en común ante la perspectiva de la próxima paternidad de Jass y Alice. Ambos iban a ser abuelos por primera vez.

Finalmente, se decidió a entrar en la habitación. La escena que encontró era tan hogareña que se sintió algo incómodo. El mayor estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y sujetando una de las manos de la duquesa viuda entre las suyas, mirándola con adoración.

Emmett deseaba de corazón que su madre fuera feliz. Sabía que llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, pero la idea de que un hombre-aunque fuera un hombre al que respetaba como el mayor-la cortejara, le resultaba embarazosa.

—Buenos días, Emmett —lo saludó el mayor, sin apartar los ojos de la viuda.

—Ah, buenos días —contestó Emmett, desde el umbral. Estaba seguro de que debía de parecer un completo idiota.

—¿Querías algo, Emmett? —preguntó su madre, apartando la mirada de la del mayor como si le costara un gran esfuerzo.

—Sólo saber cómo te encontrabas. Ya volveré más tarde.

—Me encantará, querido —manifestó ella, entornando los ojos, como ausente.

—Me temo que la he agotado —dijo el mayor, frunciendo el cejo—Esme, te dejo descansar —añadió, y se quedó esperando su respuesta.

—Quédate —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos. El mayor se acomodó en la silla, disculpándose con la mirada.

Emmett no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que había visto. ¿Estarían sus hermanos al corriente de la situación? Le costaba creer que Edward la aprobara. Jass no podía oponerse. El mayor era su suegro y una sola palabra en su contra le podía costar la armonía matrimonial. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la escalera para hablar con sus hermanos, pero el inconfundible aroma de lilas, único de Rosalie, le hizo cambiar de idea.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí tan temprano? Emmett todavía no había desayunado.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y vio a Billings al pie de la escalera.

—¿Ha venido la señorita Hale? —le preguntó.

El mayordomo asintió.

—Acaba de llegar, señor.

Emmett no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Había ido a verlo. Debía sentir la misma necesidad insaciable que él. Necesitaba verla mañana, tarde y noche. ¿Desde cuándo? No se había dado cuenta del momento en que esa necesidad se había despertado.

—¿Está en el saloncito verde? —preguntó, aunque podía localizarla fácilmente siguiendo su aroma.

Billings frunció levemente el cejo.

—La señorita Hale ha venido a ver a la duquesa, señor —aclaró, desaprobando la actitud de Emmett. Era bien sabido que las damas solteras no visitaban a solteros. Por mucha confianza que éstos tuvieran. Como era su caso.

—Cuando haya acabado de hablar con ella, podrás avisar a la duquesa.

—Pero, señor…

Emmett interrumpió las protestas del mayordomo con un movimiento de la mano.

—Gracias, Billings. De momento, eso es todo. —Volviéndose, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el saloncito verde, antes de que el mayordomo pudiera reaccionar.

Al entrar, vio que Rosalie estaba de espaldas. Tenía las manos enlazadas y estudiaba un antiguo retrato de su madre que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Cuando Emmett se aclaró la garganta, ella se volvió. Se había ruborizado. Emmett inspiró hondo. La belleza de Rosalie siempre le dejaba sin respiración.

—No eres Isabella —lo acusó.

Sólo verla le calmaba el alma a todos los niveles.

—No, la última vez que miré, no lo era —replicó él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, aunque sabía que sus hermanos y el mayor podían oír su conversación si lo deseaban. Aunque si eran prudentes y no tenían ganas de quedarse sin rabo, se guardarían mucho de hacerlo.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, lo que sólo consiguió que su escote resultara aún más atractivo.

—¿Qué quieres, Emmett?

—Mmm, deja que piense —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia ella y deseando que le sonriera como la noche anterior— Mientras bajaba la escalera, estaba ansioso por desayunar, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que estabas aquí. —Le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Y ahora ya sólo puedo pensar en ti, Rosie.

Ella alzó las cejas, indignada.

—¿Te has creído que sólo por sonreírme voy a caer rendida a tus pies, Emmett?

—Casi caíste rendida a mis pies anoche, si no recuerdo mal —bromeó él, aunque deseó poder retirar esas palabras al ver la tormenta que se formaba en sus ojos violetas.

Rosalie volvió a darle la espalda y se quedó mirando el retrato de su madre.

—Rose, lo siento.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No pienso ser una más de tus conquistas, Emmett.

¿Eso era lo que creía? Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes que yo nunca…

—Así que creo que no deberíamos estar aquí a solas.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como había previsto. La noche anterior había estado tan dispuesta, casi deseosa de que la abrazara. ¿Qué había cambiado?

—Rose, pensaba que ya habíamos superado nuestras…

Ella se alejó de él, poniendo un sofá de por medio.

—En realidad, creo que no es buena idea que nos veamos, ni solos ni con más gente alrededor.

Emmett sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía haber aceptado la proposición de Brimsworth. El corazón se le encogió ante la idea.

—¿Qué ha cambiado entre ayer noche y hoy? La última vez que te vi me pareció que, al menos, te gustaba.

Por un instante le pareció que iba a ablandarse, pero en seguida apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Te equivocaste. Me tomaste por una fresca, cosa comprensible teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Una fresca? —susurró Emmett, atónito. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así?

—¿Me tomas por tonta, Emmett?

Emmett hizo una mueca. Según su experiencia, las mujeres no querían oír la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Rose…

—¿Crees que no sé a qué os dedicáis mis hermanos y tú en El León Blanco o en casa de madam Millish o en cualquier otro lugar de mala de nota que esté de moda en ese momento?

Emmett se quedó blanco y sin palabras durante unos instantes.

—Bueno… Reconozco que preferiría que no conocieras los detalles.

No había sido una buena respuesta. Se dio cuenta al ver que ella se hacía con un ejemplar de _La Belle Assemblée _y se lo tiraba a la cabeza. Emmett lo atrapó en el aire.

—No hace falta que me decapites, amor.

—No me llames amor, Emmett.

Sus palabras le hicieron reflexionar. ¿La había llamado amor como hacía con tantas otras mujeres, o había algo más? Al menos por su parte, le gustaría que sí lo hubiera.

—No puedo evitarlo —admitió.

La mirada de Rosalie se endureció.

—¿Es esa la razón de que entraras en el armario conmigo anoche? ¿Porque no puedes evitarlo? —preguntó y sopló apartándose el flequillo de la frente, como si se sintiera muy frustrada—No puedo decir que me sorprenda.

¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo tanto?

—Si pudieras dejar de comportarte como una arpía durante un momento y me escucharas…

—¿Una arpía? ¿Acabas de llamarme arpía? —preguntó Rosalie. Al ver que estaba dando golpecitos con el pie en la alfombra de Aubusson, Emmett tragó saliva.

—Siempre estás malinterpretando mis palabras.

—¿Malinterpretando? Emmett, me has llamado arpía. No hay nada que interpretar. Y por si no te ha quedado claro, no me ha gustado.

Si seguía hablando, nunca iban a entenderse.

—Rose, ¿puedes callarte un momento?

Ella entornó tanto los ojos que casi no se le veían.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Perfecto. Era imposible razonar con ella. Emmett empezó a rodear el sofá que los separaba.

—Ya veo que no puedes. Deja que te ayude.

—No te acerques a mí —le advirtió ella.

Pero Emmett no le hizo caso. Tomando el mando, la bestia saltó fácilmente sobre el sofá y la sujetó por la cintura.

—Sólo hay una manera de hacerte callar —dijo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Rosalie se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta. ¿Pensaba besarla después de haberle dicho que no podía estar a solas con él? ¿Después de haberle dejado claro que no pensaba ser una más de sus conquistas? Levantando el brazo, le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Emmett hizo un gesto de dolor y la soltó.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Rosalie salió corriendo de la salita y llegó al pasillo, donde chocó con Isabella.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la duquesa, mientras se caía al suelo—¡Rosalie!

Avergonzada, ésta alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Isabella.

—Billings acaba de decirme que habías venido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —mintió. No, no se encontraba bien. Sólo estar en presencia de Emmett le derretía el cerebro.

—Pues no tienes muy buen aspecto —insistió Isabella—Acompáñame a la salita del desayuno. Alice y yo estábamos tomándonos una taza de té.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. No se veía capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada. Se darían cuenta de que había pasado algo y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Si quería quitarse a Emmett de la cabeza, no podía ir hablando de él con todo el mundo, y menos con Isabella. Al fin y al cabo, la duquesa y ese degenerado eran parientes.

Agarró el colgante para darse fuerza.

—Soy un desastre, Isabella. Me olvidé de que había quedado con las hermanas Giddings esta mañana. Últimamente hemos tenido tantos invitados en Langley Downs que estoy distraída y en vez de ir allí, he acabado aquí. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto —la tranquilizó Isabella, cogiéndola del brazo y acompañándola a la puerta— ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte un ratito?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo miles de cosas que hacer. Ayer empecé a coser el vestido de lady Alice, pero ahora Sarah también quiere que la ayude con el suyo. Me temo que hoy no va a poder ser. —Esperaba que Isabella no llegara a enterarse de que había enviado una nota a las hermanas Giddings, avisándolas de que no iba a poder ir ese día. Odiaba mentir, sobre todo a Isabella, pero no podía decirle que no soportaría quedarse porque ver a Emmett le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Sabía que Isabella se limitaría a sonreír y a tratar de que hicieran las paces. No quería que le volviera a romper el corazón. Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba estar sola y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

El carruaje seguía en la entrada, así que se montó y se tapó con la manta mientras esperaba a que Harris regresara de donde estuviera y la llevara a casa.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—Creo que deberías ir allí ahora mismo, decirle a sir Eleazar que has arruinado la reputación de su hija y acabar de una vez —propuso Jass desde la puerta.

Emmett miró a su hermano con resentimiento. Se había retirado a su habitación para buscar una solución al problema con Rosalie y la presencia de Jass no le ayudaba.

—Gracias por respetar mi intimidad, Jasper.

Su hermano pequeño se encogió de hombros.

—No era fácil. Estabais prácticamente gritando los dos. Lo que me extraña es que no os oyeran ni Isabella ni Alice. ¿Qué hicisteis anoche en el armario, por cierto?

—Vete al infierno, Jass.

Sin hacer caso, éste entró en la habitación de Emmett y cerró la puerta.

—¿Fue lo suficientemente grave para perjudicar su reputación? Lo pregunto porque, ya que Edward os encontró, sir Eleazar no tendría otro remedio que obligaros a casaros.

Emmett se volvió hacia su molesto hermano.

—¿Sabes que tu consejo y el de Edward son del todo opuestos?

Jass resopló.

—Menuda sorpresa. Además, yo conozco a Rosie mucho mejor que él. Puede ser tu única oportunidad de no perderla.

—Ella me odia, Jass. —Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando había salido corriendo de la habitación. Y Emmett no quería atraparla en contra de su voluntad.

—No te odia, Emmett —replicó Jass, suspirando.

Emmett hizo un sonido burlón y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

—Siento llevarte la contraria, pero sé que me odia.

—Confía en mí, Emmett.

Pero Emmett nunca se había fiado de Jass. El pequeño de los Cullen no era precisamente un ejemplo de sentido común, aunque a su favor había que decir que él y Rosalie llevaban años carteándose.

—No quiero los consejos de Edward ni tampoco los tuyos, así que da media vuelta y vete a vigilar a tu suegro.

—¿Qué le pasa al mayor?

—Hay algo entre él y nuestra madre.

—¿El mayor Volturi? —preguntó Jass, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Tienes algún otro suegro?

Jass se echó a reír.

—Me pregunto si Alice lo sabrá.

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

Alguien estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, por lo que Jass y Emmett se volvieron expectantes. Cuando se oyeron unos golpecitos, Jass abrió la puerta.

Era Edward.

—Emmett —dijo—, Vasilii Hale está en mi estudio.

—¿Y?

—Ha venido a buscar a Rosalie.

No podía ser. Rosie se había marchado hacía horas. Apartando a sus dos hermanos de su camino, Emmett se dirigió al despacho de su hermano a la carrera, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Vasilii estaba andando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—¿No sabes dónde está? —preguntó Emmett sin saludar.

Vasilii negó con la cabeza.

—Blackmoor me ha dicho que estuvo aquí.

—Vino aquí, pero luego dijo que había quedado con las hermanas Giddings.

Vasilii parecía muy preocupado.

—Tampoco está allí. Ha sido el primer sitio donde hemos buscado. Creo que se ha escapado.

—Tu hermana no haría una cosa así —la defendió Emmett, aunque sabía que Vasilii tenía razón.

Cuando Rosalie se sentía sobrepasada por una situación, trataba de huir de ella. Con todos sus hermanos en Langley Downs, no habría sabido dónde esconderse. ¿Adónde podría haber ido?

—Tenemos que encontrarla —dijo Vasilii—Si le ocurre algo…

Emmett lo interrumpió.

—La encontraremos.

—¿Te pareció que estaba disgustada cuando vino?

¿Disgustada? Estaba furiosa. Pero no le pareció oportuno desvelar esa información todavía.

—Estaba como siempre.

Vasilii sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

—Sé que Harris la dejó en casa, pero a partir de ese momento se pierde la pista. Su caballo sigue en el establo. No tengo ni idea de adónde ha podido ir. ¿A quién se le ocurre escaparse de casa a pie en pleno diciembre?

Emmett sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—¿Dónde está Brimsworth?

—Ayudando a Benjamin a buscar por toda la propiedad —respondió Vasilii, frunciendo el cejo—¿Por qué?

Emmett respiró hondo, aliviado al oír que no estaban juntos.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

—Tengo que ser la mujer con más mala suerte de toda Inglaterra —refunfuñó Rosalie mientras se detenía para retirarse una telaraña del pelo. Luego sacudió con fuerza la mano haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Lo que había empezado siendo un paseíto para aclarar las ideas se había convertido en horas y horas de caminar en círculo. Al menos, eso era lo que suponía. Que estaba dando vueltas.

Con Brimsworth pegado a sus faldas y Emmett invadiendo sus pensamientos, necesitaba huir de todos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Una vez tomada la decisión, había penetrado en el bosque. Aunque había recorrido el camino cientos de veces en su infancia, hacía años que no se adentraba tan profundamente en los bosques que rodeaban Langley Downs.

Y del mismo modo que ella había crecido, el bosque también lo había hecho. Todo le parecía cambiado. No encontró ninguna de las señales que utilizaba de niña para orientarse. Al principio no se había dado cuenta pero, al final, tuvo que admitir que se había perdido. Durante las primeras horas no sintió miedo. Era temprano y el sol brillaba. Tenía muchas horas por delante para encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Y aunque hacía frío, el abrigo que llevaba era grueso y cálido. Pero cuanto más caminaba, más se tapaba el cielo y más frío se volvía el viento.

Rosalie se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y dio una vuelta completa. Juraría que había pasado junto a ese grupo de árboles al menos tres veces durante la última hora. Pero no podía estar segura. Todos los árboles se parecían, sobre todo cuando lo único que te interesaba era encontrar el camino a casa.

Notó una gota de agua en la nariz.

—Oh, perfecto. Lluvia. —Momentos más tarde, una fina llovizna empezó a caer. Rosalie aceleró el paso. Tenía que encontrar el camino, en esos momentos más que nunca.

Anduvo y anduvo. Nada le resultaba familiar. La llovizna se convirtió en lluvia y, poco después, en un auténtico aguacero. Al final, cuando el sol se ocultó y ya no sentía ni los dedos de las manos ni los de los pies ni la nariz, se detuvo. Seguro que si se quedaba quieta, alguien la encontraría. Aunque recordaba haber pensado eso mismo hace horas. Y nadie había ido a buscarla.

Alguien tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa. Seguro que su padre la había echado de menos en alguna de las comidas del día. No era habitual en ella perdérselas. Y sus hermanos habrían notado que no estaba por allí, molestándolos. Y Brimsworth, que había sido como una sombra durante los últimos días, tenía que haberse percatado de que había desaparecido.

Levantándose un poco las faldas, se puso en marcha de nuevo, con decisión.

—¡Ah! —gritó, al torcerse el tobillo y caer sobre las manos y las rodillas en el suelo empapado. Tumbándose de espaldas, se agarró el tobillo y ahogó un grito de dolor al tratar de mover el pie. Una maldición le cruzó la mente, pero era una dama demasiado bien educada para pronunciarla en voz alta.

Con dificultad, se levantó e intentó apoyar el pie lastimado. Oh, no. Era imposible. Le dolía demasiado. No podía apoyar el peso en él. ¡Maldita fuera!

Desanimada, se sentó en un tronco caído, bajo el amparo de las ramas de un árbol. Estiró la pierna sobre el tronco, sin dejar de maldecir su mala suerte y olvidando su buena educación. Los dientes le castañeteaban por el frío. Tenía el pelo empapado y los mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la cara. La ropa mojada pesaba mucho y era incómoda. Tenía mucho frío. Sentada en el tronco, tembló y se meció mientras el día daba paso a la noche cerrada.

Alguien la encontraría pronto.

Emmett tiró de las riendas frente a Cullen Hall y Isabella salió a la puerta a recibirlo.

—¿La has encontrado?

—Ni rastro. ¿Y Edward? ¿O Jass? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Si sus hermanos hubieran tenido éxito, ya se lo habría dicho.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco. Han vuelto a marcharse con los hermanos Hale. Están preguntando en las tabernas y las posadas, por si la han visto. Entra a cambiarte de ropa —le dijo, poniéndole una mano en los pantalones empapados— No podrás ayudarla si pillas una pulmonía.

—No puedo parar, Isabella. Rosalie está ahí fuera, en algún lugar. ¡Maldita tormenta! —exclamó, mirando al cielo.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió Isabella, apartándose del caballo.

Emmett presionó los flancos de su montura con las rodillas y se alejó en dirección a la finca vecina. Al acercarse a los establos, percibió un leve rastro en el aire. Pero al levantar la nariz ya no estaba. La dichosa lluvia hacía que fuera mucho más difícil seguir cualquier señal. Pero había esperanza. Por un instante, había notado un ligero aroma a lilas.

Entregándole las riendas a un mozo, Emmett se dirigió a la casa. Y entonces volvió a notarlo. No había duda. Era el rastro de Rosalie. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

—¿También lo huele? —le preguntó una voz masculina.

Al mirar por encima del hombro, Emmett encontró a Brimsworth acercándose a lomos de su caballo.

—No hace falta que me enseñe los dientes —dijo Brimsworth, alzando una mano en señal de paz—Encontré su rastro hace una hora más o menos. Lo he estado siguiendo desde entonces, pero lo perdí antes de llegar al pueblo.

—¿En qué dirección? —gruñó Emmett.

Mientras señalaba con la mano, el conde siguió hablando.

—Creo que deberíamos firmar una tregua temporal, lord Emmett.

—¿En qué dirección? —gritó Emmett. Rosalie estaba ahí en algún lugar del bosque, tal vez herida, y ese idiota se ponía a hablar de treguas. Brimsworth era la última de sus preocupaciones en esos momentos.

—Sé que es como yo —siguió diciendo Brimsworth—Es la primera vez que me encuentro a otro como yo, pero lo importante ahora es encontrar a la señorita Hale. Supongo que dos hocicos serán mejor que uno. Le acompañaré.

Ya se lo podía ir quitando de la cabeza. Emmett golpeó al conde, desmontándolo de su corcel.

—Como le haya hecho daño a Rosalie, le mataré —lo amenazó.

Sorprendido, Brimsworth ahogó una exclamación y tiró del brazo de Emmett. Cuando éste lo soltó bruscamente, el conde cayó al suelo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño? —protestó desde allí—Pienso casarme con ella.

De nuevo, el leve aroma a lilas acarició la nariz de Emmett, que se volvió hacia el este.

—Si quiere conservar la cabeza, será mejor que se haya marchado cuando regrese. —Sin esperar respuesta, Emmett volvió a montar y se internó en el bosque.

Al cabo de un par de kilómetros la vegetación era tan densa que le resultó imposible seguir a caballo. Pero Emmett sabía que estaba en el buen camino. Bajo la cúpula cerrada que formaban los árboles, el rastro de Rosalie le llegaba cada vez con más fuerza. Tras desmontar, le dio una palmadita en la grupa a su yegua. Sabía que el animal encontraría el camino a casa y probablemente alertaría a sus hermanos, que irían a buscarlo. Para cualquier otro hombre, el bosque oscuro sería un lugar inhóspito. Pero la visión especial de los de su especie le permitía desenvolverse sin problemas, a pesar de la niebla que cubría la zona y de que la luz de la luna no llegaba al corazón de bosque.

—¡Rosalie! —llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Deteniéndose, cerró los ojos. El viento cambió de dirección, y su aroma le llegó con más fuerza que nunca. Echó a correr, calculando los kilómetros que debía haber andado Rosalie desde aquella mañana. Se imaginaba que estaría exhausta, mojada y muerta de frío.

Por fin distinguió el brillo de una tela clara. ¡Allí estaba! Descansando bajo las ramas de un árbol, con las piernas pegadas al pecho.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó. Oía cómo le castañeteaban los dientes desde donde se encontraba.

Emmett siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su lado. La piel de alabastro de Rosie estaba más pálida que nunca y tenía los labios azules. El suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar era la única indicación de que seguía con vida.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó, con la voz rota por el agotamiento.

—Sí, soy yo, amor —respondió Emmett, quitándose el abrigo y cubriéndola con él. De manera instintiva, Rosalie se volvió hacia él, buscando su calor. Emmett la abrazó con cuidado. Si estaban donde pensaba, se encontraban ya en tierras propiedad de los Cullen, no demasiado lejos de una cabaña donde Edward se refugiaba a veces durante las noches de luna llena. Era la mejor opción, ya que estaba mucho más cerca que Cullen Hall o Langley Downs.

Emmett la alzó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y echó a correr hacia la cabaña. Rosalie no se quejó.

Al oír unos pasos que se acercaban por la tierra mojada, levantó la cabeza.

—Emmett, ¿la has encontrado? —preguntó Jass.

—¡La tengo!

Jass se detuvo delante de él, respirando con trabajo.

—¿Está bien?

—Está helada.

—Me adelantaré para encender el fuego en la cabaña. Ibas hacia allí, ¿no? —Sin esperar respuesta, Jass echó a correr delante de él. Emmett no volvería a quejarse de sus hermanos nunca más.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Jass ya había encendido un potente fuego que había empezado a caldear la modesta estancia.

La casita, que no era más que un refugio, sólo tenía una cama. Tras tumbar a Rosalie sobre ella, Emmett empezó a quitarle las botas.

—Ya puedes irte, Jass —dijo, sin mirarlo.

—¿Hago venir a los demás?

Emmett se volvió hacia su hermano. Tal vez ésa sería su única oportunidad.

—No, aún no.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Jass, que no parecía sorprendido por la petición de su hermano.

—Primero me aseguraré de que esté bien —respondió, tirando de la bota izquierda—Vuélvete —le ordenó a Jass cuando empezó a quitarle la media empapada.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Jass, haciendo lo que le decía.

Emmett suspiró.

—Eres un incordio, Jasper.

—Menuda novedad.

—Ya que insistes… —se rindió Emmett— pienso quedarme aquí el tiempo suficiente para que su reputación quede hecha añicos. —Emmett no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? No le gustaba la idea, pero con Brimsworth esperando para atraparla, no podía arriesgarse. Esa experiencia le había enseñado algo: sabía que vivir sin ella era impensable.

Jass se echó a reír.

—Bravo. Ya era hora de que alguien siguiera mis consejos. —Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, añadió—: Volveré por la mañana.

—No hace falta. Yo mismo la llevaré de vuelta cuando esté preparado.

Emmett se volvió a mirar a Rosalie, la vio dormida. Incluso en esas circunstancias, era preciosa. Cerrando los ojos, rezó porque ella pudiera perdonarlo algún día.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Rosalie se despertó ahogando un grito. Al abrir los ojos, vio que Emmett estaba tratando de quitarle la bota del pie derecho.

—¡Para! —exclamó.

Emmett se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? —la interrogó, preocupado.

—Me he torcido el tobillo —respondió ella, gruñendo de dolor—Por favor, no lo muevas.

—Rose, tendría que quitarte la bota para ver cómo está. ¿Crees que podrás aguantarlo?

Rosalie asintió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras él acababa de quitársela con el máximo cuidado.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—No entiendo mucho, la verdad —reconoció él, flexionándolo con delicadeza—, pero supongo que no vas a poder caminar durante unos días.

Dejando el pie sobre la cama, Emmett se dirigió hacia el resto de su ropa.

—¿Puede saberse qué pretendes? —preguntó Rosalie, dándole un golpe en la mano que trataba de desatarle los cordones del corpiño.

—Tienes que quitarte la ropa mojada. Estás temblando y tienes los labios azules.

—Oh —Rosalie miró a su alrededor—¿Dónde estamos?

—En una cabaña, en tierras de Edward. ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa tú sola o quieres que te ayude? —la retó, alzando una ceja.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola, muchas gracias —refunfuñó ella.

—Sí, ya he visto lo bien que te las arreglabas tirada en mitad del bosque —replicó él, volviéndose para avivar el fuego. ¿Había sido decepción lo que había asomado a sus ojos durante un instante?

Rosalie fue incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras Emmett se desprendía con esfuerzo de la chaqueta mojada y luego, el chaleco. Cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa por encima de la cabeza, estaba ya totalmente atrapada por el espectáculo. Nunca había visto a un hombre en ropa interior. Y ese hombre, en concreto, era magnífico. Cerró de golpe la boca que se le había abierto sin darse cuenta y miró a un lado. Pero aún sin mirarlo, seguía viéndolo. ¡Maldición!

Emmett le lanzó una camisa que había sacado de un baúl a los pies de la cama.

—¿De quién es? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—De Edward —respondió él, sin dar más explicaciones.

¿Por qué tenía el duque ropa de recambio en una cabaña del bosque? Rosalie dejó las preguntas para otro momento y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa. Tras asegurarse de que le cubría el trasero, bajo las piernas al suelo.

—No hagas eso —le advirtió Emmett.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el cejo.

Emmett le cubrió las piernas con la colcha.

—No soy de piedra, Rosalie.

—Por favor… —se burló ella—Has visto cientos de piernas desnudas en tu vida. Tienes que estar acostumbrado. Además, quiero sentarme junto al fuego.

Sin darle tiempo ni a pestañear, Emmett la levantó en brazos y la acercó al fuego, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el tobillo. La dejó en una butaca, muy cerca de la chimenea. Encogiendo las piernas, se las cubrió con la camisa y se las rodeó con los brazos. ¡Hacía tanto frío…!

Rosalie miró a su alrededor. Vio una cama de hierro forjado, un viejo mosquete colgado sobre la chimenea, un sofá que le resultaba familiar de haberlo visto en Cullen Hall años atrás, un escritorio, una mesa de roble con un par de sillas y una mullida alfombra que resultaba chocante encontrar en una cabaña perdida en mitad del bosque. El resultado era extraño.

—Me temo que en los armarios no hay más que whisky —informó Emmett, después de examinarlos.

Rosalie pestañeó. Whisky, alfombras mullidas, ropa limpia…

—¿Conoce Isabella la existencia de este sitio?

Emmett se echó a reír y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿No crees que tienes bastantes problemas ahora mismo para andarte preocupando por Isabella?

—Supongo que eso es un no —dedujo ella, entornando los ojos. Dichosos Cullen. Eran una panda de embaucadores—¿Por qué se lo oculta? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Él suspiró, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hablar con ella.

—Isabella conoce la existencia de esta cabaña, Rosie. Y no te recomiendo que sigas provocando la ira de Edward.

Como si le importara lo que pensaba o sentía el duque de Blackmoor… Era un grosero sin modales que no hacía más que dar órdenes a gritos a todos los que le rodeaban. Aunque alguna gracia debía de tener para haber logrado que Isabella se enamorara de él.

—La opinión del duque me importa más bien poco.

—Sólo porque no puedes manejarlo a tu antojo.

Rosalie se volvió hacia el fuego.

—Bastante tengo con mis hermanos. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme de los tuyos?

—Eres exasperante.

A pesar de sus palabras, los ojos azul pálido de Emmett brillaban y Rosalie se olvidó de respirar por un momento. Siempre había sido guapísimo, desde niño. A Rosalie siempre le habían cautivado su encanto y su descaro. Pero no, no podía dejar que su mente fuera por ese camino.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

—Esta noche no, amor.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos.

—Sí, claro que sí. Deben de estar todos preocupados por mí. Además, ¿cómo voy a quedarme aquí a solas contigo?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que no tienes otra opción, a no ser que quieras cruzar el bosque bajo la lluvia, sola y a pie, vestida con una camisa de Edward. —Y bajando la mirada hasta sus piernas, añadió—: Aparte de que no creo que llegaras muy lejos con ese tobillo. Yo soy fuerte, pero no puedo llevarte en brazos hasta Langley Downs, y menos a oscuras. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Es mucho más peligroso quedarme contigo.

—Prometo portarme bien, Rosie.

Sí, claro. No se quería ni imaginar qué podría hacer Emmett a lo largo de una noche entera. Pero le había parecido oír a Jass antes. Éste no la dejaría a solas con Emmett toda la noche. Regresaría pronto con ropa y una yegua para ella.

Sintió una extraña tristeza. Hacía años que Emmett y ella no pasaban tiempo a solas. Un momento robado en un armario no contaba. Ni unas cuantas frases en una salita mientras esperaba a Isabella. Y ahora que por fin lo estaban, no tenía la certeza de querer que Emmett se portara bien. Tal vez ésa fuera su última oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Rosalie ahogó una exclamación al darse cuenta del camino que habían seguido sus pensamientos una vez más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pasar tiempo con Emmett no le convenía en absoluto.

—Tu cara es un auténtico desfile de emociones, Rosie. ¿En qué estás pensando? Casi me da miedo preguntártelo.

No podía decirle la verdad. Emmett se lanzaría sobre ella como si fuera una de sus mujerzuelas.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias por haberme rescatado esta noche.

Emmett frunció el cejo. Todavía no se había recuperado de la ansiedad que le había provocado la pérdida de Rosalie. Y encontrarla en aquel estado no había ayudado.

—¿Qué hacías sola por el bosque?

—Salí a dar un paseo para aclararme las ideas —contestó mirando al fuego.

—¿Y llegaste a la conclusión de que congelarte era la mejor opción?

Al ver que la joven se mordía el labio inferior, Emmett sintió un deseo casi irrefrenable de besarle las marcas que había dejado. ¿Acaso no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre él?

—¿Qué pasa, Rosie?

Ella se negó a responder, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

Los ojos violetas de Rosalie le llegaron al alma.

—Me perdí, Emmett. —Resopló, disgustada consigo misma—Es ridículo, lo sé. ¿Cómo puede alguien perderse en sus propias tierras?

—Bueno, técnicamente, ya habías salido de las tuyas —respondió él, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto. Odiaba verla disgustada. Había cometido un error, no era tan grave. Además, gracias a su error, ella sería suya cuando llegara la mañana.

—Sí, pero cuando empecé a andar estaba en mis tierras —dijo, entre risas—Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Rosalie Hale me ha dado las gracias dos veces en una noche —bromeó Emmett. Pero en esa ocasión no le hizo gracia. Los ojos de la joven se ensombrecieron y se miró las manos.

Emmett se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared. Para una vez que conseguía que estuvieran relajados y riendo juntos, tenía que estropearlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró, frotándose la frente. Tal vez no le vendría mal un poco de whisky después de todo.

Rosalie lo siguió con la mirada mientras Emmett se acercaba a un armarito situado en un rincón.

—¿No hay brandy? —preguntó.

Emmett disimuló una sonrisa.

—¿Brandy? Me temo que no, aunque estaré encantado de compartir mi whisky contigo.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Es que sabe a madera.

—Pero te hará entrar en calor.

—Bueno, un sorbito —aceptó ella, suspirando.

Emmett sirvió el licor en dos vasos y le dio uno. De pie frente ella, vio el colgante dorado que solía quedar oculto en su escote, siempre cerca de su corazón.

—Y tu… tu perro —empezó a decir, apoyándose en el lateral de la chimenea—… ¿Es uno de los perros de Vasilii?

Rosalie se llevó la mano a la cadena.

—No —negó, apartando la mirada. Hizo una mueca tras probar el whisky.

—No lo he visto nunca por aquí —insistió Emmett. Rosalie se revolvió inquieta en el asiento, con lo que la vista desde el ángulo privilegiado de Emmett mejoró aún más—¿Qué me estás ocultando, Rose?

Ella entornó los ojos mientras se debatía entre si confiar en él o no. Finalmente, suspiró.

—No es un perro, Emmett.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él. Quería sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—Pensarás que estoy loca.

—Te prometo que no.

Rosalie levantó la cara y lo miró.

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no reñirme por ser imprudente?

Emmett vació el resto del vaso de un trago.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Rose, puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Rosalie suspiró y Emmett pudo ver un nuevo desfile de emociones cruzarle la cara.

—Es un lobo.

Emmett hizo lo que ella esperaba y abrió la boca, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Un lobo?

Ella asintió.

—Viene a visitarme.

—¿Que un lobo va a visitarte?

—Ya te he dicho que pensarías que estaba loca.

Emmett se agachó para ponerse a su nivel.

—No pienso que estés loca, sino que eres preciosa.

—Y loca —añadió ella, ruborizándose.

—No, no me lo parece —replicó él con suavidad—¿Así que viene a visitarte?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, Emmett —admitió ella, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi juntas—Hace años que viene a verme, siempre en el jardín de Langley Downs. —Se interrumpió, ruborizándose—Parece… parece mágico.

Qué interesante. A él siempre le había parecido justo lo contrario. Cuando se transformaba en licántropo era una bestia salvaje, pero ella siempre lograba calmarlo. Estaban tan cerca que Emmett no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla.

—Tal vez la magia esté en ti.

Y con esas palabras, se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y la besó.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Rosalie ya no pudo pensar en nada cuando las manos de Emmett se enredaron en su pelo y, levantándole la barbilla con los pulgares, éste reclamó su boca con decisión. Le acarició los labios con la lengua hasta que ella los separó y, tras mordisquearle el labio inferior, soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

Rosalie se apartó de él y apoyó los pies en el suelo. No era la primera vez que oía ese gruñido.

Emmett dejó que lo hiciera, pero no la soltó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, frunciendo el cejo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le examinó los rasgos de la cara. Sus ojos azules la miraban con calidez, tenía el cabello mojado y alborotado. Por alguna razón, todo eso le resultaba familiar. Y no porque fuera Emmett.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió Emmett, soltándole el pelo y apoyándole las manos sobre las rodillas. Sus rodillas desnudas. Rosalie se estremeció cuando los pulgares de Emmett empezaron a dibujar círculos en su carne sensible—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, frunciendo más el cejo y echando más leña al fuego.

Las llamas proyectaban sombras en su espalda desnuda. Músculos y más músculos se tensaban siguiendo la línea de su espinazo mientras avivaba las llamas. A Rosalie se le hizo la boca agua.

—No tengo —empezó a decir, pero la voz se le quebró. Lo intentó con más fuerza—No tengo frío, Emmett. —Todo lo contrario.

—Bien —dijo él, señalándole el vaso con la barbilla—, pero bébete eso de todos modos. Te ayudará a mantenerte caliente.

Si hubiera sido sincera, habría reconocido que no necesitaba el whisky para eso, sólo tenía que mirarlo. Pero guardó silencio y dio un trago demasiado grande, que la hizo toser. Se cubrió la boca con el puño, avergonzada, mientras lo hacía.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Hay que tomarlo a sorbitos pequeños.

Ella asintió. No sabía dónde le veía la gracia.

—¿No hay ropa de recambio para ti? —preguntó. Tal vez si se vestía, no se sentiría tan incómoda.

Emmett la miró de abajo arriba y Rosalie se bajó un poco más la camisa, sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada.

—No. La única camisa de recambio la llevas tú puesta —respondió él, con los ojos brillantes—Si quieres, dámela y me la pondré.

Rosalie le habría tirado el vaso a la cabeza, pero la verdad era que el whisky estaba haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Fue a dar un nuevo sorbo, pero comprobó que se lo había bebido todo. En vez de usarlo como arma, se lo devolvió.

—¿Quieres más? —le ofreció Emmett, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con curiosidad. Rosalie se fijó en que le había aparecido un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Habías bebido whisky alguna vez? —inquirió él, con una voz tan suave como una caricia.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuándo? —insistió Emmett, devolviendo el vaso que acababa de rellenar.

En vez de responder, Rosalie dio un nuevo sorbo de la horrible bebida y se sorprendió al comprobar que mejoraba con cada trago. Lo que había empezado siendo una áspera quemazón en la garganta se había convertido en una agradable sensación de calor.

—Ten cuidado —la advirtió Emmett.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy estupendamente —lo tranquilizó ella, vaciando el vaso por segunda vez. Al tratar de dejarlo sobre la mesita cercana, no acertó y golpeó el mueble con demasiada fuerza—Vaya, lo siento.

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de no echarse a reír, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No es verdad. ¿Qué es tan divertido? Compártelo —lo instó ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Curiosamente, le costó bastante moverla. Suspirando, la apoyó en el muslo—Ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

La expresión de Emmett se volvió solemne en un instante.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—No quiero decir juntos. —¿Qué le pasaba a Emmett? ¿Estaba atontado? Ella estaba hablando con claridad—Ya que tú eres más grande, quédate con la cama —dijo, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo y relajándose. Pero en ese momento, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas.

—Apoya un pie en el suelo —dijo Emmett.

Ella obedeció y ahogó un grito al notar dolor en el tobillo. Se había olvidado de su lesión.

—El otro pie —aclaró Emmett, esforzándose por no reír.

La habitación dejó de girar. Rosalie se apartó el brazo de los ojos y levantó la vista hacia Emmett, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, ya que estaba muy ocupado mirando la parte de su cuerpo que había quedado al descubierto al separar las piernas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, volviendo a subir las piernas y rodeándoselas con los brazos. Pero entonces la habitación volvió a ponerse en movimiento—Emmett, pórtate como un caballero y aléjate.

—No tengo la menor intención de portarme como un caballero.

La intención de Emmett al aconsejarle que apoyara un pie en el suelo había sido buena, pero cuando ella había separado las piernas, las buenas intenciones habían dejado de existir. Tal vez para siempre. Estaba condenado a pasarse el resto de la vida viendo las partes más íntimas de Rosalie en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, en sus esperanzas.

Retiró la colcha de la cama y la extendió sobre la alfombra, delante del fuego. Luego levantó a Rosalie con delicadeza y la dejó sobre ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —refunfuñó ella.

—Ayuda un poco tener una superficie dura debajo cuando estás demasiado borracho para mantenerte sentado —respondió riendo y sentándose a su lado.

—No estoy borracha —replicó ella, aunque le costó pronunciar la palabra—Te lo demostraré —le anunció, sentándose lentamente. Al notar que le costaba mantener el equilibrio, Emmett abrió las piernas y se sentó tras ella.

—Gracias —dijo ella, suspirando y reclinándose en él—Mucho mejor así.

—Lo único que te pido a cambio es que no te muevas. —Como era de esperar, la antagónica muchacha se movió—Rose, te lo advierto —añadió, gruñendo—: si no te estás quieta, no seré responsable de mis actos.

Ella se volvió hasta que él la acunó entre sus brazos, con los labios a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Cuándo has sido tú responsable de tus actos, Emmett Cullen?

—¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

Rosalie se tensó entre sus brazos y trató de apartarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Emmett.

—Me alegro, porque a mí tampoco me apetece, Rose.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

«Quitarte esa maldita camisa y probar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.» No podía decirle eso.

—Me apetece seguir abrazándote toda la noche.

—No podemos seguir así toda la noche, Emmett.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se llevó una mano al trasero y se lo frotó.

—Porque tengo el culo demasiado caliente.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, seguro de que había oído mal.

Rosalie le tomó la mano y la guió hasta su espalda. Luego la fue moviendo hasta llegar a su precioso culito.

—Ves, está demasiado caliente.

Emmett se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras le acariciaba la piel sedosa. Tenía razón. Estaba tan caliente que probablemente estaba sonrosada por el calor de las llamas. Emmett se apartó un poco del fuego, volviéndose para protegerla de las llamas con su espalda.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó. Sabía que debería dejar de acariciarla, pero no podía.

—Oh, sí, mucho mejor —respondió ella, suspirando. Su aliento le rozó la mejilla. Olía a whisky. Emmett siguió acariciándola con suavidad—Mmm, qué agradable —murmuró. Emmett se preguntó si recordaría al día siguiente que había permitido que le acariciara la piel desnuda. Esperaba que sí. Así todo sería más fácil.

—Puedo hacer cosas aún más agradables —susurró él junto a sus labios antes de besarla.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

Ella asintió, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad. ¿O era excitación? No estaba seguro. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Poco a poco, la tumbó sobre la colcha, manteniéndose en todo momento entre ella y las llamas.

Y más lentamente todavía le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, y le besó la sensible piel del cuello.

—Tenías razón. Eso es muy agradable —reconoció ella, en voz muy baja.

Tras desabrochar un botón más, la besó entre los pechos.

—Y eso también —admitió, arqueando un poco la espalda. Los pezones endurecidos se le marcaban bajo la camisa. Apartando un poco la tela, Emmett besó uno de sus pechos, suaves y redondeados. Mientras los dedos seguían desabrochando los botones, se metió el pezón en la boca y empezó a acariciarlo con la lengua.

Rosalie gritó. Emmett aspiró el aroma de su deseo, que llamó a la bestia que vivía dentro de él. Cuando Emmett succionó con fuerza su carne turgente, Rosalie levantó las caderas y se frotó contra su muslo.

—Por favor, Emmett —susurró—Haz que pare.

Emmett no podía haber oído bien.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza.

—No, quiero que hagas que pare —repitió ella, llevándose una mano al vientre.

Emmett le apartó la mano con los labios y le besó el vientre mientras le acariciaba los rizos que crecían entre sus muslos. Cuando Emmett empezó a besarla entre las piernas, Rosalie se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó, sin dejar de besarla.

—¿Es esto lo que pasa…? —preguntó, dejando la frase inacabada.

—Esto es lo que pasa —confirmó él, separándole los pliegues con los dedos mientras le acariciaba el centro con la lengua.

Rosalie volvió a gritar y se arqueó contra su boca.

—Me gusta lo que pasa —gimió, levantando los brazos y agarrándose a la colcha.

—A mí también —confesó él, divertido por su reacción. Al deslizar un dedo en su interior, sintió que ella se derretía a su alrededor.

Emmett nunca olvidaría los gemidos que vinieron a continuación, los frenéticos jadeos que la llevaron hasta la cumbre del placer.

Al acabar, Rosalie se fue relajando poco a poco, hundiéndose sobre la alfombra. Se contrajo una vez más cuando Emmett le dio un último beso de despedida antes de tumbarse a su lado.

—No tenía ni idea —dijo ella, colocándose con dificultad sobre su cuerpo y apoyándose en los codos.

—¡Ay! —se quejó él, riéndose— ¿Te doy placer y me lo pagas clavándome los codos? —Emmett le apartó ambos brazos de un golpe y Rose cayó sobre su pecho. Le encantaba sentirla encima de él, pero no era el momento de pararse a disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres. Necesitaba penetrar en su cuerpo. Y no sólo porque tenía que arruinar su reputación completamente antes de que se hiciera de día. Era mucho más que eso. Pero todavía tenían mucha noche por delante. Podía tomárselo con calma.

—¿Es siempre así? —quiso saber Rosalie. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con lo que podía ser excitación. O afecto. O tal vez sólo era el reflejo de las llamas. Emmett alzó la mano para apartarle los rizos oscuros de la cara.

—No —le aseguró él— No siempre es así.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ella, con un mohín de extrañeza.

—No. A veces es mejor. —Con un gruñido, Emmett le recolocó las caderas para que lo montara antes de desatarse el nudo que le sujetaba la ropa interior. La deseaba tanto que le resultaba físicamente doloroso. Si no lograba poseerla pronto, perdería el control.

—Oh —exclamó ella, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Tras un suspiro hondo, dijo, arrastrando las palabras—: Tengo tanto que aprender…

—Lo sé. Y a mí me encanta enseñarte. Esta noche te enseñaré un poco más y cuando estemos casados, seguiré enseñándote más y más. —Emmett levantó las caderas hasta que su miembro rozó la humedad de su entrada.

—¿Casados? —repitió ella alzando un poco la cabeza, aturdida por el alcohol y la pasión—¿Podemos seguir hablando por la mañana? —le propuso, apoyando la otra mejilla sobre su corazón.

—No lo dudes —le aseguró—Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer esta noche. —Por fin Rosalie iba a ser suya.

Después de largos años de desearla en cuerpo y alma, por fin entraría en ella, la reclamaría como nadie había hecho antes y como nadie haría después de él.

Rosalie roncó con suavidad.

—Rose —dijo, Emmett, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Ella respiró hondo.

Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en la colcha.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó, y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que el ruido la despertaría. Volvió a sacudirla. Nada. Iba a ser imposible despertarla ya. Estaba profundamente dormida. Su cuerpo desnudo descansaba sobre él y, aunque no podía estar más excitado y dispuesto, ella dormía.

Con cuidado, la dejó sobre la colcha y contempló su rostro. Había planeado hacerla suya esa noche. Nunca la había necesitado tanto. Pero incluso un canalla como él tenía conciencia.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Recuperó la colcha y la tapó antes de tumbarse a su lado. De manera instintiva, Rosie se volvió hacia él y le cubrió las caderas con una pierna.

Emmett gruñó de frustración. Sólo Rosalie podía torturarlo hasta ese extremo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Rosalie abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que una mano le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

—Buenos días, Rosie —la saludó Emmett, que estaba tumbado a su lado.

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor—¿Dónde estoy?

Sin responder, Emmett siguió mirándola de una manera tan ardiente como las llamas del fuego de la noche anterior. Le puso una mano en la cadera y la volvió para que quedaran frente a frente. Emmett estaba tumbado de lado, con el brazo doblado y la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Una sonrisa cómplice le curvaba los labios. Rosalie se estremeció.

—No tienes frío, ¿verdad?

Cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron, la joven sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Emmett.

—Por favor, dime que no estoy desnuda —susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Lo siento, amor mío, no puedo hacer eso.

Rosalie cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

—Por favor, dime que tú no lo estás —volvió a intentarlo, aunque cuando sus pechos rozaron el vello del pecho de Emmett obtuvo su respuesta.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella.

—No estoy desnudo. Por lo menos, no por completo. Sin embargo, tú… —le dijo al oído. Dejó la frase inacabada. Levantó las sábanas y las mantuvo levantadas— ¿Quieres mirar?

Rosalie se volvió rápidamente y se quedó tumbada mirando al techo mientras Emmett se reía con ganas. ¡Menudo sinvergüenza!

—Me alegro de que alguien se lo pase bien con esto.

—Te tengo en una cama, desnuda, a mi lado. Oh, sí. Te aseguro que lo estoy disfrutando. —Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar—Ya sufrí bastante ayer, cuando estabas perdida y no te encontrábamos.

Rosalie resopló.

—Tú nunca te preocupas por mí.

—Te equivocas —replicó él, con firmeza.

Rosalie permaneció mirando al techo, tratando de entender cómo había llegado a encontrarse en esa situación. Imágenes de la noche anterior se abrieron paso en su mente. Emmett dejándola junto al fuego, desabrochándole la camisa, lamiéndole el cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó Emmett, besándole la frente con delicadeza. Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

Ella asintió.

—Me viste desnuda.

Emmett respiró hondo, lo que hizo que su pecho se pegara más a ella. Rosalie contuvo el aliento hasta que él se echó a reír.

—Te vi, y es una visión que me acompañará hasta el día de mi muerte.

Iba a morirse de vergüenza, pensó Rosalie, sujetando la colcha con los codos con más fuerza y con la vista clavada en el techo. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara?

—Es un poco tarde para acordarte de la modestia, Rose —susurró él, bajando los ojos hacia sus pechos—Ya te he visto… y eres perfecta.

Rosalie se estremeció. La intensidad de su mirada y la sensualidad de su voz le causaban un efecto extraño en el vientre.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío? —se interesó él, metiendo una mano bajo las sábanas, agarrándola por la cadera y obligándola a volverse hacia él.

—Estoy perfectamente —protestó ella, sujetándole la mano para impedir que siguiera ascendiendo por su piel desnuda. Sus dedos se entrelazaron—Tengo que salir de esta cama.

—No, si puedo evitarlo. —Con un gruñido, Emmett se puso sobre ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

En ese momento, Emmett oyó que se acercaban varios jinetes. Con un nuevo gruñido, hundió la cara en el cuello de Rosalie. A ese paso, nunca iba a poder.

—¿Te acuerdas de algo de anoche? —inquirió, mirándola a los ojos.

Rosalie tragó saliva.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor? —insistió él, esperando que el alcohol aún siguiera nublándole la mente y rezando para que lo perdonara cuando descubriera su engaño.

—¿Lo hicimos? —preguntó Rose, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Emmett suspiró aliviado.

—Ajá —mintió—Estuviste maravillosa, Rosalie.

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó ella, con la voz rota, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, amor mío. —Emmett trató de tranquilizarla, mientras luchaba con la culpabilidad que sentía—Antes de hacerlo, me prometiste que te casarías conmigo. No todas las novias esperan al día de la boda para sellar el trato, aunque se diga lo contrario.

—Recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre matrimonio.

Emmett oyó las voces de los hermanos de Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.

Ella, que los había oído también, se volvió hacia él.

—¡Es Vasilii! —susurró, horrorizada.

Emmett asintió.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Emmett! —gritó el aludido—¿Estás ahí?

—¡Por favor! —le rogó Rosalie—No respondas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Peter había mirado por la ventana. Aunque hubiera querido dar marcha atrás, habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos.

—Está ahí. Los dos están ahí.

La puerta se abrió, pero nadie dijo ni una palabra. Ni un gruñido, ni una exclamación, ni un grito. El silencio era absoluto.

—¿Realmente el fin justifica los medios? —preguntó Garrett, en voz muy baja. ¿Acaso el párroco había descubierto su plan?

Emmett paseó la mirada por sus cinco amigos. Tal vez algún día llegaran a perdonarlo. Aparte de Garrett, que parecía estar a punto de morir a juzgar por el color de su cara, las expresiones de los demás iban de la sorpresa al alivio o… ¿a la satisfacción? No era lo que había esperado, la verdad.

—Buenos días —saludó, sin mucha convicción, mientras Rosalie gemía y escondía la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Vasilii se frotó la barbilla.

—Veo que encontraste a Rosie —comentó, a falta de algo más inteligente que decir.

Emmett asintió. No lo entendía. ¿No deberían estar furiosos?

—¿Podríais darnos un minuto?

Benjamin logró por fin cerrar la boca.

—Por supuesto, los que hagan falta —dijo, y con esas palabras los hermanos Hale salieron de la cabaña uno detrás de otro.

Rosalie gimió con más fuerza. Cuando Emmett le apartó la almohada de la cara, vio que estaba desolada. Era comprensible. Él también estaba alterado. Le había dicho a Jass que él mismo llevaría a Rosalie a casa por la mañana. Sus hermanos no la habrían encontrado sin la colaboración de Jasper.

—Siento que nos hayan encontrado así —dijo Emmett, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ante su mueca de dolor, Emmett sintió una punzada de remordimiento, pero en seguida la superó. Rosalie sería suya por fin. Para siempre—Pero puede que sea lo mejor que nos podía pasar.

Rosalie lo golpeó con la almohada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Emmett?

—Bueno, ahora tendrán que aceptar que nos casemos.

Rosalie cada vez tenía más ganas de golpear a Emmett. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a aprovecharse de ella en ese estado? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a emborracharla tanto que ni se acordaba de haber hecho el amor con él? Al menos quería tener memoria del pecado que la obligaba a casarse con ese mujeriego. Aunque eso era muy descarado por su parte, ¿no?

Volvió a gemir. ¿Por qué habría aceptado casarse con él? Emmett Cullen era el último hombre con el que debería casarse. Si no había sido capaz de mantener su corazón a salvo antes, ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo ahora? Vivirían juntos. Emmett visitaría su cama siempre que quisiera. Y ella no podría oponerse.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó, de mal humor.

Emmett frunció el cejo. Parecía dolido por su tono de voz, pero en ese mismo instante Rosalie no podía preocuparse por sus sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? El muy canalla se había encargado de destrozar su reputación, y sus propios hermanos eran testigos. Que el cielo la ayudara. No veía ninguna solución al problema. ¡Malditos fueran todos! Y lo peor era que sólo tenía ligeros recuerdos de la noche anterior. ¿No debería recordar más cosas? ¿No debería recordarlo todo? ¿No debería sentirse distinta?

Recordaba la sensación de los labios de Emmett besándola por todo el cuerpo. Nunca se habría imaginado que unos besos pudieran ser tan atrevidos. Ni que unos besos «allí abajo» pudieran resultar tan sublimes. Ni en un millón de años. Pero después de aquello, no recordaba nada más.

Emmett se levantó y fue a buscar el vestido de paseo de color melocotón que había dejado junto a la chimenea para que se secara.

—Me temo que aún está un poco húmedo —comentó, alargándoselo.

¿Un poco húmedo? Estaba empapado. Se estremeció al pensar en ponérselo.

Dándole la espalda, Emmett empezó a vestirse. Al subirse los pantalones, los músculos de la espalda se flexionaron de un modo muy interesante. Rosalie hizo una mueca. Tenía que admitir que le gustaría recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Tenía la sensación de que habría sido digno de recordar, si la mitad de las historias que circulaban sobre él eran ciertas.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada —admitió, poniéndose la camisa. Su ropa parecía estar seca, ¡maldición!

—No estoy enfadada. Lo que estoy es… —¿Humillada? ¿Confusa? ¿Asustada?— No importa.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Iré a hablar con tus hermanos.

Tras ponerse las botas, Emmett salió de la cabaña y fue en busca de Vasilii y los demás.

Rosalie lanzó el vestido empapado al otro extremo de la habitación y se cubrió con la colcha. Apoyó el peso en el tobillo lesionado y ahogó un grito de dolor. A la pata coja se acercó a la ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Sus cinco hermanos formaban una pared de hombres con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados ante el pecho. Le recordaron a un pequeño ejército de soldados irritados. Hizo una mueca. Pobre Emmett.

Pero entonces, Vasilii sonrió.

—¿Supongo que pensarás casarte con nuestra hermana?

Emmett estaba de espaldas a la ventana, por lo que Rosalie no le veía la cara, pero vio que asentía.

—Sé que estáis disgustados, pero…

—¿Te casarás con ella lo antes posible? —lo interrumpió Peter.

Emmett volvió a asentir.

—Sí, ella dio su consentimiento anoche, antes de…

¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Qué le habría dicho él para convencerla? No volvería a beber whisky nunca más. Ese maldito licor le había destrozado la vida.

—Espero verte en Langley Downs antes de una hora, hablando con nuestro padre —añadió Peter.

—Por supuesto.

Vasilii se echó a reír y Rosalie ahogó una exclamación. ¿Cómo podía reírse de su situación? ¿Qué tenía de divertida?

—Es curioso. Las vueltas que da la vida —comentó el mayor de los Hale—Mis hermanos y yo habíamos planeado una trampa para que Rosalie y tú acabarais juntos antes de Navidad.

Rose apoyó la cara contra el cristal. No podía haber oído bien.

—¿Cómo dices? —Al parecer, Emmett tampoco podía creérselo.

—Para que acabarais juntos… en matrimonio —aclaró Benjamin.

Pues claro que en matrimonio, pensó Rosalie, indignada. ¿Había alguna otra forma de hacer caer a un hombre en una trampa?

Demetri tuvo el sentido común de fruncir el cejo.

—Aunque no pensábamos que fueras a ser tan concienzudo.

—¿Planeasteis una trampa para que me casara con Rosalie? —Emmett parecía indignado, como tenía que ser. Si ella hubiera estado vestida con algo más que una colcha, habría salido a cantarles las cuarenta. ¿Cómo se les ocurría planear algo así? ¿No les preocupaban sus sentimientos?

Vasilii asintió.

—Sí, pero con condiciones. Llegamos a la conclusión de que eras el único hombre de nuestro entorno capaz de manejar a nuestra hermana.

Ésta empezó a entenderlo todo. Sus hermanos se las verían con ella tarde o temprano. No habría un lugar en la Tierra donde fueran a estar a salvo de su ira.

—Pero vas a tener que darnos explicaciones por haberle arrebatado la honra de verdad. No habíamos contado con eso.

Rosalie estaba paralizada. Pero si esos cinco idiotas creían que iba a aceptar esa situación sin protestar, les esperaba una sorpresa. No pensaba casarse con Emmett Cullen, así no. Aunque se quedara sin reputación. Y sus hermanos ya podían decir misa. Se arrepentirían de haber provocado su ira, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—No me puedo creer que se haya negado a volver con nosotros —refunfuñó Benjamin, mientras Vasilii recorría el estudio de su padre una y otra vez. Garrett estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo rígido, mirando al suelo y apretando los dientes cada pocos segundos.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que se alegrara de que fuéramos a rescatarla? Si no hubiera sido por nuestras maquinaciones, no se encontraría en esa situación. —Cuando Garrett los señaló con el dedo uno por uno, su expresión era tan solemne que Vasilii pensó que en cualquier momento los cielos se abrirían y un rayo los fulminaría.

—¿A santo de qué tendría Blackmoor un mosquete en la dichosa cabaña? Si Rosalie no lo hubiera encontrado, habríamos podido traerla a casa de vuelta, con nosotros.

—Blackmoor no tiene la culpa de nada —señaló Garrett, frunciendo el cejo. Tenía razón, claro. El mosquete era del duque, pero habían sido ellos cinco los que habían provocado en su hermana la suficiente indignación como para que deseara apretar el gatillo.

—Nunca olvidaré tu cara cuando Rosalie se llevó el mosquete al hombro —replicó Benjamin, sonriendo—Y ver a Emmett lanzándose al suelo en busca de refugio fue impagable.

No había sido el único. Todos se habían dispersado al verla aparecer en la puerta de la cabaña vestida con una camisa de hombre que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, encañonándolos con el mosquete.

—Probablemente siga allí ahora, llorando —dijo Garrett.

—Pufff, no lo creo —resopló Demetri—Lo más seguro es que esté planeando cómo matarnos a todos. Si no nos envenena, habremos tenido suerte.

—No podemos confiar en la suerte —intervino Vasilii, dejándose caer en una silla—Rosalie se encargará de hacernos la vida imposible hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. No lo dudes.

—¿De quién fue la brillante idea de decirle a Emmett que habíamos tratado de emparejarlo con ella?

No, la verdad era que eso no había sido un acierto, pero no pensaba admitirlo ante sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba escuchando?

—¿Porque es Rosie? —sugirió Benjamin, alzando una ceja.

—Fue estúpido decir nada —opinó Demetri, sacudiendo la cabeza—Emmett se había metido él sólo en la trampa, sin necesidad de ayuda. No hacía falta confesarle nuestro plan.

—Rosalie nunca nos perdonará —añadió Garrett, con dramatismo.

Benjamin se estremeció.

—Y el pobre Peter sigue ahí fuera.

—Alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilar. No podíamos dejarla sola —replicó Vasilii.

—Puede que se esté congelando mientras nosotros estamos aquí, cómodamente, junto al fuego. —Benjamin se sacó una caja plateada del bolsillo, cogió un puro y ofreció el resto a sus hermanos. Demetri alargó la mano para hacerse con uno, pero Garrett se volvió hacia ellos.

—Ni se os ocurra fumaros eso aquí —les advirtió.

Con un suspiro consternado, Benjamin se guardó la caja de puros mientras Demetri ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que Rosalie le habrá permitido acercarse a menos de cien metros de la cabaña? —Demetri, como buen militar de carrera, siempre se preocupaba por los problemas logísticos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Probablemente sería Emmett —pensó Vasilii—, que vendría con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Adelante —respondió.

Para su sorpresa, no era Cullen, sino Brimsworth, que abrió la puerta con decisión y los miró muy enfadado.

—Ya sé que no es un buen momento —empezó a decir el conde.

—No, no lo es —lo interrumpió Vasilii. Emmett tenía que estar a punto de llegar, y no necesitaban a ningún testigo que presenciara las discusiones familiares— ¿Podemos hablar más tarde, por favor? Estamos en mitad de una crisis familiar.

El conde no pareció sorprendido en absoluto.

—Eso he oído —reveló con tranquilidad.

—Vaya, seguro que los criados se han ido de la lengua —refunfuñó Garrett—Esto no es bueno para Rosalie.

Brimsworth se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—No, no. Nadie más está al corriente de la traición de Cullen.

—¿Traición? —preguntó Vasilii.

—Traición. Abuso de confianza. Engaño. ¿Continúo?

—No, es suficiente —murmuró Garrett—Comprendemos lo que opina de Emmett.

—Quiero renovar mi oferta —anunció el conde, alisándose las solapas y sacando pecho con orgullo.

Garrett se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Vasilii, levantándose de la silla.

—Sigo queriendo casarme con su hermana.

—Me temo que ese asunto está cerrado —comentó Vasilii—Rosalie se casará con lord Emmett.

—No necesariamente —le contradijo Garrett, que parecía aliviado.

—¿Qué? —Benjamin sacudió la cabeza mirando a Vasilii con escepticismo. ¿Qué le pasaba a Garrett? ¿Por qué animaba al conde?

—Lo único que pido es que permitan que sea sir Eleazar, junto con la señorita Hale, quienes decidan con quién debe casarse —siguió diciendo el conde.

—¿Es consciente de que ha pasado la noche en la cama con Cullen? —Demetri siempre había sido un poco grosero, pero ese comentario se llevaba la palma. Estaba hablando de su hermana pequeña, ¡por el amor de Dios! Vasilii miró al soldado con reprobación.

—Su castidad está todavía por determinar —declaró Brimsworth, volviendo a hinchar el pecho—Por lo menos, me gustaría poder hablar con ella.

¡Por favor! ¿Era demasiado temprano para una copa de whisky? Vasilii volvió a sentarse y gruñó, reclinando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Isabella, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—La he puesto en una situación… muy comprometida —murmuró Emmett—Pero lo más urgente ahora es llevarle ropa. Y no quiero ir a Langley Downs todavía.

—¿Tienes miedo de que sus hermanos te linchen?

—La verdad es que no. Resulta que Vasilii y sus hermanos planeaban hacer lo mismo. Me estaban tendiendo una trampa para lanzarme en brazos de Rosalie. No, no son los hermanos Hale los que me preocupan.

—¿Sir Eleazar, entonces? —preguntó Edward, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Sí, con sir Eleazar la cosa no va a ser tan fácil. Lo más probable es que me corte la cabeza y la sirva en una bandeja antes de que caiga la noche. —El baronet era un padre muy protector. La idea de tener que darle explicaciones sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior le provocaba una sensación demasiado parecida a las náuseas.

—¿Cerdo asado? —soltó Isabella, fulminándolo con la mirada. Vaya. Ese comentario era más propio de Rosalie que de su cuñada. Maravilloso. Isabella también estaba enfadada con él. A decir verdad, su expresión era más de disgusto que de asco.

—Isabella —Emmett cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar—Ya sé que eres más alta que ella, pero ¿podrías dejarle algo de ropa? Tengo que llevarla a su casa y se niega a ponerse el vestido empapado que llevaba ayer.

—Sí, la ropa ayuda a que una mujer se sienta un poco menos avergonzada en estos casos —respondió Isabella, saliendo de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Emmett se volvió hacia su hermano, que seguía reclinado en su silla, formando un triángulo con las manos.

—Te advertí que no lo hicieras, Emmett.

Éste se echó hacia adelante en la silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—La oportunidad se presentó.

Su hermano alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Te parece justo para Rosalie? —le planteó suavemente.

Emmett se sintió muy culpable.

—Me perdonará. Con el tiempo. —O eso esperaba. No podía estar enfadada con él toda la vida, ¿no?

—Vas a tener que casarte con ella. No hay otro remedio.

Ésa era la idea. Emmett asintió.

—Daré un rodeo y me acercaré a Londres antes de recoger a Seth de casa de los Schofield —anunció Edward, levantándose—. Estoy seguro de que el arzobispo te dará una licencia especial dadas las circunstancias. No pensaba salir hoy, pero si no salgo de inmediato no me dará tiempo de regresar con el chico antes de Navidad.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Y librarte de la ira de Rosalie Hale y de su padre? —preguntó Edward, con una risa cargada de sarcasmo— No te va a resultar tan fácil.

Edward salió del despacho, pero su risa se seguía oyendo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Emmett gruñó de frustración.

—Vamos, Emmett —dijo Isabella desde la puerta. Éste miró a su alrededor. La joven suspiró exasperada y él se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Vas a llevarme junto a Rosalie para que pueda darle la ropa —respondió ella, señalando el paquete que tenía en las manos como si su cuñado fuera algo retrasado—Y algo de comer.

Emmett miró el cesto que le colgaba del codo con desconfianza.

—¿Estás segura de que sólo llevas comida?

—¿Qué más podría llevar? —planteó ella, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

«Pólvora y una bala para el mosquete de Edward» fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, pero se guardaría mucho de decirlo en voz alta. Isabella ya tenía bastantes ganas de matarlo, no necesitaba que nadie le diera ideas.

Emmett alargó la mano para llevar los bultos, pero Isabella dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con hostilidad.

—Puedo sola, gracias.

—Después de ti —refunfuñó él.

Levantando la barbilla, Isabella se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Emmett la siguió, sintiéndose más y más como un canalla a cada paso que daba. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que ese dichoso conde le pusiera las manos encima a Rosalie? Claro que no. Se le había presentado una oportunidad favorable y la había aprovechado. No se arrepentía de sus actos.

¿Por qué estaba enfadada Isabella? Nada de aquello tenía que ver con ella. Sin embargo, al ver lo rígida que tenía la espalda, prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Quién sabía de qué sería capaz en esos momentos?

El trayecto en carruaje hasta la cabaña era relativamente corto, aunque a Emmett se le hizo eterno. Los ojos pardos de Isabella lo miraban desde el otro extremo del vehículo como si fuera el peor de los canallas. Emmett se revolvió inquieto en el asiento, pidiéndole a Jenkins en silencio que se diera prisa.

—¿Te das cuenta de que has destrozado cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz con Rosalie?

Emmett se quedó boquiabierto al oírla.

No podía ser cierto. La situación no podía ser tan grave. Rosalie había disfrutado más que él, hasta que el alcohol había provocado que se durmiera.

—No estaba solo en esa cabaña ayer noche —dijo, apretando los dientes para luchar contra la angustia que se estaba apoderando de él—No fui el único que se dejó arrastrar por la pasión.

—Seguro que había una manera mejor de resolver esto, Emmett —replicó Isabella, cruzándose de brazos.

Emmett la miró con resentimiento.

—Sí, para Edward y para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero vosotros no visteis cómo le brillaban los ojos a Brimsworth la otra noche. Es una auténtica fiera. No podía arriesgarme a que Rosalie aceptara casarse con él sólo por despecho. —Emmett sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Era la mujer más testaruda que conocía.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para ser un mujeriego, sabes muy poco de mujeres. Al menos, en lo que a Rosalie se refiere.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera pedirle que explicara sus palabras, el carruaje se detuvo de manera tan brusca que la duquesa cayó al suelo, a los pies de Emmett. Éste, sorprendido, le ofreció la mano pero su cuñada le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de rabia, que la retiró en seguida.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a matar a ese hombre —respondió ella, furiosa—¡Jenkins! —lo llamó. Sin esperar, abrió la portezuela y bajó del coche.

Emmett la siguió de cerca.

Con las manos en las caderas, Isabella miró hacia el pescante y fulminó al cochero con la mirada.

—Jenkins, ¿a qué ha venido esto?

El cochero se rascó la calva.

—Lo si-siento, señora duquesa —balbució—No esperaba ver aparecer al señor Hale. Me asusté.

Peter Hale salió de entre los arbustos.

—Mis disculpas, duquesa.

Emmett miró por encima del hombro de su viejo amigo y vio que casi habían llegado a la cabaña.

—Y bien, señor Hale. Le pregunto lo mismo. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Temblando ligeramente de frío, Peter señaló hacia la cabaña con una mirada esperanzada.

—Me alegro mucho de verla. Dudo que vaya a dispararle a usted.

—¿Disparar? ¿De qué habla?

Emmett apartó a su amigo del camino y se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

—Por el amor de Dios, Peter. No tiene munición.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamó el hombre—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Me la habría llevado a Langley Downs hace rato.

Exactamente ésa era la razón por la que no se lo había dicho. No podía permitir que Rosalie recobrara la memoria mientras él no estuviera presente.

—No se me ocurrió hasta que llegué a casa.

—Como abras esa puerta, te meto una bala en el pecho —exclamó Rosalie cuando Emmett levantaba la mano para abrir la puerta.

No le extrañaba que Peter estuviera asustado. Aunque la situación no tenía nada de divertida, Emmett no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era una fierecilla. Y pronto sería su fierecilla. A juzgar por su apasionada respuesta del día anterior, era un hombre muy afortunado.

—Rose, soy yo.

—Como si no lo supiera… ¿No crees que reconozco tu voz después de diecinueve años, Emmett? A ti es al que más ganas tengo de disparar.

Cada vez se alegraba más de que el mosquete de Edward no estuviera cargado.

—Vamos, Rosalie, estamos juntos en esto.

Ella se echó a reír, pero en su risa no había ni rastro de humor.

—Debiste llevarme a casa cuando me encontraste anoche.

¿Para qué? ¿Para perderla de nuevo y esa vez para siempre? Ni hablar.

—Rosalie, voy a entrar.

En cuanto Emmett abrió la puerta, sonó un disparo. ¡Santo Dios! Le había disparado, y a juzgar por el dolor que sentía en el hombro, había acertado.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Rosalie gritó. ¿Qué había hecho? Emmett cayó hacia atrás y se agarró al marco de la puerta. Despacio, se deslizó hacia el suelo de la cabaña.

Rosalie saltó de la cama de hierro forjado y se acercó cojeando hasta él.

—¡Emmett! Oh, Emmett, ¿estás bien? —No había querido disparar de verdad. Sólo quería asustarlo.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró Peter desde la puerta al ver la escena—No debí enseñarle a disparar.

Sin acordarse del dolor en el tobillo, Rosalie se dejó caer al suelo junto a Emmett. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo vidrioso.

—¿Me has disparado? —preguntó él, que parecía más sorprendido que enfadado.

—Te dije que no entraras —respondió ella. Sus palabras sonaban crueles hasta a sus propios oídos, pero era la verdad. Se lo había advertido. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que Emmett no haría caso de sus amenazas? Había entrado con tanta decisión que la había sobresaltado y había apretado el gatillo sin querer.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas.

—No creí que estuviera cargado.

Ella tampoco, para ser sincera.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó, acercándose más al hombro. Tenía una mancha roja y viscosa en la chaqueta— Oh, Emmett. Lo siento mucho.

—No es nada —murmuró él.

Isabella se abrió camino hasta ellos, horrorizada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie!

—Ha sido sin querer —se defendió ésta.

Isabella se volvió hacia Peter.

—Tengo un cesto y un paquete de ropa en el coche, señor Hale. ¿Podría ir a buscarlos?

A regañadientes, Peter asintió y se dirigió hacia el carruaje de los Blackmoor. El corazón de Rosalie se aceleró. ¿Y si le hubiera matado? ¿Cómo habría podido seguir adelante con su vida?

—Emmett, ¿puedes levantarte? —preguntó Isabella.

Emmett y Isabella intercambiaron una extraña mirada cargada de intención. Finalmente, Emmett asintió.

—¡Bien! —exclamó la duquesa—Ve a sentarte en la cama. Me gustaría examinarte ese hombro.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. No es nada, Isabella.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que te pondrás bien, pero Rosalie y el señor Hale están muy asustados, así que haz el favor de ir a la cama aunque sólo sea para tranquilizarlos.

Con más energía de la que Rosalie había esperado, Emmett se levantó y cruzó la habitación como si nada. Qué raro. Siempre que cualquiera de sus hermanos estaba enfermo o herido, se comportaba como si fuera a acabarse el mundo. Parecían niños pequeños. Rosalie se había imaginado que todos los hombres harían lo mismo. Pero en la cara de Emmett no se veía el menor rastro de malestar, no como cuando se había desplomado.

Emmett se sentó en la cama, seguido de Isabella, que bloqueó la visión de Rosalie. Poco después, la duquesa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios, sólo es un rasguño. No sé de dónde ha salido tanta sangre.

—Ya te he dicho que no era nada —protestó Emmett.

Isabella se levantó de la cama justo cuando Peter entraba con la cesta de comida y la ropa seca.

—¿Era esto lo que me ha pedido, duquesa?

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa radiante.

—Efectivamente, señor Hale. Muchas gracias. Emmett no tiene más que un rasguño. Nada por lo que preocuparse. Pueden esperar en el coche mientras Rosalie se cambia de ropa. Luego iremos juntos a Langley Downs.

Sentado frente a Peter en el carruaje, Emmett se recordaba de vez en cuando que debía actuar como si le doliera el hombro. No era fácil, teniendo en cuenta que ya se le había curado y que al mismo tiempo estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación que Isabella y Rosalie mantenían en la cabaña. Maldita fuera Isabella por susurrar. Sabía que no podía oírla bien cuando hacía eso.

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, los fragmentos de la conversación que oía no le resultaban demasiado tranquilizadores. Rosalie casi no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y, aunque eso era un alivio, las circunstancias que rodeaban ese compromiso hacían que estuviera muy alterada. El pánico que distinguía en su voz no presagiaba nada bueno para su futuro en común.

—Siento lo del hombro —dijo Peter al fin.

—No es nada —replicó Emmett, tocándoselo con la mano contraria—Ya has oído a Isabella. Un rasguño. Estaré como nuevo dentro de nada.

—A tiempo para la boda —apostilló Peter.

Emmett asintió.

—Edward va de camino a Londres en estos momentos en busca de una licencia especial.

—Francamente admirable por tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana ha estado a punto de volarte la cabeza.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Me gusta tal y como es. No cambiaría nada de ella. —Bueno, tal vez no le importaría que fuera un poco menos testaruda, pero aparte de eso, a él le parecía perfecta.

Peter resopló.

—Qué raro eres, Emmett Cullen. Si alguna vez me caso, te aseguro que no será con una mujer que abra fuego cuando me vea.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión?

Peter se echó a reír.

—¿Después de lo de anoche? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza?— Demetri tiene mejor puntería que Rosalie. Si no te casas con ella ahora, no vivirás para contarlo.

La portezuela se abrió y Isabella asomó la cabeza.

—Rosalie ha aceptado regresar a Langley Downs, así que dejadnos sitio —ordenó, sentándose junto a Emmett. Rosalie ocupó el lugar que quedaba junto a Peter.

El vestido que Isabella le había dejado le quedaba muy holgado y se le arremolinaba alrededor de los tobillos, pero Rosie mantenía la cabeza alta, digna como una princesa. Sus ojos buscaron los de Emmett.

—¿Cómo está el hombro?

—Apenas lo noto —la tranquilizó él.

Rosalie suspiró aliviada y se dedicó a mirarse las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo el resto del trayecto. Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a verla así, dócil como una malva, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Quería inclinarse sobre ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Pronto el carruaje se detuvo suavemente frente a la puerta principal de Langley Downs. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Emmett bajó del coche y le ofreció la mano primero a Isabella y después a Rosalie, que hizo una mueca al poner el pie en el suelo.

—¿Aún te duele el tobillo?

—Ése es el menor de mis problemas —respondió ella, con un suspiro de desánimo.

Levantándola en brazos, Emmett se dirigió a la puerta.

—No tengas miedo, Rose —le dijo con suavidad—Todo se arreglará.

—No tengo miedo. Estoy furiosa. Furiosa con mi dichoso tobillo. Contigo. Y sobre todo conmigo, por haberme dejado atrapar por tu encanto. Estoy furiosa con los idiotas de mis hermanos por haber planeado una trampa. Pero, sobre todo, estoy furiosa por no poder decidir mi futuro.

Lo había dicho todo en un tono resignado. Emmett habría preferido que gritara y se desahogara. Que tirara cosas. Esto era mucho peor. Le hacía sentir como el peor canalla del universo. Tenía que recordarse que lo hacía por su seguridad. Para mantenerla apartada de Brimsworth.

Cuando el mayordomo de los Hale abrió la puerta, los cuatro entraron uno detrás de otro, Rosalie aún en brazos de Emmett.

—Sir Eleazar le espera en su estudio, lord Emmett.

Rosalie se revolvió hasta que la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Deberías esperar en la salita, Rose —le aconsejó Emmett, señalando hacia la puerta más cercana.

—¡Ni hablar! —replicó ella, cojeando a su lado—Tengo tanto derecho como tú a escuchar lo que mi padre tenga que decir.

Emmett se sintió tentado de discutir con ella, pero la expresión de Isabella le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo. —Si sir Eleazar no quería que estuviera presente, que se encargara él mismo de decírselo. Se ahorraría ser el villano ante sus ojos. Al menos en ese aspecto.

Emmett acompañó a Rosalie pasillo abajo. Tras doblar dos esquinas, llegaron por fin al estudio.

Apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como un lobo acechando a su presa, Brimsworth recorrió a Rosalie con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—Señorita Hale, estaba muy preocupado por usted.

Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

—No era necesario, señor. Como ve, estoy sana y salva. Casi del todo.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento —anunció, dando un paso hacia ella para hablarle al oído—. Quiero que sepas que no te hago responsable de lo que pasó anoche —añadió, tuteándola.

—De verdad, señor, no creo que sea asunto suyo —replicó ella, alzando las cejas con altivez.

—¡Cullen! —se oyó gritar a sir Eleazar desde el interior—¿Eres tú?

Emmett sujetó a Rosalie y se la acercó. Por poco que le apeteciera que asistiera a la conversación con su padre, no quería dejarla a solas con Brimsworth por nada del mundo. Abrió la puerta del estudio.

—Sí, señor. Acabamos de llegar.

Sir Eleazar tenía el pelo muy alborotado, como si se hubiera estado mesando los cabellos toda la mañana. Levantándose de la mesa, miró a Emmett muy enfadado. Tenía la cara del color de las ciruelas maduras.

—¡Entra!

Emmett tragó saliva.

—Sir Eleazar —Brimsworth trató de abrirse camino—, permítame que diga una cosa.

El baronet sacudió la cabeza.

—Lord Brimsworth, le agradezco su buena voluntad. Vasilii ya me ha dicho que está dispuesto a pasar por alto la indiscreción de Rosie y que su proposición sigue en pie. Pero me temo que, bajo las circunstancias, no puedo permitirlo.

—Pero, señor —insistió el conde—, permita que Rosalie opine.

El corazón de Emmett dio un vuelco. No podía perder a Rosie después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Ya ha aceptado mi propuesta —dijo éste con los dientes apretados, repitiendo la mentira que llevaba diciendo toda la mañana y colocando una mano sobre la de ella para mantenerla a su lado.

Brimsworth le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—Cullen, no es un caballero. Rosalie se merece algo mejor que usted. Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo? —preguntó Rosalie, retirando la mano—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

El conde se inclinó ante ella.

—Un acuerdo de caballeros. Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que ese hombre no lo es. Cásate conmigo, Rosalie. Puedo darte mucho más de lo que él te dará.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos.

—¿Un acuerdo entre caballeros?

—Si te casas conmigo, serás condesa —le prometió Brimsworth—Y más adelante, marquesa. Nunca me aprovecharé de ti y…

A pesar del tobillo inflamado y del vestido demasiado grande, Rosalie enderezó mucho la espalda.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que vosotros dos teníais un acuerdo sobre mí?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo dijimos que ganara el mejor.

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta.

—Y entonces se encargó de demostrar que no tiene ni un pelo de caballero —replicó Brimsworth, en apariencia orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo os atrevéis todos? —preguntó, cada vez más alterada.

—¡Rosie! —gritó su padre—Ve a tu habitación y espera a que te llame.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo más derecho que nadie a estar aquí.

Aunque Emmett habría jurado que era imposible, la cara de sir Eleazar se volvió aún más morada.

—He sido muy indulgente contigo, pero se ha acabado. Fin de la discusión.

—¿Qué piensas haces, papá? —insistió ella, sin moverse de su sitio.

El baronet miró a Emmett y a Brimsworth antes de volver los ojos hacia a su hija.

—Supongo que escucharé las razones de estos dos caballeros y tomaré una decisión.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Emmett las había planeado. No podía permitir que Brimsworth se la arrebatara delante de sus narices después de todo lo que había hecho para evitar justamente eso. Si hasta le habían pegado un tiro, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—No hay nada que decidir. Rosalie podría estar esperando un hijo mío —espetó—La quiero a mi lado. Va a casarse conmigo.

El grito ahogado de la joven le heló el alma, pero se forzó a permanecer tranquilo. Sir Eleazar suspiró exasperado y asintió mirando al conde.

—Lord Emmett tiene razón. Dudo que Eynsford aprobara la boda. Me temo que no puedo considerar su generosa oferta, lord Brimsworth. Ahora, por favor, permítame que hable con mi futuro yerno en privado. —Volviéndose hacia su hija, añadió—: Y tú espera a que te avise en tu habitación.

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿En mi habitación? ¿Cómo si fuera una niña pequeña? Ten cuidado, papá —añadió con ironía—, no vaya a ser que luego no quiera salir.

—Ojalá hubieras estado allí ayer noche —replicó sir Eleazar, claramente decepcionado. A Emmett se le encogió el corazón al ver asomar las lágrimas a los ojos de su amada. Antes de ponerse a llorar delante de todos, salió disparada del estudio. Emmett la oyó ahogar una exclamación al apoyar el peso en el tobillo, pero fue tan discreta que los demás no se dieron cuenta. Ésa era su Rosalie, orgullosa como una princesa imperial.

Brimsworth gruñó de manera amenazadora antes de salir del despacho.

—¡Siéntate! —le ordenó sir Eleazar.

Emmett asintió y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de respaldo alto que había delante del escritorio del baronet. Sir Eleazar regresó a su asiento, con el cejo fruncido de enfado y preocupación.

Emmett tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida había visto al padre de Rosalie tan alterado.

—Siento que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias, señor.

—Yo también —replicó el baronet, fulminándolo con la mirada—Te conozco desde que naciste, Emmett. Tu padre era un buen amigo mío. Nunca me habría imaginado que un día destrozarías la reputación de mi hija.

Emmett volvió a sentir la punzada de la culpabilidad, pero se forzó a no pensar en eso en esos momentos.

—No era mi intención, señor. No tengo ninguna excusa, aparte de que no soy capaz de actuar racionalmente cuando estoy con Rosie. Y que pienso arreglar esta situación.

—¿Casándote con ella?

Emmett asintió.

—Edward ha partido ya hacia Londres en busca de una licencia especial.

Sir Eleazar se echó hacia atrás en la silla y examinó a Emmett como si estuviera ante una vitrina del Museo Británico.

—No me gusta cómo has llevado las cosas, Emmett.

Él se limitó a asentir. Aceptaría el sermón como un hombre. Si alguien le hiciera lo que él había hecho a su hija en el futuro, lo más probable era que descuartizara al insensato con sus propias manos.

—La haré feliz, señor.

Sir Eleazar se echó a reír. No era una risita irónica. Se echó a reír con ganas.

—Eso habrá que verlo. —Inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla, el baronet se rascó la barbilla—Dime una cosa, Emmett.

—Lo que quiera.

—¿Amas a mi hija?

Emmett se quedó sin aire. Nunca había admitido sus sentimientos delante de nadie. Ni siquiera de sus hermanos, aunque sabía que lo sospechaban.

—Sí, señor. La amo.

—Pero no se lo has dicho, ¿me equivoco? —Los ojos del baronet brillaron compasivos.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta de que me desprecia?

Sir Eleazar luchó por contener una sonrisa.

«¿Qué demonios le parece tan divertido?», se preguntó Emmett.

—Creo que hacéis buena pareja —dijo sir Eleazar.

—Gracias —replicó Emmett, sin saber si lo decía como un halago o todo lo contrario.

El hombre siguió observándolo unos instantes.

—Mi propiedad no va unida al título así que, aparte de la dote de Rosalie, en el contrato matrimonial añadiré la porción de tierra que linda con Cullen Hall —añadió.

Reducir la herencia de su amigo nunca había formado parte de sus planes. No le parecía bien.

—Pero Vasilii…

—No es asunto tuyo, Emmett. No tienes tierras propias y Rosalie es mi única hija. Quiero que viva cerca de mí. ¿No le negarás eso a un padre?

Emmett asintió lentamente.

—Si está seguro, señor. ¿No cree que debería hablar un momento a solas con Rosalie?

El baronet gruñó.

—Supongo que más daño ya no puedes hacer.

Emmett llamó a la puerta de Rosalie con precaución.

—¡Lárgate! —exclamó ella.

—Ni siquiera sabes quién es —replicó él con suavidad.

—Ahora ya lo sé. ¡Largo!

—¿Me odias? —preguntó Emmett.

La puerta se abrió con tanto ímpetu que casi se cayó de bruces en la habitación.

—Puedes dar gracias si acabas la luna de miel sin un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, lord Emmett —le advirtió, sonriendo dulcemente, aunque era imposible negar la evidencia de sus ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando. Emmett se odió por ser el causante de su dolor.

Siempre tan tozuda, incluso cuando estaba sufriendo, pensó Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Te convengo mucho más que Brimsworth —refunfuñó Emmett—Yo nunca te haría daño.

—Ya me has hecho daño —replicó ella, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Emmett se la secó con el pulgar y luego reemplazó el dedo con los labios en un suave beso.

—No quiero casarme contigo, Emmett —susurró ella—No me obligues.

—¿No me quieres como marido? —preguntó él, atrapado entre el fuego cruzado de su orgullo herido y su corazón— ¿Estás segura?

—Te disparé, ¿lo has olvidado? ¿No te da eso una idea de mis sentimientos?

—Fue involuntario —le recordó Emmett, capturando sus labios en un beso, que ella se negó a devolverle. Por sorpresa, la levantó en brazos y se sentó con ella en su silla. Rosalie se resistió, pero Emmett la mantuvo agarrada con fuerza por la cintura.

Volvió a besarla, pero esa vez no había ni rastro de ternura en sus labios. Sólo pasión. Y la necesidad de demostrarle que ella también lo deseaba. Sólo cuando Rosalie dejó de resistirse, aflojó la presión. Cuando ella le devolvió el beso, Emmett le soltó la cintura y deslizó las manos hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus pechos. Mientras le acariciaba los pezones con los pulgares, su lengua seguía sin darle cuartel, en un asalto sensual sin tregua.

Cuando la joven estaba gimiendo y arqueándose bajo sus manos, Emmett se detuvo en seco. Estaba tan excitada que durante unos momentos, no se dio cuenta. Él se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Era la visión más hermosa del mundo.

Al darse cuenta finalmente de que se había detenido, Rosalie los abrió y lo vio sonriendo.

—Me deseas —murmuró él. Podía olerlo—Me deseas tanto que te duele. Igual que yo a ti.

—¡Oh, eres un canalla despreciable! —exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto con los ojos brillando de indignación—Te odio —añadió, señalando hacia la puerta. Emmett se levantó y salió de la habitación lentamente.

—Tal vez —admitió él, desde el pasillo—, pero también me deseas.

Rosalie cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Tras unos momentos a solas en el pasillo, recobró el juicio lo suficiente para ajustarse los pantalones. Rosalie nunca le dejaba indiferente, fuera por una cosa o por otra. Iba a tardar un rato en calmar los ardores que le había provocado. ¿Por qué no se habría enamorado de una muchacha dulce como Alice o una mujer que se preocupara por él como Isabella?

Amar a Rosalie era un castigo, una especie de maldición. A lo largo de los últimos años había tratado una y mil veces de olvidarse de ella. Tanto se había esforzado que se había ganado fama de mujeriego en Londres. Había estado con mujeres de toda clase y condición, esperando que alguna de ellas ocupara el puesto de Rosalie. Pero nunca lo había logrado.

Suspiró hondo. Al cabo de unos días, el cuerpo de Rosalie sería suyo, aunque su corazón era otra historia. De momento, no parecía muy dispuesta a entregárselo.

Emmett se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, deseando estar ya en Cullen Hall. El anciano mayordomo le entregó el abrigo y le abrió la puerta y Emmett se encontró bajo el débil sol de diciembre.

Casi no había nubes, pero el cielo estaba gris, lechoso. Una brisa helada le provocó un escalofrío. Se volvió hacia los establos, pero una voz a su espalda detuvo sus pasos.

—Al parecer ha ganado, Cullen.

Brimsworth.

Al mirar hacia atrás, Emmett vio que el conde salía de la casa.

—¿De verdad pensaba que el resultado sería distinto? Siento haberle decepcionado. ¿Cuándo se marcha?

El joven conde frunció el cejo.

—He pensado quedarme para brindar en el banquete.

Emmett se acercó a él.

—Si hace algo que pueda perjudicarla… —empezó a decir en tono amenazador.

Brimsworth le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—De haber jugado limpio, no me importaría aceptar el resultado.

Emmett se acercó aún más, apretando los puños.

—No me arrepiento. Volvería a hacer lo mismo, cachorro. No puede hacer nada. Sólo aceptarlo.

Brimsworth se echó a reír.

—¿Ah, sí?

Emmett tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de contención para no rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretar hasta que se quedara sin aire.

—Es igual que yo, Cullen. Lo huelo.

—Igual que yo siento su lado salvaje, su falta de control. Si le toca aunque sea un solo pelo de la cabeza, lo voy a destrozar, Brimsworth. Lo desmenuzaré en trozos tan pequeños que no podrá recomponerse. —La mirada que acompañó a esa amenaza fue tan fiera que el conde apartó los ojos en señal de sumisión.

Emmett se dirigió a los establos de nuevo.

—Cúbrase las espaldas, Cullen.

Emmett no se molestó en responder.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 17**

—No me importa, Molly —repitió Rosalie una vez más—No me importa nada de lo que diga.

—Por favor, señorita. Es el cumpleaños del señor Hale —rogó la doncella.

Benjamin podía irse al infierno, junto con todos los demás.

—Sé perfectamente qué día es hoy, pero como no me siento con ganas de celebrar nada, me quedaré donde estoy.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Molly se sentó al borde de la cama de Rosalie.

—Sin usted no saben qué hacer. Sir Eleazar no para de gritarle a todo el mundo. Sus hermanos no dejan de gruñir todo el rato. Si bajara aunque fuera un momento, estoy segura de que…

—Cuando mi padre entre en razón, bajaré para estar con él y con mis hermanos, ni un segundo antes. Puedes decirle que esas son mis palabras exactas. —Rosalie, reclinada en la cama, cerró el ejemplar de _Emma_ que estaba leyendo y miró fijamente a la doncella.

Molly hizo una mueca, incapaz de soportar la presión.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, señorita. Si soy la portadora de tan malas noticias, su padre me arrancará la cabeza. No es nada del otro mundo, pero le tengo cariño.

Rosalie tamborileó sobre el libro. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó ser un hombre. Vasilii o cualquiera de sus otros hermanos se había metido en un buen número de líos a lo largo de los años y su padre nunca había exigido que se casara. Aquello no era justo.

Por supuesto, hacía tiempo que sabía que la vida no era justa y que las mujeres solían llevarse la peor parte, pero… no podía casarse con Emmett. No se casaría con Emmett. Bajo ningún concepto.

Sería distinto, suponía, si pudiera recordar el momento cuando él le había pedido que fuera su esposa. ¿Qué habría dicho para que ella aceptara? Maldita fuera su memoria, que le fallaba en el momento más importante. Daría cualquier cosa por recordar lo que le había dicho y le había hecho aquella noche. No es que fuera a cambiar nada. Desde ese momento, no había dejado de comportarse como un bruto. Le había comunicado que iba a casarse con él. Fin de la discusión. ¿Se podía ser menos romántico? Tampoco es que hubiera esperado mucho más de él. Su encanto no solía durar más de una noche.

Años atrás, Emmett le había confesado que el matrimonio no estaba hecho para él. Pronto descubrió que eran las palabras más sinceras que habían salido de su boca. Había llevado a docenas de mujeres a su cama. Había llegado a perder la cuenta, a pesar de que le había seguido la pista. Las columnas de sociedad siempre estaban llenas de sus conquistas. Jass también solía mantenerla informada, aunque sabía que se dejaba muchas cosas en el tintero.

Emmett Cullen era un mujeriego de primera clase, un canalla impenitente y un libertino de la peor calaña. Pero a pesar de todo eso, su corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando lo veía. Era una idiota. Y él estaba cada día más guapo y encantador, maldito fuera. Se volvería loca si seguía así.

¿Cómo iba a casarse con él sabiendo el tipo de hombre que era? Quería un marido que le fuera fiel, que la amara a ella y sólo a ella. Pero Emmett Cullen sólo se amaba a sí mismo. No, nada de eso era lo que había soñado para su futuro.

—Por favor, señorita Rosalie. —La voz de Molly la sacó de sus pensamientos—Todo el mundo está aquí… hasta la duquesa.

Rosalie hizo una mueca. No quería que Isabella pensara que era una niña malcriada, pero no veía la manera de evitarlo. No bajaría ni aunque lo ordenara el mismísimo príncipe regente.

Una vez más, Rosalie deseó tener un lugar propio donde poder refugiarse. Pero no tenía dinero a su nombre ni a nadie a quien acudir en busca de ayuda. Todos los que la ayudarían estaban esperándola abajo, esperando a que se casara con Emmett. Sus hermanos eran una pandilla de traidores.

Rosalie suspiró hondo. Estaba sola en eso. Tendría que dar la cara, lo sabía, pero de momento, quedarse encerrada en su habitación era la mejor manera de protestar que se le ocurría.

—Molly —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ya te he dado mi respuesta. —Volvió a abrir _Emma_ y siguió leyendo. Se lamentó de que el benévolo señor Woodhouse no fuera su padre. Aunque suponía que, si a Emma la hubieran descubierto en la cama con el señor Knightley, su padre habría tomado cartas en el asunto.

Reconocía su parte de culpa en todo este episodio. Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho cuando Emmett se negó a llevarla hasta su casa? ¿Volver dando saltos a la pata coja en mitad de la noche, vestida con una camisa vieja del duque? Tal vez no debería haberle devuelto el beso, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Sabía que era una excusa, pero siempre sentía el impulso de cometer locuras cuando estaba con Emmett. Era una pésima influencia para ella.

A medida que los días pasaban y la Navidad se acercaba, Emmett se sentía cada vez más inquieto, como un lobo enjaulado. Siempre se había considerado bastante paciente. Él era el encargado de calmar a Edward cuando su hermano se enfurecía. Pero los últimos días habían sido una auténtica tortura. Había ido a Langley Downs cada día, pero Rosalie se negaba a recibirlo. De hecho, se negaba a ver a nadie. Tozuda como una mula. Lo único que tranquilizaba a sir Eleazar era que la bandeja con comida que subían a su habitación regresaba vacía a la cocina cada noche.

—No te preocupes —le había dicho el baronet, haciendo entrar a Emmett a su despacho—Cuando el duque regrese con la licencia especial, haré que tiren la puerta abajo si hace falta. De momento, su habitación no es un mal sitio para Rosalie.

—Tengo entendido que lord Brimsworth se ha marchado. —Eran las únicas buenas noticias que había recibido en varios días.

La mirada de sir Eleazar se ensombreció.

—Dadas las circunstancias, pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a Londres.

Al menos no había peligro de que Rosalie tropezara con un licántropo furioso, a no ser que fuera él mismo. Tras darle las gracias a sir Eleazar por su tiempo, Emmett regresó a Cullen Hall.

Los días eran cada vez más cortos y grises. En lo más hondo de su alma, Emmett tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su hermano. Sin embargo, con sólo entrar en la casa, se dio cuenta de que Edward había regresado.

Seth Clearwater, el joven conde de Maberley, el adolescente que Isabella y Edward estaban criando como si fuera su hijo, se acercó a él a toda prisa.

—¡Emmett! Me ha dicho Edward que hay que felicitarte. Me alegro mucho.

Ojalá fuera verdad. Pero no pensaba ponerse a discutir el mal genio de Rosalie con el chico.

—Maberley, has crecido muchísimo —le dijo, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Ya soy el licántropo más alto del colegio —le contó Seth, sonriendo orgulloso.

—¿Sois muchos? —inquirió Emmett, tratando de mantenerse serio.

—Bueno, ahora mismo somos dos, pero el señor Schofield dice que vendrán dos más el próximo trimestre.

—Es cierto —le confirmó Emmett—Conocí a sus padres en Canis House hace unas cuantas semanas. Espero que les ayudes a integrarse, igual que Leo te ayudó a ti.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —le aseguró Seth antes de volverse y marcharse corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¡Seth! —El chico volvió la cabeza—Recuerda que no podremos tener este tipo de conversaciones cuando la señorita Hale venga a vivir aquí.

—¿No lo sabe? —preguntó Seth, muy sorprendido.

Y ésa era sólo una de las cosas que no sabía. Emmett negó con la cabeza mientras recogía la correspondencia que le entregaba el fiel mayordomo de Blackmoor.

—Gracias, Billings —le dijo, ausente.

—Pero ¿no deberías decírselo antes de que cambies con la próxima luna llena? —le planteó el chico.

Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho y los miró a ambos.

—¿Qué os pasa? —los reprendió, apretando los dientes—¿No sabéis que hay asuntos que no se discuten en público?

Emmett se dirigió al despacho, seguido de Seth.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa? —insistió el muchacho— ¿No piensas reclamarla?

Edward se atragantó.

Seth miró al duque a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que no cumpliste tu palabra. Vi el cuello de tía Isabella —confesó, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana, al lado de la chimenea—Pero el señor Schofield me lo contó todo —agregó con una sonrisa—Fue de más ayuda que tus explicaciones o tus libros —dijo con descaro—Pero no pasa nada, tía Isabella parece contenta.

—¡Largo de aquí! —bramó Edward, abriendo la puerta.

Seth frunció el cejo, pero obedeció.

—No sé por qué tengo que irme. Me lo contaste todo durante el camino.

—Maberley —gruñó Edward—, el amor que siento por tu tía es la única razón por la que me estoy controlando. Si quieres llegar con vida a tu próximo cumpleaños, sal del estudio ahora mismo.

Seth se escabulló, refunfuñando, pero tanto Emmett como Edward lo oyeron preguntarse sobre las circunstancias del nacimiento del duque. Emmett disimuló una sonrisa.

Edward dio un portazo y se frotó las sienes.

—Este chico acabará conmigo.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo cuando llegue el pequeño? —se interesó Emmett, ocupando la silla que había dejado libre Seth.

—Sir Eleazar dice que te enamoras de ellos cuando nacen y que ésa es la razón por la que no los matas cuando crecen. Tuvo seis hijos, así que supongo que sabe de lo que habla.

Al oír el nombre del baronet, Emmett apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Tan mal ha ido? —preguntó Edward, apoyándose en un extremo de la mesa

—Entrará en razón —respondió Emmett, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su hermano.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Se ha encerrado en su habitación y sólo habla con su doncella.

—Perfecto —exclamó Edward—Te has metido en un lío considerable.

Como si no lo supiera. Pero no pensaba rendirse.

—Se acostumbrará. Tiene que hacerse a la idea. Cuando esté lejos de Langley Downs… Cuando venga a Cullen Hall… —dejó la frase inacabada. El futuro era demasiado incierto.

—Sí, claro. Estoy seguro de que entonces todo será más sencillo —se burló Edward. Tiró de la cadena del reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió—Así que no perdamos más tiempo. ¿A qué hora tienes previsto casarte con Rosalie?

Si de él dependiera, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Has traído la licencia especial?

—¿Crees que habría regresado sin ella?

No, por supuesto que no. Emmett respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—En ese caso supongo que cuanto antes, mejor. Lo único que siento es que mamá no se encuentre bien y no pueda venir. —Con lo que lady Esme quería a Rosalie.

Edward frunció el cejo.

—¿El tónico del doctor Bramber no le ha hecho efecto?

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Y Jass y Alice no han dejado de discutir sobre el asunto desde que te fuiste.

—¿Crees que Alice podría curarla? —preguntó Edward, frotándose la mandíbula con fuerza.

A Emmett no le cabía la menor duda.

—Parece insignificante pero es la mujer más poderosa que conozco. Aunque eso ahora no viene a cuento. Jass no quiere ni oír hablar del asunto. Reconozco que, si fuera mi esposa, yo también me opondría. Con el bebé en camino es demasiado arriesgado.

Edward suspiró.

—En ese caso, sólo podemos rezar y esperar que el tónico sirva de algo.

Su hermano mayor tenía razón. No podían hacer mucho más.

—Bueno, bueno —siguió diciendo Edward en un tono más ligero, cambiando de asunto—¿Estás listo para unirte al grupo de los hombres casados?

Más de lo que nunca se habría podido imaginar, aunque no pensaba admitirlo ante su hermano. Sonrió, tratando de aparentar despreocupación.

—Supongo que ha llegado el momento de ir a sacar a Rosalie de su habitación a rastras, para que podamos disfrutar de la felicidad conyugal. Siempre es bonito ver a una novia gritando y dando patadas.

—Buena suerte. La vas a necesitar —le deseó Edward con una sonrisa irónica, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la correspondencia que se había amontonado en su mesa durante su ausencia.

—Mmm —musitó, seleccionando una carta que llevaba el emblema de la Sociedad—Ésta es para el mayor.

—¿Desde cuándo revisas la correspondencia? —lo interrogó Emmett, sorprendido. Su hermano tenía fama de dejar las cartas sin leer y sin responder durante meses.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Isabella me está ayudando a ponerme al día con mis asuntos. No sé por qué, pero me parece que tu novia no estará tan dispuesta a ayudarte.

Probablemente no. Se acordó de la carta que acababa de entregarle Billings. Rompió el sello y empezó a leer.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Edward, al ver que su hermano ahogaba una exclamación.

—Le pedí información sobre Brimsworth a un amigo de Kent —respondió, y siguió leyendo:

_Querido Emmett:_

_Menuda sorpresa me he llevado al recibir tu carta esta mañana. Para serte franco, no conozco personalmente al heredero de Eynsford. Sin embargo, he oído hablar mucho del Monstruo de Eynsford Park. Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que son habladurías de los criados. No creo que exista en realidad. Pero mi ayuda de cámara jura que su primo, que trabaja para Eynsford, está convencido de que hay un monstruo maligno que acecha en los pasillos de la residencia del marqués. Afirma que ha destrozado varias estancias enteras en más de una ocasión. Sí, suena ridículo, ya lo sé._

_¿Cuándo regresas a Londres? Tenemos mucho de que hablar y muchos locales que visitar. _

_Atentamente,_

_Richard_

Emmett se quedó mirando la carta con el cejo fruncido. ¿El Monstruo de Eynsford Park? No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la criatura a la que se refería era un hombre lobo. Lo que no entendía era por qué Eynsford destrozaba su propia casa. Todos los licántropos que Emmett conocía salían al exterior cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

Emmett y sus hermanos habían contado con los consejos de su padre, que les había enseñado a respetar sus características especiales y a asegurarse de no hacer daño a los que los rodeaban. Y la mejor manera de que nadie resultara herido durante los días de luna llena era refugiarse en la soledad del bosque. Si se quedaban en una casa, los licántropos se sentían enjaulados y podían reaccionar con mucha violencia.

Gracias a Dios, Rosalie estaría a salvo del Monstruo de Eynsford a partir de entonces.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Rosalie oyó que su padre la estaba llamando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones desde el pie de la escalera, pero no le hizo ni caso. Sir Eleazar había enviado a Molly, a otras dos doncellas y al mayordomo a buscarla, pero ella se negaba a bajar. Cuando Molly la informó de que los Cullen acababan de aparecer con una licencia especial en la mano, supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Pero no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles, así que se sentó en la cama y siguió cosiendo el vestido que había diseñado para lady Alice. Era fácil olvidarse de todo mientras hacía el dobladillo. No sabía explicarlo, pero le resultaba muy relajante. Y mientras cosía, una parte de su mente le decía que si lograba no hacerles caso a todos durante el tiempo suficiente, acabarían por cansarse y dejarla en paz.

Cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, Rosalie no respondió.

—Señorita —le llegó la voz de Molly desde el pasillo—Todo el mundo está frenético. Por favor, baje. Me temo que sir Eleazar está a punto de subir personalmente.

Sí, no le extrañaría. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría seguir resistiéndose. Sus hermanos debían de estar recorriendo el salón de un lado a otro con los cejos fruncidos. Excepto Garrett, que debía de estar esperando estoicamente en el estudio de su padre, con la Biblia bajo en brazo, preparado para atarla de por vida a Emmett Cullen.

Por desgracia, no le costaba nada imaginarse lo que sería la vida al lado de Emmett. Se pasaría el día preguntándose dónde estaba y con quién. O si estaría encima de una puta o debajo. O sospechando quién podría ser su nueva querida. ¿Una cortesana? ¿Una viuda aburrida?

Rosalie abrió un poco la puerta e hizo entrar a la doncella de un tirón. Su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una de enfado al notar el dolor en la muñeca.

Hasta ese momento, no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Molly el resultado de la prueba que había ideado para Emmett. Imaginarse que él había aceptado la proposición de su doncella le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Pero tenía que saberlo. Esconder la cabeza bajo el ala no servía de nada.

—¡Cuéntamelo todo! —exclamó sin rodeos.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Molly, confusa, frotándose la muñeca. Rosalie se sintió muy culpable por haberla utilizado de esa manera. Molly era una joven dulce y amable, que siempre se había portado bien con ella.

—La noche que te pedí que sedujeras a lord Emmett, Molly. ¿Qué pasó?

Rosalie se dio cuenta del momento preciso en que la doncella recordó los acontecimientos, porque sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—¿Te ofreciste a él? —inquirió Rosalie, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas con sólo pensarlo.

—Podría decirse así.

Rosalie empezó a golpear la alfombra con el pie.

—¿Podrías ser más concreta?

—Me crucé en su camino la noche de la fiesta. El día que vinieron el duque y la duquesa.

—Lo recuerdo. Por favor, continúa.

—Él pensó que había sido culpa suya, pero fui yo la que choqué con él a propósito. Él alargó los brazos y evitó que me cayera —explicó Molly, con la mirada perdida—Es un hombre muy agradable.

—¡Molly! —la reprendió Rosalie para que no perdiera el hilo del relato.

—Ah, sí. Pues no, la verdad es que no me hizo ni caso.

—¿Ah, no?

—En absoluto. Y eso que insistí… Le dije que me había hecho daño en el tobillo y le pedí que lo examinara. Luego me subí las faldas hasta las rodillas —admitió, ruborizándose—, pero él me dejó sola y fue a buscar a alguien que me ayudara. Y entonces vino el señor Hale —añadió, ruborizándose aún más y revolviéndose inquieta.

Rosalie alzó una ceja. No hacía falta que le dijera a cuál de sus hermanos se refería.

—¿Benjamin?

—Estábamos hablando de su relación, señorita.

—¿Será posible que haya cambiado? —murmuró Rosalie.

—Estoy convencida, señorita —respondió Molly con firmeza.

—Gracias, Molly. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señorita. —Al llegar a la puerta, la sirvienta se volvió hacia ella—Con su permiso, señorita, le recomendaría que no permita que el pasado empañe su futuro.

Rosalie asintió y se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras Molly salía de la habitación.

Si se mirara al espejo, seguro que no se reconocería. Solía sentirse orgullosa de su confianza y compostura en todo momento y situación, pero últimamente no se sentía demasiado segura de sí misma. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba hecha un desastre. Hundiendo la cara en la almohada, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. No era gran cosa, pero liberó parte de la tensión que llevaba días acumulando.

Un puño golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Estaba claro que, esa vez, no era Molly.

—¡Vete! —ordenó de todos modos.

—Rosalie —habló su padre—, abre la puerta.

—Papá, un momento por favor —replicó ella, para ganar tiempo. Se volvió hacia la ventana. Si no estuviera en la segunda planta, podría escaparse de un salto, pero el suelo bajo su ventana estaba empedrado. Tal vez sólo se rompería un hueso o dos. ¿Podría escapar con un par de huesos rotos? No había llegado muy lejos con el tobillo torcido. Quizá pudiera llegar dando saltos a los establos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación.

—Si no abres la puerta —insistió su padre—, la tiraré abajo. No creas que eres demasiado mayor para que te ponga sobre mis rodillas y te dé una azotaina.

Rosalie ahogó un grito.

—Papá, no estoy vestida. —En realidad, lo único que llevaba puesto era el camisón. Había decidido pasar el resto de su vida en la cama, así que no le hacía falta vestirse. Además, estar en camisón le permitía regodearse en su pena con más facilidad.

Rosalie oyó unos ruidos en el exterior y de pronto la puerta desapareció. La habían sacado de las bisagras. Pero no era su padre quien la miraba desde el pasillo. Era Emmett.

Instintivamente, Rosalie alargó la mano hacia la bata y se cubrió con ella.

—No deberías estar aquí —le dijo con los dientes apretados.

—No, eres tú la que no debería estar aquí —repuso Emmett, entrando en la habitación sin amilanarse— Deberías estar abajo, fingiendo ser una mujercita obediente.

Rosalie resopló.

—Si eso es lo que piensas conseguir con este matrimonio, te vas a llevar una decepción.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o eso dicen —murmuró Emmett.

Lo cierto era que Emmett no tenía ningún interés en una mujercita obediente. Quería a Rosalie. Desde siempre. Con sus brillantes ojos de color violeta y su cabello, suave como el de una marta. Quería acariciar su piel de alabastro. Para él no había una imagen más tentadora que la suya, aunque estuviera cubierta por una bata de algodón de manga larga y el escote lleno de volantes. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera quitársela. Pronto. Pronto sería suya para siempre.

Ajustándose los pantalones, la miró fijamente.

—¿Tienes algún problema con los pantalones, Emmett? —preguntó ella, entornando los ojos.

—Nada que esta boda no vaya a solucionar —contestó él, dirigiéndose hacia el armario—¿Qué quieres ponerte para la ceremonia?

—Había pensado que unos pañales y una chichonera serían lo más adecuado, ya que parece que todo el mundo piensa que no estoy capacitada para decidir mi destino.

Emmett cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Rosalie. —Al volver a abrirlos, los fijó en su cara de ángel—¿Tan repulsiva te resulta la idea de casarte conmigo? —Cruzando la habitación, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para obligarla a mirarlo—Si es así, dímelo ahora.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—No —respondió él con sinceridad. Se casaría con ella con su consentimiento o sin él, pero que ella estuviera de acuerdo lo haría todo más sencillo.

—No pienso ponerte las cosas fáciles, Emmett. Vas a tener que cargar conmigo y no será una carga ligera. Vas a tener que trabajar duro si quieres que esta unión funcione.

—No esperaba menos —reconoció él, inclinándose para besarla en los labios. En el último instante, ella apartó la cara y acabó besándola en la mejilla.

—Eso también te va a costar trabajo —se burló Rosalie.

Emmett sabía que su cercanía la afectaba tanto como la de ella a él. Oía el latido desbocado de su corazón.

—¿Un desafío? Lo acepto encantado. —Volviéndose hacia el armario, añadió—: ¿Vas a vestirte para bajar o quieres que lo haga yo?

Tal como había previsto, Rosalie reaccionó con un grito ahogado.

—¿Tú? Y yo que pensaba que tu experiencia se limitaba a desvestir damas… —repuso ella con descaro.

Emmett frunció el cejo.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar en vestirte, Rosalie?

—No mucho —respondió ella como si tal cosa, lo que le hizo sospechar. Si Rosalie hubiera querido colaborar, lo habría hecho hacía rato.

—A ver si es verdad —la instó Emmett, antes de volverse para irse.

—No puedo cambiarme de ropa sin puerta, Emmett —se quejó ella, con una sonrisa encantadora. Demasiado encantadora. Emmett sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Salió de la habitación y apoyó la puerta en el marco, sin volver a colocarla en las bisagras. Sabía que lo más probable era que tuviera que volver a buscarla.

Bajó la escalera saltándose algunos escalones, aliviado por no haber tenido que cargársela al hombro. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, habría sido divertido.

Se quedó al pie de la misma, esperándola junto a su familia, sir Eleazar y los hermanos Hale. El baronet apretó mucho los labios al oír que la puerta de Rosalie golpeaba la pared de enfrente. Emmett se la imaginó empujándola con fuerza y observando el resultado con satisfacción, mientras se frotaba las manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con nuestra hermana, Emmett? —preguntó Vasilii, disimulando la risa. Era demasiado tarde para repensarlo, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo.

Al oír pasos que se acercaban, todo el mundo levantó la vista hacia lo alto de la escalera. Isabella y Alice ahogaron un grito. A Edward le dio un ataque de tos. Los hermanos Hale se rieron con disimulo y Jass tuvo la poca vergüenza de echarse a reír a carcajadas hasta que Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Su futura esposa, la deliciosa Rosalie, permanecía quieta dejando que la observaran. Ni un centímetro de su cuerpo quedaba a la vista. Estaba cubierta de tela negra de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía una viuda con aquel velo negro y el feísimo vestido de bombasí que se había puesto.

Emmett se preguntó a quién le resultaría más duro sobrevivir a la noche de bodas, si a él o a ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie —refunfuñó Demetri Hale.

Garrett carraspeó.

—Perdón —se disculpó el militar.

Emmett respiró hondo. Se estaba imaginando los ojos de Rosalie brillando traviesos tras el velo. Obviamente, estaba esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Bueno, pues no pensaba seguirle el juego. Tal como estaban las cosas, Rosalie ya tenía demasiado poder sobre él. No iba a darle más.

Adoptó una expresión despreocupada y levantó una mano en su dirección.

—Ah, señorita Hale, me alegro de que se una a nosotros.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Rosalie bajó la escalera y pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y sin poner la mano en su brazo. Emmett empezaba a estar de veras furioso. Le estaba provocando. Quería ver hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a tolerar su rebelión. En unos minutos estarían casados y, en cuanto fuera su esposa, tendrían una larga charla acerca de cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de entonces. Sólo tenía que mantener la calma. No quedaría bien que perdiera los nervios delante de la familia de la novia. Ni de la suya tampoco, a decir verdad.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a ocupar su puesto, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a escaparse si tardaban mucho en empezar. Rosalie avanzó hasta Garrett y se plantó ante él con las manos en las caderas.

—Esperaba un poco de lealtad por tu parte.

El párroco levantó la cabeza hacia los reunidos y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Habría sido inútil, Rosie. No tienes elección. Si no te casara yo, lo haría otro.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva, pero no dijo nada.

Emmett también tragó saliva. Llevaba años tratando de no pensar en la posibilidad de que Rosalie pudiera ser suya. Pensar en ello era una tortura, ya que sabía que era imposible. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, a punto de convertirse en marido y mujer. La idea era estimulante y terrorífica al mismo tiempo. Respirando hondo por última vez, cruzó el umbral de la salita.

Rosalie miró a Emmett a través del grueso velo y se estremeció. Su marido. ¡Emmett iba a ser su marido! Se alegraba de que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas que le asomaban a los ojos. Ni el miedo que sentía. Desde que era una niña pequeña, Emmett Cullen había sido el protagonista de todas sus fantasías románticas.

Llevaba media vida imaginándose su boda con él. Pero nunca de esa manera. Quería que se casara con ella por amor, no por obligación, aunque reconocía que la había sorprendido comprobar que tenía sentido de la responsabilidad.

¿Sería posible que la amara? ¿Por qué no podía recordar su dichosa declaración? Tal vez le había confesado amor y devoción eternos y ¡ella no lo recordaba! Quizá ésa fuera la razón por la que había aceptado casarse con él. Si así fuera, entendería por qué se había acostado con él. Rosalie se rió en silencio de su propia estupidez. Emmett nunca diría algo así. ¿Qué le habría dicho? ¿Cuáles habrían sido las palabras exactas? Llevaba días haciéndose esas preguntas sin obtener respuesta.

Garrett se aclaró la garganta, indicando que estaba listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia. ¡Traidor!

Emmett se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos. Rosalie hizo una mueca bajo el velo. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando. Y si lo notaba, esperaba que pensara que era un temblor de enfado, no de nervios.

Garrett abrió la Biblia.

—En los proverbios leemos: «Quien encuentra mujer, encuentra un bien». Espero, lord Emmett, que esta unión sea un bien para ambos —dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y sujetó las manos de Rosalie con más fuerza.

Garrett respiró hondo.

—Emmett Thomas Farrell Cullen, ¿quieres a Rosalie Carmen Hale como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla de hoy en adelante, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, quiero. —El suave suspiro de Emmett acarició el corazón de Rosalie.

Volviéndose hacia ella, Garrett le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Y tú, Rosalie Carmen Hale, ¿quieres a Emmett Thomas Farrell Cullen como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y obedecerlo de hoy en adelante, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Detrás de ella, a uno de sus hermanos-Rosalie habría jurado que fue a Peter-se le escapó la risa cuando Garrett pronunció la palabra «obedecer». Rosalie se quedó inmóvil, mirando furiosa a Garrett. Éste asintió para animarla a responder.

—¡Rosalie! —susurró su padre con voz amenazadora, a su lado.

Ella tragó saliva y su padre le dio un codazo.

—¡Vale, vale! —le dijo a sir Eleazar, clavándole los ojos a través del velo.

—¿Quieres que lo repita, Rose? —le preguntó Garrett suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… Yo… —Cuando Emmett le apretó las manos, Rosalie levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos y vio lo inseguro que estaba. Ojalá se le ocurriera alguna manera de huir de todo eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, sin hacer caso de las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas, se obligó a responder—: Sí, quiero. —¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Le pareció que todos los presentes suspiraban de alivio a la vez. Garrett sonrió.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Emmett, puedes besar a la novia.

Soltándole las manos, Emmett le levantó el velo. Sus ojos claros se abrieron al verla. Tras secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares, le besó los labios con tanta delicadeza que Rosalie sintió una nueva oleada de lágrimas pugnando por derramarse. ¿Cómo iba a proteger su corazón a partir de entonces?

Al oír que los presentes aplaudían a sus espaldas, Emmett alzó la cabeza. En sus ojos leyó una promesa y Rosalie se estremeció. Casi de inmediato, los separaron. Los hermanos Hale rodearon a Emmett, y las mujeres Cullen agarraron a Rosalie del brazo.

—Esme ha mandado preparar la casa de invitados para Emmett y para ti —le susurró Isabella al oído.

¿La preciosa casita de estilo georgiano que no quedaba lejos de la casa principal? Nadie se había alojado allí desde que Rosalie tenía memoria. La duquesa viuda siempre se alojaba en la casa principal cuando estaba de visita.

—Pensó que, como recién casados, agradeceríais un poco de intimidad.

Rosalie se imaginó que no querrían escuchar las constantes discusiones entre Emmett y ella. Debía de ser muy molesto para los demás.

—Muy considerado por su parte —murmuró, aunque la sola idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Emmett hizo que le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Emmett observó a Rosalie hablar con Isabella y con Alice desde el otro extremo de la sala. Estaba ridícula con el vestido negro y el velo, pero era innegable que sabía transmitir una idea.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, entornó los ojos con desconfianza, como preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Si lo supiera, se ruborizaría tanto que volvería a cubrirse la cara con el velo. En lo único que podía pensar era en quitarle esas ridículas prendas una por una hasta que su piel sedosa quedara completamente al descubierto. Se preguntó si llevaría ligas negras. Pronto lo sabría.

—Si sigues mirándola así, se va a derretir antes de que acabe la noche de bodas. Lo único que encontrarás cuando te levantes será un charco en el suelo —susurró Jass a su lado.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó Emmett fingiendo inocencia, pero la risa de Jass le dijo que había fracasado miserablemente en su intento por disimular—¿Sabías que el duque de Blackmoor ni siquiera resistió el tiempo que duró su banquete de bodas? Y eso que fue un almuerzo. A media celebración, se cargó a la novia al hombro y subió al primer piso para empezar la luna de miel un poco antes de lo previsto. —Desviar la atención hacia otro hermano siempre era una buena táctica cuando se quería evitar hablar de algo.

Jass se cubrió la boca con la mano al atragantarse.

—¿Edward hizo eso?

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo —asintió Emmett, feliz por haber logrado su objetivo—Delante de todos los invitados. Fue directo hacia ella y la levantó de la silla. Luego subió los escalones de dos en dos.

Jass suspiró.

—Siento ser portador de malas noticias, Emmett, pero yo hice lo mismo con Alice. Así que, si te escapas con tu esposa, no te lo echaré en cara.

—Algo me dice, hermanito, que a Rosalie no le gustaría tanto como a Isabella o a Alice.

—No sé por qué no. Está un poco enfadada por cómo han ido las cosas. Bonito vestido, por cierto. Pero ya conseguiste acostarte con ella una vez. No veo por qué iba a negarse ahora que es tu esposa. Tengo la sensación de que está deseando que la cojas en brazos y te la lleves de aquí.

Emmett hizo una mueca, que no le pasó inadvertida a Jasper.

—¿A qué ha venido esa cara?

Emmett gruñó.

—Olvídalo, Jass.

Éste se quedó con la boca abierta, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Dime que no es verdad —dijo, con la voz ronca.

Santo Dios, ¿acaso tenía el engaño escrito en la frente?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Su hermano lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo llevó a rastras hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Pero me dijiste que ibas a… Quiero decir, Vasilii y los demás os encontraron… —Jass se pasó una mano por el pelo—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! Le dijiste a sir Eleazar que podía estar embarazada —lo acusó, apretando los dientes.

Emmett miró por encima del hombro. Nadie parecía estar interesado en su conversación, gracias a Dios.

—Baja la voz. ¿Quieres que Edward nos oiga? —susurró, volviéndose hacia su hermano, que siempre había sido demasiado perceptivo.

Jass resopló, incrédulo.

—Edward es el menor de tus problemas, Emmett. —Pero bajó la voz de todos modos—¿Lo sabe Rosie? Eso explicaría lo del vestido. Pero no entiendo por qué no le ha dicho nada a sir Eleazar.

—Porque estaba tan borracha que se durmió y no recuerda nada. Al día siguiente yo le dije que habíamos consumado la relación. Si hubiera sabido la verdad, le habría echado unas cuantas miraditas a su padre, le habría enseñado el tobillo lastimado y sir Eleazar habría apartado la vista hacia otro lado.

Jass abrió la boca todavía más. Emmett nunca se la había visto tan abierta.

—No me mires así. Pareces un pez. Cierra esa jodida boca. Todo el mundo sabrá que algo va mal.

—¿Mal? —repitió Jass— ¿No eres tú el que siempre me dice que hago las cosas sin pensar? Me encantaría saber, querido hermano, cómo vas a decirle a tu mujercita que es más inocente de lo que piensa.

Emmett sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Con mucho cuidado? —sugirió.

Jass soltó el aire lentamente.

—Te recomiendo que te asegures de que no haya armas cargadas en la casa de invitados. No creo que apunte al hombro la próxima vez.

No. Conociendo a Rosalie, lo más seguro era que apuntara al apéndice favorito de Emmett, un poco más abajo.

—Ya te he dicho que tendré cuidado, Jasper —replicó, gruñendo.

—¿El mismo cuidado con que has hecho todo lo demás? —se oyó a Jass, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Pues que Dios te ayude. ¿Qué pasará mañana, cuando Rosie le cuente a sus hermanos cómo los has manipulado a todos?

—¿Quién ha manipulado a quién? —se mofó Edward a su espalda.

—Oh, una tontería —respondió Emmett, sacudiendo la mano, antes de volverse hacia Jass y mirarlo con odio.

—No, no es ninguna tontería —protestó Jass.

—Jass, si te dignaras a bajar de tu pedestal, te darías cuenta de que he hecho lo correcto.

—Sí, ha sido muy generoso por tu parte. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie también lo creerá —replicó Jasper, con ironía—Y yo que pensaba que por fin te habías ganado su corazón. Por todos los demonios, Emmett. Tu luna de miel está condenada al fracaso antes de empezar.

—¿No te gustaría tener una hada a mano para pedirle que tu esposa te tolerara, Emmett? —se burló Edward—Sin la ayuda de la magia, te veo durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados.

—O en los establos —murmuró Jass.

Emmett se rascó la barbilla. No tenía una hada, pero sí una bruja. O al menos Jass la tenía. ¿Qué mejor que una bruja para ese tipo de cosas?

—Si me disculpáis… —Dejó a sus hermanos hablando y salió en busca de su cuñada.

Cuando se hubo abierto camino entre los hermanos Hale y llegó al lugar donde las tres mujeres se apiñaban, se sintió ridículo al darle unos golpecitos en el hombro a Alice. Al volverse, sus ojos verdes lo examinaron con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro —respondió ella, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Pasa algo, Emmett?

—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa —la informó él, en un murmullo, apartándola de las demás. Al mirar hacia atrás, se sorprendió al ver que Isabella se estaba riendo. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido?

—¿Qué te pasa, Emmett? —repitió Alice, levantando la mano para tocarle la frente, como si temiera que tuviera fiebre—¿Te encuentras mal?

Emmett le apartó la mano.

—Estoy bien, Alice, pero necesito… ¿consejo?

—¿Me lo pides o me lo preguntas? —Al ver que Emmett fruncía el cejo, se respondió sola—: Entiendo que es la primera opción.

—Es sobre la noche de bodas —empezó a decir Emmett.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Jass y ella hacían buena pareja.

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, te recomiendo que hables con tus hermanos.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría a comprender la mente femenina.

—Olvídalo. ¿Puedo hacer ya mi pregunta?

Alice asintió.

—Me preguntaba si tendrías algo de mil… mil… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Milenrama?

Exacto. Emmett asintió. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Una de las hermanas de aquelarre de Alice había tratado de usar la hierba con él el otoño anterior.

—Sí. ¿Tienes aquí?

—Pues mira, no. No suelo llevarla encima. Es una hierba muy potente y… —Alice entornó los ojos— Emmett, yo no hago pociones de amor, ya lo sabes.

Éste sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

—No hace falta que sea una poción de amor, Alie. ¿No podrías hacer una poción de… amistad? Me conformaría con eso.

—No me lo puedo creer —confesó Alice, con los ojos brillantes de indignación.

¿Por qué no? Emmett estaba en una situación desesperada y ella era la mujer de su hermano, su cuñada. ¿Para qué estaba la familia sino para acudir a ella en los momentos desesperados?

—¿Qué te cuesta, _lass_? Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda para que mi esposa no me odie.

—Me estás pidiendo que drogue a mi nueva cuñada en su noche de bodas sin que ella lo sepa —dijo ella, cada vez más seria.

—Oh, no —se defendió él, levantando las manos—Nunca te pediría una cosa así.

Alice empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie.

—Una poción no es una droga —protestó Emmett, juntando el pulgar y el índice—Sólo necesito una ayudita. Pequeña.

—Emmett, sabes que te adoro. Por esta vez voy a fingir que no me has dicho nada.

Emmett suspiró derrotado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Aunque tal vez pueda ayudarte sin necesidad de pociones —añadió Alice, mirando a su alrededor furtivamente—Te sugiero que actúes al revés de como sueles hacerlo cuando estás con ella.

Esa vez fue Emmett el que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Acepta mi más sentido pésame por tu boda.

—No tiene gracia. ¿Cómo lo hizo Jass para encontrar a alguien con quien se entiende tan bien? Eres bonita y tienes sentido del humor —replicó Emmett, sonriendo a su pesar.

—Me alegra que seas capaz de apreciar lo gracioso de la situación. —Alice se echó a reír otra vez.

—Creo que ya lo haces tú por los dos. —Alejándose de su cuñada, Emmett se dirigió a una ventana para pensar en su dilema.

Aquella noche en el bosque, Rosalie había respondido a sus caricias de un modo sorprendente. Claro que había bebido demasiado, pero, de todos modos, parecía que le gustaba todo lo que le hacía. Recordaba los ruiditos que había hecho justo antes de alcanzar el éxtasis. Emmett se endurecía con sólo recordarlo. Si se lo tomaba con calma y lograba que ella volviera a aceptar sus caricias…

Miró por encima del hombro hasta encontrarla. Estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, hablando con Isabella y sonriendo. Pero debió de notar su mirada, porque de repente se volvió hacia él y dejó de sonreír. ¿Cómo convencerla de que merecía que lo tratara con la misma consideración que a Isabella? O a cualquier otro de los invitados.

Emmett trató de imaginarse su cabello, cubierto por ese horrible velo negro. No podía esperar a que llegara el momento de quitarle las horquillas que le mantenían el cabello recogido y sentir la suavidad de su espesa mata de pelo entre los dedos. Quería ver su melena extendida sobre las sábanas mientras le hacía el amor.

Al volver a mirarla a la cara, vio que se había ruborizado. Al parecer, sus pensamientos no eran un secreto para ella. Emmett inspiró hondo. El deseo de Rosalie tampoco era ningún secreto para él. Como licántropo, le resultaba casi imposible no darse cuenta de cuándo su pareja estaba lista para recibirlo. Si el destino quería que se convirtiera también en su pareja licántropa, ésta sería una de las cosas que compartirían en todo momento. Igual que Edward sabía cuándo Isabella lo deseaba. O Jass y Alice.

Había llegado la hora de avivar el fuego del deseo de Rosalie. Y como solía decirse, el mejor momento era el presente.

Rosalie se abanicó con la mano, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la exploración que Emmett estaba haciendo de su cuerpo, oculto bajo tanta ropa. No había otra forma de describir lo que estaba haciendo. Al notar cómo sus ojos le acariciaban el torso, sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y que los pechos le pesaban más.

Emmett empezó a cruzar la sala en su dirección, con paso lento. Su mirada le recordaba a la de un depredador. Su corazón dio un vuelco y Emmett sonrió como si lo hubiera oído.

—¿Cómo estás, esposa? —le preguntó, tras rodearla y colocarse a su espalda. Sus palabras le acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Perfectamente, marido.

—Me han contado fuentes bien informadas que todos los maridos Cullen se fugan con sus esposas antes de que acabe la celebración de su boda.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, cubriéndose el cuello con la mano para protegerlo de su cálido aliento.

—Es una tradición familiar. —Emmett sonrió—Me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo sin oponer resistencia en el caso de que se me ocurriera sacarte de aquí en brazos.

—Eso sería ponerte las cosas fáciles, Emmett —repuso ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—Ya te advertí que nuestro matrimonio iba a ser duro.

—Duro. Ése soy yo —murmuró Emmett, echando las caderas hacia adelante de manera involuntaria— Disculpa —musitó, con un gruñido—, no pretendía hacer eso.

«Sí claro», pensó ella. Pero ¿qué llevaba ese hombre en los bolsillos? Tal vez podría echar un vistazo algún día cuando se desnudara. «Eres muy tonta, Rosalie.» Claro que podría. Esa misma noche, no tendría que esperar más. Volvió a abanicarse al imaginarse a Emmett sin ropa. En la cabaña lo había visto, pero de espaldas. Era un hombre impresionante.

Emmett alargó el brazo para coger un vaso de whisky que le ofrecía un lacayo y le rozó un pecho. Rosalie ahogó una exclamación. Sus pechos estaban más sensibles de lo normal. Cuando devolvió el brazo a su posición anterior, volvió a rozarla.

—Lo siento, querida. Tampoco quería hacer eso. Estoy especialmente torpe hoy —se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Rosalie sintió una contracción en el vientre. Qué fastidio. Lo tenía todo planeado. Pensaba mantenerse impasible durante la celebración y, cuando llegara la noche, le diría que no tenía ninguna intención de mantener relaciones maritales con él. ¿Para qué? No era necesario que le arrebatara la inocencia porque ya lo había hecho en el bosque.

Pero cada vez que la miraba o la rozaba, su cuerpo se encendía como una cerilla. Y luego ardía durante un buen rato.

Emmett la apartó un poco de la gente, que andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, y se apoyó en la pared. Aunque estaba serio, los ojos le brillaban.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —le dijo, jugueteando con un rizo que le caía sobre el hombro.

Rosalie notó una oleada de calor cuando el vientre se le contrajo una segunda vez. Se llevó la bebida a los labios y tragó con dificultad.

—Pensaba que ya lo habías hecho —replicó ella, con la voz algo quebrada—, aunque la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Emmett le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez no te quedará ninguna duda al respecto, Rosie —le susurró al oído tras inclinarse hacia ella.

«¿Rosie?» ¿Es que nunca se iba a librar de ese ridículo apodo? Al parecer tendría que soportarlo hasta el día de su muerte.

—Me llamo Ros-sa-lie —dijo, separando bien las sílabas—No me confundas con alguna de tus prostitutas, de esas que caen rendidas a tus pies cuando les haces una carantoña.

—Nunca he esperado que cayeras a mis pies —repuso él, enderezando la espalda—No me gustaría verte ahí.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para ti no soy más que otra mujer a la que llevarte a la cama.

Al oírla, los ojos de Emmett brillaron. ¿De qué? ¿Era enfado o lujuria? Rosalie no estaba segura. De pronto, oyó un gruñido amenazador.

—En ese caso, ¿puede saberse qué hacemos todavía aquí? Deberías estar ya en mi cama.

Rosalie gritó cuando Emmett se agachó, se la cargó al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta con decisión.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó, golpeándole la espalda.

Ni uno sólo de sus hermanos acudió a rescatarla. ¡Pandilla de traidores! Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Vasilii estaba sonriendo. Y que su padre tenía una expresión… ¡satisfecha!

—Agacha la cabeza, esposa —la advirtió Emmett al acercarse a la puerta principal.

Rosalie le hizo caso justo a tiempo. Si no hubiera agachado la cabeza, se la habría arrancado de los hombros.

—¡Te odio! —exclamó, ya en el exterior.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa, para variar —le aconsejó él, en un tono de voz divertido, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los carruajes de la familia Cullen.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Rosalie miró a Emmett con furia contenida mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha y la alejaba de su familia y del único hogar que había conocido. Se estaba comportando como si fuera un bárbaro.

—¡Aún no me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! —¿Cómo se atrevía a cargársela al hombro y llevársela en su carruaje? ¡Bestia arrogante!

—Pues créetelo, esposa mía. Y tengo muchas más sorpresas preparadas para ti.

Ella cruzó los brazos poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Vete al infierno.

—No creo que tarde mucho —murmuró él.

Al no encontrar una réplica adecuada para eso, se limitó a seguir mirándolo muy enfadada.

—Estarás satisfecho, Emmett —le espetó, pasado un rato—Me has destrozado la vida.

Emmett se reclinó en el asiento. Sus ojos claros se oscurecieron.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, Rosalie?

—Bueno, ¿no me negarás que me has destrozado la Navidad? Siempre ha sido mi fiesta favorita—Volviéndose, miró por la ventana y vio cómo las tierras de los Hale pasaban ante sus ojos.

—Te lo compensaré —le prometió—Tengo hasta un regalo de Navidad para ti.

Rosalie lo miró con resentimiento.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces es que te marchas? Qué bien. Tendré la casa para mí sola. —Rosalie esperaba que desapareciera mientras le durara el enfado. Así le resultaría más fácil soportar el dolor de la separación. No quería volver a enamorarse. Si Emmett volvía a romperle el corazón, no sobreviviría. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más fácil resultaba desear cosas que eran imposibles. Su única esperanza era acabar con esa farsa antes de que empezara.

Emmett gruñó.

—Rosalie, estoy tratando de ser amable. Sé que estás molesta por la situación, pero ahora soy tu marido y debes mostrarme el respeto que merezco.

Ella levantó la barbilla y le clavó una mirada desafiante.

—¿Qué harás si no?

Emmett se echó hacia adelante en el asiento y le agarró las manos.

—Por una vez, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo necesario.

—No te tengo miedo, Emmett. —«De lo único que tengo miedo es de que me rompas el corazón otra vez.»

—Pues quizá deberías —replicó él, enigmático, antes de soltarle las manos y reclinarse en el asiento— Isabella lleva días hablando sin parar del baile de Navidad. Supongo que mañana será un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para anunciar nuestra unión a la comunidad.

—Como desees, señor —concedió ella, en tono obediente. Las palabras le sonaron huecas hasta a ella. Y más aún a Emmett, que la miró con desconfianza.

Rosalie estaba demasiado callada, pensó Emmett mientras el carruaje se detenía delante de la puerta de la casa de invitados. Se jugaba algo a que tenía algún plan malévolo escondido en esa manga de tela rasposa. ¿Cuánto tardaría en mostrar sus cartas?

Sabía que la idea de que se alojaran en la casa de invitados había sido de su madre, para darles intimidad, y no podía estarle más agradecido. Con sentidos licántropos, no podía quedarse en la misma casa que Edward y Isabella, Jass y Alice sin oírles hacer el amor. Y no le apetecía nada que sus hermanos le oyeran haciendo lo mismo con Rosie. El amor o cualquier otra cosa que su mujercita le tuviera preparada.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció, abriendo la portezuela y ofreciéndole la mano.

Rosalie apoyó la mano cubierta por el guante negro en la de su flamante marido y tragó saliva. Al oír el latido desbocado de su corazón, éste le apretó los dedos.

—No te haré daño, cariño.

—Mmm, eso es lo que dices siempre —replicó ella, ladeando la cabeza con arrogancia.

Al acercarse a la puerta, Emmett la levantó en brazos para cruzar el umbral.

—¡Emmett! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —exclamó ella, ruborizándose.

Él se echó a reír, disfrutando al notar las curvas de Rosalie en sus brazos.

—Voy a cruzar el umbral contigo en brazos, Rosie. Vamos a respetar todas las tradiciones.

Uno de los lacayos de la casa principal les abrió la puerta. Emmett no recordaba su nombre, por lo que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Por favor, asegúrate de que haya comida preparada en la cocina y ya no volveremos a necesitarte.

—Por supuesto, señor —asintió el lacayo, con una sonrisa.

Rosalie se revolvió, inquieta, por lo que la sujetó con más fuerza al empezar a subir la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones. Hacía años que esperaba ese momento, pero la joven estaba rígida como una tabla. No resultaría fácil ablandarla.

—Ah, y brandy. Asegúrate de que hay una botella de brandy para acompañar la comida —indicó Emmett al lacayo, que parecía encontrar muy divertida la escena.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y Emmett retomó el ascenso, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, ansioso por quedarse a solas con su esposa.

—¿Brandy? —susurró Rosalie.

—Me parece recordar que te gusta más que el whisky —comentó Emmett, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación principal, al final del pasillo—He pensado que te infundiría valor.

—¿Valor? —repitió ella, frunciendo el cejo—No lo necesito. No me das miedo, ya te lo he dicho.

Emmett trató de no sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Acababa de tener una gran idea. La bravuconería de Rosalie sería su perdición.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta y dejándola en el suelo—Pues nadie lo diría. Pareces una chiquilla asustada.

Rosalie enderezó mucho la espalda y alzó la barbilla, retadora.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Emmett se obligó a adoptar una expresión solemne.

—No pasa nada, Rosalie, no se lo diré a nadie.

Ella le golpeó el pecho con un dedo, varias veces.

—No tengo miedo de ti ni de nadie, Emmett Cullen.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte el vestido? —preguntó él.

Rosalie ahogó una exclamación y dio un paso atrás.

—No me has entendido. Que no tenga miedo no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a meterme en tu cama.

—Claro, claro —convino él, rascándose la barbilla—Lo que tú digas, Rose.

—Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres que acaban en tu cama te lo ponen demasiado fácil.

—¿Y tú quieres ser distinta a las demás? —la provocó.

Rosalie puso los brazos en jarras.

—Yo no tengo la menor intención de acabar en tu cama —respondió.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara, aunque el estómago se le encogió al pensar en no poder hacerle el amor esa misma noche. O cualquier otra.

—No tenemos por qué acabar en la cama —le dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella. Rosalie dio un paso atrás. Y otro. Al tratar de dar un tercero, una silla se interpuso en su camino—Puedo hacerte el amor en la silla —le informó, rozándole los labios en un beso suave—O en la mesa, si lo prefieres. —Sujetándola por las caderas, la acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron—Podemos hacerlo donde tú prefieras.

—Como ya te he dicho, no pienso ponértelo fácil —insistió ella, mientras él le retiraba las horquillas que le sujetaban el velo. Luego le quitó las peinetas que le mantenían el moño recogido, una a una, con mucha calma. Cuando el pelo le cayó al fin sobre los hombros, Emmett le masajeó la cabeza suavemente—Pienso hacer que te resulte muy duro —añadió, tragando saliva.

—Ya me he puesto muy duro —replicó él, echando las caderas hacia adelante para demostrárselo.

Rosalie juntó las cejas, confundida.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Todas las que quieras —respondió él, acariciándole las caderas.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas en el bolsillo?

¿En el bolsillo? Emmett enderezó la espalda y se tocó los bolsillos por fuera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella señaló hacia el lugar donde sus cuerpos se rozaban.

—El bolsillo de delante. Siempre llevas algo ahí.

Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Nada. No llevo nada, cariño.

Rosalie bajó la mano para palpar el objeto que acababa de notar. Cuando llegó hasta su miembro, él gruñó y le apartó la mano. Su exploración inocente podía hacer que la noche de bodas acabara antes de empezar, ya que llevaba horas excitado. O más bien días. Llevándose los dedos de Rosalie a la boca, los besó. Ella lo miró, más confundida que nunca.

—Luego te lo enseñaré, amor —le aseguró, riéndose por lo bajo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó ella, volviendo a golpearle el pecho.

—No, en absoluto. —Aunque las comisuras de los labios se le curvaban sin poder evitarlo.

Rosalie entornó los ojos con desconfianza.

—Entonces —siguió diciendo Emmett—, ¿qué quieres que hagamos, Rose, ya que tienes miedo de que te haga el amor?

—No tengo miedo —replicó ella con rapidez, volviéndose y mirando a su alrededor.

—Bien. En ese caso podemos prescindir de la seducción y pasar directamente a la cama. —Emmett empezó a deshacerse el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello.

—Pero… pero si aún es de día —protestó ella, alejándose de nuevo.

—Rosalie —canturreó Emmett, avanzando hacia ella como un depredador.

—Emmett —dijo ella, imitándolo, y aparentando una valentía que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Te he comprado un regalo —anunció Emmett, buscando algo dentro del armario.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes, olvidándose un poco del enfado que sentía—Oh, pero yo no tengo nada para ti —añadió, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

—Lo tendrás —susurró él, acariciándole la mejilla—Ábrelo —le ordenó, dándole el paquete, envuelto con lazos de vivos colores.

Olvidándose del enfado por completo, Rosalie empezó a abrirlo con entusiasmo. Nunca se podía resistir a un regalo, como Emmett bien sabía. Si eso no funcionaba, le llenaría una habitación de paquetitos.

En cuanto hubo deshecho los lazos y levantado la tapa, ahogó un grito y levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

Dentro de la caja había una pieza de lencería, con mucho encaje. La sacó con cuidado, se la puso delante del cuerpo y se miró en el espejo. La suavidad del camisón color lavanda contrastaba muchísimo con la áspera tela de su vestido negro. Emmett deseó vérselo puesto inmediatamente.

—Pero esto es… ¡indecente! —susurró ella, volviéndose a mirarlo con timidez. Era obvio que le gustaba mucho, pero que le daba vergüenza que él la viera con el camisón puesto.

Pensaba verla con mucho menos. Cada día. Empezando por esa misma noche.

—¿Indecente? —Emmett se acercó a ella muy lentamente—¿Qué hay de indecente en ver el cuerpo perfecto de mi esposa? —Quitándole la delicada prenda de las manos, la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla. Con movimientos lentos para no asustarla, la rodeó y se colocó a su espalda para desabrocharle el vestido. El tejido de bombasí crujió al bajarle una manga, dejando un hombro al descubierto. Emmett le besó la piel desnuda, siguiendo el rastro de la manga. Reprimió el deseo de sonreír al ver que ella se estremecía. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

—No tienes doncella, así que tendré que ayudarte yo mismo a desvestirte —respondió él, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza antes de seguir besándole el cuello.

Rosalie dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado contrario mientras Emmett le sacaba el otro brazo del vestido a pequeños tirones. Olía a lilas y su aroma era cada vez más intenso a medida que su cuerpo se iba calentando gracias a las caricias de Emmett.

Cuando le hubo liberado ambos brazos, Rosalie se sostuvo el vestido con las dos manos para cubrirse el pecho. Emmett la rodeó y, al llegar frente a ella, tiró del vestido con delicadeza. Ella lo agarró con más fuerza, negando con la cabeza. Aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Emmett entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca de Rosalie y le ladeó la cabeza para besarla a placer. Primero le rozó los labios con suavidad, pero cuando ella se puso de puntillas para devolverle el beso, se olvidó de la delicadeza y empezó a devorarla con una sola idea en la mente: darle placer. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella sólo estaba pensando en su boca, le levantó los brazos haciendo que le rodeara el cuello con ellos.

El vestido crujió al caer al suelo, pero Rosalie no se dio cuenta. Era bueno cuando se lo proponía, aunque no era el mejor momento para ponerse a presumir.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Emmett dio un paso hacia la cama. Ella le siguió. Paso a paso, se fueron acercando al lecho. Cuando llegaron, Emmett la levantó del suelo y la tumbó con suavidad.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Emmett se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a besarle el cuello y las clavículas. Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Abrió los ojos un instante al oír que la delicada tela de la combinación se rasgaba.

—Te compraré otra —susurró él, sin separar la boca de su piel. Cuando le besó un pecho, ella no protestó. Al contrario. Lo animó, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos y acercándola a su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres, Rose? —preguntó Emmett, dando vueltas con el dedo alrededor del pezón sin llegar a tocarlo.

La joven arqueó la espalda y le acercó la cara todavía más, dejándolo a un milímetro de distancia de sus labios. Emmett habría querido torturarla un poco más, para que ella tuviera que pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, pero el latido desbocado de su corazón llenaba la habitación y el aroma de su deseo hizo que perdiera el control.

Metiéndose el inhiesto pezón en la boca, lo acarició con la lengua hasta que ella gimió de placer. Emmett tomó ambos pechos en sus manos. Habrían sido demasiado grandes para abarcarlos con las manos de un hombre normal, pero para las de Emmett tenían la medida perfecta. Mientras devoraba uno de ellos, le acariciaba el otro pezón con la mano, torturándolo con los dedos.

Rosalie separó las piernas sin darse cuenta. Emmett deseaba más que nada en el mundo sumergirse entre sus muslos y penetrar en su calor, uniéndose a ella y formando un solo ser. Pero había en juego mucho más que placer. Era cuestión de dominio. Necesitaba demostrarle que, al menos en un aspecto de su relación, podía dominarla. Aunque sólo fuera en el dormitorio. No necesitaba más.

De rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Rosalie, Emmett pensó que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar al ver sus rizos húmedos y aspirar el aroma de su excitación. Los pololos siguieron el mismo destino que la combinación, pero Rosalie sonrió cuando los rasgó, entregada al deseo.

Tras depositar un beso suave sobre su ombligo, Emmett dejó un reguero de besos a su paso mientras descendía hacia su parte más suave y cálida. Manteniéndola abierta a su asalto con los pulgares, la acarició con la lengua. Rosalie volvió a sujetarlo del pelo, no para apartarlo, sino para acercarlo más a donde lo necesitaba.

Emmett la asaltó con pequeños mordiscos y estocadas de su lengua y, cuando estaba a punto de perder el control, introdujo un dedo en su interior. Ella arqueó la espalda.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó.

Él ronroneó, pero no detuvo su asalto sensual. Al succionar una vez más su carne sensible, ella estalló. Su carne se cerró con fuerza alrededor del dedo, y la espalda se le arqueó aún más. Manteniendo la calma con esfuerzo, Emmett le dio todo el placer que ella podía desear. Mucho más del que se habría podido imaginar. Cuando el corazón empezó a recobrar su ritmo habitual, Emmett ascendió lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

Pero cuando la miró a los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, lo que vio en ellos fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Rosalie se había olvidado de las barreras que había construido con tanto esfuerzo y lo estaba mirando con adoración. La culpabilidad hizo que se le retorcieran las entrañas. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

Emmett se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, sin tocarla, esperando a que acabara de bajar de las nubes. Cuando se volvió hacia él, Emmett se apartó un poco más. Seguía completamente vestido, lo que contrastaba con la desnudez de ella.

—Tengo que contarte algo —anunció Emmett con suavidad, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? —preguntó ella con voz dulce, levantando una mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

Tenía que contárselo y debía hacerlo en ese momento. Se daría cuenta en cuanto la penetrara. No había otra opción. Emmett gruñó.

—¿Sigues sin recordar lo que pasó la otra noche en la cabaña? —empezó a decir.

Rosalie se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con la colcha. Emmett deseó arrancársela para poder seguir disfrutando de su desnudez, pero no lo hizo.

—Recuerdo alguna cosa —respondió ella, juntando las cejas.

—No fui del todo sincero contigo —confesó.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella, apartándose un poco más.

—Sobre tu inocencia —admitió a regañadientes.

—No te entiendo —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Lo que acabamos de hacer ahora? —le explicó él. Rosalie asintió—. Bueno, pues en la cabaña también lo hicimos.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Lo recuerdo —admitió.

—Pero nada más. —Emmett suspiró. Su estómago se encogió. Su mente le estaba gritando que no dijera ni una palabra más, pero su corazón quería que siguiera hablando, que se lo confesara todo.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Rose, eso es todo lo que recuerdas, porque es todo lo que pasó. Te quedaste dormida sobre mi pecho.

—Entonces, ¿nosotros no…?

—No —la interrumpió él.

Rosalie palideció.

—Pero dejaste que todos creyeran —protestó, mirando a todas partes menos a él—… Le dijiste a papá…

—Lo siento, Rose.

—Dejaste que todos creyeran que me había entregado a ti.

A Emmett se le rompió el corazón al ver su expresión.

—Dejaste que creyeran que había perdido mi inocencia, el tesoro más preciado de cualquier mujer.

Emmett alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Rosalie se apartó bruscamente. Si seguía alejándose, se caería de la cama.

—Me gustaría quedarme a solas un momento —susurró al fin, mirando al techo.

—Rose —gruñó Emmett. Si lograra hacerle comprender…

—Sólo un momento, Emmett. Necesito reflexionar. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar ese brandy?

Tal vez no fuera mala idea.

—Vuelvo en seguida —dijo él, saliendo de la habitación, resignado.

Le había mentido. El muy canalla le había mentido. Había dejado que su familia creyera lo peor de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rosalie se levantó de la cama, se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Emmett estaría de vuelta pronto. Demasiado pronto. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Vio la silla donde él había dejado la lencería nueva y se preguntó si serviría de algo apoyarla contra la puerta para atrancarla. No, no creía que fuera a servir de mucho. Le había visto sacar la puerta de su habitación de las bisagras sin ningún esfuerzo. Podía volver a hacerlo. Lo único que conseguiría sería que se enfadara.

El camisón lavanda la llamaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Quizá no era la mejor elección, dadas las circunstancias, pero la combinación estaba rasgada de arriba abajo y no encontraba el vestido negro por ningún lado. Probablemente Emmett se lo había llevado al salir. ¡Canalla!

Rosalie se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía los pechos algo grandes para la moda del momento y las caderas demasiado anchas. En uno de los pechos se veía la marca que le había dejado la barba de Emmett. En el otro, había una pequeña señal que le había dejado al succionar.

No tenía mucho donde elegir. Rápidamente, levantó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y lo dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido la caricia de una tela tan suave. Al volver a contemplarse en el espejo, frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que la prenda tenía una abertura lateral que llegaba hasta la cadera. No cubría mucho, la verdad. Aunque no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso. Emmett ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Y lo había probado también.

Al oír pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, no pudo evitar dar un brinco.

Emmett se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró hondo, tratando de controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si Rosalie no volvía a mirarlo nunca más como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos? ¿Y si no se lo perdonaba nunca?

En la cocina, había encontrado la cena ligera que había encargado. En una mano llevaba la bandeja con queso y fruta y en la otra, la botella de brandy.

Contó hasta veinte antes de llamar. Se preguntaba si ella seguiría desnuda en la cama.

—¿Rosalie?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Puedo negarme? —preguntó, con la voz cada vez más firme.

Emmett abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Su intención había sido decirle que no, pero al verla se quedó sin aire. Acabó de entrar y dejó lo que traía en una mesa antes de que se le cayera de las manos.

—Ahora que te he visto, rotundamente, no. No puedes negarte —dijo, cruzando la habitación a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Te gusta? —le consultó ella, insegura, al ver que él la examinaba de arriba abajo, pasando las manos sobre la delicada prenda.

—Creo que la pregunta adecuada es si te gusta a ti —respondió él, dando un paso atrás para verla mejor. Venus estaría celosa si pudiera verla.

Su cabello negro como la noche le caía sobre los hombros, jugueteando con sus maravillosos pechos. Aunque se había puesto también la fina bata que hacía juego con el camisón, el conjunto se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel color lavanda. Nada quedaba oculto. Ni uno solo de sus gloriosos relieves y hendiduras.

—Oh, me encanta —susurró ella, con algo parecido a una sonrisa asomándole a los labios. Algo en su expresión despertó las sospechas de Emmett, que se preparó para lo peor—Gracias.

Sentándose en una silla, Rosalie cruzó los tobillos.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Emmett se rascó la cabeza. Ninguna mujer le había hecho esa pregunta antes. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué iba a pasar a continuación. ¿Le habría perdonado? Fue a buscar la bandeja, la dejó en la mesita frente a Rosalie y se sentó al otro lado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Emmett.

Al negar con la cabeza, el pelo le hizo cosquillas en los pechos.

—No. ¿Has traído brandy? —preguntó Rosalie, ruborizándose al ver que él le estaba mirando el escote y tratando de cerrarse la bata un poco más.

—Sí —asintió él, como hipnotizado.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—¿Puedo tomar un poco?

—Claro, claro… por supuesto —respondió él, yendo a buscarlo de un salto. Le sirvió una copa y se la ofreció.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Emmett? —canturreó ella, burlona.

—Me encontraré mucho mejor, en cuanto te tenga debajo —refunfuñó él.

Rosalie se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo, frunciendo el cejo. Una media sonrisa le asomó a los labios.

—Ya que eres tan aficionado a los juegos, Emmett —dijo, levantándose sensualmente y caminando muy despacio hacia la cama. Al retirar la colcha, dejó al descubierto un tablero de ajedrez—, he pensado que podríamos jugar.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, perdiendo toda esperanza de hacerle el amor de inmediato.

—Al ajedrez, Emmett. Juguemos al ajedrez.

Sin saber qué decir, se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. ¿Era ése su castigo?

—Pero si no te gusta el ajedrez… —protestó Emmett.

—Esta noche sí —replicó ella, sonriendo dulcemente—Yo que tú aceptaría. Será lo más cerca que estarás de tenerme en tu cama durante una buena temporada —añadió, sentándose junto al tablero. La abertura del camisón le dejó la pierna al descubierto.

A Emmett se le hizo la boca agua.

—¿Salgo yo, Emmett?

No podía estar hablando en serio. No podía hacerle eso.

—¿De verdad piensas negarme mis derechos maritales?

—Ajá, veo que lo has entendido en seguida. Eres rápido —contestó, moviendo el peón—Te toca.

Emmett se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué podía decir? Quitándole el tapón a la botella, se la llevó a la boca.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 21**

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Emmett trató de abrir los ojos con un gruñido, pero desistió y se tapó la cara con un brazo. ¡Maldita luz! ¿Quién había descorrido las cortinas?

—¿Rose? —susurró, entre gruñidos.

Pero no parecía haber nadie más en la estancia. No oía el sonido de su respiración. Abriendo los ojos, se sentó de golpe y comprobó que estaba solo en una de las habitaciones de invitados, vestido con la ropa del día anterior.

Rosalie pudo quedarse con la habitación principal al haber ganado la partida de ajedrez la noche pasada. Recordarlo le hizo hervir la sangre. La única razón por la que había perdido la partida había sido porque le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Cada vez que estaba a punto de centrarse en la jugada, ella se inclinaba hacia adelante, ofreciéndole una visión privilegiada de su escote cubierto apenas por el conjunto de lencería que había sido tan idiota de regalarle.

¡Provocadora!

La noche anterior había dejado que se saliera con la suya, pero eso se había acabado. No le consentiría más jueguecitos. Rosalie era su esposa y eso no iba cambiar.

Emmett se levantó de la cama con decisión, pero volvió a sentarse cuando la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Maldito brandy.

—¡Rosalie!

Por supuesto, nadie acudió en su ayuda. Tras un momento, volvió a levantarse más despacio y salió al pasillo. Con la cabeza un poco más asentada, llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación principal.

—Rosie —llamó, abriendo la puerta—, creo que deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía y no parecía que nadie hubiera dormido en la cama. Emmett se quedó sin aliento durante un instante. ¿Lo había abandonado en mitad de la noche? ¡Sería testaruda!

Inspiró. El aroma a lilas lo rodeó. Estaba por todas partes. Si se había marchado, no le llevaba mucha ventaja. Quizá estuviera en el piso de abajo.

—¡Rosalie Cullen! ¿Dónde estás?

Nada. Ni un ruido en toda la casa.

Emmett soltó el aire, desanimado. No podía haberse ido de esa manera. ¿O sí? Cerrando los ojos, aguzó el oído. Oyó el viento, y un animal pequeño corriendo por el bosque cercano, pero nada dentro de la casa.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado. No debería haberle contado la verdad. Cuando Rosalie le había advertido de que no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, no se había imaginado que fuera a abandonarlo.

¿Adónde habría ido? ¿Habría vuelto a Langley Downs? ¿Para qué? ¿Para contarles a su padre y sus hermanos que la había engañado? Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose por haber sido tan idiota. Tenía que ir a buscarla. No le quedaba otro remedio. Era su esposa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, vio un trozo de papel doblado, sobre una silla al lado de la cama, con su nombre escrito. Era la delicada letra de Rosalie.

Fue a buscarlo y empezó a leer:

_Emmett:_

_He ido a Cullen Hall._

_Rosalie_

¿Se había ido a Cullen Hall sin él? Seguro que ya se había metido en algún lío. Edward le cortaría la cabeza por perderla de vista.

Por un lado, se sentía aliviado al saber que no había salido de casa en plena noche, pero le molestaba que se hubiera marchado sin él. No creía que fuera demasiado pedir que su esposa no se fuera de paseo sin él la mañana después de pronunciar los votos. Lo único que pedía era que le diera la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Qué estúpido había sido pensando que se volvería dócil sólo por el hecho de casarse con ella. ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado la noche anterior?

Muy bien. Pues hasta ahí habían llegado. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, se dirigió a Cullen Hall, sin hacer caso del frío viento que le cortaba la cara. Cuando la encontrara, le diría lo que opinaba de su huida y luego…

Emmett se detuvo en seco. No, no iba a hacer nada de eso. Rosalie ya tenía mucho más poder sobre él del que era prudente. Si se enteraba de que estaba loco por ella, lo usaría en su contra. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, siguió su camino hacia Cullen Hall, a paso tranquilo.

Billings lo recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Señor, creo que su esposa está en la sala del desayuno con las otras damas.

—Perfecto —refunfuñó él. Todo el mundo estaba ya al corriente de que lo había abandonado. Sus hermanos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él una vez más. Dudaba mucho que sus esposas hubieran saltado de la cama la mañana después de la noche de bodas. Claro que ellos habían compartido el lecho durante toda la noche. Pero él no había tenido tanta suerte.

Tras entregarle el abrigo a Billings, fue en busca de Rosalie.

—Emmett —lo llamó el mayor Volturi desde la salita verde.

Dio media vuelta y asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

—Buenos días, señor.

El militar retirado sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Tu encantadora esposa está visitando a tu madre, por si la estás buscando.

Emmett se olvidó al instante de que estaba enfadado con ella.

—Oh. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Los ojos del mayor perdieron parte de su brillo.

—No está bien, hijo. —Suspiró—Se está consumiendo lentamente.

Las palabras del mayor le causaron un gran dolor. Debería haberse ocupado más de ella. Había estado tan obcecado con Rosalie que había descuidado a su madre cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Iré a verla.

El oficial negó con la cabeza.

—Tu Rosalie la hace sonreír. Déjala un poco más con ella.

Su madre siempre había adorado a Rosalie. La había puesto bajo su ala y había sido su referente materno. Algo de lo que había estado muy necesitada, al vivir en una casa llena de hombres.

—Además —continuó el mayor—, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. —Con un gesto, le indicó a Emmett que se sentara en el diván, mientras él volvía a ocupar la silla tapizada con fino brocado.

Obediente como siempre, Emmett se sentó.

—¿Algún otro problema, señor?

El mayor Volturi se sacó una nota doblada del bolsillo.

—Me preocupa ese tal Brimsworth con el que te has enemistado, Emmett.

—No se preocupe. Ya se ha ido.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Bueno, llevaba días sin verlo ni oler su rastro.

—Sir Eleazar dijo que había decidido volver a Londres.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea nada —dijo el mayor—, pero Jass me pidió que investigara tanto a Brimsworth como a su padre. Y ayer recibí esta carta de la Sociedad.

Era obvio que algo preocupaba al mayor.

—¿Y?

—Nada —respondió Volturi, frunciendo el cejo—Ése es el problema. No hay nada sobre ninguno de los dos. Al parecer, no ha habido ningún caso de licantropía en la familia Brimsworth a lo largo de la historia.

—¿Y en la familia de su madre? —preguntó Emmett. No era muy habitual, pero pasaba de vez en cuando.

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Su madre fue Philippa Hawkins, la hija mayor del vizconde Aberdare. Ni rastro de licantropía tampoco por esa parte. Ese hombre es un enigma.

—¿Está diciendo que es algún tipo de aberración?

—No tengo ni idea. Lo único que quiero decirte es que vayas con cuidado. Jasper me contó que ese tipo te amenazó.

Emmett resopló.

—Jass es un cotilla disfrazado de hombre lobo.

El mayor se reclinó en la silla y se echó a reír.

—Es más sensible que tú o que Edward, eso es todo.

Quizá tuviera razón. Jass se preocupaba por él. No hacía falta, pero se lo agradecía de todos modos. Suspiró.

—Gracias por sus gestiones para tranquilizar a Jass.

—Anda, ve a buscar a tu esposa.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dirigió a las habitaciones de su madre. Al llegar ante la puerta del dormitorio se detuvo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Fue precioso, Esme. Ojalá hubieras podido asistir —estaba diciendo Rosalie con entusiasmo.

—Cuéntamelo todo —le pidió su madre con la voz ronca. Parecía la voz de una persona mucho mayor. ¿Cómo había podido empeorar tanto en sólo un día?

—Verás —empezó Rose alegremente—, el salón estaba adornado con rosas blancas del invernadero y cintas plateadas que colgaban de las paredes. Desprendían un aroma delicioso y parecía que la primavera hubiera llegado adelantada. Papá llevaba puesta su chaqueta más elegante, la negra. Iba impecable. Nunca lo había visto tan orgulloso, sacando pecho. Y ojalá hubieras visto mi vestido, de un azul precioso, a juego con los ojos de Emmett.

—Siempre había esperado que acabarais encontrando el camino que os llevara el uno al otro —susurró su madre.

Emmett apoyó la frente en la puerta. Pero ¿qué estaban diciendo?

—Yo también. ¡Estamos tan enamorados, Esme! Pero ahora debes tomarte el tónico. Isabella dice que necesitas descansar.

¿Tan enamorados? El corazón de Emmett se desbocó. ¿Sería posible que lo amara? ¿Por qué le estaba explicando ese cuento a su madre?

—Por supuesto —replicó la duquesa viuda con docilidad—¿Podrás pedirle a Aro que venga a hacerme compañía mientras duermo?

—Sí, seguro que está deseando venir.

Cuando un instante más tarde la puerta se abrió, Emmett tuvo que sujetarse al marco con las dos manos para no caerse de bruces.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar detrás de las puertas, Emmett? —lo reprendió Rosalie, frunciendo el cejo.

Agarrándola del brazo, Emmett la alejó de la puerta para que su madre no los oyera.

—¿Qué le estabas contando a mi madre?

—Quería que le hablara de la boda —respondió Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿La boda? A Emmett se le abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿Rosas blancas, cintas plateadas? Creo que te olvidaste de mencionar el vestido negro.

Mirándolo con rencor, Rosalie tiró del brazo para liberarse.

—Lo adorné un poco, ¿qué pasa? No es ningún crimen.

Lo había adornado mucho. Y su versión le gustaba más que la real.

—¿Era eso lo que querías, Rosie? ¿Flores y… un vestido azul? —Que hiciera juego con sus ojos.

—Lo que yo quería ya no tiene importancia. Entre todos os encargasteis de ello. Mis hermanos, mi padre y tú.

El dolor que se escondía tras sus palabras le resultaba insoportable.

—Llenaré una habitación de rosas blancas y cintas plateadas para ti —le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Rosalie alzó la barbilla.

—Me lo he inventado para hacer feliz a Esme, Emmett. No te imagines más de lo que hay. —Se dirigió a la escalera a buen paso, pero Emmett la siguió de cerca. Tenían muchas cosas que discutir. No iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente.

En ese momento, Alice pasó por su lado. Subía los escalones muy de prisa para una mujer en su estado, con Jass pegado a sus faldas. Al parecer todos los hombres Cullen estaban persiguiendo a sus esposas esa mañana. Emmett nunca había visto a su hermano tan enfadado.

—Regresa aquí ahora mismo, Alice —ordenó Jasper.

—_Amadain!_ —exclamó ella por encima del hombro. Emmett no estaba seguro del significado de la palabra, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, esperaba que no se lo llamaran nunca.

La pareja entró en la primera habitación que encontraron y cerraron la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no vas a curar a nadie? —preguntó Jass, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que costaba entenderlo—No mientras estés embarazada. ¡Piensa en nuestro hijo!

Alice siguió lanzando imprecaciones en gaélico y Emmett hizo una mueca. Pobre Jass.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Rosalie, sorprendida por la escena.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Emmett, tomándola del brazo para seguir bajando la escalera.

A Rosalie no le costó nada creerlo. Nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado como a Alice hacía un momento. ¿Qué habría hecho Jass? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Pues es una suerte que tenga todo el día para escucharla, ¿no crees?

El mayor se asomó al pasillo y los miró.

—¿Esme ha preguntado por mí? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, mayor. Quiere que suba —asintió Rosalie.

El oficial corrió escaleras arriba sin despedirse, mientras la joven se dirigía a la sala azul. Una vez allí, se volvió hacia su flamante marido y se plantó con las manos en jarras. Iba a contarle lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué ha hecho Jass? —le preguntó.

Emmett la miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando, pero Rosalie no se dejó engañar.

—Estoy esperando, Emmett.

—No te lo creerías —dijo él, cerrando la puerta, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Vaya, era más grave de lo que se había imaginado.

—Ponme a prueba —insistió ella.

—Alice es escocesa.

¿Estaba tratando de justificar la escena diciendo que los escoceses eran más dados al drama?

—Ya me he imaginado que estaba insultándolo en gaélico, pero francamente, no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hemos presenciado.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie cada vez tenía más claro que le estaba ocultando algo importante. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y tamborileó con impaciencia.

—¡Emmett!

Él suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—¿Has oído hablar de las curanderas y otros seres con poderes mágicos?

Rosalie repasó los cuentos que le habían contado cuando era niña. Recordaba unos cuantos.

—¿Por qué me hablas de eso ahora?

—Porque Alice forma parte de un aquelarre.

No podía haber dicho lo que había oído. Se estaba burlando de ella. Una vez más.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Un aquelarre —repitió, en voz un poco más alta. ¿Acaso pensaba que le sonaría distinto por decirlo más alto?— Un grupo de brujas.

Perfecto. Ahora le contaría una sarta de mentiras.

—Emmett, no tiene gracia. —Se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación. Tal vez Isabella le contara lo que estaba pasando.

Emmett la sujetó del brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Rose, te estoy diciendo la verdad —le aclaró, respirando hondo—Alice es una bruja. Forma parte de un grupo de cinco mujeres muy poderosas. Ella puede curar a las personas con sólo tocarlas, aunque también emplea a veces hierbas y pociones.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que Alice quiere curar a Esme? —preguntó ella, que seguía sin creer ni una palabra.

Emmett asintió.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué está Jass tan enfadado? —¿De verdad creía que iba a tragarse toda esa sarta de patrañas?

La cara de Emmett se ensombreció.

—La última vez que Alice curó a alguien, se quedó tan débil que estuvo a punto de morir. Jass no quiere que se arriesgue nunca más. Y lo entiendo.

Su marido estaba loco o era un mentiroso de primer orden. Rosalie apostaría por la segunda opción. La había engañado sobre su inocencia, ¿no? No pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más mientras le mentía en sus propias narices. Soltándose una vez más de su mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Puede saberse adónde vas ahora, Rosalie? Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Pero ella no pensaba decirle ni una palabra más hasta que no dejara de contarle cuentos.

—Necesito estar sola.

—Rose —se quejó él.

Pero ella pasó por alto el tono lastimero de su voz.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De gnomos? ¿Hadas? Otro día, Emmett.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —se defendió él, solemne.

Rosalie estaba a punto de estallar. Sonaba tan honesto, tan sincero… y estaba hablando de brujas, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo iba a poder fiarse nunca de él?

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, entornando los ojos—. Y, dime, Emmett. ¿Hay algún otro secreto familiar que quieras confesarme? ¿Algo que debería saber ahora que formo parte del clan de los Cullen?

Él sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

—Bien, porque no sé si podría soportarlo. —Y con esas palabras, salió de la sala.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Emmett se frotó la cara con las manos. La reacción de su esposa al oír hablar de brujas no había sido nada prometedora. No podía decirle que se había casado con un licántropo. Al menos, de momento. Había esperado poder compartir esa información con ella al descubrir que amaba al lobo que habitaba en él, pero después de su reacción, no le parecía lo más sensato.

Ahora entendía por qué Edward había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto y no compartirlo con Isabella. Aunque no había podido ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Esperaba tener más suerte que su hermano.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se encontró con Jass cortándole el paso con una expresión amenazadora. Cualquiera que no lo conociera se habría sentido muy asustado al verlo.

—Debería arrancarte la cabeza.

—Yo también te deseo feliz Navidad, Jass —replicó Emmett, con indiferencia.

—¿Cómo has podido contárselo? —preguntó Jass, avanzando hacia él.

—Contarle ¿qué?

Los ojos pardos de Jass se oscurecieron.

—No hace demasiado tiempo, Emmett, la gente perseguía a las brujas y las quemaba en hogueras. El secreto de Alie es tan importante como el nuestro.

—¡Oh! —Emmett hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No había pretendido perjudicar a su cuñada, pero Rosie formaba parte de la familia. Había querido empezar por contarle lo que le había parecido más fácil de aceptar—Pensé que…

—No, Emmett, no has pensado nada —siguió diciendo Jass, con los dientes apretados—Cuéntale lo que quieras a Rosalie sobre tu vida, pero deja a mi esposa y a mi hijo fuera de esto.

—Pero Jass, sabes que Rosalie te adora. Nunca os haría daño, ni a ti ni a tu familia.

Jass se cruzó de brazos, inflexible.

—Cuando le hayas contado quién eres en realidad, veremos si sale corriendo hacia Langley Downs o no. Si se queda contigo, entonces y sólo entonces podrás hablarle del resto de nosotros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emmett, pasándose una mano por la cabeza—No estaba pensando con claridad.

—¿Cómo fue anoche?

Si cualquier otro hombre le hubiera preguntado qué tal había ido la noche de bodas, le habría partido la cara de un puñetazo, pero Jass estaba al corriente de las circunstancias.

—Me hizo dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Jass hizo una mueca.

—¿Le contaste la verdad?

—¿Podía hacer otra cosa?

Su hermano suspiró.

—Estás metido en un buen lío, Emmett.

No necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

—Gracias, no me había dado cuenta —ironizó Emmett, dejándose caer en el sofá. Al levantar la vista hacia su hermano, vio que tenía muy mal aspecto.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? Pude oír un par de palabras de las que te dedicó Alice. No me parecieron piropos precisamente.

Su hermano miró por la ventana. El día seguía despejado.

—¿Tú también piensas que soy un monstruo por no permitir que Alice cure a nuestra madre? Sabes que la adoro, pero no quiero que le pase nada a Alie.

Emmett había sido testigo de la angustia de su hermano cuando creyó que Alice moriría después de haberlo sanado meses atrás. Ningún hombre debería pasar por algo así. Pero no podían olvidar que la situación de su madre empeoraba cada día.

—No soy yo quien debe tomar esa decisión.

Jass hizo un ruido burlón.

—¿Dónde se ha escondido mi hermano, aquel que siempre me decía lo que tenía que hacer?

—¿Edward? Debe de estar en su estudio —replicó Emmett, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—No, él solía darme órdenes. Eras tú quien me decía qué tenía que hacer.

—Pero ahora estoy demasiado ocupado con mis propios problemas. No tengo ningún consejo que pueda ayudarte.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme a librarme de este tormento? —exclamó Jass, volviéndose para mirar a su hermano.

Emmett se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Deseaba ayudar a su hermano, pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Qué dice Alice? No creo que ella quiera poner al bebé en peligro.

Jass sacudió la cabeza.

—Alice desea ayudar a todo el que se cruza en su camino, no puede evitarlo. Pero ni siquiera ella sabe cómo afectaría al niño. —Empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, intranquilo—No podría soportar perderla, Emmett. Ya lo sabes.

—No vas a perderla, Jass —lo tranquilizó éste.

—¡Soy un cerdo egoísta! Estamos hablando de nuestra madre. ¿Cómo puedo negarme a que Alice haga todo lo que esté en su mano?

—¿Es necesario que la toque? ¿No podría prepararle una poción?

Jass sacudió la cabeza.

—Lleva días tomando un tónico que le preparó Alie, aunque le dijimos a mamá que lo había preparado el doctor Bramber. Pero no le está haciendo efecto.

Su madre tosió en ese momento, como para enfatizar sus palabras. Saber que ella sufría así le encogió el corazón.

—¿No hay alguna otra manera? ¿Algo que sea seguro para Alice?

Jass suspiró hondo.

—Nada que se nos ocurra.

Menudo dilema. Emmett se echó hacia adelante para hablar.

—Decidas lo que decidas, Jass, Edward y yo te apoyaremos.

A Jass se le escapó una risa ahogada.

—Ahora sí que sé que la cosa es grave. Es la primera vez que oigo esas palabras.

¡Una bruja! Emmett pensaba que era tan tonta que se iba a creer ese cuento. Rosalie regresó a la casa de invitados caminando con decisión. Qué esclarecedor saber que su marido tenía tan baja opinión de su inteligencia. Una bruja, nada menos.

Si Alice se enterara, se sentiría avergonzada. Debería contárselo. Le estaría bien empleado a Emmett, por ir contando esas cosas sobre la pobre Alice. No se podía ir diciendo esas cosas por ahí, a espaldas de una dama como su cuñada, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Al parecer, tengo que felicitarte —dijo una voz tras ella.

Rosalie se detuvo, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Al mirar por encima del hombro, descubrió a lord Brimsworth observándola desde el borde del camino. Parecía que acabara de salir del bosque. Estaba tan guapo como siempre con el pelo rubio brillando al sol.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Pensaba que habías vuelto a Londres.

Brimsworth se acercó a ella.

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas a salvo antes de marcharme.

—¿A salvo? —repitió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La reputación de Cullen deja mucho que desear, querida. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te había dejado plantada en el último momento. —Brimsworth alargó la mano para retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, pero ella se apartó.

La mirada del conde le provocó un nuevo escalofrío.

—Y si así hubiera sido, ¿qué habrías hecho? —le preguntó con descaro.

—Habría ocupado su puesto encantado —respondió él, con una sonrisa radiante—Mi único deseo es hacerte feliz.

Algo en su manera de hablar la asustaba. Tal vez Emmett tuviera razón: había algo salvaje en su mirada que la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Impaciente por librarse de su compañía, se dispuso a seguir su camino.

—Y ahora que sabes que todo ha salido bien, ¿volverás a Londres?

Brimsworth se echó a andar a su lado.

—A su debido tiempo. Si me necesitas, no tienes más que llamarme.

—Gracias —contestó ella, convencida de que nunca le pediría ayuda. Tenía a los Cullen y a sus hermanos que, por muy idiotas que fueran, siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba. El conde de Brimsworth debía olvidarse de ella y seguir adelante con su vida—, aunque estoy segura de que no será necesario.

Brimsworth la agarró del brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

—No estés tan segura. Como te he dicho, la reputación de Cullen deja mucho que desear. Tus hermanos te han entregado a él en bandeja de plata, pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ahí estaré.

Rosalie se liberó de un estirón y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Y ahora, si me disculpas, estoy esperando a mi esposo.

—En ese caso, no querría entretenerte —le dijo él, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Tras despedirse, Rosalie se apresuró a llegar a la casa de invitados. El corazón le latía con furia en el pecho. Al llegar a su destino, cerró la puerta tras ella y respiró hondo para recuperar el resuello. Algo le decía que acababa de escapar de un peligro por los pelos.

Emmett siguió el rastro de Rosalie hasta la casa de invitados. Caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, dando patadas a las piedras de vez en cuando. Tenían cosas importantes de las que hablar. No podía seguir rehuyéndolo eternamente. Era evidente que había tomado ese camino. Su rastro era muy reciente. Pero entonces, un nuevo olor se unió al de ella. Emmett se detuvo en seco y aspiró con más fuerza.

¡Brimsworth!

¡Maldita fuera! Estaba seguro de que se había marchado. Emmett recorrió el resto del trayecto hasta la casa de invitados tan rápido como pudo y entró sin esperar a que el lacayo le abriera la puerta.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó. Aunque nadie respondió, la oyó canturrear en el dormitorio principal—. ¡Rosalie! —volvió a gritar, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

La joven salió al pasillo al oírlo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello le caía sobre los hombros. Emmett hizo una mueca al reconocer en ella el rastro del conde.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo con Brimsworth? —preguntó bruscamente.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, ella dio un paso atrás.

—¿Disculpa?

—Brimsworth, Rosalie —repitió él, alzando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo que causaban los latidos de su corazón desbocado— ¿Qué hacías con él? —Agarrándola por los hombros, la acercó a su pecho y aspiró. El aroma del licántropo era muy fuerte en su antebrazo— ¿Te ha tocado?

Ella tiró del brazo para soltarse.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —preguntó indignada.

—Su olor. Noto su olor pegado a tu cuerpo —respondió él, gruñendo.

Los ojos violetas de Rosalie se abrieron como platos.

—Eso es ridículo —se lamentó ella, andando de un lado a otro—Si le has visto, admítelo y deja de comportarte como un animal.

—¿Reconoces que has estado con él?

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

—No me había dado cuenta de que esto era un juicio.

Iba a volverse loco.

—Rosalie, ¿qué quería?

Al darse cuenta de que Emmett estaba preocupado, ella se desinfló un poco.

—Ha sido todo muy extraño, Emmett —respondió, frunciendo el cejo.

Emmett se contuvo para no volver a gruñir. No quería que dejara de hablar.

—Me ha dicho que lo único que quería era hacerme saber que si algún día le necesito, puedo contar con él.

—¿Y qué piensas tú? ¿Le necesitas? —le preguntó secamente, sin poder reprimirse.

—¿Para qué demonios iba a necesitar a lord Brimsworth? —Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás más atontado de lo normal. Primero me hablas de brujas y luego me dices que puedes oler al conde.

Sí, suponía que no debía de sonar muy razonable. Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Su loción para el afeitado es muy intensa. Se huele a kilómetros de distancia. —Eso no era del todo falso.

Su flamante esposa arrugó la nariz, tratando de entender su extraño comportamiento. No le iba a resultar fácil.

—Emmett, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, es que no soporto que Brimsworth ande olfateándote las faldas. Eres mi mujer y…

—Estás celoso.

Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca lo habían acusado de algo así.

—Claro que no. Me preocupo por tu seguridad.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

—Sí, claro. Pues deja de preocuparte. Sé cuidarme sola. Llevo muchos años haciéndolo.

Emmett la siguió pasillo abajo.

—No estabas sola. Vasilii velaba por ti.

Rosalie se volvió en redondo.

—No lo nombres en mi presencia. Ni a él ni a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Emmett frunció el cejo. Rosalie siempre había estado muy unida a ellos. La recordaba correteando siempre detrás de uno u otro desde que había aprendido a andar.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—Porque conspiraron a mis espaldas. Decidieron que tú eras el hombre que me convenía sin tener en cuenta lo que yo pensara.

Emmett se quedó sin aliento durante unos instantes.

—Tal vez tenían razón y soy el hombre que te conviene —dijo él en cuanto recuperó el resuello.

Ella resopló.

No era la respuesta que le habría gustado escuchar.

—Querían lo mejor para ti, Rose.

—¿Te refieres a ti?

—Mucha gente tiene un buen concepto de mí —respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rosalie se volvió y se dirigió a la habitación. Él la siguió.

—No puedes pasarte la vida enfadada con ellos. Sabes que te quieren, igual que tu padre.

Al oír esas palabras, Rosalie se detuvo y se volvió en redondo, con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, claro, no nos olvidemos de mi padre, que piensa que soy una furcia, por cierto, y todo gracias a ti.

Emmett casi se atragantó. Qué raro le resultaba oír esa palabra en labios de Rosie.

—Nadie cree que seas una furcia.

—¿Y por qué me casaron sin tener en cuenta mis deseos?

—Estoy seguro de que lo tuvieron todo en cuenta —trató de tranquilizarla él, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo.

—Sí, sobre todo tus mentiras —replicó ella, mirándolo más que enfadada—¿Cómo se te ocurrió insinuar que podría estar embarazada?

—Bueno, podríamos hacer que esa mentira se convirtiera en realidad, si tú quisieras —sugirió, sonriendo sin querer—Por favor, dime que no te hace infeliz haberte casado conmigo, Rosalie. Yo también creo que nuestra unión es buena para los dos.

Dándole la espalda, Rosalie se dirigió hacia una ventana.

—Esto no era lo que yo deseaba, Emmett.

Al hombre se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

—Pues siento mucho que las cosas no hayan salido según tus deseos. Te dejaré sola para que puedas lamerte las heridas en paz. Quizá encuentre a alguien que disfrute de mi compañía.

En vez de responder, Rosalie apoyó la frente en el cristal. Emmett se alejó, enfadado. No pensaba quedarse a contemplar cómo lloraba por ser su esposa. Tal vez los dos necesitaban un poco de tiempo

Rosalie aguardó a que Emmett hubiera desaparecido pasillo abajo para volverse y secarse las lágrimas que rodaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Los hombres no sabían cómo comportarse ante una mujer que lloraba. Lo había aprendido hacía muchos años, al ver a sus altos y fuertes hermanos incapaces de reaccionar al verla cuando lo hacía. Siempre que lloraba delante de ellos, adoptaban una expresión de impotencia que no quería ver en los ojos de Emmett.

No quería que supiera que lloraba por él. Sería demasiado humillante.

Pero la verdad era que ella no había querido que las cosas salieran como habían salido. Lo que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón era que Emmett la amara. Había querido que la cortejara. Hacer las cosas bien.

Había deseado que él se acercara a ella voluntariamente, por amor, no por obligación. Y no soportaba la idea de que su matrimonio se fundamentara en mentiras.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Rosalie se sentía satisfecha con el aspecto de sus cuñadas. Isabella, siempre tan bonita y escultural, estaba más radiante que nunca con el nuevo vestido de seda roja que ella la había acompañado a encargar en el taller de madame Grenier hacía un mes más o menos. Llevaba el cabello, color caoba, recogido en un moño y le brillaban los ojos.

Y no habría sido fácil encontrar a una mujer embarazada más atractiva que Alice. El vestido de color verde esmeralda conjuntaba a la perfección con el tono de sus ojos. Los rizos rebeldes que le enmarcaban la cara estaban adornados con diminutas flores blancas.

Rosalie bajó la mirada hacia su vestido color azul hielo brillante y se preguntó si su marido pensaría hacer acto de presencia esa noche. Al fin y al cabo, la idea de hacer público su matrimonio durante el baile de Navidad había sido suya. Pero desde que la había dejado en el pasillo horas antes, no había vuelto a verlo.

—Me extraña que no hayas vuelto a vestirte de luto —le comentó Isabella en voz baja, al salir de la habitación de la duquesa.

—No creas, he estado a punto —replicó Rosalie, con una sonrisa—, pero una cosa es hacer una declaración de principios ante Emmett y mi familia, y otra muy distinta ante la sociedad en general. Además, no quiero avergonzaros ni a ti ni a Alice.

—Desde el accidente de los padres de Seth, no he podido llamar a nadie hermana, Rosalie. Estaba deseando poder hacerlo. Y ahora, en poco tiempo, tengo dos —dijo Isabella, apretando el brazo de Rosalie.

—Yo nunca he tenido hermanas —corroboró Alice—Bueno, al menos de sangre.

Qué afirmación tan extraña.

—¿De sangre? ¿Acaso las hay de otro tipo? —preguntó Rosalie a la bonita escocesa. Ésta levantó los ojos un instante, pero en seguida apartó la mirada. Rosalie se acordó de la conversación que había mantenido con su marido—No te creerías lo que me ha contado antes Emmett.

Alice ladeó la cabeza.

—Te ha dicho que soy una bruja.

Rosalie palideció.

—¿Có… cómo lo has sabido? —balbuceó, atónita.

—Jass se ha enfadado mucho con Emmett por habértelo contado. Es un secreto —le confesó, suspirando, mientras bajaban la escalera—No es que me avergüence, todo lo contrario. Vengo de una antigua estirpe de brujas. Durante siglos hemos ayudado a muchas personas.

Rosalie miró a Isabella de reojo. Cuando la duquesa sonrió, asintiendo levemente, se quedó sin palabras. ¿Una bruja? Pero si Alice era una de las personas más dulces que conocía… No le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera tener ancas de rana ni ojos de tritón guardados en su habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, hizo una mueca.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, Billings se acercó con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

—Duquesa, señoras, los caballeros las esperan en el salón.

—Gracias, Billings —le respondió Isabella, arrastrando a Rosalie en esa dirección—¿Puede saberse por qué arrastras los pies?

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si no está? ¿Y si se ha ido a Londres? ¿O si ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro?

—No seas boba —replicó Isabella sacudiendo la cabeza—, claro que estará.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Rosalie ahogó una exclamación. Efectivamente, Emmett estaba allí, vestido con su mejor traje de noche negro. La dureza del contraste entre el negro del traje y el blanco de la camisa hacía destacar más aún el azul de sus ojos, que la estaban contemplando de arriba abajo. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió hacia ella, mientras el duque y Jass hacían lo mismo con sus esposas.

—Lady Rosalie —la saludó formalmente al llegar junto a ella. Por alguna razón, le pareció más grande y más formidable de lo habitual.

No recordaba que nunca le hubiera hablado en un tono tan frío y brusco. Rosalie tragó saliva.

—No estaba segura de que fueras a venir.

—¿Y dejarte que te enfrentaras sola al peligro? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa irónica—En lo bueno y en lo malo, eres mi esposa, Rosie.

Sus palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como una daga. «En lo bueno y en lo malo.» Emmett ya se había arrepentido de haberse casado con ella.

—Bueno, la culpa de eso es tuya y de nadie más —replicó con aspereza.

—Rosalie —la llamó Alice a su espalda—Vamos a usar dos carruajes para ir al salón de actos. ¿Queréis venir con nosotros?

Rosalie no quería ir, ni con Alice y Jass ni con nadie. Lo que quería era regresar a la casa de invitados, cerrar la puerta con llave y esconderse del resto del mundo, incluido su esposo. Pero no tenía elección.

—Gracias, Alice, nos encantará.

Emmett no sabía con quién estaba más enfadado, si con Rosalie o consigo mismo. Ella era exasperante a todos los niveles, desde su lengua afilada hasta su naturaleza rencorosa. Y, sin embargo, amaba cada gramo de su ser. No sabía de qué se extrañaba. Rosalie llevaba días advirtiéndole de que pensaba hacerle sufrir. Y, como siempre, había sido fiel a su palabra.

A su lado, en el coche de Jass, no podía apartar la vista del brillante tul del vestido de su esposa. Tuvo que luchar contra el fuerte impulso de dejar a su hermano y a Alice en medio del camino en plena noche invernal y hacerla suya allí mismo. Llevaba el cabello de ébano recogido sobre un hombro, dejando el otro al descubierto para su disfrute.

Al oír a Alice aclarándose la garganta, Emmett apartó la vista del escote de Rosalie. Su hermano lo estaba mirando con un brillo divertido en sus ojos pardos. Le devolvió la mirada. No le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

—Tengo entendido que todos tus encantadores hermanos van a asistir esta noche —comentó Alice, para romper el incómodo silencio.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana.

—Lo de encantadores es muy relativo. Y aún no he decidido si voy a dirigirles la palabra, así que me da igual que asistan o no.

El ambiente general se empañó con la declaración de Rosalie. Nadie volvió a abrir la boca hasta una hora más tarde, cuando el carruaje enfiló el tramo final del trayecto hacia el salón de actos. Durante el viaje, Jass le dirigió varias miradas inquisitivas a su hermano, que prefirió esquivarlas.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo al fin, Emmett vio que la gente entraba animadamente en el edificio. Se arriesgó a dirigirle una nueva mirada a su esposa, esperando encontrarla ruborizada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba muy pálida, como si estuviera muerta de miedo. Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

—Perfectamente —respondió ella, con ironía.

Cuando el cochero abrió la puerta, Jass se apresuró a descender, seguido de Emmett. Cuando su hermano hubo ayudado a Alice a bajar, Emmett asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

—Nos iremos cuando quieras —le dijo.

Ella asintió sin ganas y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía.

El frío de la noche hizo que se estremeciera al salir del carruaje. Rosalie sabía que Emmett tenía la vista clavada en ella, pero no le devolvió la mirada. La noche ya sería bastante dura sin perderse en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos. Mientras recorrían el camino de piedra, Rosalie sonrió a las demás parejas y familias que se acercaban.

El señor Newton, el apocado párroco local, acompañado de la arpía de su esposa se hicieron a un lado, con los ojos clavados en Alice.

—¿Y ésta quién debe de ser? —susurró el párroco a su paso.

—Alguna pelandusca —respondió su esposa, en tono escandalizado—Ya sabes cómo son estos Cullen.

Soltándose del brazo de Emmett, Rosalie miró a la pareja por encima del hombro. Con una sonrisa tan exagerada que se notaba a la legua que era falsa, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Señora Newton, no la había reconocido hasta que ha abierto la boca.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

—Señorita Hale, es un placer verla.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Rosalie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No la entiendo —respondió la mujer del párroco.

—Rosie, déjalo —le susurró la grave voz de Emmett al oído—No vale la pena.

Llevaba años sin hacer caso de los consejos de Emmett y no pensaba empezar entonces.

—La he oído hacer un comentario despectivo sobre mi cuñada y quería sacarla de su error —le dijo a la mujer, señalando a Alice, que se alejaba.

La señora Newton empezó a balbucear:

—¿Su cu-cu-cuñada? —Con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Rosalie, replicó—: No tenía ni idea de que uno de sus hermanos se hubiera casado, señorita Hale. Enhorabuena.

Rosalie enderezó la espalda y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—No me ha entendido, señora. Mis hermanos siguen solteros, pero yo me he casado con lord Emmett. La mujer a la que ha criticado es la esposa de lord Jasper. Llevan varios meses casados.

Emmett le puso una mano en el hombro para llevársela de allí, pero ella se mantuvo clavada en el sitio. La señora Newton era una persona mala y rencorosa, y Rosalie no pensaba permitir que criticara a su familia sin defenderse. Sintió una gran satisfacción al ver cómo a aquella cotilla se le abría la boca de la sorpresa.

—Espero que su opinión de mí no se vea alterada ahora que estoy casada con uno de «esos» Cullen.

La señora Newton abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, pero no encontraba palabras para responder.

—Vamos, querida —la instó Emmett—, no quiero hacer esperar al duque. —Con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió—: Señor Newton, señora Newton.

—Señor —dijo el párroco, colorado como un tomate.

Satisfecha al haber puesto a la señora Newton en su sitio, Rosalie aceptó el brazo de Emmett y juntos entraron en el salón de actos.

—Has causado sensación ya antes de entrar, Rosalie —reconoció Emmett, mientras se abrían camino entre la multitud.

Rosalie alzó la barbilla.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No iba a permitir que hablara mal de Alice. No es culpa suya que tus hermanos y tú no hayáis sido capaces de mantener los pantalones en su sitio durante estos años.

Emmett se echó a reír. La sala, decorada con ramas de acebo, estaba llena de amigos y vecinos. Los hermanos de Rosalie habían llegado ya. Al ver que Vasilii la miraba, Rosalie se dirigió hacia Isabella y Alice, que estaban en un rincón hablando con Lizzie y Sarah Giddings. En esos momentos, prefería su compañía a la de sus hermanos. Además, se merecerían que maquinara para obligar a un par de ellos a casarse con las hermanas Giddings. Sería una buena manera de empezar su venganza.

—Peter nos está haciendo señas —le dijo Emmett, mientras se alejaba.

—Pues disfruta de su compañía —le informó ella por encima del hombro, sin detenerse—Yo no pienso hacerlo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Emmett observó el encantador trasero de Rosalie mientras ella se alejaba cimbreándose hacia el otro extremo del salón y gruñó. Estar casado con ella estaba resultando ser una tortura. Si era un castigo divino, resultaba muy cruel. Llevaba años deseándola, soñando con acostarse con ella, permitiendo que lo viera en su forma licántropa… y todo en vano. Seguía tan lejos de su cama como antes de casarse.

Había pasado casi toda la tarde tratando de encontrar la solución a sus problemas con ella. Tenía que haber una manera de ganarse su respeto y su afecto. Sólo se le ocurría una. Y aunque odiaba la idea, si con eso lograba que Rosie lo perdonara, merecería la pena renunciar a su honor.

Recorrió el salón con la vista hasta que localizó a sir Eleazar en una esquina. El baronet tenía los ojos entornados, mientras observaba con desconfianza a Rosalie, que cruzaba la sala sola.

Emmett tragó saliva. La conversación que estaba a punto de mantener no le resultaría fácil, pero retrasar el momento no iba a hacer que eso cambiara.

Se acercó a su suegro, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que estaba un poco asustado. A pesar de todo, alargó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Te preguntaría qué tal está mi hija, pero no hace falta. Ya veo que está disfrutando muchísimo sin hacerte ni caso.

—«Disfrutar» me parece una palabra un poco exagerada —refunfuñó Emmett.

Sir Eleazar sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—No creas, Emmett. No la conoces tan bien como yo. Te aseguro que sí lo está haciendo. Tú quieres que haga las paces con nosotros y ella está decidida a hacer justo lo contrario—El baronet se llevó el ponche a los labios y siguió observando a Rosalie sobre el borde del vaso—Si recuerdas eso, entenderás su actitud. Es igual que su madre.

—En realidad, todo es un poco más complejo —admitió él, aclarándose la garganta—Se siente un poco traicionada.

Sir Eleazar gruñó.

—¿Traicionada?

Emmett se tiró del pañuelo de cuello, como si le faltara el aire. ¿No hacía mucho calor en esa sala?

—Es obvio que quieres decirme algo, Emmett —dijo el baronet, entornando los ojos—, dilo de una vez.

—Por supuesto, señor —replicó Emmett. Pero no era tan fácil—Se lo explicaré todo, pero necesito que me siga la corriente. Es la única manera de solucionar un poco esta situación. Hágalo por Rosalie. —Emmett se acercó a sir Eleazar y, tras una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, le dijo—: Cuando le cuente lo que pasó realmente en la cabaña aquella noche, necesito que me dé un puñetazo.

El baronet dejó el vaso de ponche en la mesa más cercana y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres que te dé un puñetazo? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Exacto —respondió Emmett, señalándose un punto de la mandíbula—Aquí. O aquí —añadió, señalándose el ojo y encogiéndose de hombros—¡Maldita sea! Me da igual donde me pegue, pero hágalo.

—¿Estás borracho, Emmett? —preguntó sir Eleazar.

Vaya, qué idea tan maravillosa. Nada le gustaría más que estarlo. Todo resultaría mucho más fácil. Pero, por desgracia, se encontraba totalmente sobrio. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Lo hará o no?

Sir Eleazar se quedó mirándolo como si fuera estúpido.

Emmett respiró hondo.

—Ya sabe que amo a Rosie —empezó a decir en voz baja. El baronet se tensó un poco—Cuando Vasilii me dijo que estaban pensando en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Brimsworth, reconozco que casi me vuelvo loco. No podía soportar la idea de perderla.

Emmett se volvió hacia su esposa. Incluso de espaldas, era la mujer más bonita de la sala. Como si notara su mirada, ella se dio la vuelta y los miró por encima del hombro. La sonrisa murió en su cara al instante. Miró a su padre con el cejo fruncido. Cuando volvió a clavar la mirada en Emmett, apretó los labios formando una fina línea. Por fin, se volvió hacia ellos. Por fin. Necesitaba que lo viera.

—Mentí —dijo de repente.

—¿Perdón? —sir Eleazar frunció el cejo.

—Mentí —repitió Emmett, que oyó en su mente la palabra una y otra vez, como un eco sin fin.

—¿Sobre qué?

Emmett volvió a tirarse del pañuelo.

—Sobre lo que pasó en la cabaña aquella noche. Mentí, señor.

Sir Eleazar enderezó la espalda, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No pasó nada indebido entre nosotros, señor. Cuando la encontré en el bosque estaba herida y muerta de frío. La llevé a la cabaña de Blackmoor porque me alegré tanto de encontrarla relativamente a salvo que no quise compartirla con nadie. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. La situación era perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan.

—¿Tu plan?

—Hacerles creer que la había puesto en una situación comprometida.

—Cullen —empezó a decir el baronet, boquiabierto.

—Permítame que termine, señor —lo interrumpió Emmett, levantando una mano.

Sir Eleazar asintió.

—Lo único que hice fue calentarla. —Cuando el baronet abrió la boca para protestar, Emmett volvió a levantar la mano—No de esa manera. Estaba helada y empapada. Necesitaba entrar en calor, así que le dije que se quitara la ropa y encendí un fuego. Luego le di una copa de brandy, sobre todo para el dolor del tobillo. Y se le subió a la cabeza en seguida. Cuando se durmió, me desnudé y me metí en la cama a su lado. Rosalie y yo no hicimos nada, señor. Hice mal al decirle lo contrario.

—No me digas.

—En ese momento me pareció la mejor solución para conseguir librarme de Brimsworth y forzar la boda.

Emmett nunca se había quedado tan expuesto ni se había sentido tan vulnerable. Sir Eleazar lo estaba mirando como si creyera que deberían ingresarlo en el manicomio de Bedlam.

—Y ahora ella está muy enfadada contigo por haber mentido y conmigo por haberte creído —dedujo sir Eleazar.

Emmett se había imaginado que su suegro se enfurecería al oír su confesión, pero no lo hizo.

—Furiosa —confirmó Emmett.

—Y te está haciendo la vida imposible —dedujo el baronet, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Exactamente.

—Bien —dijo sir Eleazar, asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviera complacido. Dándole una palmada a Emmett en la espalda, añadió—: No soy idiota. He estado rodeado de Cullens toda la vida. —Bajó la voz para asegurarse de que nadie los oía—Sé que, a pesar de lo mucho que os gustan las mujeres, sois tipos decentes. Y sé que la amas. Y por eso permití que te casaras con ella. Nadie me engañó ni me forzó. Podía haber aceptado la oferta de Brimsworth. Incluso después del episodio del bosque, seguía interesado.

Emmett se sintió tan aliviado por sus palabras que no se dio cuenta de que el baronet echaba el brazo hacia atrás y le daba un puñetazo en la mandíbula con la fuerza de un yunque que cayera desde gran altura. De un golpe seco, Emmett se desplomó en el suelo.

—La amo —murmuró Emmett mientras Rosalie se arrodillaba a su lado en el suelo del carruaje y le acariciaba la cara.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella, distraídamente. Había estado murmurando cosas desde que sus hermanos lo habían recogido del suelo y lo habían sacado del salón de actos. Le habían asegurado que no sería nada, pero que tal vez fuera mejor que lo llevara a casa, sobre todo por las habladurías que ya habían empezado a circular.

—Rose —susurró con los ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Sí, Emmett?

—La amo —repitió. Esta vez, ella lo entendió.

—¿A quién amas, Emmett? —preguntó ella, tragando saliva, en un intento por deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Rose —fue todo lo que dijo. Emmett abrió los ojos, del color de los zafiros a la escasa luz del interior del carruaje—¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella le acarició la barbilla. El moratón le estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Mi padre te ha dado un puñetazo —respondió, aunque ya casi no se veía la evidencia del golpe—Aquí —dijo, señalando un punto al lado de la barbilla—, pero ya casi no se ve. —Le volvió la cara para que le diera la luz de la luna más directamente—Qué raro.

—Siempre me curo muy de prisa —la informó él, con un timbre de voz prácticamente normal.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rosalie. Un instante antes había estado inconsciente y en ése se estaba incorporando y sentándose derecho en el asiento, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Rosalie había visto el moratón con sus propios ojos. Pero había desaparecido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rosalie suspiró con impaciencia.

—No tiene importancia.

Emmett se movió en el asiento y levantándola del suelo, la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Deja que te abrace —susurró él, cuando ella trató a soltarse. Su voz profunda hizo que ella sintiera un curioso cosquilleo en el vientre.

—¿Tu padre me pegó? —habló Emmett al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, aunque no sé por qué.

—Le conté la verdad —confesó Emmett, dándole un suave beso en el cuello. De manera instintiva, Rosalie ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea.

—¿La verdad sobre qué?

—Sobre la noche que pasamos en la cabaña —murmuró él, con la boca pegada a su piel.

Rosalie se separó de un brinco.

—¿Cómo? —Se cubrió el cuello con la mano para impedir que Emmett la distrajera con sus besos. Éste tiró de sus dedos, tratando de abrirse paso. Ella lo golpeó como si fuera una mosca pesada.

Suspirando, Emmett se rindió y se apoyó en el asiento, con los ojos entornados.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Era lo correcto —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y él qué te ha dicho? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—Bueno, se ha enfadado. Al parecer se ha enfadado lo suficiente para darme un puñetazo —respondió él, torciendo el gesto.

—Tendré que ir a darle las gracias mañana —dijo ella, ausente.

—¿A darle las gracias? ¿Por pegarme?

—No, por defenderme —aclaró ella, inclinándose sobre Emmett para darle un suave beso en los labios— ¿No te das cuenta? —preguntó, sintiendo un agradable calorcillo en el pecho—Lo ha hecho por defenderme.

—Yo me limité a decirle la verdad —murmuró él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, por cierto? —Sin duda tenía un motivo. Emmett no daba puntada sin hilo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Emmett trató de levantarle la falda del vestido.

—Porque quería tener acceso ilimitado a lo que hay debajo de estas faldas —contestó, riendo.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó ella, apartándole las manos.

—Sin olvidarme de lo que hay debajo de tu corpiño —añadió, con la voz cada vez más ronca. Tirando de las cintas de la prenda, dejó un pecho medio descubierto.

—Emmett —volvió a protestar ella con menos decisión. Esa vez, en lugar de palmearle la mano, se la cubrió con la suya—Sólo piensas en ti —lo reprendió.

—No es malo pensar en lo que a uno le interesa. Ni en lo que a uno le da placer. Y hablando de eso —habló en voz baja, apartando la mano del pecho de Rosalie y sustituyéndola por la suya propia. Ella se resistió hasta que Emmett empezó a masajearle el pecho.

—Para —protestó ella débilmente. La verdad era que le resultaba muy excitante ver sus manos unidas dándole placer.

—Cómo me gustaría verte acariciándote los pechos mientras cabalgas sobre mí —confesó él, con la voz ronca—Incluso podrías apretarte los pezones —agregó, juntándole los dedos para mostrarle lo que quería decir.

Rosalie cerró los ojos.

—No estoy preparada para esto —susurró, aunque no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacerlo yo por ti.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Al acercarse a la casa de invitados, Emmett había aflojado las cintas del corpiño lo suficiente como para que sus dedos pudieran colarse dentro y martirizar su carne. El vestido le dificultaba bastante las cosas, pero no se amilanó. Al fin y al cabo, Rosalie le había sonreído. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había visto su sonrisa. Y lo que era más importante, sus ojos habían estado cargados de pasión.

Emmett pasó el viaje entero atormentando a su deliciosa esposa. Los dedos de la otra mano se deslizaron bajo el vestido y le acariciaron la carne sensible hasta que estuvo a punto de estallar de placer. Pero entonces, se detuvo. El ritmo desbocado de los latidos de su corazón le indicó que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y la dejó colgando al borde del abismo.

—¡No pares! —exclamó, frustrada, cuando él retiró la mano. Abriendo los ojos, se la agarró y volvió a colocarla sobre su carne húmeda y ardiente.

Emmett se echó a reír y volvió a acariciarla.

—Vaya, vaya, qué avariciosa eres —bromeó, centrándose en la parte más sensible a la entrada de su sexo. Poco después, Rosalie saltó por el precipicio, temblando y jadeando entre sus brazos.

—Rose, el coche se detuvo hace diez minutos —le susurró Emmett, mientras le besaba la sudorosa piel del cuello.

Sentándose de repente, ella miró a su alrededor, como despertando de un sueño. Al levantar la persiana comprobó que, efectivamente, estaban parados.

—Podrías haberme avisado —dijo ella, con los dientes apretados—¿Qué pensarán los cocheros?

—Pensarán que he estado haciéndole el amor a mi esposa —respondió él, mordisqueándole la oreja—, que es lo que pienso hacer en cuanto crucemos el umbral.

Rosalie trató de levantarse, pero las piernas no la sostenían. Emmett abrió la portezuela y salió al exterior, feliz de comprobar que, a pesar de su erección, aún podía caminar. Rosalie bajó la escalerilla con paso tembloroso. Antes de que llegara al suelo, él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la casa.

—¡Suéltame! —protestó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los cocheros pensarán que quieres hacerme el amor.

El corazón de Emmett se disparó al oír esas palabras.

—Y acertarán —afirmó.

—Pero…

—Rosalie, los cocheros se marcharon hace rato. Sólo quedó Clarke. —Rosalie miró por encima del hombro de su esposo. Tenía razón. No había cocheros ni mozos de cuadra a la vista. Sólo un hombre permanecía junto a los caballos. Parecía relajado, silbando una tonada—Los demás se fueron en cuanto llegamos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, haciendo un mohín. Nunca la había visto tan adorable.

—Los oí.

Rosalie suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Y por qué no los oí yo?

—Porque tenía los dedos dentro de tu cuerpo y eso te distrajo un poco.

Rosalie se ruborizó a la luz de la luna. A él le maravillaba que pudiera pasar de retorcerse contra su cuerpo a sonrojarse como una colegiala en segundos.

—¿Y él? —preguntó Rosalie, señalando a Clarke con la barbilla—¡Sabe lo que hemos estado haciendo!

—Oh, sí, no lo dudes. Estoy seguro de que su esposa estará muy feliz al comprobar que su marido se mete en la cama con tanto ardor —replicó Emmett, riéndose ante la expresión avergonzada de Rosalie.

—No voy a poder mirarlo a la cara nunca más.

Al llegar al dormitorio principal, Emmett la dejó en el suelo.

—Emmett, espera —le pidió ella, apoyándole una mano en el pecho.

¿Iba a decirle otra vez que no estaba preparada? Si volvía a rechazarlo, se moriría de frustración.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? —le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos, esperando que volviera a derretirse por él igual que había hecho en el carruaje.

—Creo que no estoy preparada para…

Emmett se quedó observándola con la boca abierta. Rosalie casi sintió lástima por él, pero todavía no lo había perdonado por haberle tendido una trampa para obligarla a casarse con él.

—Pues en el coche parecías bastante preparada —se quejó él.

—Cuando me tocas pierdo toda noción de lo que está bien y lo que está mal —admitió ella, suspirando.

—¿Y crees que hacerte el amor estaría mal? —Los ojos de Emmett, que hasta hacía un instante habían brillado de esperanza, se apagaron. Suspiró con resignación.

—Emmett —dijo ella, dudando. Tal vez debería olvidarse de su cruzada justiciera, pensó, alargando una mano hacia él.

Él la tomó y, con la otra mano, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Me vas a matar, Rosalie.

—¡Ay! —exclamó ella, frotándose ofendida.

—Pero acepto mi castigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, asombrada. ¿Iba a rendirse sin más?

—Pero quiero dormir a tu lado.

Rosalie se quedó sin palabras. Su corazón había dado un brinco al oírlo. Sonriendo, Emmett se sentó en la cama, se quitó las botas y las dejó en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Rosalie lo miraba sin moverse. ¿De veras pensaba quedarse?

Emmett se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco y los colgó cuidadosamente en la silla tapizada que había al lado de la cama. Luego se despojó de los pantalones negros, dejando que se deslizaran por sus largas piernas.

Rosalie tragó saliva cuando se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. La visión de su pecho desnudo la dejó sin aliento. Tenía un cuerpo bien esculpido, formado por numerosos músculos y tendones. Ni una sola cicatriz estropeaba la perfección de su piel. Ni siquiera su disparo de días atrás había dejado marca.

Una sonrisa canalla le iluminó el rostro. Parecía estar disfrutando de su atención.

—Tu turno, Rose.

Sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, Emmett le quitó la ropa de manera rápida y eficiente, y la dejó vestida sólo con la combinación. Se notaba que la ropa femenina no tenía secretos para él. ¿Cómo podía haberla desvestido tan de prisa?

—Necesito mi camisón —protestó ella, cuando Emmett la tomó en brazos otra vez y la llevó a la cama.

—No, no lo necesitas —la contradijo él, retirando la colcha y depositándola sobre las frías sábanas.

Rosalie se tumbó de espaldas y Emmett apoyó la cabeza en su vientre. Cuando ella empezó a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo, se relajó. Siguió acariciándolo en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con la cabeza en su regazo.

Lo observó dormir. Era relajante ver cómo respiraba lenta y rítmicamente. A pesar de estar casi desnuda, se sentía muy cómoda. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Emmett le recordaron a los de un niño. Desde donde estaba podía verle una mejilla y parte de la espalda. Se apoyó en los codos para contemplarlo mejor. Su piel no era tan perfecta como le había parecido antes. En la parte baja de la espalda tenía una marca en forma de luna creciente. Sin saber por qué, le gustó comprobar que no era perfecto. Alargó un dedo y se la acarició. Emmett protestó suavemente. Ella volvió a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que se calmó.

Emmett oyó que sus hermanos se acercaban mucho antes de que llegaran a la casa. Una vez estuvieron dentro, oyó que Edward refunfuñaba, pero aparte de su propio nombre, no entendió lo que decían.

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez pedirle al padre de Rosalie que lo golpeara en medio de la sala de actos no había sido una gran idea. Esperaba que la reputación de Rosalie no saliera perjudicada. Aún se reía cada vez que se acordaba de cómo había puesto en su sitio a la señora Newton. Su esposa era una mujer formidable. No es que acabara de descubrirlo. Lo había sabido siempre. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Cogió uno de sus rizos de ébano y se acarició la cara con él, como si fuera un pincel. Rosalie despedía un aroma delicioso. Olía a bayas, a acebo, a lilas y a él.

Al oír que algo caía al suelo en el salón, maldijo entre dientes. Ese par de bufones iban a despertarla. Tenía que librarse de ellos antes de que fuera tarde. Si se marchaban en seguida, podría volver a la cama y seducir a su mujer, si ésta se dejaba.

Se levantó con cuidado y se puso un batín anudado a la cintura.

—¿Emmett? —la voz de su esposa lo detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

Al volverse, Emmett vio la imagen más bonita que había contemplado nunca. El cabello oscuro de Rosalie le caía sobre los hombros, ocultando apenas sus pechos. Emmett gruñó.

—No te vayas a ninguna parte, amor. Te lo ruego. Vuelve a dormir. Vengo en seguida.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella, poniendo los pies en el suelo.

—A librarme de unas visitas inoportunas. Vuelve a la cama.

Ella, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Nunca se lo hacía. Avanzó hasta él descalza y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en el cuello.

Emmett notó que se le secaba la boca. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su templanza para no cogerla en brazos y hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento. Pero sus molestos hermanos estaban justo debajo de ellos, en el piso de abajo, en ese instante.

—Rose, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

—Vaya, lo siento. No quería que te resultara más duro.

—Todo resulta duro cuando estás cerca. —No se imaginaba cuánto—Haz el favor de volver a la cama para que pueda seducirte en cuanto me libre de Edward y de Jass.

—¿Seducirme? —preguntó con la voz ronca de sueño y le besó el pecho antes de decir—: Suena bien.

Emmett calculó que tardaría unos tres segundos en coger a sus hermanos y sacarlos de la casa de una patada.

—Palabra de honor que vuelvo en seguida.

Rosalie se echó a reír y regresó a la cama.

—Y yo que pensaba que no tenías de eso…

Emmett se cubrió la cara con la mano para no ver el tentador trasero de su esposa.

—No vayas a ninguna parte —repitió, mientras salía de la habitación. Bajó los escalones a la carrera, sin mirar siquiera al sorprendido lacayo que se apartó de su camino de un salto. Al llegar al salón, abrió las puertas de un golpe.

Edward estaba reclinado en una butaca. Jass se había sentado en el sofá, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Largo de aquí. Los dos —ordenó Emmett.

No fue hasta que Edward se levantó de la silla cuando Emmett se dio cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía su hermano. Estaba despeinado y llevaba la ropa tan arrugada que parecía que hubiera dormido con ella puesta.

—Emmett, disculpa que vengamos tan temprano…

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Jass y tú os marcháis y volvéis más tarde —repitió, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Emmett, mamá…—empezó a decir Jass, levantando la cabeza.

—Iré a visitarla pronto. Pero ahora largaos de aquí. No hace falta que os acompañe a la puerta, ¿verdad? —¿Es que no podían esperar un rato? Justo en esos momentos, cuando Rosalie parecía estar dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—¡Emmett! —rugió Edward. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo peligroso—Haz el favor de cerrar esa maldita boca.

Sorprendido, Emmett hizo lo que le decían, apretando los labios con fuerza.

—Mamá está peor —siguió diciendo Jass, con los puños apretados.

Emmett se sentó frente a sus hermanos.

—¿Peor? —repitió.

—Sí, desde anoche —confirmó Jass, haciendo una mueca—El tónico de Alice no es lo bastante fuerte. Necesita un ingrediente de su despensa en Edimburgo. _Epipactis youngiana_.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿En Edimburgo?

—Alie dice que es lo único que puede funcionar a estas alturas.

—¿Edimburgo? —Tardaría media vida en ir y volver.

—Sí, por desgracia —dijo Edward lentamente, como si le costara asimilar la situación—Esa planta se ha extinguido.

—Si se ha extinguido, ¿cómo voy a encontrarla? —preguntó Emmett, sintiéndose impotente.

—Al parecer, la madre de Alice guardó algunas semillas. Y Heidi puede conseguir que crezcan sólo con tocarlas —le explicó Jass—Alie me ha asegurado que las propiedades curativas de esta planta son casi tan fuertes como las suyas.

—Así que sólo tenemos que ir a Escocia, conseguir que la brujita toque unas semillas y las haga crecer y volver aquí con la planta —recapituló Emmett, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Odio pedírtelo a ti, Emmett —empezó a decir Edward.

—No quiero dejar a Alie sola en su estado —se justificó Jass—, y Heidi no conoce a Edward, pero a ti sí.

Emmett se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Seguro que existen esas dichosas semillas?

—Tan seguro como que los licántropos existen —murmuró Jass.

—Bien. —Emmett se dirigió hacia la puerta—Me pondré en marcha de inmediato. ¿Qué tengo que traer?

Jass le entregó un trozo de papel.

—Alie me lo ha dado por escrito. Enséñaselo a Heidi y ella sabrá qué hacer.

—Lo siento, Emmett —se lamentó Edward—Quería enviar al mayor, pero mamá no quiere que se aparte de su lado. No sabía que estuvieran tan unidos.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Emmett, intercambiando una mirada con Jass.

¿Había más brujas?, se preguntó Rosalie desde la escalera. Emmett había hablado de un aquelarre, pero no le había hecho mucho caso. Incluso después de la confirmación de Alice, le costaba creérselo. ¿Brujas que podían hacer crecer una planta sólo con tocarla? Conocía a los Cullen desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaban todos locos?

Al oír que Emmett se acercaba, Rosalie volvió corriendo a la habitación. Si Esme no estuviera enferma, lo interrogaría allí mismo pero, dadas las circunstancias, prefería que no la sorprendiera espiando. Se metió en la cama y se tapó con la manta un instante antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Dijiste que volverías en seguida —le recordó, esperando que las mejillas, sonrojadas por la carrera, no la traicionaran.

Emmett la miró sólo un instante antes de dirigirse al armario de la ropa.

—Lo siento, Rose. Ya sé que estabas espiando en la escalera —le dijo, mirándola fijamente. Rosalie sintió que el rubor le subía hasta las orejas—Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Y te prometo que lo haré cuando regrese. Ahora debo ir a hacer un recado para Edward. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Yo voy a Escocia. Tú te quedas aquí. Aunque no sería mala idea que te mudaras a la casa principal mientras estoy fuera.

¿Por qué no podía ir a Escocia con él? No le molestaría. ¿Justo entonces, que empezaban a llevarse bien, tenían que separarse?

—¿Qué más da dónde esté? —murmuró.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella.

—Rosalie, no es un viaje de placer. Iré más rápido si viajo solo. Además, aquí te necesitan.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que hagas compañía a mi madre. Sabes que te adora y la anima mucho estar contigo. Invéntate todo lo que quieras para que esté contenta. Quédate con ella hasta que yo regrese, por favor.

A Rosalie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, asintió.

Emmett se volvió a coger unos pantalones limpios. Al dejar caer el batín al suelo, la mirada de Rosalie se fijó en la marca en forma de luna creciente de su espalda. Algo en aquel lunar la atraía poderosamente. Era obvio que pasaba demasiado tiempo rodeada de Cullens. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría igual de lunática que ellos.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, Rosalie fue paseando hasta Cullen Hall. Billings la hizo pasar y ella se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Esme. La duquesa viuda estaba tan débil y pálida que parecía una sombra de sí misma.

Estaba durmiendo. El mayor permanecía sentado a su lado. Si el amor y la devoción curaran, sin duda Esme se recuperaría en ese mismo instante. No sólo se curaría, sino que estaría dando saltos de alegría por la habitación. Pero el amor no tenía ese tipo de poder.

Al entrar en la habitación, el mayor levantó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ella un rato?

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió Volturi, antes de dejarlas solas.

Rosalie se sentó en la silla que el mayor acababa de dejar libre y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la colcha. No supo con certeza el tiempo que pasó, pero cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, Esme abrió los ojos.

—Mi querida niña —le dijo—, estoy segura de que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí viendo cómo languidezco.

Rosalie ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Dónde iba a estar mejor? —preguntó ella retóricamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, para quitarle hierro al asunto—Blackmoor debe de estar dando órdenes al pobre Billings y amenazando con la mirada a todos los que tienen la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Jasper no para de mirar a Alice con ojos de cordero degollado de la mañana a la noche. Resulta un poco incómodo estar en su compañía, para ser sincera —confesó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y Isabella tiene que ponerse al día con Seth, escuchando todos los detalles de un trimestre lleno de travesuras escolares —siguió diciendo—Así que, ya ves, eres la mejor opción para mantener una buena conversación por aquí, ya que sigues siendo la única Cullen cuerda.

Esme se echó a reír, lo que le causó un nuevo acceso de tos.

Rosalie le dio un pañuelo, reprendiéndose por haberle causado un dolor innecesario.

—Lo siento mucho.

Esme le tomó las manos y sonrió.

—No, cariño. Te agradezco mucho que me hagas reír. Pero no has mencionado a Emmett. ¿En qué anda metido el desastre de mi hijo mediano ahora?

«Está cabalgando hacia Escocia en busca de una planta milagrosa para salvarte la vida.» Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza decirle la verdad.

—Está haciendo un recado que le ha encargado Blackmoor.

—Le haces mucho bien —dijo Esme, soltándole las manos—Mucho bien —repitió. Los ojos se le empañaron—No dejes que te oculte nada. Haz que te muestre quién es en realidad.

«¿Quién es en realidad?» Rosalie estuvo a punto de resoplar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Esme. Sé muy bien quién es en realidad.

La duquesa viuda cerró los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

—Me alegro de que te lo contara. No debes preocuparte, querida. No son tan aterradores como ellos creen. Son criaturas majestuosas a la luz de la luna. Dios los hizo como son. Con un pelaje brillante y… —sus palabras se perdieron al quedarse dormida.

Rosalie se quedó mirando a su suegra sin entender nada. ¿Pelaje brillante? ¿Criaturas majestuosas a la luz de la luna? Al parecer, Esme estaba tan loca como el resto de la familia. Eso, o que la enfermedad la estaba afectando.

Cuando el mayor vino a relevarla, Rosalie los dejó solos y bajó en busca de los demás. Al entrar en el saloncito verde, el retrato de Esme en la flor de la juventud le llamó la atención.

—Era muy hermosa, ¿verdad? —comentó Jass, a su espalda.

Rosalie se secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Sigue siéndolo —respondió, mirando a su cuñado por encima del hombro—¿Crees que la planta que ha ido a buscar Emmett la salvará?

—Necesito creerlo —respondió Jasper, con un suspiro.

La conversación entre los tres hermanos le volvió a la mente.

—¿Es verdad que Alice puede curar a las personas con sólo tocarlas, Jass? —le preguntó. Seguía resultándole increíble.

—Sí, es verdad —le confirmó su cuñado, cruzando la habitación y apoyándose en el marco de una de las ventanas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas que lo intente con tu madre? —le planteó ella, siguiéndolo y poniéndole una mano en la espalda—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Cuando usa sus manos para curar, emplea su poder vital. Tiene que dar parte de sí misma. Y eso puede dañarla. A ella y al bebé. —Inspiró con fuerza y se volvió hacia ella—No sabes lo que es tener que elegir entre tu esposa y tu hijo, por un lado, y tu madre, por otro. La última vez que Alice curó a alguien, se consumió tanto que pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

—¿A quién curó?

—A mí —admitió Jass.

¡Santo cielo! No tenía ni idea.

—¿Cuándo estuviste tan enfermo? No me enteré de nada.

—No se lo conté a nadie —confesó él, moviendo los pies de un lado para otro—De hecho, por eso me fui a Escocia. Fui en busca de una hechicera que podía curar con sus manos.

—¿Alice?

—En realidad, era su madre. Pero cuando murió, Alice heredó su poder. Pasa de madres a hijas, igual que el color de los ojos o ese mechón blanco en el pelo de Edward.

—Siempre me ha costado creer en este tipo de cosas —reconoció ella, suspirando.

—¿No crees en lo sobrenatural, Rosie? —preguntó Jass, guiándola hacia un sofá cercano.

Ella se llevó la mano al colgante, como hacía siempre que necesitaba seguridad.

—Sinceramente, ya no sé lo que creo.

—Tienes que abrir la mente. Darte permiso para creer en lo increíble. Me lo agradecerás.

—¿Creer en lo increíble? —Rosalie frunció el cejo.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Jass, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja—, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de los licántropos?

«Licántropos.» ¿Dónde había oído esa palabra antes?

—Los has mencionado esta mañana. Has dicho: «Tan seguro como que los licántropos existen».

Jass sonrió.

—Ya me había parecido que estabas escuchando.

—¿Qué es un licántropo? —preguntó Rosalie—¿Tú crees en ellos?

Jass echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se empezó a reír.

—Oh, sí. Claro que creo en ellos. Si quieres, puedo pasarte algún libro sobre el tema.

¿Para qué querría ella leer sobre los licántropos? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos hasta ese día.

—No seas pesado, Jasper. Sólo dime qué son.

Jass se inclinó hacia ella.

—Hombres lobo —le susurró al oído—Pero a Edward no le gusta ese nombre, así que trata de no usarlo en su presencia.

¿Por qué iba a importarle a Edward que pronunciara esas palabras? Menuda tontería. En cualquier caso, siempre procuraba hablar lo menos posible con el duque.

—¿Te quedarás aquí mientras Emmett esté fuera? —quiso saber Jass.

Rosalie asintió.

—Esta noche te daré un libro para que le eches un vistazo antes de irte a dormir —le propuso Jass, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Quieres que lea un libro sobre hombres lobo antes de que me vaya a dormir?

—Creo que el asunto te puede interesar —respondió él, levantándose y pellizcándole la nariz cariñosamente—No me des las gracias todavía. Ya lo harás más adelante —añadió, retirándose y dejando a Rosalie con la boca abierta.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Rosalie se movió al oír que Isabella la llamaba.

—Rosalie —repitió Isabella, sacudiéndola con suavidad hasta que abrió los ojos—He mandado preparar una habitación para ti. ¿Por qué no subes y descansas como Dios manda?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—Tarde —respondió Isabella, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para ocultar un bostezo—Ve a dormir un poco.

—¿Cómo está Esme?

—Más o menos igual. —Isabella suspiró—Espero que Emmett vuelva pronto.

—¿De verdad crees que la magia funcionará?

—Sí, lo creo.

Sin saber qué decir, Rosalie se limitó a asentir. Al parecer, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas.

Isabella sonrió y volvió a bostezar.

—Tengo que volver junto a la duquesa. Es mi turno de vigilancia.

—Por favor, deja que me quede yo —se ofreció Rosalie, levantándose de la silla.

—No es necesario. Has pasado casi todo el día con ella.

—Ya sé que no es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo. Pareces muy cansada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Isabella.

—Vamos, vete a dormir —la invitó Rosalie, haciendo un gesto con las manos—Yo me quedo con ella. Si hay alguna novedad, te avisaré en seguida.

Inclinándose hacia ella, su cuñada le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró.

Al entrar en la habitación de la duquesa viuda, Rosalie sonrió al ver al mayor durmiendo en la silla con los pies apoyados en el borde de la cama. Le tocó un pie para despertarlo y él parpadeó.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró, al ver su expresión de pánico—Vaya a descansar. Es mi turno de guardia.

—No me gusta dejarla.

—Lo sé, pero será de más ayuda si duerme un poco.

El oficial retirado bajó los pies de la cama a regañadientes.

—Unas horitas.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Rosalie se sentó junto a su suegra. Esme Cullen siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte. Le costaba acostumbrarse a verla languideciendo en cama. Le parecía imposible.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda. Al mirar por encima del hombro, vio que se trataba de Jass, que llevaba un libro muy gordo en las manos.

—Isabella me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

—¿Una lectura ligera? —preguntó Rosalie, señalando el libro.

Jass sonrió.

—Te dije que te traería un libro. Será una noche larga. Yo que tú, empezaría a leerlo por el principio.

—¿Así que iba en serio? —preguntó ella, tratando de disimular la risa—¿Hay un libro sobre hombres lobo? —Menuda tontería.

—Licántropos —insistió Jass, acercándose a ella y entregándole el viejo volumen encuadernado en piel negra. Sobre la cubierta se leía en letras doradas: _Licántropos: Leyenda y tradiciones._

—Claro, claro. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? —replicó ella con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Antes no actuabas de un modo tan raro, Jasper.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Antes no eras mi hermana.

Rosalie bajó los ojos hacia el libro que descansaba en su regazo. Hombres lobo. Bueno, la ayudaría a mantenerse despierta mientras Esme dormía, pensó con resignación.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Jass le guiñó un ojo como respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Lo primero que Rosalie encontró al abrir el libro fue la ilustración de un lobo con el morro levantado hacia el cielo. Debajo, escrito a mano, se leía: «Un licántropo no puede ser aceptado por otro hasta que él mismo no acepte su lado salvaje».

Antes de volver la página, se llevó la mano al colgante. El texto la atrapó inmediatamente y no pudo dejar de leer. Cuando llevaba ya unos cuantos capítulos leídos, una nueva ilustración le llamó la atención. Y no por el torso desnudo del hombre que aparecía retratado, sino por la marca en forma de luna creciente que tenía en el pecho.

—¡Cielos! —murmuró. Era idéntica a la que tenía Emmett.

—Qué concentrada estás. —La voz del mayor la asustó tanto que casi dio un brinco en la silla.

Recobrando la compostura, Rosalie sonrió.

—Estaba leyendo un poco.

—Estás a punto de quedarte sin luz —le hizo notar el mayor, señalando a la vela casi consumida que la iluminaba.

Tenía razón. La vela parpadeaba, a punto de apagarse. Cruzando la habitación, el hombre abrió un cajón de la mesa y cogió una nueva. La encendió con la que estaba a punto de apagarse y la colocó en el candelabro.

—Lo siento. He dormido demasiado.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió, avergonzado.

—Sí, pronto amanecerá.

Rosalie vio que se había leído medio libro sin darse cuenta. Era apasionante.

La expresión del militar retirado se dulcificó cuando posó la mirada en la duquesa viuda, que seguía durmiendo.

—Ya me quedo yo con ella.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba tan preocupada por Esme como el mayor.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí, no hay otro sitio en el mundo donde quisiera estar ahora.

—¿La ama? —susurró Rosalie.

Él asintió, sin apartar la mirada de la enferma.

—Nunca creí que pudiera volver a amar a nadie más después de la madre de Alice, y estoy seguro de que Esme sentía lo mismo por Carlisle. Ninguno de los dos se lo habría podido imaginar, después de años de amistad.

Rosalie le apretó el brazo al pasar junto a él.

—Estoy segura de que Emmett regresará pronto y todo se arreglará.

—La pequeña Heidi hace milagros —corroboró él—Igual que mi Alice.

El mayor, un militar de carrera, no parecía tener ningún problema en creer en las brujas. Rosalie se sintió un poco menos culpable por haber puesto sus propias esperanzas en ellas.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el mayor, cuando Rosalie estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Te dejas el libro —respondió, acercándoselo.

Tal vez se hubiera olvidado del libro, pero nunca dejaría de pensar en lo que había leído. Abrazando el volumen contra su pecho, se dirigió a la habitación que Isabella le había preparado.

Rosalie se despertó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pestañeó sorprendida al comprobar que la luz que entraba por la ventana era la del crepúsculo, en vez de la luz del alba.

—Señorita… quiero decir… lady Rosalie —oyó la voz de Molly al otro lado de la puerta.

Se incorporó de un salto.

—Oh, Molly, pasa, pasa.

La puerta se abrió y la doncella la saludó con una rápida reverencia.

—Hola, señora.

Rosalie se alegró tanto al verla, que le echó los brazos al cuello y la abrazó.

—Oh, Molly. ¿Te vas a quedar? Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Cómo va todo en Langley Downs?

Incómoda con la efusividad de su señora, la doncella se apartó un poco.

—Sir Eleazar pensó que quizá me necesitara.

Su padre tenía razón. Molly era justo lo que faltaba. Siempre había sido una chica muy sensata.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

Molly movió los pies a un lado y a otro, inquieta.

—No he venido sola, señora.

—Entonces, ¿con quién has venido?

—Sus hermanos me han acompañado.

Rosalie soltó el aire con impaciencia.

—¿Qué quieren esos cretinos?

—Han venido a ver cómo se encuentra. Y a interesarse por el estado de lord Emmett después de que su padre le diera un puñetazo. —Molly se acercó para susurrarle—: La verdad, señorita, digo… señora, es que no me imagino a sir Eleazar dándole un puñetazo a nadie.

A ella también la había sorprendido, aunque no le apetecía hablar de eso con su doncella.

—¿Han venido todos? Mis hermanos, me refiero.

Molly asintió.

Rosalie hizo una mueca. Perfecto. Llevaba horas soñando con hombres lobo y ahora tenía que enfrentarse con esos cinco idiotas.

—¿Me ayudas a elegir algo que ponerme? —le pidió, señalando hacia el armario.

Al cabo de un rato Rosalie, correctamente vestida, entró en la salita azul. Peter estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo. Vasilii recorría la habitación de un lado a otro. Benjamin y Demetri estaban sentados en el sofá. Tenían las cabezas muy juntas y hablaban entre susurros. Garrett estaba sentado en una silla, con la espalda muy recta, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al verla entrar, los cinco se pusieron firmes.

—Rose —dijo Vasilii, acercándose a ella—¿Es cierto que Emmett se ha marchado?

No podía decirles la verdad. Tenía que pensar en algo.

—La duquesa viuda ha empeorado. Emmett ha ido a buscar un médico especializado para su madre.

—¿El doctor Bramber no puede ayudarla? —preguntó Garrett, preocupado.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—El doctor Brambic le dio un tónico, pero no ha servido de nada.

Vasilii frunció el cejo.

—No sabía que estuviera tan grave.

—Normal —replicó Rosalie—Estabas demasiado ocupado planeando mi futuro por mí. Quiero que sepáis que pienso vengarme de todos vosotros. No voy a olvidar lo que habéis hecho, pero ahora mismo tengo que pensar en mi suegra.

Benjamin suspiró.

—Pues en contra de mis intereses, rezaré para que se recupere lo antes posible.

—¿Seguro que la marcha de Emmett no tiene nada que ver con el puñetazo de papá? —preguntó Demetri.

—La verdad, Dem, es que ya se nos había olvidado —lo tranquilizó ella—Emmett tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. —Y ella tenía muchas más en la suya. La salud de Esme. Las poderosas brujas escocesas. Marcas en forma de luna creciente. Licántropos…

—Bueno, nosotros veníamos a invitaros a los dos a la cena de Nochebuena de mañana —explicó Vasilii.

Qué palabras tan normales. Y qué raras sonaban en una casa llena de Cullens.

—Os lo agradezco —confesó Rosalie, sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero le prometí a Emmett que no me apartaría de su madre.

—Siempre te trató como a una hija —señaló Garrett, asintiendo con aprobación.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —se ofreció Peter.

—No, Emmett se está ocupando. No se puede hacer nada más. Pero gracias.

Emmett sabía que, si no se detenía pronto, se caería del caballo. Acababa de salir de Clearwater, lo que significaba que estaba a mitad de camino. Si aguantaba un poco más, podría localizar a Heidi, alquilar un carruaje y descansar durante el viaje de vuelta.

El viento helado volvió a soplar y, a pesar de su naturaleza, se estremeció. Era una locura viajar a Escocia a caballo en pleno invierno. Pero resultaba mucho más rápido que viajar en carruaje. Si su madre necesitaba que fuera a la Luna, encontraría la manera de llegar.

El gris del cielo se mezclaba con el de los árboles pelados. Cerró los ojos unos instantes para aclararse la vista y tuvo que incorporarse rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de caerse de su montura. Por mucho que se esforzaba, los ojos se empeñaban en cerrarse. En ese momento, oyó una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

—¡Lord Emmett!

Sus ojos seguían jugándole malas pasadas. Al volverse, le pareció ver a una de las hermanas de aquelarre de Alice, Jane Macleod. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor. Desde luego, si esa mujer rubia que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del carruaje no era Jane, se le parecía mucho.

—Ve a buscar a lord Emmett. Está a punto de desplomarse —le ordenó ésta al cochero.

El hombre se acercó corriendo y recogió a Emmett justo en el momento en que se caía del caballo. Le parecía estar soñando.

—Tenía que ser usted, señorita Macleod, la que me viera caerme del caballo de cansancio —refunfuñó Emmett.

Ella abrió la portezuela y se acercó.

—Soy vidente, por si lo ha olvidado, lord Emmett. ¿Por qué cree que estoy aquí?

—¿Tiene la planta que Alice necesita? —preguntó, rezando para que fuera así.

—Sí, lo tengo todo —respondió ella, cruzando los brazos, desafiante.

—Pero no piensa dármela, ¿me equivoco? —Sin esperar su respuesta, continuó—: La necesito, señorita Macleod. Mi madre…

—No sabía que usted también tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro, lord Emmett.

—Jass me advirtió que usted siempre daba problemas —refunfuñó él—Ya entiendo por qué no le cae bien.

Jane sonrió.

—Eso se le pasará dentro de unos años —replicó ella, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano, mientras el cochero ataba el caballo de Emmett a la parte trasera del carruaje—Y no, no pienso darte la _Epipactis youngiana_ de Heidi. Te acompañaré. —Encogiéndose de hombros, se corrigió—: O más bien, tú me acompañarás a mí —dijo, señalando hacia el carruaje.

—Mi madre, ¿se pondrá bien? —preguntó Emmett. Las visiones de Jane Macleod siempre eran acertadas. Con una palabra suya se quedaría tranquilo.

—Sabe que no puedo dar ese tipo de información —respondió ella, rehuyéndole la mirada.

—No habrías hecho este viaje en balde —insistió Emmett.

—No, le aseguro que no será en balde —aseveró, antes de entrar en el coche, donde aguardaba su doncella.

Emmett la siguió y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, por fin, pudo cerrar los ojos.

—El futuro no es una realidad cerrada —afirmó ella, con suavidad—A veces necesita un empujoncito. —Pero Emmett apenas la oyó. El traqueteo del coche y el calor que desprendía el ladrillo que había en el suelo lo ayudaron a dormirse casi de inmediato.

Cuando Emmett se despertó, sobresaltado, se encontró a Jane Macleod mirándolo con expresión divertida.

—¿Sabe que habla en sueños, lord Emmett?

Emmett gruñó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Puede saberse quién es Rosie? —siguió interrogándolo Jane, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Emmett frunció el cejo. No tenía por qué aguantar sus burlas sólo porque lo hubiera rescatado. Después de todo, Jane era la única del grupo de brujas a la que ni siquiera le gustaba Jass.

—Mi esposa —respondió, esperando borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona de la cara. ¿Qué demonios habría dicho en sueños?

Los ojos de Jane brillaron de alegría.

—Me alegro de oír eso. A Heidi se le romperá el corazón, claro, pero no necesitamos a más hombres lobo que se interpongan entre nosotras. Con Jasper basta y sobra.

Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque en ese momento el asunto no le interesaba mucho.

—¿Qué has visto sobre mi madre? —preguntó, volviendo a lo único que ocupaba su mente.

El brillo de los ojos de la señorita Macleod se esfumó al instante.

—Vi que necesitaba la planta. Y vi que, si su hermano no fuera tan cabezota, ya estaría curada.

Emmett tragó saliva.

—No hace falta que mencione eso delante de él. Ya está bastante destrozado por la decisión que tomó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a la doncella que dormía a su lado.

—Alie no es tan frágil como él cree. Lleva curando a gente desde mucho antes de que él entrara en nuestras vidas.

—No la vio después de que lo curara a él —replicó él, con el recuerdo del cuerpo casi sin vida de su cuñada aún fresco—Estuve allí y fue aterrador. No creo que pudiera soportar ver a mi esposa así.

—¿A Rosie? —preguntó la señorita Macleod, volviendo a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

—¡De acuerdo, maldita sea! —exclamó Emmett—¿Qué demonios he dicho?

—Que quería que ella le rascara entre las orejas y le frotara el vientre —respondió, sin poder contener la risa—Me pregunto si los sueños habituales de los perros serán así.

Emmett no recordaba haberse ruborizado nunca antes, pero esa vez sintió una oleada de calor que le subía por el cuello hasta instalarse en las mejillas. Por favor, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Esperaba que Rosalie no llegara a enterarse nunca.

—No cabe duda de que es usted una bruja, señorita Macleod.

—Adulador —replicó ella, enderezando la espalda.

—Si me da la planta, puedo encargarme de llevarla desde aquí. Llegaré antes si voy a caballo.

La señorita Macleod negó con la cabeza.

—Ya le dije que pensaba acompañarlo, señor. Además, lleva durmiendo casi dos días seguidos. Estamos a punto de llegar.

¿Había dormido dos días seguidos?

—¿No nos hemos detenido en ninguna posada por el camino?

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Por supuesto que nos hemos detenido, para cambiar los caballos, pero no se ha despertado en ningún momento. No suelo hospedarme en lugares públicos. Me asaltan demasiadas visiones y quedo agotada. Además, tengo una reputación que mantener. Una reputación que quedaría hecha pedazos si alguien se enterara de que usted es mi compañero de viaje. Así nadie se ha enterado de que viajaba con nosotras. Ha sido lo mejor para todos.

Emmett sintió un gran alivio. Estaban llegando a casa.

—¿Puede ver a mi madre? ¿Sigue bien?

La mirada de la señorita Macleod se ensombreció.

—Tiene preocupaciones más apremiantes, lord Emmett.

—Pero, mi madre…

—Hay un lobo dorado rondándolo, señor. Un lobo solitario. No lo veo con claridad, lo que no es muy normal, pero siento su agresividad. Quiere hacerle daño.

«Brimsworth», pensó Emmett, frunciendo el cejo.

—Sé a qué lobo se refiere.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa no muy convencida.

—Tenga cuidado, es un adversario que tener en cuenta.

—No es más que un cachorro —replicó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros—No creo que deba preocuparme por él.

—Todavía no es posible determinar quién se acabará quedando con su Rosie —dijo la vidente.

—Pero ¡si es mi esposa! —exclamó Emmett, indignado.

—Tal vez en el sentido bíblico, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es lo más importante si hablamos de la relación de un licántropo y su pareja.

—¿Y usted qué sabe de eso? —musitó Emmett, deseando haber podido hacer suya a su esposa en el sentido bíblico.

Jane cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la ferocidad de su mirada lo sobresaltó.

—No conozco los detalles de la ceremonia de apareamiento, pero sé que una bestia la reclamará. Lo siento, pero no veo la cara del licántropo que lo hará.

Si la señorita Macleod pretendía asustarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo. No había previsto reclamar a Rosalie a la manera licántropa después de ver su reacción al hablarle de Alice. Pero tal vez no le quedara otra opción. Si no lo hacía él, el lobo dorado podría adelantársele, y eso no podía permitirlo de ningún modo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Rosalie corrió hacia la puerta principal al oír el traqueteo de un carruaje que se aproximaba. Al ver el escudo de armas pintado en la portezuela, sintió una gran decepción.

—No es él —dijo en voz baja. Llevaba días aguardando el regreso de Emmett, preguntándose cuando llegaría. Esme estaba cada día más débil y Rosalie, más inquieta. Jass se había encargado de suministrarle más libros relacionados con el asunto de los licántropos. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que se había casado con una criatura legendaria. Y, según pasaban los días, le costaba menos aceptar los hechos. Ya no le parecía que se estuviera volviendo loca. Y ahora sí, cada vez echaba más de menos a su esposo. Lo añoraba desesperadamente.

Alice asomó la cabeza desde el interior de la casa. Dio un gritito y empezó a aplaudir, encantada.

—¡Es el emblema de los Macleod! —exclamó, volviéndose hacia Jass y dándole un abrazo—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Rosalie vio la guerra que se libraba en el interior de Jass. Finalmente, sonrió.

—Espero que signifique que la esperanza acaba de llegar. —Frunciendo el cejo, añadió—: Nunca pensé que me alegraría de ver a Jane Macleod. Pero supongo que Emmett viene con ella. Y que habrá traído lo necesario para curar a mamá.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rosalie, sin entender nada—¿Con quién viene Emmett?

Sin hacerle caso, todos salieron a recibir a los recién llegados. Emmett bajó del carruaje hecho un desastre, pero con una sonrisa radiante. Parecía que no se hubiera cambiado de ropa en una semana. Por no hablar del pelo, que no parecía haber visto un peine en mucho tiempo. Rosalie avanzó hacia él, más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Pero entonces, Emmett se volvió hacia el interior del coche y alargó la mano. Al retirarla, la mano trajo consigo un esbelto antebrazo, seguido de cerca por el resto del cuerpo de una rubia preciosa.

Rosalie ahogó una exclamación. ¿Había pasado todos esos días añorándolo, rezando por su seguridad y mientras tanto él había estado acompañado por esa mujer espectacular? Se cruzó de brazos, luchando sin éxito contra la indignación que sentía.

Con un nuevo grito, Alice corrió hasta el coche y abrazó a la rubia. Incluso Jass parecía contento de verla.

Eso ya era suficiente. Dándose la vuelta en redondo, entró de nuevo en la casa. ¡Maldito Emmett! Se había puesto tan contenta al verlo… Había sentido alivio por primera vez en muchos días. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Pero ante todo, y más que nada, había soñado con tocarlo. Y que él la tocara a ella. Pero él, evidentemente, estaba demasiado ocupado sonriéndole a aquella rubia angelical.

Se sentó en un sofá del salón y empezó a morderse una uña. Era obvio que él no la había echado de menos, en absoluto. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Se la secó un instante antes de que Alice, Jass, Emmett y aquella mujer entraran tras ella.

Emmett y Jass llevaban macetas con plantas en flor. ¿De dónde habrían sacado plantas en flor a esas alturas del invierno?

Alice iba cogida del brazo de la mujer.

—Podéis dejarlas en la cocina —les indicó.

—Pensaba que las damas no entraban en las cocinas —bromeó Emmett, entre risas.

—Pues ésta, sí —replicó Alice, sonriente—Necesito preparar una poción. Y Jane me ayudará. —Llevándose una mano a la boca, añadió—: ¡Cualquiera diría que me he dejado los modales en Escocia! Lady Rosalie Cullen, ésta es mi querida amiga y —bajó la voz hasta un susurro— hermana de aquelarre, la señorita Jane Macleod. Jane, te presento a la esposa de Emmett.

La rubia la miró con suficiencia.

—¿Así que tú eres la pobre infeliz que tiene que cargar con Emmett Cullen el resto de tu vida? —preguntó.

Rosalie abrió y cerró la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Debía de parecer un pez fuera del agua, pero no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por la familiaridad con que la trataba la recién llegada o por sus palabras.

—No pasa nada, lo comprendo —siguió diciendo Jane, cogiendo la mano de Rosalie y tirando de ella para que se levantara—Yo también me habría quedado sin palabras si cargara con esa maldición. Ven a ayudarnos con la poción —sugirió, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo al fin. Por Dios, cuando sonreía, era todavía más arrebatadora.

Ni Alice ni la señorita Macleod le dieron tiempo de reaccionar. Emmett alargó la mano hacia su esposa, pero Jane le dio una palmada.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Las dos brujas se echaron a reír mientras se alejaban tirando de Rosalie, que nunca había estado en la cocina. Era una estancia enorme, con ollas y sartenes colgando del techo. El aroma de pan recién horneado flotaba en el aire, mezclándose con el de las tartaletas de bayas. No sería una mala idea venir de visita más a menudo.

Sin dejar de reír, Alice y Jane echaron a todos los sirvientes de la cocina y se apoderaron de los fogones.

—Creo que los criados me tienen miedo —confesó Alice, mientras empezaban a trabajar—No saben qué hacer cuando me ven preparando las gachas por la mañana.

Apoyándose en la mesa, Rosalie las observó cortar las ramas, extraer las semillas y las hojas y ponerlas a hervir. Alice hizo un movimiento circular con el dedo y una cuchara empezó a remover la poción. Ella sola. Sin poder evitarlo, Rosalie volvió a imitar a un pez.

—¿Sabe lo que eres? —oyó que Jane le preguntaba a Alice en un susurro.

—Sí —respondió Alice, divertida—, pero es la primera vez que ve la magia.

—¿Es… esto es magia? —balbuceó.

—Sí, es una cuchara encantada —respondió Jane—Aprendió a hacerlo con cuatro años y no ha parado desde entonces —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú? ¿También puedes hacerlo?

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo intentara, seguro que podría, pero no me interesa la cocina. Mi don es distinto al de Alice. Cada integrante del _Còig_ tiene un poder diferente. Algunas tenemos más de un don. Como Heidi, que puede hacer que una semilla crezca hasta convertirse en una planta llena de flores en unos minutos.

—¿Qué poder tienes tú? —preguntó Rosalie, feliz al comprobar que la lengua volvía a obedecerle.

—Puedo ver el futuro. Por eso encontré a lord Emmett. Vi su viaje a Escocia y corrí a su encuentro a mitad de camino, para llegar antes.

—¿Conocías ya a mi marido? —inquirió Rosalie, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Sí, viajar con él ha sido una tortura, igual que las demás ocasiones que he compartido con esa bestia. —Se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia Alice, que sacudió la cabeza con disimulo—Me alegro de conocerte, Rosalie. Eres hermosa y fuerte. Emmett va a tener que sudar si quiere atraparte.

—Creo que ya me ha atrapado —admitió ella.

—No, aún no —replicó Jane entornando los ojos—, pero le encantaría hacerlo.

Desde el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, Emmett escuchaba la conversación entre Rosalie y Jane. Después de todos los ratos de placer que le había dado, no podía ser que siguiera creyendo que Emmett se había sentido obligado a casarse en contra de su voluntad. La deseaba con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo.

Al acercarse a la casa, había notado su aroma a lilas y había tenido que controlarse para no ceder al impulso de babear. Estaba seguro de que Jane habría disfrutado con esa imagen. Luego, había tenido que entrar en casa con los brazos llenos de plantas, en vez de llenos de Rosalie, como hubiera deseado. Y más tarde, Jane se la había llevado a rastras. Siguió escuchando hasta que los pasos de Jass acabaron con su concentración.

Las mujeres también lo oyeron y dejaron de hablar.

—No deberías escuchar detrás de las puertas, Emmett —lo reprendió su hermano.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo voy a enterarme de qué hay en la cabecita de mi esposa?

—De eso se trata, Emmett —respondió Jass, sacudiendo un dedo—De vivir en un estado de bendita ignorancia, como el resto de los mortales. —Riendo, entró en la cocina—¿Cuándo empezará a hervir la marmita? —preguntó, riéndose con más ganas cuando Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Por desgracia, tardará unas horas en estar listo —respondió ésta, con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo sigue mamá? —preguntó Emmett, acercándose a Rosalie y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Se alegró al comprobar que no se apartaba. Estaba deseando abrazarla desde antes de partir hacia Escocia.

—Ahora mismo está durmiendo. Cada día se debilita un poco más —respondió Jass, con el cejo fruncido— Me alegro de que hayas regresado. Espero que esto funcione —añadió, señalando la poción que hervía sobre el fuego de leña.

—¿Y dices que va a tardar horas? —preguntó Emmett, deslizando la mano por la espalda de Rosalie hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero. Ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Eso he dicho. Horas —contestó Alice, riéndose—Largo de aquí los dos.

Emmett no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Dobló las rodillas y se cargó a Rosalie al hombro. Ella ahogó un grito, pero esta vez no se resistió. Se limitó a darle una palmada en el trasero.

—Una invitación tendría el mismo efecto, Emmett —le dijo, ya en el pasillo.

—Me gusta llevarte de un lado para otro, esposa —reconoció Emmett, saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la casa de invitados. Deslizando una mano bajo las faldas, le acarició una nalga. Ella se revolvió.

—Alguien puede verte —le advirtió, con los dientes apretados.

—No me importa —replicó él, dándole un pellizco.

—¡Ay!

—Luego te daré un beso para que se cure —le prometió, con la voz ronca.

Llevaba días deseando tenerla entre sus brazos. Nunca había deseado a una mujer tanto como la deseaba a ella. No permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de una patada. La erección que levantaba la tela de sus pantalones era tan exagerada que casi no podía caminar. En vez de intentarlo, la hizo descender lentamente pegada a su cuerpo, asegurándose de que las faldas le quedaban recogidas por encima de la cintura. Emmett le levantó las piernas, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con ellas.

Enmarcándole la cara con las manos, la acarició. Sus ojos violetas le miraban maravillados.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurró él, sorprendido al comprobar que tenía que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta antes de seguir hablando—Nunca pensé que se pudiera añorar tanto a alguien.

—Pues yo no te he añorado en absoluto —repuso ella, aunque la voz se le rompió, dejando al descubierto su mentira—De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre —agregó, con una sonrisa traviesa. ¡Sería sinvergüenza!

—Permíteme que te lo recuerde —murmuró él, dejándole un pecho al descubierto y metiéndose un pezón en la boca.

—¿Quién has dicho que eras? —quiso saber Rosalie. Si todavía podía bromear, Emmett no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

—Tu marido —respondió él, con una voz tan ronca que resultaba casi irreconocible.

—Casi no lo recuerdo. ¿Seguro que tengo uno? —bromeó ella, ahogando un grito cuando él pasó a dedicarse a su otro pecho.

—Me aseguraré de dejarte mejor impresión esta vez —contestó él, desabrochándose los pantalones y presionando contra su entrada. Rosalie le abrazó el cuello con más fuerza, escondiendo la cara en su hombro.

—¿Piensas hacerme el amor así la primera vez? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Emmett sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la nebulosa de lujuria que le embotaba los sentidos.

—Te deseo —confesó ella, suspirando.

Pero no de esa manera, apoyada contra la puerta como si fuera una cualquiera. No quería que su primera vez fuera así. Emmett entendió lo que su esposa trataba de decirle. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, recuperando el resuello.

—Pero no estoy segura de querer reclamarte como mi esposo en estos momentos, Emmett —añadió, arrugando la nariz.

Al oír la palabra «reclamar», Emmett enderezó las orejas.

—¿Cómo? —Seguro que no lo había oído bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

—Que no te reconozco como marido, Emmett.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, divertido al ver cómo arrugaba la naricilla.

—¿De verdad quieres oírlo? —Rosalie pestañeó con coquetería.

—Te lo ruego.

—Porque hueles tan mal como los sabuesos de Vasilii —confesó al fin, dejando caer las piernas hasta apoyarse en el suelo—Apuesto a que no te has bañado desde que te fuiste.

Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Me bañaré. Y luego voy a hacerte el amor tan bien que no te atreverás a negarme.

—Puedes intentarlo —lo provocó ella.

A Emmett le encantaban los desafíos.

—Emmett —dijo Rosalie, frunciendo el cejo de repente—Tu madre no ha hablado mucho estos días, pero preguntó por ti.

Rosalie contemplaba a Emmett desde la puerta del dormitorio de Esme. Estaba sentado junto a la cama de su madre, sujetándole la mano entre las suyas.

—Alice y la señorita Macleod siguen en la cocina, Emmett —susurró—, pero subirán pronto. Tienen esperanzas de que el nuevo tónico funcione.

—Ya sé que tú no crees en la magia, Rosalie —dijo Emmett, sin mirarla—Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

—Ya que hablas del asunto —empezó a decir Rosalie. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—, he estado leyendo un poco mientras estabas fuera.

—¿Las páginas de sociedad? ¿Quién está liado con quién? Ya sabes que casi todo lo que aparece en esas páginas es falso —se burló él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Era falso todo lo que decían sobre ti y tus conquistas?

Finalmente, Emmett levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—No. Todo lo que se decía sobre mí era cierto. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?

—Pues no —musitó ella. Nada estaba saliendo como había previsto. Había pensado hablar con él sobre los libros de licantropía para que dejara de preocuparse por el estado de su madre, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Suspirando, se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Cruzándose de brazos, esperó. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

—Quería que mi madre conociera a nuestros hijos —declaró Emmett en voz baja al cabo de unos minutos—Siempre di por hecho que estaría aquí. Siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte.

Rosalie se acercó a él. Emmett se echó hacia atrás en la silla para que ella se sentara en su regazo. Emmett inhaló profundamente el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Rosie y se tranquilizó.

A Rosalie le habría gustado asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no se atrevía. A menos que las brujas pudieran hacer milagros, cosa que aún le costaba creer, a la madre de Emmett no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé —se limitó a murmurar, besándole la frente. Luego le acarició la cabeza, por debajo del pelo.

—Me encanta que me hagas eso. Desde siempre —reconoció, presionando contra su mano. Rosalie siguió acariciándolo. Le estaba alborotando el cabello, pero a él no parecía importarle, sino todo lo contrario—La primera vez que me tocaste así, eras todavía una niña pequeña. El contacto de tus manos inocentes me trajo una paz que nunca había sentido. Y menos tan cerca de la luna llena.

Emmett hablaba despacio, en voz baja, como si sus manos lo hicieran entrar en trance.

—La luna llena —siguió diciendo— me afecta mucho. Me vuelvo salvaje y me cuesta controlarme. Odiaba esa sensación. Pero me acerqué a ti y tú hiciste justamente esto.

Rosalie se tensó. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

—No pares —le pidió él, cuando ella se detuvo.

—No recuerdo haberte tocado nunca así antes de casarnos. —Tenía que estar confundiéndola con otra mujer.

—La primera vez llevabas un vestido amarillo, y cintas a juego en el pelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que era yo? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar como una esposa celosa.

—Del todo. Tu aroma a lilas es inconfundible —respondió él, suspirando de placer—Fue después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Yo no pude ir.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor buscando una copa o una botella vacías. Tal vez, había estado bebiendo antes de que ella llegara.

—Me quedé fuera, escuchando. Al final, no pudiste aguantar más las bromas de tus hermanos y saliste al jardín. Odio verte llorar, Rosalie.

No estaba borracho. Se acordaba de la fiesta y del vestido. Se acordaba incluso de la discusión. De lo que no se acordaba era de haberse encontrado con Emmett en el jardín. De hecho, aquélla fue la primera vez que vio a su lobo.

—Al verte, empecé a temblar —siguió hablando Emmett, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en la pared. Rosalie siguió acariciándolo—Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo. Al acercarme a ti, sentí una abrumadora necesidad de reclamarte como mi pareja. Pero entonces me acariciaste. —Finalmente, Emmett abrió los ojos. La estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que resultaba casi doloroso sostenerle la mirada—Desde ese día, sólo me siento completo cuando estoy contigo.

Al oír un estrépito en el pasillo, Emmett se levantó y dejó a Rosalie en el suelo.

—En seguida vuelvo —le dijo, con el cejo fruncido.

Rosalie volvió a sentarse, muy confundida por lo que Emmett le acababa de confesar.

—De mis tres hijos, Emmett es el más atormentado —le llegó la voz ronca de Esme.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Rosalie, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Más tiempo —susurró Esme.

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. Daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya para hacer feliz a Emmett.

—Eso no le haría feliz —replicó Esme—Él te necesita.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy su pasado, pero tú eres su futuro —afirmó la duquesa viuda, antes de que un ataque de tos la dejara muy debilitada.

Rosalie se puso en pie de un salto.

—Voy a ver si han acabado de preparar el tónico.

Pero no llegó a salir de la habitación, porque Alice y Jane Macleod entraron en ese preciso momento. La bruja rubia cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad crees que eso va a impedirles entrar si se lo proponen? —preguntó, riéndose.

—Siempre me olvido de con quién estamos tratando —respondió la señorita Macleod, encogiéndose de hombros—De todos modos, no tiene importancia. Dentro de poco, estará curada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Aún no estás convencida —Jane chasqueó la lengua, sin perder la sonrisa—Antes vamos a probar la poción, para que podamos decir que lo hemos hecho.

Rosalie miró cómo Jane Macleod ayudaba a Esme a incorporarse y le acercaba una taza a los labios.

—Si funciona, el efecto será inmediato —le comunicó Alice, mientras Esme daba un trago.

—Sabe fatal—La duquesa hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No hace falta que beba más —le indicó Jane, dejando la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Ha funcionado? —quiso saber Rosalie.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios con firmeza. Rosalie sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Emmett iba a estar tan disgustado… Todos lo estarían. Cuando empezó a verlo todo borroso, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Tengo la sensación de que sabes lo que vamos a hacer ahora —se sinceró Alice, secamente.

La rubia asintió, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¡Podríamos haber ganado tiempo! —exclamó Rosalie.

Alice le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Sus poderes no funcionan así —le explicó—Hay cosas que no se ven hasta que no suceden otras. Lo que sucede en el presente, altera el futuro.

Jane dirigió a su amiga una sonrisa calculadora.

—Jass no te permite que la cures, ¿me equivoco?

—Jass me dijo que no podía, pero ahora no está aquí, así que lo haré.

—Pero Jass no te lo perdonará —le advirtió Esme, con un hilo de voz.

Jane sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Alice no se encargará de hacerlo, así que no habrá nada que perdonar.

—Entonces, ¿quién se encargará? ¡Deja de hablar con acertijos! —exclamó Rosalie, frenética.

La preciosa recién llegada le dirigió una mirada divertida a Alice.

—Tu cuñada es un auténtico incordio. Me alegro de que Emmett tenga que aguantarla para siempre —dijo, riéndose con ganas.

Esme sonrió débilmente.

Jane hizo que Alice se acercara más a la cama.

—¿Has notado ya al bebé moviéndose?

—He notado una especie de revoloteo —admitió Alice.

—¿Por qué no dejas que la duquesa lo note también? —preguntó, guiñándole el ojo a su hermana de aquelarre.

Alice entornó los ojos, pero en seguida se relajó y empezó a sonreír. Rosalie parecía estar a punto de estrangular a alguien, en especial a Jane Macleod. Pero su cuñada se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Esme entre las suyas. Luego, la colocó sobre su vientre.

Rosalie vio que Esme sonreía. Los ojos recobraron el brillo que habían perdido. Su piel, tan pálida hasta hacía unos momentos, recuperó su tono habitual. Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de presenciar. El bebé de Jass y de Alice acababa de curar a su abuela.

Si se lo contaba a alguien, la encerrarían en el manicomio.

Al final, Alice se inclinó sobre su suegra y le dio un beso en la frente. Esme se sentó, bajó los pies al suelo y se levantó, estirándose con ganas.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. El mayor Volturi fue el primero en entrar. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Esme de pie, sonriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la duquesa cruzó la habitación, le echó los brazos al cuello al mayor y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios. Volturi la abrazó por la cintura y la besó.

Isabella fue la siguiente en entrar en la habitación.

—He tratado de distraerlos, pero me ha sido imposi… —se interrumpió al ver el apasionado abrazo—. ¡Oh! —exclamó, ruborizándose.

Emmett, Edward y Jass estaban boquiabiertos detrás de Isabella.

—Está mejor —les comunicó Alice, con voz cantarina.

—Obviamente —dijo Edward, gruñendo.

—¿La poción funcionó, entonces?

—No exactamente —confesó Alice.

—Alice Cullen, ¿no me digas que la has curado tú? —quiso saber Jass, cambiando de color.

Su esposa alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—No he sido yo, te lo prometo.

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie se echó a reír a carcajadas, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Yo? Yo no puedo curar a nadie. —Volviéndose hacia Jass, añadió—: Estás metido en un buen lío, Jasper. Cuando ese bebé llegue al mundo, no sabes la que te espera. —Y se dobló por la cintura, riéndose tanto de alegría como de alivio.

Emmett la abrazó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó al oído.

Cubriéndole la oreja con la mano, Rosalie se dispuso a responderle.

—El bebé la ha curado —le dijo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Emmett se separó para verle la cara.

Rosalie asintió.

—Ha sido asombroso —reconoció ella.

—Como tú —susurró él.

Desde la puerta, Edward se aclaró la garganta. La duquesa viuda y el mayor no se dieron por aludidos. Cuando dio un paso hacia ellos, Isabella lo sujetó del brazo.

—Déjalos —le pidió, tirando de él hasta sacarlo al pasillo.

Jass y Alice los siguieron.

Él suspiró.

—Por favor, dime que no te has puesto en peligro.

—Por supuesto que no —lo tranquilizó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No entiendo por qué estuviste a punto de morir cuando me curaste a mí y ahora estás como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Es porque el bebé y tú habéis combinado vuestros poderes? —planteó Jass, apoyando una mano en su vientre.

—Quizá, pero creo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que tú y yo tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte —respondió ella, mientras su marido le acariciaba la cara—Lo daría todo por salvarte. Habría dado más de mí para salvar a tu madre, pero no hizo falta. Evidentemente, el poder del bebé unido al mío hizo que todo fuera más fácil. —Poniéndose de puntillas, le dijo algo al oído. Con un gruñido, él la cogió en brazos y se dirigió a sus aposentos a toda prisa.

—¿Qué le ha dicho? —preguntó Rosalie.

Emmett tosió en su puño para disimular la risa.

—Dímelo —insistió ella, golpeándole el hombro.

Emmett trató de adoptar una actitud solemne, pero fracasó del todo.

—Se han retirado a sus habitaciones. Van a echarse una siesta. Una de esas que tanto hacen disfrutar a Jass.

—¿Eso es lo que ha dicho Alice?

—Sí, más o menos. —Emmett la miró, alzando las cejas varias veces—¿Quieres que volvamos a la casa de invitados para echar un sueñecito?

A Rosalie no se le ocurría nada que le apeteciera más. Además, quería echarle un vistazo de cerca a la marca que Emmett tenía en la parte baja de la espalda. Quería asegurarse de que no se había vuelto loca del todo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 28**

A Emmett le encantaba ver ruborizarse a Rosalie. Nunca se cansaría de esa imagen. En cuanto volvieran a la casa de invitados, haría que el rubor cubriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Por fin.

—Emmett, ¿por qué me miras así?

—Creo que deberíamos volver a casa en seguida —respondió él, guiñándole el ojo.

Rosalie se ruborizó un poco más.

—Sí.

No dijo más, pero aquello era todo lo que Emmett necesitaba oír. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

Momentos después, se encontraban ya en el exterior, caminando hacia la casa de invitados. Estaban a escasos metros de distancia de la entrada, cuando Emmett percibió un rastro conocido en el aire. Era una mezcla de loción para el afeitado con aroma a cítricos y de algo salvaje. Brimsworth.

Su instinto de depredador se puso en guardia.

—Espera —susurró, levantando un brazo.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero Emmett no le devolvió la mirada. Sujetándola del brazo con fuerza, exploró la zona que los rodeaba. Olfateó el aire, buscando el rastro del lobo solitario que estaba en las cercanías. No había olvidado la advertencia de Jane Macleod. Moriría antes de permitir que ese lobo dorado le tocara a Rosalie un solo pelo de la cabeza. La idea de que la reclamara como pareja le resultaba inconcebible.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Rosalie.

Algo se movió en unos arbustos cercanos.

—Vuelve a Cullen Hall y no te apartes de Edward —le ordenó.

—Sabes que no me llevo bien con el duque —protestó ella.

El rastro de Brimsworth le llegó con más fuerza. Emmett sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz.

—Entonces quédate con Jass, por el amor de Dios, pero no te apartes de su lado.

—Emmett —insistió ella, tirándole de la manga—, ¿qué está pasando?

Aunque se lo explicara, no se lo creería. Sacudió la cabeza, para centrarse en el grupo de árboles que había a unos cien metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. No cabía duda. El rastro venía de allí.

—Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto. —Se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos entornados—Rose, haz lo que te digo.

—¡No me gruñas, Emmett! —A pesar de que estaba concentrado en los árboles, sólo por la voz supo que Rosalie tenía el cejo fruncido.

—Luego me riñes todo lo que quieras, pero ahora vete a buscar a Jass. ¡Ya!

Rosalie le soltó la manga y se volvió hacia la casa principal alzando mucho la barbilla. Las palabras de Jane resonaban en la mente de Emmett. Volvió a olfatear el aire en busca de algún cambio y, al no encontrarlo, echó a correr en su dirección. El conde no tenía ningún motivo para estar en tierras de los Cullen. Ninguno, aparte del deseo que sentía por Rosalie. Cuando le pusiera las garras encima, le haría trizas.

Alcanzó los árboles en segundos y volvió a inspirar hondo. Brimsworth estaba cerca. Toda la zona olía a su loción de afeitado.

—Sé que está aquí.

La única respuesta a sus palabras fue una ramita quebrándose bajo sus propias botas. Se adentró en el bosque, examinando cada árbol y cada arbusto.

—Es cuestión de tiempo. Antes o después, le encontraré.

Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Siguiendo el rastro del conde, Emmett fue internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Lo siguió durante varios kilómetros, pero el rastro se mantenía siempre un poco por delante de él.

—Me estoy acercando. Le seguiré toda la noche si hace falta.

El conde siguió sin responder, aunque su olor era más fuerte que antes. ¿Por qué no lo veía?

—Regrese a Kent. O a Londres. Ella es mi esposa.

Entonces, oyó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió rápidamente y dio un paso hacia allí. Pero un sonido metálico resonó en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que un dolor insoportable le recorría la pierna. Al bajar la mirada, vio que había caído en una trampa para animales que le atravesaba la bota y el tobillo. Un instante después, un golpe seco en la nuca lo hizo caer sobre la hojarasca.

—Se lo advertí —oyó decir a Brimsworth un instante antes de perder el conocimiento.

«Luego me riñes todo lo que quieras, pero ahora vete a buscar a Jass.»

Rosalie entró en Cullen Hall, refunfuñando. No entendía por qué Emmett la trataba como si fuera una niña. Y aunque viviera cien años, nunca llegaría a comprender sus súbitos cambios de humor. Pasaba de estar seduciéndola a ser una bestia distante en segundos.

—«Pero ahora vete a buscar a Jass» —lo imitó, irritada. Entró en el salón verde y se dejó caer de una manera muy teatral sobre el sofá, pero no había nadie para presenciar su actuación.

Suspirando, tamborileó sobre el brocado color marfil.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

—¿Rosalie? —la llamó el duque de Blackmoor, que la miraba desde la puerta con una ceja enarcada— Pensaba que te habías marchado con Emmett.

Hizo un esfuerzo de contención para no gruñir. No le gustaba tener que tratar con el duque. Siempre la miraba como si lo hubiera decepcionado. Era la persona más arrogante que conocía. La arrogancia le resultaba tan familiar en la mayoría de los hombres como la loción de afeitado.

—Volverá pronto —dijo, apretando los dientes—Me pidió que lo esperara aquí.

Con un poco de suerte, el duque no insistiría y la dejaría en paz. Pero Edward frunció el cejo y permaneció quieto.

—Qué raro. Parecía tener prisa por marcharse.

Eso le había parecido a ella también.

—Al parecer, ha cambiado de opinión. Lo hace a menudo.

Blackmoor entró en la sala y se sirvió un whisky de una licorera.

—¿Qué te parece ser una Cullen, querida? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Rosalie resopló ruidosamente.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que he entrado en una familia de locos.

A Rosalie le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios del duque antes de que éste diera un sorbo al whisky.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que Jasper pasará la mitad del año en Edimburgo, así que disfrutaremos de seis meses de cordura en la casa.

—Jass no es el problema —refunfuñó ella en un murmullo.

Pero el duque la oyó de todos modos. De hecho, le pareció que las orejas se le movían.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

A Rosalie no debería extrañarle que la hubiera oído. Emmett también tenía un oído finísimo. Debía de ser una característica familiar. Suspirando, miró a Blackmoor a los ojos.

—He visto a un bebé que aún no ha nacido curar a tu madre —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—Y aunque lo he visto con mis propios ojos, sé que no puede ser. No tiene sentido.

Edward se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar más whisky.

—A veces es mejor no hacer demasiadas preguntas y limitarse a dar las gracias.

—Aún me cuesta aceptar que Alice sea una bruja, igual que la señorita Macleod. ¡Brujas! ¿No te cuesta creerlo?

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Lo que creo es que hay cosas mucho peores por las que preocuparse. Sobre todo si esas brujas son capaces de curarte cuando estás al borde de la muerte.

Sí, suponía que tenía razón, aunque le resultaba extraño escucharlo de labios del altivo duque.

—¿Y qué me dices del resto? ¿Tampoco te cuesta creer en las hadas, los gnomos, los hombres lobo o…?

—Licántropos —la interrumpió Edward—«Hombre lobo» es un término despectivo.

Al parecer, también creía en ellos. Rosalie pestañeó, pensando en cómo responder a sus palabras, pero en ese momento Jass entró a toda prisa en la sala, seguido por Alice. Al verla, le guiñó el ojo.

—Rosie, ¿te gusta Willow como nombre para el bebé?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Willow no es un nombre de persona. Es nombre de árbol. Quiere decir «sauce» —respondió.

La bruja pelirroja se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—No pienso ponerle Willow a una hija mía.

—No sé por qué no —dijo Jass, y luego murmuró algo más que hizo que Edward se atragantara con el whisky.

—No necesitaba saber eso, Jass —protestó Blackmoor, frotándose la frente. Rosalie no habría sabido decir si estaba enfadado o estaba conteniendo la risa. No había quien entendiera al dichoso duque.

Se volvió hacia su cuñada, cuya cara estaba casi tan colorada como su pelo.

—En Edimburgo tenemos una… cama hecha de sauce —le explicó Alice.

—¿Dónde está Emmett? —Jass formuló la pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que te buscara y no me apartara de tu lado.

Al oírla, los hermanos Cullen se pusieron en alerta inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué te dijo eso? —inquirió el duque, casi gritando.

Rosalie tragó saliva al ver tantos pares de ojos clavados en ella.

—No quiso explicármelo. Se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño.

Edward y Jass se cruzaron una mirada de alarma.

—No tardaré —dijo el duque, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Llévate a Seth —le aconsejó Jass.

Blackmoor asintió con la cabeza.

—Jass, ¿sabes qué está pasando? —preguntó Rosalie, poniéndose de pie.

Jasper miró a su alrededor, como si la estuviera rehuyendo.

—Emmett no diría eso a no ser que estuviera preocupado por algo —respondió al fin.

—Pero ¿por qué iba a estar preocupado? —insistió—Nadie me explica nada y no entiendo nada. Estábamos paseando tan tranquilos y, de pronto, se detuvo y me ordenó que regresara aquí.

Nunca había visto a Jass tan incómodo. No paraba de cambiar el peso de un pie al otro.

—No será nada, Rosie. Cuando vuelva, podrás preguntárselo a él.

El fuerte ruido de una moneda girando sobre una mesa lo despertó. Pestañeó hasta abrir los ojos, lo que le reavivó el dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba tumbado en una mullida cama, en una cabaña del bosque.

Inmediatamente, reconoció la cabaña donde había pasado la noche con Rosalie. Brimsworth estaba sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano. El lobo dorado no dejaba de hacer girar una moneda sobre la mesa, una y otra vez. Parecía despreocupado, del todo. Bueno, en realidad se le veía muy aburrido.

Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la cama.

—Sé que está despierto, Cullen. He oído cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

«Malditos sentidos licántropos.» Se había olvidado de que Brimsworth y él tenían las mismas habilidades. Tal vez el conde fuera más poderoso que él. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Nadie lo había puesto nunca a prueba.

—Mi corazón suele dispararse cuando alguien me da un golpe en la cabeza —replicó Emmett, llevándose una mano a la nuca, extrañado por el dolor que aún sentía. Pero no llegó a tocarse porque estaba atado a la cama con unos grilletes de hierro.

—No se preocupe. Se curará pronto y la cabeza dejará de dolerle —dijo Brimsworth, sonriendo al ver cómo Emmett tiraba de las cadenas tratando de liberarse—No se moleste. Son muy resistentes.

El primer impulso de Emmett fue preguntarle si quería apostarse algo. Nunca se había encontrado con ninguna trampa de la que no pudiera liberarse. Al pensar en trampas, recordó el episodio del bosque y se miró la pierna. Al ver hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada, Brimsworth se echó a reír sin ganas.

—Está curada. No queda ni rastro de la herida —dijo, como si eso lo entristeciera.

—Lo siento. No lo he hecho para molestarle —refunfuñó Emmett, volviendo a tirar de las cadenas. No le había engañado. Estaban bien sujetas.

—No se canse. Son los grilletes que utilizo cuando hay la luna.

—¿Tiene que atarse como un animal? No me extraña.

—No hace falta que me insulte. Usted y yo estamos cortados por el mismo patrón.

—No, no nos parecemos en nada —se contradijo Emmett, con los dientes apretados. Tenía que calmarse y pensar. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, reservando las fuerzas para cuando pudiera usarlas—Yo nunca he tenido que atarme para no hacer daño a los que me rodean. —Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, levantó la vista hacia Brimsworth— ¿Es ésa la razón por la que se ata?

Brimsworth asintió con sequedad.

—¿Por qué? —Era un poco extraño estar hablando de esas cosas, atado como un pavo de Navidad, pero el ritmo del corazón del conde aminoraba mientras hablaba. Y no le vendría mal saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Tal vez podría utilizar aquella información para liberarse.

—Lo sabe de sobra —respondió Brimsworth, resoplando.

—No —negó Emmett, francamente confuso—No tengo ni idea.

—Cuando la luna empieza a crecer, algo salvaje se despierta en mí y tengo que tomar precauciones.

—¿Precauciones contra qué?

—Contra la bestia que vive dentro de mí.

—Sí, he oído que destrozó algunos muebles y que trató de morder a algunas prostitutas en Kent —lo provocó Emmett, cosa que quizá no era muy prudente dadas las circunstancias.

El conde frunció el cejo.

—Fue una insensatez por mi parte, aunque no hay nada tan tentador como el cuello de una mujer cuando la luna está llena —admitió Brimsworth—Pensé que sería capaz de controlarme…

—Pero no pudo —Emmett acabó la frase por él.

El conde volvió a asentir.

—¿A qué edad lo ataron por primera vez? —preguntó Emmett. Supo que había tocado un asunto delicado cuando Brimsworth hizo una mueca.

—No es de su incumbencia —gruñó.

—Muy joven, me imagino —insistió Emmett—No creo que fuera aún un hombre.

Brimsworth se levantó y fue a buscar la licorera. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo vació de un trago. Emmett se echó hacia adelante todo lo que le permitieron las cadenas.

—¿Por qué su padre no lo llevó con él cuando se retiraba al bosque durante la luna llena? —preguntó.

El conde volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Mi padre? Él no es como nosotros.

—Vaya —exclamó Emmett, al empezar a entender muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, por qué Eynsford no constaba en los registros de la Sociedad licaniana—Entonces, lo más seguro es que no sea su auténtico padre —musitó Emmett.

—¡Por supuesto que es mi padre! —bramó Brimsworth, congestionado por la furia.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza sin inmutarse.

—Si no le sale pelo y una larga cola durante la luna llena, lo más probable es que no lo sea. La licantropía no se salta generaciones.

—¿De veras?

Emmett asintió.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca. Es una característica demasiado dominante. —El mayor había sugerido que Brimsworth podía ser una especie de aberración, pero le pareció prudente no compartir esa información de momento. No veía en qué podía ayudarle decirle eso al conde.

Entonces Brimsworth hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—Ese viejo desgraciado no es mi padre —declaró, con una sonrisa radiante—No se imagina lo feliz que me ha hecho.

—¿Tanto como para que me suelte? —preguntó Emmett, sacudiendo las cadenas.

—En seguida —respondió Brimsworth, con un movimiento de la mano—¿Sus hermanos también son licántropos?

Emmett asintió.

—¿Y pueden vivir entre la gente de manera normal? ¿Sin hacerle daño a nadie?

—Cuando se acerca la luna llena, nos retiramos al bosque —admitió Emmett—Necesitamos la paz, la soledad del bosque. Aunque si ya hemos reclamado a nuestra pareja, ésta puede acompañarnos.

—Rosalie —susurró el conde.

—¡Ella es mía! —gruñó Emmett, volviendo a tirar de las cadenas.

El conde volvió a hacer un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

—Sólo porque no jugó limpio. La elección debió de haber sido de ella. Pero usted se aseguró de que no tuviera la oportunidad.

—Es mi esposa —dijo Emmett, con un suspiro—Su opinión sobre el asunto no me importa, nada va a cambiar el hecho de que sea mi esposa.

Brimsworth frunció el cejo y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—¿La llevará al bosque con usted durante la próxima luna llena?

No había pensado hacerlo, pero Jane Macleod había visto a un licántropo reclamándola. No podía arriesgarse a que el conde se le adelantara.

—Si está preparada, sí, la llevaré.

—Me cuesta creer que esté contenta de haberse casado con un monstruo. No me puedo imaginar transformándome ante sus ojos.

—No somos monstruos —protestó Emmett. Pero el conde tenía razón. Rosalie podía asustarse, salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque.

Brimsworth se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

—Lo dice como si se lo creyera —murmuró en voz tan baja que casi no lo oyó.

El conde no parecía saber nada de las reglas mediante las cuales se regían los licántropos. No le extrañaba que el hombre fuera casi un salvaje. Su familia lo había atado con cadenas y le había hecho creer que era un monstruo. Estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por él, pero los grilletes le recordaron que era su prisionero. Tal vez pudiera razonar con él.

—El duque sería un buen mentor —sugirió—, si necesita uno. O alguno de los socios de Canis House, si lo prefiere—Él mismo se habría ofrecido, pero Edward tenía un temperamento mucho más equilibrado. Al ser el líder de la manada, no necesitaba exigir respeto. Era algo que los demás le ofrecían de manera natural.

El conde no levantó la cabeza. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Emmett.

—¿Cree que necesito un mentor?

Maldición. Ojalá Brimsworth no tuviera ese aspecto tan torturado.

—Creo que su vida sería más fácil y agradable si alguien le enseñara a comprender y aceptar a la bestia que vive en su interior. Creo que necesita un líder que no lo encadene a la pared cada vez que la luna crece.

—Se acabaron las cadenas —susurró Brimsworth, como si estuviera hablando solo. Guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Emmett pensó que había entrado en una especie de trance. Pero entonces se levantó y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Tengo que salir, pero volveré a liberarlo.

Emmett tiró con desesperación de las cadenas.

—¿Adónde va? —gruñó.

Brimsworth le dedicó una sonrisa tan fiera y siniestra que a Emmett se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—A reclamar a mi pareja, por supuesto.

«Rosalie.» A Emmett se le hizo un nudo en el estómago

—No la toque.

Pero el duque no le escuchó porque ya había salido de la cabaña, y le había dejado solo.

—Jasper, ¿vas a contarme lo que pasa o voy a tener que sacarte la información a puñetazos? —exigió Rosalie, al ver que rogando no conseguía nada. Había recorrido la sala verde una y otra vez, fulminando a su cuñado con la mirada. Siempre había adorado a Jass. Siempre había confiado en él. Pero ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, se cerraba en banda y se negaba a contarle nada.

El objeto de su enfado estaba sentado en una elegante silla tapizada con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos formando una pirámide ante el pecho. Desde que el duque y su pupilo habían salido a buscar a Emmett, tenía el cejo fruncido.

—Cuando Peter y Demetri me contaban lo insistente que podías llegar a ser, nunca les hacía caso, Rosie —se quejó, suspirando—Voy a tener que darles el pésame cuando vuelva a verlos, aunque sea con retraso.

Rosalie entornó los ojos.

—No creas que vas a poder distraerme tan fácilmente. Desde que me casé con Emmett, todos habéis estado actuando de un modo muy extraño. Y ya me estoy cansando.

—Todo lo contrario, cariño. Desde que te casaste con Emmett, estás viendo a los auténticos Cullen. Así es como somos en realidad. Siento mucho que te resulte difícil. Reconozco que yo tuve mucha suerte al encontrar a Alie. Ella estaba predispuesta a creerme, ya que no le cuesta admitir las cosas aunque se salgan de lo normal.

Rosalie se detuvo, reflexionando. ¿A qué demonios se refería?

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le contaste a Alice? Porque a mí Emmett no me ha contado nada de nada. Me mira como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y me dice que me quede quieta, pero no me explica ¡nada!

Jass apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—No soy yo quien debe hablar contigo, Rosie. Ya he dicho más de lo que debería. Es Emmett quien tiene que hacerlo, si le parece conveniente.

Habían sido los auténticos hermanos Cullen. Las palabras del libro de leyendas y tradiciones sobre licántropos resonaron en su mente.

Había tenido la respuesta ante sus ojos todo el tiempo, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Pero tras ver a un bebé curar a una moribunda antes de nacer, tenía que abrir la mente a otras cosas, aunque le parecieran imposibles.

Todos los Cullen tenían un oído excepcional. Años atrás se había dado cuenta de que tanto Emmett como Jass cambiaban cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Isabella le había hecho una pregunta sobre el asunto meses atrás, sobre Blackmoor, pero no le había hecho caso.

La piel de Emmett siempre estaba caliente. Suponía que la de Jass y la de Blackmoor también lo estarían. Y Emmett tenía la marca de la bestia. La marca en forma de media luna de la espalda era idéntica a la que había visto en el libro.

No se podía creer el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Sin duda, iba a acabar en el manicomio.

El libro también decía que los licántropos vivían con sus familias, en manada. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para preguntar:

—Jass, ¿tú también tienes la marca de la bestia?

Sus ojos pardos se iluminaron con un brillo travieso un instante antes de que Jass apartara la mirada.

—No me parece que sea una pregunta adecuada para hacerle a tu cuñado.

No era una negativa, ¿no? Estuvo a punto de gruñir y de patear el suelo ante sus evasivas, pero no quería que pensara que era una niña caprichosa. Sabía que con rabietas no conseguiría nada.

—Bueno, dado que los Cullen nunca se han distinguido por ajustarse a lo que es adecuado, y puesto que ahora soy una Cullen más, no veo por qué tendría que preocuparme por las formas. ¿Tienes la marca o no la tienes?

Jass se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Insisto. Debes preguntarle esas cosas a Emmett.

—La tienes —dijo, convencida de que sus sospechas eran fundadas—Enséñamela —le pidió, dando un paso hacia él.

Pero antes de acabar de dar el paso, Jass se había desplazado hasta la ventana, desde donde la observaba apoyado en el marco. Rosalie se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Nadie podía moverse tan rápidamente. Ningún humano, al menos.

—Créeme, Rosie, si supieras dónde está, no me lo pedirías. Y a Alice no le gustaría enterarse de que has insistido en verla.

Rosalie se ruborizó tanto que pensó que el sonrojo nunca abandonaría sus mejillas. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

—Olvídalo, por favor —murmuró.

—Eso va a ser difícil —replicó Jass, riéndose—, pero lo intentaré.

Mientras Rosalie hacía una mueca, sin saber dónde esconderse, Jass enderezó la espalda y habría jurado que también las orejas.

—Discúlpame. Mi esposa me necesita —se excusó, antes de abandonar la sala a toda prisa.

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Un licántropo. No se atrevía a creerlo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Emmett tiró una y otra vez de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, sin éxito. Brimsworth tenía razón; no habían cedido ni un centímetro. Emmett no había sabido lo que era la desesperación hasta ese momento. Se estaba volviendo loco. Si no lograba liberarse, no podría proteger a Rosalie. No podría mantenerla a salvo del conde. El monstruo de Eynsford. El licántropo que no sabía controlarse.

—¡Aaaaaah! —clamó, retorciéndose desesperado.

Si Brimsworth había planeado todo esto para torturarlo, no podía haber elegido un suplicio mejor. Volvió a gritar y a tirar de las cadenas. No quería rendirse. No podía reconocer la derrota.

Entonces, desde la distancia le llegó un sonido. Un gruñido familiar, que llevaba toda la vida oyendo.

Edward.

«Gracias a Dios», pensó sintiendo un gran alivio.

—¡Edward! —gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—¡Edward!

Poco después, dos pares de botas se acercaron corriendo a la cabaña. Emmett sintió que el corazón se le detenía. ¡Dos pares! Iba a matar a sus hermanos por dejar a Rosalie desprotegida. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz de la luna inundó la estancia, hasta que la silueta de Edward la eclipsó.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Emmett! —exclamó el duque con la voz ronca, acercándose.

—¡Ha ido a buscar a Rosalie! —gritó Emmett, tirando de las cadenas—¿Cómo habéis podido dejarla sola? —Dejó de gritar al darse cuenta de que era Seth, el conde de Maberley, quien había entrado detrás de Edward. El chico de trece años lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta—¿Dónde está Jass?

Edward cogió una de las cadenas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Con tu esposa. ¿Crees que soy un completo idiota? No respondas. Mejor dime cómo te has metido en este lío.

Emmett gruñó.

—No es momento de explicaciones. Quítame estos malditos trastos de encima.

El duque asintió y recorrió las cadenas con las manos hasta encontrar el candado que las mantenía unidas.

—¿Dónde está la llave? —preguntó.

¿La llave? Emmett hizo una mueca. Brimsworth debía de habérsela llevado con él.

—No lo sé —admitió, con el corazón encogido.

—Pues rómpelas —sugirió Seth.

—Son de titanio —explicó Edward, mirando a Emmett—Demasiado fuertes, incluso para nosotros. —Volviéndose hacia el chico, le ordenó—: Busca la llave, Seth.

Emmett cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de preocupación que sin duda ensombrecería el rostro de su hermano. Oyó a Seth revisando todos los rincones de la cabaña.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que la llave no está aquí.

—En ese caso, sólo podemos hacer una cosa —replicó Edward, examinando la cama de hierro.

—¿Cortarme las manos? —rezongó Emmett.

Edward se rascó la barbilla.

—Tardarías semanas en recuperarte de algo así.

Emmett abrió la boca. ¿De verdad se lo estaba planteando?

—Tal vez se curaría antes si el bebé… —sugirió Seth.

—Cállate, Seth —lo interrumpió Edward—No vamos a pedirle al bebé que le haga crecer manos nuevas a Emmett. —Inclinándose, agarró una de las patas de la cama y la apartó de la pared—Tenía tan buenos recuerdos de esta cama… —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—Conservarás las manos, pero puede que Isabella te corte la cabeza por haberme obligado a desmontarla.

Edward levantó a Emmett sin esfuerzo aparente y, en un fluido movimiento, le dio la vuelta hacia atrás hasta que quedó detrás del cabecero de la cama.

—Eso no me ha gustado nada.

—Normal —replicó Edward, levantando el colchón y empezando a romper las lamas del somier.

—Cargar con el cabecero nos va a retrasar un poco. ¿Podrás llevarlo tú solo? —preguntó el duque, alzando una ceja.

—No —gruñó Emmett—Tal vez deberías cargar conmigo y con el cabecero. —Por supuesto que podría. ¿Por qué su hermano lo trataba como si fuera un inválido?

—Pues no perdamos más tiempo. En marcha. Tenemos un licántropo salvaje al que capturar.

Rosalie estaba montando guardia en el vestíbulo, recorriendo la estancia de un extremo al otro, esperando a que Emmett regresara.

—Le dijiste a mi madre que amabas a Emmett, ¿es cierto? —preguntó Jass.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Estábamos solas. —Jass alzó una ceja como única respuesta. Menuda pregunta. Las había oído. Rosalie se miró las manos, rehuyendo sus ojos—Supongo.

—No hace falta que muestres tanto entusiasmo —replicó él, con ironía, acercándose y apretándole el hombro—Cuando regrese, habla con él. Ojalá yo hubiera hablado más con Alie. Perdí un tiempo precioso tratando de ocultar quién era en realidad, un tiempo que podría haber dedicado a amarla.

Se oyó un ruido metálico en los escalones de la entrada, seguido de una maldición y el ruido de alguien arrastrando los pies. Rosalie contuvo el aliento hasta que vio aparecer a Emmett, seguido de Edward y de Seth. ¿Qué era eso que llevaba Emmett encima de la cabeza?

—Si vuelves a darme con ese trasto en la cabeza… —refunfuñó el duque.

—Siento molestarte con mi ancla —rezongó Emmett—La próxima vez que alguien me encadene a una cama, haré que deje la llave sobre la mesita de noche. ¿Satisfecho?

—¿Qué lleva en la cabeza? —murmuró Rosalie.

—Parece el cabecero de una cama —respondió Jass, tan sorprendido como ella.

Pero no se trataba de un cabecero cualquiera. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier sitio. Pertenecía a la cama que Emmett y ella habían compartido en la cabaña de Blackmoor. Esa cabaña que Rosalie dudaba que Isabella conociera. ¿Y alguien lo había atado a aquella cama?

Un gemido se escapó de su boca, que seguía abierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Llevaba casi una hora preocupadísima por él. Acababa de confesarle a Jass que amaba a ese canalla. Había estado sufriendo por él mientras él había estado divirtiéndose, ¡encadenado a una cama!

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Emmett a su hermano menor, claramente preocupado.

Rosalie estaba tan furiosa que no podía articular palabra. La había besado y acariciado, ¿y luego se había marchado al recordar que tenía una cita?

—Se recuperará en seguida. Es la impresión —contestó Jass.

—Rosalie —dijo Emmett—, ¿qué te pasa? —Al ver que no respondía, se volvió bruscamente hacia Jass, obligando a Edward a agacharse para evitar que lo decapitara con el cabecero—¿Es Brimsworth? ¿Ha estado aquí? —insistió Emmett, volviéndose hacia el otro lado y golpeando a Seth, que no se había movido lo bastante rápido para evitarlo. El chico se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Seth —se disculpó Emmett, con un gruñido.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó el muchacho, levantándose.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte quieto hasta que podamos quitarte ese trasto de encima, Emmett —sugirió el duque, malhumorado.

—¿Rose? —insistió Emmett.

—¿Sí, Emmett? —preguntó ella. Necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse. La rabia que sentía en ese momento no le permitía pensar.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —exclamó él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ella trató de no resoplar, pero no lo logró. Se volvió hacia Jass.

—¿Podrías decirle a Billings que preparen el carruaje, por favor? —le pidió—Quiero irme a casa.

Con esas palabras, entró en el salón y dio un portazo, sin hacer caso a Emmett, que le pedía que se detuviera.

—¡Jass, apártate! —ordenó Emmett, tratando de sortear a su hermano para seguir a Rosalie. Sus movimientos bruscos hicieron que volviera a golpear a Edward en la cabeza con el cabecero de hierro.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —protestó el duque.

—Perdón —se excusó Emmett, antes de volverse hacia Jass otra vez—¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—Ha tenido una tarde muy agitada. Déjala sola mientras se tranquiliza.

Ni hablar. Emmett alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero Edward lo detuvo.

—¡Billings! —llamó el duque.

Cuando el mayordomo apareció, los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver a Emmett.

—¿Señor? —logró preguntar, sin apartar la vista de Emmett.

—Que vayan a buscar al señor James, cuanto antes —ordenó.

—¿Al herrero?

—A menos que tenga una idea mejor, Billings.

El mayordomo sacudió la cabeza.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto, señor —reconoció y se alejó a buen paso.

Emmett, ajeno al intercambio entre Edward y el mayordomo, seguía con la mirada fija en Jass.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ha tenido una tarde agitada?

—Creo que ha llegado a la conclusión correcta sobre lo que eres. Sobre lo que somos.

Los hombros de Emmett se encogieron cuando el peso de las palabras de su hermano se unió al del cabecero de hierro.

—¿Y ha llegado a esa conclusión sin ayuda? —preguntó Emmett, en tono amenazador.

Era imposible que lo hubiera descubierto por su cuenta. La palabra «licántropo» no brotaba en la mente de una persona a no ser que alguien hubiera plantado allí la semilla. Si Jasper apreciaba su integridad física, haría bien en salir corriendo y esconderse hasta el fin de los días. Porque si lo encontraba, ni el poder de su esposa y el de su hija juntos podrían recomponerlo.

Su hermano tragó saliva.

—Vino a buscarme y me preguntó dónde tenía la marca. Así, por las buenas.

Emmett golpeó a Jass con el cabecero. Esta vez, lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Se la enseñaste?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Jass, dándole un empujón en el pecho a su hermano—Le dije que esas cosas tenía que hablarlas contigo. Yo hablé con Alie desde el principio. No sé a qué demonios estás esperando.

—¡No está preparada! —Al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando, se obligó a tranquilizarse—No está lista para asumir tantos cambios a la vez.

Rosalie salió de la sala con un libro apretado contra el pecho. Emmett lo reconoció de inmediato. Era _Licántropos: tradiciones_. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con ese libro?

Emmett sintió un enorme deseo de tocarla, pero ella se mantenía a distancia. Edward, Jass y Seth se esfumaron, dejándolos a solas. Rosalie clavó en él sus ojos violetas.

—Rose —dijo.

Pero ella se escabulló y se alejó por el vestíbulo.

—Ahórrate tus mentiras, Emmett. Ya las he oído todas.

—¿Mentiras? —repitió él, tratando de darle alcance, pero el dichoso cabecero hacía que tropezara con todo.

—Sí, mentiras —contestó ella, mirándolo muy enfadada—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te conozco, Emmett?

¿Qué clase de pregunta trampa era ésa?

—De toda la vida.

Ella asintió.

—Exacto. Te conozco de toda la vida y acabo de enterarme de que, en realidad, no eres un hombre.

—No sé qué decir a eso. Te doy mi palabra de que nadie ha puesto mi masculinidad en entredicho hasta la fecha.

Los ojos de Rosalie se ensombrecieron.

—No te hagas el inocente. Todo el mundo en esta casa sabía lo que eras, menos yo. Hasta esa bruja escocesa altanera. Te llamó bestia al llegar. Lo que no me imaginaba era que lo dijera en serio.

Emmett se quedó sin respiración. Se había imaginado muchas reacciones distintas. Se la había imaginado asustada, temerosa, desconfiada… pero nunca enfadada.

—Rose, iba a contártelo.

—¿Ah, sí? —se cuestionó ella, mordaz—Pues no dirás que no has tenido tiempo, Emmett. Has tenido casi veinte años. Disculpa si me cuesta creerte ahora. —Bajó la vista hacia el libro que tenía en los brazos y sonrió sin ganas—Deberían escribir un libro de éstos para mujeres.

—No hay mujeres licántropo —replicó él con suavidad. Rosalie parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Ella resopló.

—Me refiero a un libro para mujeres ignorantes enamoradas de licántropos —puntualizó, antes de echarse a correr pasillo abajo, alejándose de él una vez más.

—¡Rosalie! —la llamó Emmett.

Ella se detuvo, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Creo que me quedaré en casa de mi padre una temporada.

—¿Vuelves a casa de sir Eleazar? —El corazón de Emmett se desbocó. No podía soportar la idea de que pensara en abandonarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, enfadada—Él nunca me ha mentido ni ha mantenido cosas importantes en secreto.

No era lo mismo.

—No te pongas así. Hay cosas que no se van contando a cualquiera.

—Pero es que yo no soy cualquiera, Emmett. Soy tu esposa. —Siguió alejándose por el pasillo.

—¡Rosalie Cullen, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —gritó Emmett.

Pero ella no se detuvo y el cabecero de la cama impidió que fuera tras ella.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	31. Capítulo 30

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 31**

A Rosalie se le agolpaban tantas ideas en la cabeza que no era capaz de expresarlas de manera coherente. Porque, además, había cosas que no podía decir, al menos no delante de la señorita Macleod. Ya le habría costado hablarlas con Isabella a solas, y eso que era su mejor amiga. Así que, en vez de compartir sus preocupaciones con las demás, trató de relajarse escuchando a Alice, que contaba una historia tras otra, con los pies escondidos debajo del vestido.

—Tendrías que verla —estaba diciendo la bruja pelirroja señalando hacia la rubia, sentada a su lado— Hombres de todos los condados vecinos han pedido su mano durante los últimos dos años.

La señorita Macleod puso los ojos en blanco.

—Exagerada como siempre, Alice.

—Sí —replicó ella con ironía—, no puedo evitarlo—Echándose a reír, continuó—: Jane aparenta no darse cuenta. No les hace ni caso, con la esperanza de que se cansen y se marchen.

Isabella se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

—¿No desea casarse, señorita Macleod?

La escocesa suspiró.

—A veces pienso que todo resultaría más fácil si no pudiera ver el futuro. Si la vida fuera un misterio. Es frustrante conocer a un joven guapo y saber que no ocupará un lugar en tu vida. Se te quitan las ganas de pasar tiempo con él, de tratar de conocerlo mejor.

Rosalie frunció el cejo, tratando de imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera tenido el don de la clarividencia. De haber sabido cómo serían las cosas con Emmett, ¿hubiera seguido adelante con su relación?

—Hablando de jóvenes atractivos con los que no ves un futuro en común —la interrumpió Alice—, Jass y yo pasamos unos días en Londres antes de venir a Hampshire. Fuimos a cenar una noche con Alec MacQuarrie. Fue muy agradable.

—¿Quién es Alec MacQuarrie? —preguntó Isabella, que parecía estar disfrutando de la charla.

—Alguien sin importancia —respondió la señorita Macleod—Aunque, la verdad, preferiría que no fuera tan guapo. Hace mucho tiempo que no…

Rosalie supo que Emmett había entrado en la sala sin necesidad de volverse a mirar. El aire se cargó de energía. Al mirar por encima del hombro, lo encontró dedicándole una mirada hosca.

—Rosalie, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ésta tragó saliva. No le apetecía nada esa charla, pero era inevitable.

—Por supuesto, señor —asintió.

Sólo entonces, Emmett apartó los ojos de su esposa y miró a las demás damas presentes, dedicándoles la famosa sonrisa que provocaba desmayos a su paso.

—Isabella, Edward se está impacientando. Si lo haces esperar mucho más, nos lo hará pagar a todos mañana. Ten piedad de nosotros, por favor.

La duquesa sonrió y batió las pestañas de manera exagerada.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho!

—Supongo que acostarse tarde no es lo más adecuado para una futura madre —dijo Emmett, volviéndose hacia Alice y guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Jasper también se está impacientando? —preguntó Alice, levantándose del sofá.

—La verdad, no sé cómo distingues cuándo está inquieto y cuándo está tranquilo —bromeó Emmett.

—Y yo no sé por qué el duque y tú disfrutáis tanto criticando a mi marido —replicó ella.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—La costumbre, Alie. Además, era muy pesado de pequeño.

Alice lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya somos todos mayorcitos. Vete haciendo a la idea.

Emmett la miró y asintió, con aire solemne.

—Lo intentaré —dijo con seriedad, pero en seguida los ojos volvieron a iluminársele con un brillo travieso— Intentaré no decirle que su mujercita tiene que defenderle.

—¡Eres incorregible! —exclamó Alice, saliendo de la sala.

Isabella la siguió, deseándoles buenas noches. Emmett se quedó mirando tan fijamente a Jane Macleod que hasta Rosalie se volvió hacia ella. Era evidente que Emmett quería que se marchara también.

—Señori… —empezó a decir Emmett.

Jane lo interrumpió, echándose a reír.

—¿Está tratando de mandarme a la cama a mí también, lord Emmett?

Rosalie estaba segura de que debía de estar saliéndole humo por las orejas. ¿Estaba esa bruja coqueteando con su marido delante de sus narices? Se sintió tentada de agarrarla por ese pelo rubio y sacudirla hasta que le jurara que regresaría a Escocia para no volver más.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla de un brinco, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

—Tranquilos, como si yo no estuviera —los apaciguó, destilando sarcasmo.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices?

No pensaba disculparlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con otras mujeres tan descaradamente? Enderezando la espalda, soltó toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo.

—¡Vamos! Asegúrate de que la señorita Macleod encuentra su habitación.

Rosalie vio que los ojos de la señorita Macleod brillaban, divertidos, y tuvo que reprimirse para no ponerse a gritar. ¡Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella!

—Creo que es hora de retirarse —anunció la altanera bruja, levantándose del sofá—Que descanséis.

En cuanto la señorita Macleod hubo salido de la sala, Emmett se dirigió hacia Rosalie y la sujetó del brazo.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó.

—No disimules —replicó ella.

Emmett frunció el cejo.

—Después del día que he tenido, no me digas que estás celosa.

Rosalie se libró de él de un estirón. Ojalá su contacto no le provocara, esas cosquillas en el vientre, pensó.

—No tengo nada que decirte, Emmett. Estoy muy cansada —se excusó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, simulando un bostezo— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?

—¿Seguirás aquí por la mañana? —inquirió él, frunciendo el cejo un poco más.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

—He decidido no regresar a Langley Downs al final.

—¿No me engañas? —preguntó Emmett. El suave murmullo de su voz retumbó en su interior y Rosalie sintió un escalofrío. Maldito fuera por hacer que su corazón se acelerara. La vida sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera enamorada de esa bestia.

—No. Creo que puedo hacerte sufrir más si me quedo —respondió ella y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de invitados.

Emmett pasó la noche en la casa de invitados, solo. Fue una noche larguísima. Un auténtico suplicio. Debería haber insistido en que su esposa le acompañara, pero no quiso enfurecerla más. Había aceptado no irse a casa de su padre y no quería que cambiara de opinión.

A primera hora de la mañana, deshizo el camino y se sentó a esperarla en la salita del desayuno. Las piernas se le durmieron de tanto esperar, pero se resistió a marcharse. Tendría que bajar a comer en algún momento, ¿no?

No hizo caso de las miradas de lástima de sus hermanos. ¡Hasta Seth lo miraba con pena, por el amor de Dios! Ignoró los susurros de sus cuñadas y la irritante media sonrisa de la señorita Macleod. La exasperante bruja lo miraba como si supiera con exactitud cómo iba a acabar todo. Si tuviera más confianza con ella, le pediría que se lo contara.

Al final, todo el mundo se retiró, pero Rosalie siguió sin aparecer. Los lacayos parecían impacientes por retirarlo todo, aunque esperaban educadamente a que Emmett se marchara. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y subió la escalera en busca de su esposa.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no esperó respuesta y entró directamente.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó, tratando de cubrirse abrochándose la bata.

Demasiado tarde. Bajo la bata no llevaba más que una fina combinación, y la luz de la mañana a su espalda dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, pensó Emmett con la boca abierta. Poco le faltó para ponerse a jadear con la lengua colgando.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, cierra la puerta! —gritó ella, apretando los dientes.

Emmett la cerró de una patada y avanzó hacia ella. No le importaba qué pecados creyera que había cometido. Tenía que volver a abrazarla. Deseaba saborearla. Hacer que lo perdonara.

Los rizos del color del ébano de Rosalie le caían por la espalda y Emmett deseó enredar los dedos en ellos; hundir la nariz en su pelo y aspirar su aroma a lilas. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos cuando él se detuvo a escasos centímetros y le levantó la barbilla con un nudillo. Que Dios lo perdonara. La amaba. Amaba cada hueso testarudo de su cuerpo.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —le preguntó.

Rosalie tragó saliva y Emmett casi perdió el control observando el movimiento de su cuello. Levantando la mirada hasta sus ojos, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—«Enfadada» no es la palabra exacta —susurró ella.

Emmett sonrió débilmente.

—¿Quieres desmembrarme? ¿Hacerme pagar todos los pecados que he cometido en la vida? ¿Atarme al dosel de la cama y torturarme con tu dulce aroma? La última opción no suena nada mal. Voto por ella.

Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Deja de bromear. No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Y dónde debería estar? Sólo quiero estar contigo, Rose.

—No digas esas cosas —protestó ella, tratando de liberarse.

Emmett se lo impidió, sujetándola con más fuerza.

Rosalie sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Porque soy muy ingenua y me lo creeré.

Quizá no fuera demasiado tarde. Tal vez era cierto que lo amaba. Le pareció que lo que brillaba en sus ojos podía ser amor y sonrió.

—Créetelo, Rosalie. Eres la única mujer a la que deseo. La única mujer a la que he deseado jamás.

Ella resopló y le golpeó el pecho con ambas manos.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, supongo que todas las historias que he oído en boca de Jass o de mis hermanos, o he leído en la prensa, eran un montón de patrañas, ¿no?

¿Jass? Emmett dio un paso atrás. Parecía sincera.

—Al parecer, mi hermanito va a tener que darme explicaciones. —Cuando acabara con él, podría dar gracias si Alice lo reconocía.

—Oh, Jass se encargaba de censurar las historias, no te preocupes. Además, no le culpes de tus indiscreciones. No habría podido contarme nada si hubieras sido un parangón de virtud, cosa que ambos sabemos que no eras —replicó Rosalie. Emmett hizo una mueca al notar que se le rompía la voz.

No tenía ni idea de que hubiera estado siguiendo sus correrías a distancia.

—Estaba tratando de olvidarte, Rosie —reconoció—Lo intenté una y otra vez. Era más fácil simular que lo que había entre nosotros no tenía importancia que vivir sabiendo lo mucho que me odiabas.

—Nunca te he odiado.

Emmett alzó una ceja.

—Recuerdo haberte oído decir lo mucho que me odiabas en más de una ocasión.

Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó la cara de la joven.

—Bueno, tal vez lo haya dicho alguna vez —admitió, pero luego sacudió la cabeza—. No es verdad. No te odiaba. Odiaba en lo que nos habíamos convertido el uno para el otro. Odiaba que me hubieras olvidado y que hubieras seguido adelante con tu vida. Odiaba que me hubieras rechazado—Se le escapó una risa descarnada y se quedó mirando fijamente al pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello para evitar mirarlo a los ojos—Tú tenías una mujer distinta en tu cama cada noche y yo… —No pudo seguir hablando.

—Pero yo sólo te deseaba a ti —repuso él con suavidad—Ardía por ti. Siempre ha sido así.

Rosalie se resistió, negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, suéltame, Emmett.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dedo.

—Dime que no me deseas.

Rosalie alzó la mirada muy lentamente. Emmett vio una vulnerabilidad tan grande en sus ojos que el corazón se le encogió.

—No quería que tuvieras que casarte conmigo, Emmett. No puedo soportar esa idea. —Respiró hondo antes de continuar—: Quería que quisieras casarte conmigo.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

—No dudo de que me deseas, Emmett —admitió ella, suspirando—Pero también sé que deseas a cualquier cosa que respire y lleve una falda.

Emmett hizo una mueca al oír sus palabras, aunque reconoció que se las merecía.

Rosalie volvió a golpearle el pecho para liberarse, pero Emmett siguió inflexible.

—No, Rosalie —murmuró—No voy a soltarte hasta que acabemos lo que hemos empezado.

—Pero podemos hablar igual sin estar tan cerca, Emmett —trató de racionalizar ella.

—No voy a dejarte escapar, Rose.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	32. Capítulo 31

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 31**

A Rosalie se le agolpaban tantas ideas en la cabeza que no era capaz de expresarlas de manera coherente. Porque, además, había cosas que no podía decir, al menos no delante de la señorita Macleod. Ya le habría costado hablarlas con Isabella a solas, y eso que era su mejor amiga. Así que, en vez de compartir sus preocupaciones con las demás, trató de relajarse escuchando a Alice, que contaba una historia tras otra, con los pies escondidos debajo del vestido.

—Tendrías que verla —estaba diciendo la bruja pelirroja señalando hacia la rubia, sentada a su lado— Hombres de todos los condados vecinos han pedido su mano durante los últimos dos años.

La señorita Macleod puso los ojos en blanco.

—Exagerada como siempre, Alice.

—Sí —replicó ella con ironía—, no puedo evitarlo—Echándose a reír, continuó—: Jane aparenta no darse cuenta. No les hace ni caso, con la esperanza de que se cansen y se marchen.

Isabella se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

—¿No desea casarse, señorita Macleod?

La escocesa suspiró.

—A veces pienso que todo resultaría más fácil si no pudiera ver el futuro. Si la vida fuera un misterio. Es frustrante conocer a un joven guapo y saber que no ocupará un lugar en tu vida. Se te quitan las ganas de pasar tiempo con él, de tratar de conocerlo mejor.

Rosalie frunció el cejo, tratando de imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera tenido el don de la clarividencia. De haber sabido cómo serían las cosas con Emmett, ¿hubiera seguido adelante con su relación?

—Hablando de jóvenes atractivos con los que no ves un futuro en común —la interrumpió Alice—, Jass y yo pasamos unos días en Londres antes de venir a Hampshire. Fuimos a cenar una noche con Alec MacQuarrie. Fue muy agradable.

—¿Quién es Alec MacQuarrie? —preguntó Isabella, que parecía estar disfrutando de la charla.

—Alguien sin importancia —respondió la señorita Macleod—Aunque, la verdad, preferiría que no fuera tan guapo. Hace mucho tiempo que no…

Rosalie supo que Emmett había entrado en la sala sin necesidad de volverse a mirar. El aire se cargó de energía. Al mirar por encima del hombro, lo encontró dedicándole una mirada hosca.

—Rosalie, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ésta tragó saliva. No le apetecía nada esa charla, pero era inevitable.

—Por supuesto, señor —asintió.

Sólo entonces, Emmett apartó los ojos de su esposa y miró a las demás damas presentes, dedicándoles la famosa sonrisa que provocaba desmayos a su paso.

—Isabella, Edward se está impacientando. Si lo haces esperar mucho más, nos lo hará pagar a todos mañana. Ten piedad de nosotros, por favor.

La duquesa sonrió y batió las pestañas de manera exagerada.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho!

—Supongo que acostarse tarde no es lo más adecuado para una futura madre —dijo Emmett, volviéndose hacia Alice y guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Jasper también se está impacientando? —preguntó Alice, levantándose del sofá.

—La verdad, no sé cómo distingues cuándo está inquieto y cuándo está tranquilo —bromeó Emmett.

—Y yo no sé por qué el duque y tú disfrutáis tanto criticando a mi marido —replicó ella.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—La costumbre, Alie. Además, era muy pesado de pequeño.

Alice lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya somos todos mayorcitos. Vete haciendo a la idea.

Emmett la miró y asintió, con aire solemne.

—Lo intentaré —dijo con seriedad, pero en seguida los ojos volvieron a iluminársele con un brillo travieso— Intentaré no decirle que su mujercita tiene que defenderle.

—¡Eres incorregible! —exclamó Alice, saliendo de la sala.

Isabella la siguió, deseándoles buenas noches. Emmett se quedó mirando tan fijamente a Jane Macleod que hasta Rosalie se volvió hacia ella. Era evidente que Emmett quería que se marchara también.

—Señori… —empezó a decir Emmett.

Jane lo interrumpió, echándose a reír.

—¿Está tratando de mandarme a la cama a mí también, lord Emmett?

Rosalie estaba segura de que debía de estar saliéndole humo por las orejas. ¿Estaba esa bruja coqueteando con su marido delante de sus narices? Se sintió tentada de agarrarla por ese pelo rubio y sacudirla hasta que le jurara que regresaría a Escocia para no volver más.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla de un brinco, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

—Tranquilos, como si yo no estuviera —los apaciguó, destilando sarcasmo.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices?

No pensaba disculparlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con otras mujeres tan descaradamente? Enderezando la espalda, soltó toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo.

—¡Vamos! Asegúrate de que la señorita Macleod encuentra su habitación.

Rosalie vio que los ojos de la señorita Macleod brillaban, divertidos, y tuvo que reprimirse para no ponerse a gritar. ¡Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella!

—Creo que es hora de retirarse —anunció la altanera bruja, levantándose del sofá—Que descanséis.

En cuanto la señorita Macleod hubo salido de la sala, Emmett se dirigió hacia Rosalie y la sujetó del brazo.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó.

—No disimules —replicó ella.

Emmett frunció el cejo.

—Después del día que he tenido, no me digas que estás celosa.

Rosalie se libró de él de un estirón. Ojalá su contacto no le provocara, esas cosquillas en el vientre, pensó.

—No tengo nada que decirte, Emmett. Estoy muy cansada —se excusó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, simulando un bostezo— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?

—¿Seguirás aquí por la mañana? —inquirió él, frunciendo el cejo un poco más.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

—He decidido no regresar a Langley Downs al final.

—¿No me engañas? —preguntó Emmett. El suave murmullo de su voz retumbó en su interior y Rosalie sintió un escalofrío. Maldito fuera por hacer que su corazón se acelerara. La vida sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera enamorada de esa bestia.

—No. Creo que puedo hacerte sufrir más si me quedo —respondió ella y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de invitados.

Emmett pasó la noche en la casa de invitados, solo. Fue una noche larguísima. Un auténtico suplicio. Debería haber insistido en que su esposa le acompañara, pero no quiso enfurecerla más. Había aceptado no irse a casa de su padre y no quería que cambiara de opinión.

A primera hora de la mañana, deshizo el camino y se sentó a esperarla en la salita del desayuno. Las piernas se le durmieron de tanto esperar, pero se resistió a marcharse. Tendría que bajar a comer en algún momento, ¿no?

No hizo caso de las miradas de lástima de sus hermanos. ¡Hasta Seth lo miraba con pena, por el amor de Dios! Ignoró los susurros de sus cuñadas y la irritante media sonrisa de la señorita Macleod. La exasperante bruja lo miraba como si supiera con exactitud cómo iba a acabar todo. Si tuviera más confianza con ella, le pediría que se lo contara.

Al final, todo el mundo se retiró, pero Rosalie siguió sin aparecer. Los lacayos parecían impacientes por retirarlo todo, aunque esperaban educadamente a que Emmett se marchara. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y subió la escalera en busca de su esposa.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no esperó respuesta y entró directamente.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó, tratando de cubrirse abrochándose la bata.

Demasiado tarde. Bajo la bata no llevaba más que una fina combinación, y la luz de la mañana a su espalda dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, pensó Emmett con la boca abierta. Poco le faltó para ponerse a jadear con la lengua colgando.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, cierra la puerta! —gritó ella, apretando los dientes.

Emmett la cerró de una patada y avanzó hacia ella. No le importaba qué pecados creyera que había cometido. Tenía que volver a abrazarla. Deseaba saborearla. Hacer que lo perdonara.

Los rizos del color del ébano de Rosalie le caían por la espalda y Emmett deseó enredar los dedos en ellos; hundir la nariz en su pelo y aspirar su aroma a lilas. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos cuando él se detuvo a escasos centímetros y le levantó la barbilla con un nudillo. Que Dios lo perdonara. La amaba. Amaba cada hueso testarudo de su cuerpo.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —le preguntó.

Rosalie tragó saliva y Emmett casi perdió el control observando el movimiento de su cuello. Levantando la mirada hasta sus ojos, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—«Enfadada» no es la palabra exacta —susurró ella.

Emmett sonrió débilmente.

—¿Quieres desmembrarme? ¿Hacerme pagar todos los pecados que he cometido en la vida? ¿Atarme al dosel de la cama y torturarme con tu dulce aroma? La última opción no suena nada mal. Voto por ella.

Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Deja de bromear. No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Y dónde debería estar? Sólo quiero estar contigo, Rose.

—No digas esas cosas —protestó ella, tratando de liberarse.

Emmett se lo impidió, sujetándola con más fuerza.

Rosalie sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Porque soy muy ingenua y me lo creeré.

Quizá no fuera demasiado tarde. Tal vez era cierto que lo amaba. Le pareció que lo que brillaba en sus ojos podía ser amor y sonrió.

—Créetelo, Rosalie. Eres la única mujer a la que deseo. La única mujer a la que he deseado jamás.

Ella resopló y le golpeó el pecho con ambas manos.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, supongo que todas las historias que he oído en boca de Jass o de mis hermanos, o he leído en la prensa, eran un montón de patrañas, ¿no?

¿Jass? Emmett dio un paso atrás. Parecía sincera.

—Al parecer, mi hermanito va a tener que darme explicaciones. —Cuando acabara con él, podría dar gracias si Alice lo reconocía.

—Oh, Jass se encargaba de censurar las historias, no te preocupes. Además, no le culpes de tus indiscreciones. No habría podido contarme nada si hubieras sido un parangón de virtud, cosa que ambos sabemos que no eras —replicó Rosalie. Emmett hizo una mueca al notar que se le rompía la voz.

No tenía ni idea de que hubiera estado siguiendo sus correrías a distancia.

—Estaba tratando de olvidarte, Rosie —reconoció—Lo intenté una y otra vez. Era más fácil simular que lo que había entre nosotros no tenía importancia que vivir sabiendo lo mucho que me odiabas.

—Nunca te he odiado.

Emmett alzó una ceja.

—Recuerdo haberte oído decir lo mucho que me odiabas en más de una ocasión.

Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó la cara de la joven.

—Bueno, tal vez lo haya dicho alguna vez —admitió, pero luego sacudió la cabeza—. No es verdad. No te odiaba. Odiaba en lo que nos habíamos convertido el uno para el otro. Odiaba que me hubieras olvidado y que hubieras seguido adelante con tu vida. Odiaba que me hubieras rechazado—Se le escapó una risa descarnada y se quedó mirando fijamente al pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello para evitar mirarlo a los ojos—Tú tenías una mujer distinta en tu cama cada noche y yo… —No pudo seguir hablando.

—Pero yo sólo te deseaba a ti —repuso él con suavidad—Ardía por ti. Siempre ha sido así.

Rosalie se resistió, negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, suéltame, Emmett.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dedo.

—Dime que no me deseas.

Rosalie alzó la mirada muy lentamente. Emmett vio una vulnerabilidad tan grande en sus ojos que el corazón se le encogió.

—No quería que tuvieras que casarte conmigo, Emmett. No puedo soportar esa idea. —Respiró hondo antes de continuar—: Quería que quisieras casarte conmigo.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

—No dudo de que me deseas, Emmett —admitió ella, suspirando—Pero también sé que deseas a cualquier cosa que respire y lleve una falda.

Emmett hizo una mueca al oír sus palabras, aunque reconoció que se las merecía.

Rosalie volvió a golpearle el pecho para liberarse, pero Emmett siguió inflexible.

—No, Rosalie —murmuró—No voy a soltarte hasta que acabemos lo que hemos empezado.

—Pero podemos hablar igual sin estar tan cerca, Emmett —trató de racionalizar ella.

—No voy a dejarte escapar, Rose.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	33. Capítulo 32

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 32**

«No voy a dejarte escapar, Rose.» ¿No era eso lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando? ¿Esperando? ¿Soñando con oír?

Rosalie trató de relajarse entre sus brazos.

—Siento que te obligaran a casarte conmigo —musitó.

—Nadie me obligó a hacer nada, Rosalie —replicó él, con un gruñido. Nunca la llamaba Rosalie a no ser que estuviera enfadado.

—Pues no es que te quedaran muchas alternativas.

—Tuve todas las alternativas del mundo. Si alguien no tuvo elección, fuiste tú.

—Creo que no te entiendo.

Emmett respiró hondo, hinchando el pecho.

—Y yo que no sé si voy a poder hacer esto bien…

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella. Se sentía un poco aturdida. Como si estuvieran andando en círculos, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

—Decirte cómo me siento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró ella.

—Oh, ¿por dónde empezar? —gimió Emmett, frotándose la cara con las manos.

—¿Por el principio? —sugirió ella.

Emmett dio un paso atrás y señaló hacia la cama.

—Ven, siéntate. Ponte cómoda. Esto va para rato. —Parecía tan torturado que Rosalie casi sintió lástima por él. Casi.

—Deja que me vista —le pidió ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda.

—No.

—Pero tú estás vestido —protestó.

Emmett se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Suficiente o sigo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Rosalie no respondió porque se había quedado embobada contemplando sus hombros, el pecho y la sólida tabla que formaban su estómago y su vientre. Al llegar allí, Emmett se llevó las manos a los botones del pantalón.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—Es suficiente. —Al fin y al cabo, Emmett la había visto sin nada, así que estar en combinación tenía que ser más que aceptable.

Se sentó en la cama y, levantando las piernas, se movió hacia el centro. Tras quitarse las botas, Emmett la siguió y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero.

—Acércate —le ordenó, levantando un brazo.

—¿Por qué? —Era una pregunta tonta, pero como la mente le dejaba de funcionar cuando Emmett estaba cerca, se la hizo.

—Da igual —respondió él, frunciendo el cejo—, ya me acerco yo. —Con un movimiento ágil, se volvió y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo— ¿Puedo?

Rosalie asintió y le apoyó la mano en la cabeza. Emmett se frotó contra su mano hasta que ella empezó a acariciarlo. El largo suspiro de placer de Emmett fue su recompensa.

—Ya sabes lo que soy, Rosalie —empezó a decir en voz muy baja.

—No, no sé nada —replicó ella—He leído algunos libros en tu ausencia, eso es todo. Lo único que tengo claro en la vida es que me sacas de quicio —añadió, apartando las manos. Emmett le sujetó las muñecas y volvió a apoyarle las manos en su cabeza.

—Te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti —confesó él rápidamente, como si no pudiera contener las palabras una vez que habían empezado a salir. Cuando Rosalie abrió la boca para contradecirlo, la interrumpió—: Es la verdad.

—Oh, Emmett —dijo ella, dejando de acariciarlo—Por favor, no lo digas sólo porque eso es lo que crees que quiero oír.

—Reconozco que Brimsworth me ayudó a decidirme. Me dio el empujón que necesitaba.

—¿Qué pasa con Brimsworth?

—Es como nosotros. Bueno, no exactamente. Es un licántropo, pero es salvaje. Es peligroso. No podía soportar la idea de que Brimsworth te hiciera daño. Pensé que tal vez aún podrías amarme.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—Y lo sigo dudando —gruñó—Pero tu cuerpo respondía cuando te tocaba y supe que aún tenía una oportunidad.

—Es verdad que me sube la temperatura cuando estás cerca —admitió ella, ruborizándose. En ese momento, sin ir más lejos, tenía bastante calor. Emmett volvió la cabeza y la besó en el vientre—Para —lo reprendió ella—Se supone que estamos hablando.

—Me cuesta mucho hablar cuando estoy a tu lado. Sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, luchando contra las sensaciones que le provocaban aquellas palabras, y siguió acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? —preguntó él, juguetón. Ella le tiró del pelo hasta que Emmett se echó a reír.

—En que estabas celoso de lord Brimsworth.

—Supongo que podemos decirlo así. El caso es que te encontré en el bosque aquella noche helada y te llevé a la cabaña de Edward. Te dije que no podía llevarte en brazos hasta tu casa, aunque la verdad es que sí habría podido, hasta la luna, si hubiera querido, y sin cansarme. Pero entonces no te habrías visto forzada a casarte conmigo.

—¡Oh!

—Y luego te emborrachaste y te dormiste sobre mi pecho antes de que pudiera hacerte el amor. Llámalo intervención divina si quieres. Tuve que hacerte creer que habíamos estado juntos cuando en realidad no había sido así. Dejé que tus hermanos lo creyeran y funcionó. Por fin logré que te convirtieras en mi esposa. Te atrapé.

—¿Ésa fue la razón por la que dejaste que mis hermanos creyeran que ya no era virgen?

—No podía correr el riesgo de que sir Eleazar me rechazara.

Emmett permaneció con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rosalie, escuchando su respiración. Estaba callada pero no había dejado de acariciarlo en ningún momento.

—Te amo demasiado para permitir que te cases con otro. Y no podría consentir que alguien te hiciera daño.

—¿De verdad me amas? —preguntó, insegura, bajando la mirada hasta sus ojos.

—Siempre te he amado.

—¿Por qué has esperado tanto para decirlo? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el cejo.

—Porque soy una bestia —dijo, esquivando su mirada. Si veía repulsión en sus ojos, no podría soportarlo.

—Sí, hablando de eso —replicó ella, alzando un dedo en el aire para impedir que Emmett siguiera hablando.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —le propuso él, de todos modos—Te prometo que no volveré a mentirte.

—¿Eres un licántropo?

Él asintió.

—En otras palabras, ¿un hombre lobo?

—Eso es un término despectivo.

—Sí, eso dijo Jass.

—¿Qué implica ser un licántropo? —preguntó ella, en voz baja.

—Es difícil de explicar. Para nosotros, es lo más normal del mundo. Cuando la luna alcanza su plenitud, nos transformamos en lobos. En esos momentos, algunos sentidos están más desarrollados como, por ejemplo, el oído. Puedo oír las cosas más insignificantes, como el latido de tu corazón. —Le deslizó un dedo sobre el pecho, de arriba abajo, sonriendo al comprobar que los pezones se le endurecían—Y puedo oler aromas que pasan desapercibidos para la mayoría. Puedo oler cuándo me deseas, y la esencia de lilas que usas me vuelve loco. No puedo entrar en una habitación sin aspirar hondo, esperando encontrar tu aroma.

—¿De verdad?

—Me vuelve loco —repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza y riendo.

—Emmett —lo reprendió Rosalie, dándole una palmada en la mano cuando él trató de cogerle un pecho— No hemos acabado. ¿Quién te ató a la cama de la cabaña?

Había tardado mucho en preguntárselo.

—Brimsworth —respondió Emmett.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Rose, boquiabierta.

A Emmett no le hizo ninguna gracia ver su expresión de sorpresa y volvió a sentir una punzada de celos.

—Me dejó inconsciente y cuando me desperté me había encadenado a la cama.

—¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

—Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que me casara contigo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podía no entenderlo?

—Rosalie, ¿de verdad no sabes lo hermosa que eres? ¿Qué hombre no se desesperaría y se rebelaría ante la idea de perderte? —preguntó, rozándole los labios con los dedos, deseando que esos labios lo besaran.

Rosalie se ruborizó.

—Pero tú no eres un hombre, eres un licántropo.

—¿Te repugno? —preguntó él, sentándose para ver su reacción. Era peor seguir dudando.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le besó suavemente, con una sonrisa, aunque Emmett pudo ver en sus ojos que todavía seguía teniendo muchas dudas.

—Sólo nos transformamos durante la luna llena. Durante los días anteriores, sentimos un poco más de… lujuria que durante el resto del mes.

Rosalie resopló, burlona.

—¿Tú? ¿Lujurioso? —Se echó a reír.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —susurró él, y sonrió al aspirar y comprobar que ella también lo deseaba— No te repugno. —No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

—¿Cómo ibas a repugnarme? Te quiero.

Emmett cerró los ojos y oyó a su propio corazón desbocársele en el pecho.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo triunfalmente.

—¿Crees que lograremos que esto funcione? —preguntó Rosalie, no muy convencida—No te perdonaré nunca si descubro que has estado con otra.

—No deseo a nadie más —replicó, gruñendo—Tienes que creerme.

—Me va a costar acostumbrarme a todo esto. ¿Puedo reflexionar un poco sobre lo que me has contado?

—¿Cuánto tiempo es un poco? —No pensaría que fuera a poder aguantar mucho más antes de convertirla en su esposa en todos los sentidos.

—No lo sé. Es que es todo muy nuevo… Me gustaría poder acostumbrarme.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Pero yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes.

—Pienso demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero —susurró, tumbándola suavemente sobre la cama.

—Emmett —protestó ella—, para.

—A algunos hombres se les da bien la poesía, Rose. Si yo fuera uno de ellos, te escribiría un soneto. Pero no lo soy, así que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es lo que tengo: a mí mismo —dijo, acariciándole los pezones. Ella cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito.

—Me encantaría que me escribieras un poema —confesó ella, riéndose.

—La risa no es un buen afrodisíaco —protestó Emmett, lo que la hizo reír con más ganas.

—Dios, ¡cuánto te quiero! —exclamó Emmett, desde el fondo de su corazón. Estaba tan lleno de amor, que se había desbordado. Edward le había aconsejado que la cortejara. Y era innegable que se lo merecía.

—Lo único que quieres es que me acueste contigo —bromeó ella, aunque le costó entenderla de lo mucho que se estaba riendo.

—Bueno, eso también —admitió él, antes de capturar sus labios en un beso.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	34. Capítulo 33

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Rosalie entró en la cocina de Cullen Hall y se detuvo a aspirar profundamente. El aroma era delicioso, igual que la última vez que había ido de visita. Pero no estaba allí por la comida, sino por Alice y Isabella. Billings le había indicado que las encontraría allí.

El mayordomo había fruncido un poco el cejo al decírselo. Al parecer, no aprobaba que la duquesa se rebajara visitando las estancias del servicio. Rosalie sonrió. El hombre había servido a dos generaciones de licántropos sin inmutarse. Que una duquesa bajara a la cocina le parecía insignificante en comparación.

En seguida comprobó que el sirviente tenía razón. Isabella, Alice y aquella otra bruja estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Isabella tomaba una taza de té mientras Alice y la señorita Macleod se acababan un cuenco de gachas.

—Buenos días, Rosalie —la saludó Isabella alegremente—Únete a nosotras —la invitó, señalándole la silla que quedaba libre.

—¿Te apetecen unas gachas? —le ofreció Alice.

Rosalie echó un vistazo al cuenco de Alice y el estómago le protestó un poco.

—No, gracias —respondió, suspirando y dejándose caer en la silla.

—No me cuesta nada —insistió Alice, haciendo girar el dedo en el aire. La cuchara se puso en movimiento y volvió a remover las gachas. Rosalie se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a aquel espectáculo.

—Prefiero esperar a que Emmett se despierte y desayunar con él.

—¿Lo has dejado bien calentito en la cama? —quiso saber la señorita Macleod.

Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que decía, se dispuso a responder.

—Mi cama no es asunto tuyo —dijo con más agresividad de la necesaria. Al darse cuenta de lo desagradable que había sido, empezó a disculparse, pero la señorita Macleod lo impidió, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó, mirándola con preocupación—Todo saldrá bien.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Los mensajes crípticos siempre le habían parecido muy confusos. Por no decir de mala educación.

—Tus preocupaciones. Se resolverán.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Rosalie, no sabiendo si reír o gritar ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—Las importantes —respondió la señorita Macleod, encogiéndose de hombros—Me temo que tengo que irme ya.

Alice le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de advertencia.

—Me voy —repitió Jane, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Alice.

—¿Qué sientes? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Jane no puede divulgar secretos. Lo sabe de sobra, pero a veces se le escapan algunas cosas —explicó Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Para qué sirve un poder que no puedes utilizar? —preguntó Rosalie, cada vez más confundida.

—Puede usarlo, pero no cambiar el futuro. Si ve que hay riesgo de alterarlo, se marcha. Es una regla que no siguió demasiado bien con Jasper y conmigo, pero está arrepentida. Ahora trata de mejorar.

Rosalie asintió como si lo entendiera, aunque la verdad era que no entendía nada. Casi sintió lástima por la bruja, por tener un poder que no podía usar.

—¿A cuántas brujas conoces? ¿Cada una tiene un poder distinto?

—Somos cinco. A Jane y a mí ya nos conoces y ya sabes lo que podemos hacer. Luego está Heidi, que puede hacer crecer las plantas a voluntad, Chelsea y Renata. Chelsea lucha.

—¿Como un boxeador?

Alice se echó a reír.

—Sabe luchar como un boxeador, pero también sabe lanzar bolas de fuego entre otras cosas. Y Renata controla el tiempo. El viento, la lluvia, el sol…

Rosalie se quedó pensando un rato.

—Me alegro de que seas tú la que vive con nosotros —admitió al fin.

Alice sonrió.

—¿Qué te ha traído a la cocina, Rosalie? ¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí, un poco —reconoció ella, presionándose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Respiró hondo y miró por encima del hombro, antes de continuar—: Es Emmett.

Sus cuñadas la miraron con atención, sin decir nada.

—Se está comportando de un modo… extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alice.

—Creo que me está cortejando.

—¿Cortejando a su propia esposa? Eso sí que es original. —Isabella se echó a reír—¿Qué hace exactamente?

—Me deja notas por los rincones para que las encuentre. Y me trae flores. Creo que está tratando de complacerme. Sin pensar demasiado en sí mismo.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Alice, riéndose.

—No es que sea malo, pero es raro. No es propio de Emmett. —Armándose de valor, confesó lo que de veras le preocupaba—: Creo que no me desea.

Isabella dejó la taza sobre el platito y la miró muy seria.

—Lo que has dicho hasta ahora me lleva a pensar justo lo contrario.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Rosalie, ocultando la cara entre las manos. Levantando la cabeza, la miró entre los dedos. Tal vez así sería capaz de decir en voz alta lo que necesitaba saber—Ayer se acercó a mí varias veces, para… ofrecerme sus atenciones —explicó, ruborizándose sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Quieres decir en el dormitorio? —preguntó Isabella, ruborizándose casi tanto como su cuñada.

Rosalie asintió rápidamente.

—En el dormitorio. En el jardín. En el sofá… —se obligó a centrarse al darse cuenta del tono soñador de su voz.

—Espero que te refieras a la casa de invitados —bromeó Isabella.

—¡Por supuesto! —corroboró ella, aunque al ver su expresión traviesa, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Precisamente es eso lo que no entiendo. Sólo se ocupa de mí.

—¿Qué me quieres decir? —dijo Alice, frunciendo el cejo.

—Oh, olvídalo —se rindió Rosalie, con las mejillas encendidas como las brasas.

Isabella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—No te preocupes. Mientras siga yendo a buscarte, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Eso es lo que pensaba al principio, pero empiezo a inquietarme —confesó Rosalie—Cada vez que viene, yo me llevo todo el placer y él ninguno. —Ya estaba. Había hecho lo más difícil. El resto salió con mucha más facilidad—. ¡Nunca! ¡Ni siquiera hemos consumado el matrimonio!

—¡Oh! —exclamaron sus cuñadas a la vez—, ¿Quieres decir que vosotros nunca…? —Isabella dejó la frase a medio acabar y miró a Alice sorprendida— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de Emmett.

—Poneos en mi lugar —dijo Rosalie—Por un lado, estoy encantada con sus… atenciones, pero me gustaría devolverle el favor, por decirlo de alguna manera. No me parece justo.

—Sedúcelo —propuso Alice, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie ahogó una exclamación—No sabría por dónde empezar.

—No es muy difícil. Yo sólo tengo que mirar a Edward y… —empezó a decir Isabella.

—Yo tuve que seducir a Jass. Tuve que desnudarme a la luz de la luna llena para conseguir que se rindiera, pero lo logré. Así conseguí que me reclamara como su pareja licántropa. Las mujeres tenemos más poder del que creemos.

—¿Qué pasa cuando te reclaman como pareja licántropa?

—Emmett te lo mostrará, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Alice.

—Y cuanto más se acerque la luna llena, más le costará resistirse —añadió Isabella.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí, te lo aseguro —confirmó Alice.

—Oh, ¿por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas? —se quejó Rosalie—Mi esposo se dedica a cortejarme y yo tengo que ocuparme de seducirlo. —Gruñó de impotencia.

Isabella y Alice se echaron a reír.

—Se me ocurren cosas peores —comentó Isabella, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	35. Capítulo 34

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 34**

A Emmett no le hacía mucha gracia la expresión petulante de Edward, que lo miraba desde el otro lado de su nuevo escritorio de caoba. El duque se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó las manos mientras examinaba a Emmett, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿A qué viene esa mirada? —le preguntó.

Edward sonrió, lo que no era habitual en él.

—Me han dicho que has estado muy ocupado últimamente, Emmett.

¿Ocupado?

—Odio cuando te pones misterioso, Edward. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dime, ¿estás teniendo dificultades para dejar el pabellón bien alto, en lo que a tu esposa se refiere?

Emmett pestañeó. No podía estarse refiriendo a lo que pensaba que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿El pabellón bien alto?

—Siempre has sido un tipo fogoso, Emmett, pero al parecer últimamente no haces más que preocuparte por las necesidades de tu mujer, sin esperar nada a cambio.

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

La expresión avergonzada de Emmett aumentó la diversión de Edward, que se puso a reír.

—Las mujeres tienen la costumbre de hablar. Y yo no puedo evitar oírlas.

Emmett gruñó.

—Guarda tus gruñidos para mañana por la noche, hermanito —le aconsejó Edward—Ahora en serio, ¿estás bien? ¿Todo funciona como debería o te dejó Brimsworth alguna lesión más seria?

—No queriendo que nadie más oyera su conversación —aparte de Jass y de Seth, que sin duda se lo estaban pasando en grande a su costa-, Emmett entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta violentamente. Edward permaneció imperturbable, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Ten más cuidado con esa puerta. No está acostumbrada a que la traten así.

Emmett resopló. Había oído a Edward cerrarla con más fuerza en más de una ocasión.

—Que quede claro, todo funciona perfectamente. —Llevaba días bañándose con agua helada para mantener la lujuria a raya. La luna, que casi había alcanzado su cénit, no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—Bien, me alegro de oírlo. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Pues no hace falta —refunfuñó Emmett, sentándose frente a su hermano.

—¿Te importa que te pregunte por qué aún no te has acostado con tu mujer, Emmett?

Por supuesto que le importaba. Lo que pasaba en su dormitorio no era asunto de nadie, ni siquiera del entrometido de su hermano mayor. Pero no podía decirle eso. Dado que, además de ser el duque, era el líder de la manada, convenía mostrarle respeto.

—Fuiste tú quien me aconsejó que la cortejara.

Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?

Emmett se encogió de hombros. Nunca había cortejado a una mujer hasta ese momento. No en el sentido tradicional. Y quizá lo estuviera haciendo mal, pero quería que Rosalie supiera lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que la amaba. Y mostrárselo era más efectivo que decírselo.

—Sí, quiero cortejarla. Y además, trato de mantener las distancias para no asustarla —admitió.

—¿Por qué ibas a asustarla?

—No hace falta que te explique cómo nos ponemos antes de la luna llena. Le será más fácil aceptarlo después de que la reclame. Hasta entonces, no quiero correr riegos.

—¿Has decidido reclamarla entonces? —Edward parecía alegrarse por él.

Emmett asintió. Rosalie lo amaba y aceptaba su auténtica naturaleza, por increíble que pareciera. Y se había jurado no permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellos si ella lo amaba.

—Me alegro mucho. Me tenías preocupado —siguió diciendo Edward—Ahora que Brimsworth ya no ronda por aquí, puedes estar más tranquilo.

Emmett se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

—Gracias por alejarlo de aquí, Edward.

—Dale las gracias al mayor cuando vuelva. Cuando Brimsworth pidió un mentor, se ofreció voluntario para acompañarlo a Canis House.

—Has resuelto la situación perfectamente, como siempre.

—Deja de tratar de cambiar de asunto—replicó Edward, con una sonrisa—¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Sabe qué esperar?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, no conoce los detalles. —No sabía cómo reaccionaría Rosalie si le decía que pensaba dejarle una marca permanente en el cuello. Tenía un cuello precioso.

—Pues no esperes mucho para hacerlo, Emmett. Ya sólo te queda un día.

—¿Es una orden?

—¿Hace falta que te lo ordene?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Edward tenía razón. Pero no le apetecía nada mantener esa conversación.

Rosalie encontró a su marido leyendo _The Times_ en el salón de la casa de invitados. Bueno, parecía que estaba leyendo, pero al acercarse, vio que tenía la mirada perdida.

Habría podido quedarse allí observándolo todo el día. Le gustaba verle fruncir el cejo y los labios cuando estaba concentrado. Era un hombre fascinante.

De pronto, soltó el periódico sobre su regazo y la miró fijamente.

—Emmett, me has asustado.

—Rose, acércate —le pidió, dejando el periódico en el suelo.

Al llegar ante él, la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

—¡Emmett! —repitió Rosalie, mientras él le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba el costado.

Al oírlo gruñir de frustración, Rosalie sonrió. Alice le había aconsejado que lo sedujera. No podía ser tan difícil. Le acarició el pecho por encima de la camisa hasta llegar al cuello. Siguió subiendo y le entrelazó los dedos en el pelo, disfrutando de la sensación de poder que la invadió cuando él se estremeció.

—Vas a acabar conmigo —susurró Emmett.

Rosalie se removió hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Te quiero —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.

Rosalie seguía maravillándose cada vez que oía esas palabras de sus labios. Había perdido la esperanza de escucharlas hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca se cansaría de oírlas.

—Hazme el amor.

Emmett se tensó tanto que Rosalie sospechó que había hecho algo mal.

—Preferiría que no comentaras lo que pasa entre nosotros con Isabella y con Alice.

Rosalie se ruborizó de veras. No se podía creer que sus cuñadas fueran aireando sus secretos por ahí.

—Los oídos de Edward y de Jass son tan finos como el mío, cariño —le recordó como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Avergonzada al pensar que sus cuñados habían oído esa conversación, Rosalie escondió la cara en el hombro de Emmett e hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento —murmuró—Necesitaba consejo.

Emmett le levantó la barbilla hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de consejo?

—Es que no sé qué hago mal —respondió, en voz muy baja, rezando para que él no insistiera. No quería hablar de ese asunto mirándolo a los ojos.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —reconoció Emmett, frunciendo el cejo.

—No tiene importancia. —Rosalie trató de levantarse pero Emmett la sujetó con más fuerza, haciéndolo imposible.

—¿Qué crees estar haciendo mal? —insistió él, sin comprender nada.

Rosalie suspiró y le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho. Era un poco más fácil así. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer para darte placer y tú ni siquiera lo intentas. Pensé que tal vez Isabella o Alice pudieran aconsejarme…

Dejó de hablar al oír la carcajada que hizo retumbar el pecho de su marido. Al levantar la cabeza, ofendida, vio que los ojos le brillaban, divertidos.

¡El muy patán se estaba riendo de ella!

Rosalie le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—¡No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte!

Emmett empezó a acariciarle la espalda, trazando círculos.

—Rose, te he dejado notas diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero. Te he dado placer cada vez que he tenido ocasión…

—Pero tú no recibes nada a cambio. No soy muy experta en la materia, pero incluso yo sé que…

Emmett le apretó las nalgas, y Rosalie sintió una punzada de deseo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú eres la única mujer a la que deseo? Ninguna otra podría satisfacerme como lo haces tú.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué…? —empezó a preguntar ella, pestañeando confundida.

Emmett le acarició la frente con los labios.

—Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien por una vez en mi vida. ¿Sabes que mañana es luna llena?

Rosalie asintió.

—Ya te dije que cuando la luna llena se acerca, nos volvemos más lujuriosos.

—Me lo dijiste, pero no he visto ninguna evidencia que lo demuestre —refunfuñó ella.

Emmett volvió a echarse a reír.

—Pues te aseguro que tengo la piel arrugada de tanto bañarme con agua helada. Sólo mirarte a los ojos hace que desee poseerte.

—No entiendo nada, Emmett.

La expresión de Emmett se transformó.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Rose —le dijo de repente, solemne—No quiero arriesgarme a perder el control.

Rosalie nunca había oído nada tan absurdo.

—Tú nunca me harías daño.

—Intencionadamente, no, pero podría pasar, por accidente. Una vez te haya reclamado como pareja licántropa, ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Emmett le acarició el brazo con suavidad hasta que ella volvió a apoyarle la cabeza en el pecho.

—Cuando la luna llena se alza en el cielo, un licántropo puede reclamar a su pareja. Es una ceremonia que nos une de un modo mucho más íntimo que cualquier otra. Tú te conviertes en parte de mí y yo en parte de ti.

Rosalie sintió que un gran escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Cómo sería sentirse aún más unida a Emmett? Sonrió, imaginándoselo.

—Suena precioso.

—Durante esa noche, la bestia toma el control, Rosie. No quiero que te asustes. Puede que no me reconozcas.

—Pues no me has parecido particularmente bestial esta semana. De hecho, me parecías mucho más bestia cuando no estábamos casados —bromeó ella.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es ser una bestia —replicó él, siguiéndole el juego. Con un gruñido travieso, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente—Mañana por la noche.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	36. Capítulo 35

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 35**

Emmett se despertó con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. No había querido correr las cortinas la noche anterior para poder contemplar la luz de la luna bañando el cuerpo de su novia dormida. No su esposa. Aún no. Esa noche por fin la convertiría en su esposa. Nunca había visto nada tan maravilloso.

Rosalie gruñó muy suavemente y se acurrucó contra su pecho, protegiéndose de la luz. Emmett la rodeó con el brazo, acercándola más a él y aspiró su aroma a lilas. Se había dado cuenta de que el aroma de Rosalie era el mejor bálsamo para su alma torturada. Su sola presencia calmaba a la bestia.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto por lo que se avecinaba. Era una experiencia tan nueva para Rosalie como lo era para él. La idea de estar conectado a ella para el resto de su vida lo llenaba de alegría. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a soñar con ello.

La mano de Rosalie se deslizó lentamente por su pecho, encendiéndole los sentidos. Emmett reprimió un gruñido. Esta noche. Después de esa noche ya no tendría que resistirse más. Mantenerse apartado de ella durante los últimos días había sido una tortura, algo que esperaba no volver a sufrir.

—¿Emmett? —La suave voz de Rosalie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí, amor mío?

—Buenos días —dijo, bostezando y apoyándose en su pecho para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días.

Rosalie se inclinó y le acarició la barbilla con los labios.

—¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

Él negó con la cabeza, acariciándole el costado.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta despertarme contigo entre mis brazos.

Los ojos violetas de Rosalie brillaron con la luz de la mañana.

—A mí también —admitió, pero luego se mordió el labio, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo y hubiera cambiado de opinión en el último momento. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita?

—¿Qué te preocupa, Rose?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Me preguntaba si mañana por la mañana todo sería distinto.

—Yo estaba pensando algo parecido —reconoció Emmett, con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

Él la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

—Poco después de que Jass reclamara a Alice, hablé con él.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella, sin poder disimular la ansiedad que sentía.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Me dijo que todo era igual, pero mejor.

—¿Qué querrá decir eso? No es de gran ayuda.

—Es Jasper, ¿qué esperabas? —bromeó, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma una vez más—Hoy va a ser el día más largo de mi vida.

Había sido el día más largo de la de Rosalie. Lo había pasado con sus cuñadas, tratando de sonsacarles información sobre lo que suponía ser reclamada por un licántropo. Para que los hombres no las oyeran, les había enviado una nota convocándolas en la casa de invitados. Pero sus precauciones habían sido en vano. Ni Isabella ni Alice le habían explicado nada. Las dos habían sonreído con nostalgia y le habían dicho que lo entendería pronto.

Pero ¡ella quería saberlo todo! ¡No quería esperar más!

No se había atrevido a preguntárselo a Esme. Había cosas que una no debía hablar con su suegra, por mucha curiosidad que sintiera.

Había tenido tiempo de hacer punto de cruz, de tocar una sonata de Vivaldi tras otra en el pianoforte y de escribirle una carta a su padre. ¿Es que ese día no iba a acabarse nunca?

Durante la cena que se sirvió en Cullen Hall, nadie habló. El duque tenía la mirada clavada en Isabella, igual que Jass en Alice. Al parecer, el resto de los comensales estaban tan ansiosos como ella. En cierto modo, era un consuelo. Si Alice y Isabella esperaban el momento con impaciencia y ya habían pasado por otras lunas llenas, no había motivo para estar preocupada, ¿no?

Mientras servían la tarta de limón, se oyó un gran estrépito en el vestíbulo. Parecía que una manada de animales salvajes hubiera entrado en Cullen Hall. Se oían pasos y objetos rompiéndose.

Antes de que Rosalie hubiera podido tan siquiera levantar la cabeza, tanto Emmett como sus hermanos y Seth se habían puesto en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí? —gruñó Blackmoor.

—Ese lenguaje, Edward —lo reprendió la duquesa viuda.

Sin hacer caso a su madre, el duque salió a toda prisa del comedor, con Emmett y Jass flanqueándolo y Seth pegado a sus talones. Rosalie miró primero a Esme y luego a Isabella y Alice.

—¿Qué creéis que sucede? —preguntó al ver que no decían nada.

—Parece que Aro ha regresado —respondió Esme, apartando la tarta.

Alice asintió.

—Sí, parece papá.

No estaban nada alteradas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un hombre adulto-que además había alcanzado el rango de mayor en el ejército de Wellington-lo destrozara todo a su paso.

—¿No sentís curiosidad por saber qué le pasa?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Ya nos enteraremos a su debido tiempo. Además, cuando un hombre está tan furioso, lo mejor es mantenerse a distancia hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de calmarse un poco.

Rosalie apartó también el plato. El estómago se le había cerrado de golpe. Vio que Alice miraba el plato y le pareció que el estómago le hacía ruidos.

—¿No tienes hambre, Rosalie? —le preguntó su cuñada pelirroja.

—Por favor, llévale esto a lady Alice —le dijo a un lacayo.

Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Oh, no. No podría…

—Tonterías —murmuró Rosalie, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los cuatro hombres—Me parece que a tu hija le encanta la tarta de limón. Deja que disfrute de la mía.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Rosalie —la tranquilizó Isabella, con una sonrisa—Es por la luna llena. Siempre les afecta un poco.

Al volverse hacia ellas, Rosalie vio que Alice y Esme asentían.

—¿Un poco? ¿Os parece normal que salgan del comedor como una manada de animales, sin una palabra de despedida?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo es una noche al mes, y las ventajas superan en mucho a los inconvenientes, querida. Te lo aseguro.

¿Ventajas? Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando el joven conde de Maberley regresó. Seth Clearwater se dejó caer en su silla, al lado de su tía Isabella, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Por qué estás enfurruñado, querido? —preguntó la duquesa.

Él miró hacia la puerta entornando mucho los ojos.

—No han dejado que me quedase. Y es absurdo, porque puedo oír todo lo que dicen de todos modos.

Rosalie le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes oír lo que dicen? —susurró.

Seth asintió.

—Todo este alboroto es porque el mayor Volturi ha perdido a Brimsworth.

«¿Había perdido a Brimsworth?» Rosalie no sabía que el mayor estaba con el conde. ¿Qué más cosas le habrían ocultado? Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que las tres mujeres tenían la misma expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué hacía el mayor con lord Brimsworth?

Las mujeres Cullen intercambiaron miradas cómplices que enfurecieron a Rosalie. ¿Es que todos habían estado al corriente menos ella?

Seth hizo una mueca.

—Me va a matar.

—Seth. —Isabella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

El chico miró hacia su plato de postre, que todavía no se había tomado.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya sabe que te lo he dicho. Ahora mismo está amenazando con devolverme a Harrow mañana, en vez de la semana que viene. —Se detuvo a escuchar un momento—Pero ahora ya vuelve a estar gritándole al mayor.

—Ya basta, Seth —le aconsejó su tía, con dulzura—Me gustaría tenerte conmigo el resto de la semana. No provoques a Edward innecesariamente.

Bueno, si no iba a poder extraer más información de Seth, Rosalie no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arrastrando la silla, se levantó.

—Rosalie —empezó a decir Isabella.

Pero ella la interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano.

—Nunca me ha dado miedo provocar al duque, necesaria o innecesariamente. —Además, todos parecían saber lo que estaba pasando. Ella era una Cullen más, ¿no? No deberían mantenerla al margen de las cosas.

Rosalie dejó al resto de la familia en el comedor y se dirigió al despacho del duque. Los gritos y golpes se detuvieron en seco cuando iba a apoyar la oreja en la puerta.

¡Dichosos Cullen! La habían oído llegar. Era muy injusto que ellos pudieran oír todo lo que pasaba en la casa y no le dieran la oportunidad de escuchar las cosas importantes.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Edward y a Jass, que le dirigieron una mirada rápida antes de encaminarse hacia el comedor. Muy despacio, Rosalie se asomó hacia el interior de la habitación.

El mayor Volturi se estaba pasando una mano por la cabeza, frustrado. Emmett, de pie junto a la mesa, la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Te agradecería mucho que trataras de no irritar a Edward. Nos harías las cosas más fáciles a los demás.

Rosalie tragó saliva, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a que el resto de los habitantes de la casa oyeran todo lo que decía. ¿Es que era imposible tener un poco de intimidad en esa casa?

—Y yo agradecería que no abusara de su poder —replicó ella, levantando la barbilla—¿Vas a contarme qué hacía el mayor Volturi con Brimsworth?

El mayor levantó la cabeza, pero esperó a que Emmett respondiera, igual que Rosalie.

—Te dije que ese hombre era peligroso, Rose. Prométeme que no te acercarás a él.

No tenía ningún interés en ver a Brimsworth, así que habría sido una promesa muy fácil de hacer, pero no le gustaba que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Emmett.

Suspirando, Emmett se acercó a ella.

—Va a ser una noche muy larga, amor mío. No sé cuándo regresaré. ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación mañana?

¿Se iba? Pero la luna estaba llena. Se suponía que iba a presenciar su transformación. Se suponía que iba a reclamarla como pareja licántropa, que se convertiría en una parte de ella.

—Pero, la luna…

—Volverá el mes que viene —la interrumpió él, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos—Y si Dios quiere, tendremos muchas lunas llenas más después de ésta.

—Pero, Emmett —protestó ella, mientras su marido empezaba a rodearla para salir al pasillo.

—El mayor Volturi me ha prometido que te vigilará mientras estoy fuera.

Rosalie no entendía nada, pero el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado.

—¡Emmett! Dime adónde vas.

—A asegurarme de que estés a salvo —murmuró él, dándole un beso de despedida en la frente.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	37. Capítulo 36

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Rosalie se sentó sobre la hierba del jardín y alzó la mirada hacia la luna llena. Una vez más, las palabras de Emmett habían resultado ser falsas. Debería habérselo imaginado.

En ese momento, en vez de estar reclamándola como pareja bajo la luz de la luna, estaba corriendo por el bosque con sus hermanos en busca del conde de Brimsworth. No comprendía qué peligro podía suponer un lobo solitario contra una manada. Brimsworth siempre le había parecido bastante inofensivo.

No sólo los hombres estaban enfadados con ella, sino también Isabella y Alice. Suponía que era porque, por su culpa, sus maridos las habían dejado solas. Aunque también podría ser porque, al haber enfurecido a Blackmoor, todos tenían que soportar su mal humor.

Y lo peor de todo era que seguía sin saber en qué consistía la famosa ceremonia. Tendría que seguir esperando para que Emmett la reclamara como pareja. La sola idea de que reclamara cualquier parte de su cuerpo le provocaba un escalofrío en el vientre. Si sólo pensar en ello le causaba ese efecto, se podía imaginar porque las damas de la familia estaban tan molestas.

Pero no era culpa suya que Brimsworth se hubiera escapado. El padre de Alice la estaba vigilando desde la ventana. Emmett le había encargado que la vigilara y el oficial retirado había aceptado la misión a regañadientes.

Volturi había gruñido y enseñado los dientes a todo aquel que se había acercado a él desde que había regresado con la noticia de la desaparición de Brimsworth. Y a medida que la luna se iba elevando en el cielo, estaba cada vez peor. Isabella y Alice se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, hartas de sus continuos gruñidos. La única persona que lograba calmarlo un poco era Esme. Cuando entró en la habitación, el mayor se abalanzó sobre ella como un colibrí sobre una flor.

Cuando Esme le acarició la cara, la tensión desapareció momentáneamente de la cara del mayor, aunque la expresión hambrienta nunca abandonó sus ojos. Miraba a Esme como si fuera el antídoto a toda la frustración que se había acumulado en su interior. Y ella respondía con miradas tímidas por encima del hombro, que hacían gruñir con más fuerza al mayor. Era evidente, la pasión no se apagaba con la edad.

Cuando el mayor había agarrado a Esme y había hecho que se sentara en su regazo, Rosalie salió de la sala. Había estado vagando por los pasillos hasta que la luz de la luna la atrajo hasta el jardín.

Durante años, Emmett la había visitado puntualmente cada noche de luna de llena. Deseaba hundir los dedos en su fuerte pelaje oscuro y mirarlo a los ojos, que brillarían como zafiros a la luz de la luna.

Rosalie volvió a levantar la vista hacia la luna mientras acariciaba distraídamente el colgante que llevaba. No tenía ninguna duda de que Emmett y su lobo eran un mismo ser. Los amaba a ambos por igual. Pero no sabía si Emmett era consciente de que había llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Dejaría de venir a verla ahora en su forma de lobo? El corazón se le encogió ante la perspectiva de no volver a verlo. ¿Seguiría buscando Emmett excusas para mantenerse apartado de ella cada luna llena?

Levantándose, Rosalie se sacudió las faldas, mojadas por el rocío de la noche. Se volvió hacia la casa y vio que el mayor había abandonado su puesto de vigilancia junto a la ventana. Sonrió al imaginárselo acechando a Esme. Era su momento. Ahora le tocaba a ella acechar a Emmett.

Rosalie se adentró en el bosque. Había llegado la hora de seducir a su esposo.

Emmett estaba agazapado entre la maleza del bosque que rodeaba Cullen Hall. A diferencia de sus hermanos, había decidido quedarse cerca de la casa, por si Brimsworth lograba burlar su vigilancia.

Oyó un aullido en la distancia e inmediatamente reconoció a Edward. Desde un poco más lejos, Jass le respondió. A todos ellos les había llegado el vago rastro de la bestia, pero a cada uno lo llevaba en una dirección distinta. Era como si el lobo solitario les hubiera preparado un juego. Pero ninguno de los hermanos tenía ganas de jugar esa noche. Edward había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al mayor cuando éste había llegado con la noticia de la desaparición de Brimsworth. Hasta que el oficial le plantó cara. Hasta el líder de la manada sentía respeto por sus mayores.

Emmett husmeó el suelo, buscando algún rastro que le confirmara que Brimsworth estaba acechando a los habitantes de Cullen Hall. Más concretamente, a una determinada habitante de Cullen Hall. Sus hermanos sabían cuidarse solos. Y sus esposas ya habían sido reclamadas. Brimsworth no sentiría ningún deseo de hacerlo. Al no percibir ningún rastro del conde, se volvió para recorrer la finca una vez más. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, disfrutando de la libertad que le proporcionaba la transformación.

De repente se detuvo, clavando las garras en la blanda tierra y levantando la cabeza tanto como pudo. Ahí estaba el rastro de Brimsworth, intenso y peligroso. No hacía mucho que había pasado por allí.

Emmett buscó huellas en el suelo, pero no encontró ninguna en el musgo que cubría esa zona del bosque. Pegando la nariz al suelo, empezó a seguir el rastro.

—No me hagas daño —le susurró Rosalie al lobo dorado que le impedía el paso. El miedo le oprimía el pecho y casi no la dejaba hablar. Rosalie no pudo alejarse ni dos pasos antes de que el animal se abalanzara sobre ella, tirándola al suelo.

Rosalie se cubrió la cara con el brazo, convencida de que la bestia que acababa de derribarla empezaría a devorarla en cualquier momento. A la luz de la luna, el conde de Brimsworth era una sombra amenazadora que se alzaba sobre ella. Tenía los afilados dientes al descubierto y un hilo de baba espesa le cayó sobre el vestido.

Rosalie se apoyó en los brazos y trató de salir arrastrándose de debajo de la bestia salvaje, pero se detuvo al oír que gruñía con más fuerza. Miró a su alrededor buscando una arma. Una piedra grande le serviría, o un palo, pero no vio nada a su alcance. Nada, aparte de un perro salvaje de pelo dorado que parecía estar a punto de devorarla. No reconoció casi nada de Brimsworth en la bestia. En eso no se parecía a Emmett, que conservaba mucho de su personalidad cuando se transformaba.

La bestia le apoyó las zarpas en los hombros y se inclinó hacia su oreja. Gruñó y dio un mordisco al aire con tanta fiereza que sintió que le flaqueaban los brazos. Trató de volver a tumbarla en el suelo, pero Rosalie se resistió. Tal vez la mataría, pero moriría luchando. Levantó una mano para agarrarlo del pelo.

Pero a su derecha oyó un gruñido amenazador. La bestia se volvió hacia los matorrales al mismo tiempo que ella. El miedo le paralizó los músculos al mismo tiempo que el corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría. «¡Emmett!»

Miró a un lobo y después al otro. Eran polos opuestos. Uno era rubio y fiero mientras que el otro era oscuro y estaba concentrado.

Quería gritarle a su lobo que tuviera cuidado, pero ya estaba avanzando hacia ellos. Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros; sus acciones, calculadas. Le pareció ver una sombra de preocupación en la mirada de la criatura que se alzaba sobre ella.

—Deberías soltarme, para que no te mate —le advirtió.

El gruñido de Emmett fue volviéndose más fuerte y amenazador a medida que se acercaba. Dejó los dientes al descubierto. Era la criatura más amenazadora que había visto nunca. Y, sin embargo, no le daba ningún miedo.

El lobo dorado bajó el morro hacia el lugar donde el cuello se unía con el hombro y le rozó la piel con los dientes. La baba le mojó el hombro y el vestido. Rosalie cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero en ese momento su lobo saltó, sorprendiendo a la terrible criatura.

El lobo oscuro derribó al otro de una embestida, apartándolo de ella. Inmediatamente, Rosalie se puso de pie y se apartó un poco. Ése sería un buen momento para huir, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor buscando una arma, pero lo único que vio fueron ramitas y piedras demasiado pequeñas.

Su único amor y su peor pesadilla estaban moviéndose en círculos, tomándose la medida el uno al otro, como si quisieran decidir quién sería el ganador de la pelea antes de empezar a luchar.

El lobo dorado atacó primero. Rosalie se tapó la boca con las manos mientras su lobo esquivaba el golpe y le clavaba los dientes en el cuello a su atacante. Rosalie no dudó de que estaba tratando de matarlo, no de asustarlo. Quería interponerse entre ellos para que su amor no tuviera que cargar con el peso de la responsabilidad de acabar con la amenaza. No debería ser él quién tuviera que afrontar las consecuencias de su insensatez.

La bestia salvaje giró en el aire, dando patadas y mordiscos sin control. Su lobo no hizo ningún ruido cuando el otro lo alcanzó en varias partes con sus dientes afilados. Se mantuvo firme, apretando el cuello del animal, como si estuviera esperando a ver cuánto tardaba el otro en someterse. Al ver que no lo hacía, abrió las fauces y volvió a morderlo con fuerza, clavando aún más los dientes. La sangre brotaba del cuello del lobo dorado.

—No lo mates —susurró Rosalie, con el estómago encogido. Si seguía así lo destrozaría y, cuando saliera el sol, Emmett se odiaría por haber acabado con una vida. Justo entonces, como si su voz los hubiera conjurado, aparecieron tres lobos y se acercaron a los contendientes. No le costó mucho reconocer a Blackmoor, a Jasper y al mayor. El primero era más grande. Tenía el pelo negro, con un mechón blanco sobre la oreja. El otro tenía el pelaje castaño y los ojos pardos. El tercero lo tenía gris y blanco, y un aspecto más apergaminado.

—No dejéis que lo mate, por favor —les rogó Rosalie—No se perdonará si lo hace.

El lobo dominante se acercó a la pareja de lobos enfrentados y se inclinó sobre ellos, gruñendo amenazadoramente. Su lobo levantó la mirada hacia él, como pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Que le dejara acabar con la vida de la bestia y al diablo con las consecuencias. Pero el líder de la manada volvió a gruñir y Emmett lo soltó. Brimsworth cayó al suelo, bañado en sangre.

Su lobo se acercó a ella, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Fue un acto reflejo sin importancia, pero él pareció muy dolido y se alejó gimiendo.

El líder de la manada golpeó al intruso con el hocico hasta que éste se levantó. Tras gruñir de nuevo, se puso en marcha y los demás lo siguieron, desapareciendo entre la maleza como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	38. Capítulo 37

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Emmett quería ir con ella, pero tenía miedo de acercarse. Sabía que se había comportado como un animal con Brimsworth. Casi lo había matado. Y ella lo había presenciado todo. Había visto su peor cara.

Si Edward y Jass no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron, en esos momentos Brimsworth estaría muerto en medio de un charco de sangre. Dada la gran capacidad de regeneración de los licántropos, una de las pocas maneras de matarlos era causarles una herida lo suficientemente profunda como para que se desangraran. Sin sangre, el cuerpo no podía regenerarse y morían.

Emmett nunca lo había visto, pero había oído historias en Canis House, ese tipo de historias que se susurran al oído.

Pero esa noche, no se había tratado de la historia de ningún licántropo desconocido. Había sido él quien había salido de caza; él que se había adentrado en el bosque dispuesto a matar. No sabía quién estaba más disgustado con él, si Rosalie o él mismo. Debería haber sido capaz de mantener el control, pero cuando había visto a aquella bestia rozar la delicada piel de Rosalie con sus horribles colmillos, la rabia se había apoderado de él.

Y ella lo había visto todo. Del principio al fin. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había tenido que entrar en el bosque? Le había dicho bien claro que se quedara en casa.

La confusión que había visto en la cara de su esposa casi acaba con él. Si hubiera podido volver a transformarse en ese instante, lo habría hecho. Pero nunca había podido hacerlo de forma voluntaria. Algunos licántropos sí eran capaces, pero eso requería una gran fuerza de voluntad. Y él no la tenía.

Rosalie no se había acercado a él. No lo había tocado. No había hundido los dedos en su pelo para acariciarlo. Rosalie no le quería.

La observó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Suponía que de miedo, aunque también podría ser de asco. Con un suspiro, se volvió y siguió a la manada. Se aseguraría de que llegara a casa sana y salva, pero no la obligaría a soportar su presencia en forma de licántropo ni un minuto más de lo necesario.

—¡Emmett Cullen! —exclamó. Las orejas de Emmett se enderezaron al oír su voz—¡No te atrevas a huir de mí otra vez!

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho, se volvió hacia ella, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos por miedo a ver allí repugnancia o condena.

Cuando por fin la miró a la cara, vio que estaba sonriendo. El corazón de Emmett le dio un vuelco en el pecho de felicidad.

—Acércate, Emmett —le indicó con suavidad, poniéndose en cuclillas ante él a pocos metros de distancia.

Emmett deseaba acercarse más de lo que había deseado nada en esta vida. ¿Se atrevería?

Dio un paso, con las patas temblorosas. Ella no salió corriendo despavorida, así que dio otro. Las patas no le fallaron y se encontró por fin a su alcance.

«¡Por favor, tócame, Rosie!», quería gritar, aunque en forma de lobo lo único que consiguió fue emitir un aullido agudo.

Rosalie hizo un gesto con las manos para que se acercara más.

—Ven aquí, Emmett. Te prometo que no te morderé —le dijo, traviesa.

«Pero yo sí», pensó él, arrepentido por lo que acababa de pasar. Al acercarse un poco más, ella alargó las manos y le acarició la parte alta de la cabeza. Y como en cada una de sus visitas en el jardín, el contacto de las manos de Rosalie hizo que la tensión abandonara su cuerpo y se sintió relajado y en paz. Cuando se apoyó con más fuerza en su mano, ella se rió y lo acarició más de prisa.

—¿Cuántas noches hemos pasado así? —se preguntó, melancólica.

«No las suficientes.»

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Rosalie le besó el hocico.

—No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

«Quería hacerte la misma pregunta.»

—Tenemos que hablar, Emmett —suspiró ella—Cambia de forma, por favor.

«Ojalá pudiera. No es tan fácil.»

Emmett deseaba poder retirarle el pelo para comprobar si Brimsworth le había dejado alguna marca en su delicado cuello. Si le había dañado aunque fuera un solo cabello, acabaría lo que había empezado y lo mataría, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Transfórmate, Emmett —insistió ella—Sé que puedes hacerlo. Lo leí.

No lo entendía. Rosalie se tocó el cuello con la mano. Emmett estuvo a punto de verlo, pero se movió demasiado de prisa. Rose hizo una mueca.

—Ese lobo me babeó encima. Tengo que lavarme —dijo, estremeciéndose de repugnancia.

Emmett se volvió para guiarla a Cullen Hall, pero ella se puso a andar en dirección contraria.

«¿Adónde vas, Rose?»

—Si no me equivoco, hay un riachuelo por aquí cerca —murmuró—, que va a parar a un pequeño estanque. —Al encontrarlo, dio un gritito de alegría.

Muy lentamente, Rosalie empezó a desabrocharse las cintas del corpiño del vestido, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora. Emmett sintió un deseo tan fuerte que empezó a bailar sin moverse del sitio. Rosalie le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba el pañuelo que le cubría parte del escote. Acabó de quitarse el vestido y lo dejó en el suelo.

—No quiero que se moje —murmuró, agachándose para humedecer el pañuelo en el agua.

Sólo llevaba la combinación, pero no parecía sentirse avergonzada. No es que tuviera por qué. Su cuerpo era, sencillamente, perfecto. Pero en un rincón de su mente, una vocecita maliciosa le dijo que tal vez no se sentía avergonzada porque no lo veía como a un igual en esa forma.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo. Los pezones rosados lo llamaban desde detrás de la fina tela de la combinación. Su aroma lo invadió. Emmett inspiró hondo y sintió un cambio en su interior. La amaba. Era su pareja. Se pertenecían el uno al otro. No permitiría que un hocico y una cola larga se interpusieran entre ellos.

El dolor de la transformación quedó eclipsado por la alegría de descubrir que era capaz de hacerlo. Su cuerpo se estiró hasta quedar frente a ella, alto y erguido. Las orejas se desplazaron hasta ocupar su sitio.

Rosalie seguía de espaldas a él en el momento de la transformación, pero oyó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Cuando hubo recuperado su aspecto humano, gruñó y corrió hacia ella, rodeándole la cintura desde atrás y abrazándola con fuerza. Si pudiera, la abrazaría hasta hacerla entrar en su cuerpo.

Rosalie se volvió entre sus brazos y se echó a reír.

—Me preguntaba cuántas piezas de ropa iba a tener que quitarme antes de que vinieras a mí.

Rosalie ahogó un grito cuando Emmett la levantó en brazos y la depositó sobre una roca cercana. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos, que le temblaban de desesperación.

—Dime que me amas —gruñó.

—Oh, Emmett —suspiró ella. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Emmett dejó caer las manos y dio un paso atrás, pero ella alargó los brazos para hacerlo volver. Estaba completamente desnudo, así que no había ropa de la que poder agarrarlo. En vez de eso, le buscó las manos y tiró de ellas hasta situarlo entre sus piernas. Poniéndose una de sus grandes manos sobre el corazón, susurró:

—Sabes que te amo.

—¿Tal como soy?

—Exactamente como eres —asintió ella—Siempre te he querido así.

Emmett le quitó el pañuelo mojado con una mano y le levantó el pelo con la otra. Con mucha delicadeza, le lavó el cuello y los hombros, borrando todo rastro de Brimsworth.

—No te hizo daño, ¿no? —le preguntó, con la voz ronca por la preocupación.

—No, aunque estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —inquirió Emmett, tirando de la combinación para sacársela por encima de la cabeza y dejándola desnuda a excepción de las medias y las ligas.

—No soy una inepta, Emmett. En cuanto descubrí lo que eras, me di cuenta de que tú eras mi lobo —respondió con una sonrisa—A decir verdad, una parte de mí siempre lo supo. Pero era una idea demasiado descabellada. Mi mente se negaba a aceptar que un lobo me recordara tanto al hombre al que amaba.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella y empezó a besarla con delicadeza a lo largo del cuello. Rosalie se estremeció.

—¿Vas a reclamarme ahora?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

—No —negó, descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta meterse un pezón en la boca. Rosalie arqueó la espalda para acercarse más a él.

—Sí que lo harás —insistió, gimiendo cuando él empezó a torturar su otro pezón con los dedos—Tienes que hacerlo. Quiero ser la única mujer para ti.

—No —repitió él.

—¡Emmett Cullen, como me digas que voy a tener que esperar a la próxima luna llena, te aseguro que vas a dormir en la habitación de invitados!

Él fingió pensarlo durante un instante, pero en seguida hizo descender la otra mano por su vientre y le acarició los rizos que ocultaban su sexo.

—Te reclamaré cuando hayas alcanzado el máximo placer, así que cállate de una vez para que pueda llevarte hasta allí —replicó él, con un gruñido.

Rosalie le dio un empujón y se puso de pie frente a él.

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! Ni se te ocurra volver a darme placer sin tomar nada a cambio. No lo consentiré.

Emmett dejó que siguiera dándole empujones en el pecho y fue volviéndose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la roca donde había estado ella poco antes. Rosalie bajó la vista hasta su miembro, que se erguía firme y orgulloso entre ellos.

—Había pensado en recibirlo al mismo tiempo que tú —repuso.

Rosalie alargó el brazo y lo acarició, maravillándose de que algo tan firme pudiera ser a la vez tan suave.

—Creo que acabo de descubrir qué guardas en el bolsillo —anunció, levantando la mirada un instante antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la punta. Emmett gruñó y la sujetó con fuerza, tratando de apartarla de su cuerpo, pero ella se resistió.

—No hagas eso, Rosie, o no podré aguantar —gruñó él, mordiéndose los nudillos.

—Aguantarás lo que yo te diga —le ordenó ella con descaro.

—Santo Dios, te adoro —exclamó él, cuando Rosalie le dio un nuevo beso en el miembro antes de metérselo en la boca con cuidado.

—Dime si hago algo mal —le pidió ella, apartándose un momento antes de reanudar la misión que había empezado. Emmett no dijo nada. Cerrando los ojos, arqueó las caderas.

—Ya basta, Rose —dijo al fin. Al ver que ella no le hacía caso, le enredó los dedos en el cabello y tiró de ella hasta que lo soltó.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Emmett la levantó del suelo y la tumbó sobre su vestido.

—Hace frío —se quejó ella, estremeciéndose.

—Yo te daré calor —le aseguró él, con la voz ronca.

Cuando se tumbó sobre ella, Rosalie sintió que la temperatura subía como si estuvieran en un invernadero en pleno verano, a pesar de que se encontraban sobre el helado suelo del bosque, en invierno. Se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó él.

—Nada —resopló ella. Era absurdo.

—¿Tienes que elegir este momento para reírte de mí? —protestó él, mirándola desde arriba con los labios fruncidos.

—Es que nunca me habría imaginado que el legendario Emmett Cullen se quedaría sin palabras al ver a su esposa desnuda. ¿El mejor amante en tres condados sin habla por ver a su esposa? —se burló.

—Seis —la corrigió él, rascándose la barba.

—Seis ¿qué?

—Seis condados —repitió—Fui nombrado el mejor amante en seis condados. No me quites méritos, cariño.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué fanfarrón te vuelves con la luna llena —bromeó ella, mientras Emmett le separaba las piernas lentamente con las rodillas y se acomodaba entre ellas. No le costaba creerlo. Emmett la había llevado hasta el éxtasis en numerosas ocasiones durante los últimos días. Pero se divertía demasiado provocándolo como para dejar escapar esa ocasión—Seis condados me parece un poco exagerado.

—Dame tiempo —replicó él—Te lo demostraré.

—No puedo compararte con nadie. ¿Cómo voy a juzgarlo? ¿Tengo que aceptar tu palabra?

—Sí, porque no vas a poder compararme con nadie más, Rosie —respondió, agachando la cabeza y atrapándole el pezón entre los dientes para tirar luego con suavidad hasta que ambos se le endurecieron— Desde esta noche, serás mía. Sólo mía —aseveró, mirándola a los ojos.

—Espero lo mismo a cambio —le informó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

—Siempre.

Emmett le cogió las manos y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza. Ella se resistió.

—Sólo tengo una oportunidad para hacerlo bien, así que no me distraigas —le ordenó Emmett, mirándola con gran solemnidad. Cuando Rosalie asintió, le soltó las manos—Puedes usarlas para tocarme.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella.

—Donde quieras —contestó él, riendo.

—¿Dónde te gusta más?

—¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?

Rosalie reflexionó un poco antes de responder.

—Sobre todo cuando estoy nerviosa —admitió, mientras Emmett le acariciaba los pechos y se metía uno en la boca, torturando el pezón con los labios y entre los dientes. Verlo manipular una de sus partes más íntimas y sensibles le causó una nueva oleada de calor en el vientre.

Alargando la mano, Rosalie le acarició el miembro. Él gruñó y le apartó la mano.

—Has dicho que podía tocarte —protestó ella.

—Luego —refunfuñó él, colocando las caderas con más firmeza entre sus muslos y buscando su entrada.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó ella, súbitamente insegura.

—Gracias —susurró Emmett, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por dejar que te haga el amor. Por dejar que te reclame.

Ella volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—¿Es normal que yo…? —empezó a preguntar.

—¿El qué? —la animó él, volviendo a acariciarle el pezón con los dientes. Rosalie arqueó la espalda mientras él continuaba su dulce tortura.

—¿Sienta tantas ganas de que me hagas el amor?

—Pues claro —gruñó él—, mucho más que normal. Es maravilloso.

—Por favor, Emmett —le rogó, asustada por las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo—¿Qué voy a notar? —preguntó, pero en vez de responder, Emmett penetró en su cuerpo de una embestida suave. Lentamente, se retiró y la penetró una vez más, ocupando cada vez un poco más de espacio en su interior. Rosalie volvió la cabeza y le besó el brazo, que temblaba un poco por el esfuerzo de sostener su peso.

—Paciencia, amor mío —susurró él—Responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Emmett se detuvo justo en el momento en que su invasión empezaba a resultar dolorosa.

—¿Por qué duele?

—Porque es la primera vez que estoy dentro de ti —murmuró Emmett, con la voz más temblorosa que los brazos.

—¿Durará mucho? —preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos. En vez de responder, Emmett empezó a acariciarla entre los muslos, en sus partes más íntimas.

—¡No respondas! —exclamó, cuando Emmett se clavó tan dentro de ella, que era imposible que pudiera penetrar más—. Ya ha empezado a mejorar.

—¿Te callarás algún día? —bromeó él.

Rosalie gimió cuando él se retiró y volvió a entrar en ella. Ambos se fundieron en un solo ser, marcando un ritmo cada vez más rápido. La mente de Rosalie se centró en una sola idea: Emmett. Estaba con Emmett. Ella estaba desnuda. Él estaba desnudo, ardiente y duro en su interior. Emmett sabía dónde acariciarla para que todo fuera perfecto. Habría podido gritar de placer sólo por la maestría de sus caricias. Pero había algo que no lograba alcanzar. Sin saber qué era, trataba de llegar, pero ese algo desconocido se resistía.

Emmett le separó más las piernas y le levantó las rodillas. Sujetándola por las nalgas, la inclinó acercándola más a él. En esa nueva posición, Emmett pudo entrar un poco más en su interior. Rose se arqueó para acogerlo. «Más cerca. Por favor. Acércate más a mí, Emmett», le rogó en silencio, rodeándole con las piernas y clavándole los talones en las pantorrillas.

Al verla volver la cabeza de un lado a otro, Emmett se apiadó de ella.

—Deja de pensar —le dijo—Sólo siente. Siénteme dentro de ti. Déjate llevar, Rose.

Rosalie hizo lo que le decía y gritó de placer cuando el orgasmo la sacudió. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se contrajo y tembló en un éxtasis mayor del que había experimentado hasta ese momento. Emmett se tensó sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. Rosalie se apartó el pelo del cuello y rodeándole la nuca con la otra mano, tiró de él para acercarlo a su piel. Emmett volvió a moverse en su interior, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo salvaje.

—¡Sí! —gritó Rosalie, cuando el placer volvió a aumentar hasta hacerse casi insoportable.

Los labios de Emmett le acariciaron el cuello con tanta delicadeza que apenas lo notó. Cuando Rose estaba a punto de protestar, él la embistió con más fuerza y le lamió el cuello y el hombro. El placer que había sentido hasta entonces, se quedó corto en comparación con el éxtasis que siguió cuando él estalló en su interior y gruñó la palabra «mía» justo antes de desgarrarle la piel del cuello con los dientes.

Luego Emmett se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, recuperando la respiración, apartándole el pelo de la cara y besándola dulcemente. Rosalie no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír nunca así.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió. No podía hablar. Demasiadas emociones se agolpaban en su interior.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Emmett le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No hace falta que me hagas esa pregunta. Para mí nunca había sido así tampoco. Nunca había compartido estos sentimientos con ninguna otra mujer. —Volviéndose, se echó en el suelo y la atrajo hasta que quedó tumbada sobre su pecho.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, olvidándose del mundo durante un rato. Nunca se habría imaginado que fuera posible sentir tanta felicidad. Sabía que era decadente permitirse disfrutar de esas sensaciones, de estar desnuda en plena noche en medio del bosque, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba tantos años soñando, deseando amarlo, y sabiendo que era imposible.

Cuando Emmett le acarició el costado, Rosalie suspiró. Llevaba toda la vida viviendo entre lobos y no se había dado cuenta. Y ahora que lo sabía, no quería que nada cambiara.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	39. Capítulo 38

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 38**

—Me has mordido —le reprendió Rosalie, juguetona, dándole una palmada en el pecho. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de su habitación.

—Ajá —reconoció él, cogiéndole la mano y dándole un mordisquito en la palma.

Rosalie se echó a reír y le clavó un dedo en las costillas.

—Deberías haberlo hecho antes. Hace años, de hecho.

Emmett se sentó en la cama para examinar la marca que le había dejado en el cuello la noche anterior. Tenía forma de luna creciente, igual que su boca, y estaba un poco enrojecida.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, tocándola delicadamente con un dedo.

Ella le sujetó la cara entre las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Me dolía mucho más pensar que no me deseabas —confesó ella con los ojos brillantes.

—No más secretos —le prometió él.

—No más secretos —repitió ella, antes de desplomarse sobre el pecho de su esposo y apoyar la oreja sobre su corazón.

Emmett la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndose en paz con el mundo. Rosalie siempre había logrado calmar a la bestia que habitaba en su interior y ahora esa misma paz parecía envolverlos a los dos. Y no sólo a ellos, sino a todo lo que los rodeaba: el sol parecía más brillante; la cama, más mullida; su amor por Rosalie, más intenso. Si le hubieran dicho que podía amarla todavía más, no se lo habría creído. «Todo igual, pero mejor», le había dicho su hermano. Por una vez, Jasper había acertado.

—¿Qué crees que habrá hecho Blackmoor con lord Brimsworth? —preguntó Rosalie, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Desde el momento en que Rosalie lo había aceptado, Emmett no había vuelto a pensar en el lobo dorado. Sacudió la cabeza, haciéndose la misma pregunta que ella.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que fue más misericordioso con él de lo que yo hubiera sido. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él nunca más, ¿lo sabes?

Ella asintió.

—Me siento distinta, Emmett. Te siento en mi interior, por raro que suene.

—Ahora que te he marcado, eres mía y Brimsworth ya no volverá a sentir el impulso de poseerte.

—¿Como un perro con su territorio? —preguntó ella, riéndose—Qué halagador.

Emmett le dio una palmadita en el trasero y la besó en la frente.

—Hablando de territorio, ¿te apetecería ir a Escocia? Mi padre me dejó en herencia una casa en Dumfriesshire. Estaríamos cerca de Jass y de Alice.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Me cae bien Alice, pero no tengo demasiadas ganas de volver a ver a la señorita Macleod.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Dijo que las otras brujas lanzan bolas de fuego y controlan el tiempo. Eso es demasiado para mí.

—Ajá. En cambio, los hermanos Hale no son demasiado.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada. Sé cómo manejarlos. Además, tengo que empezar a preparar mi plan de venganza individualizada para cada uno de ellos.

—Que el cielo les ayude —rogó Emmett, riendo.

—Emmett.

—¿Sí?

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

El desayuno después de una noche de luna llena era siempre poco formal. Los hermanos de Emmett regresaron del bosque con sus esposas al salir el sol. Las mujeres se dirigieron miradas tímidas. Al verlas en la sala del desayuno, el primer impulso de Rosalie fue cubrirse la marca del cuello, pero después pensó que sería absurdo. Se sentía orgullosa de ser la pareja licántropa de Emmett.

Éste le sirvió un plato lleno de comida y se sentó a su lado. Rosalie nunca había estado tan hambrienta. Emmett le apartó el pelo del cuello para verle la marca.

—A mí la luna llena también me abre el apetito —le susurró al oído.

—Bueno —dijo Edward, después de dar un trago al café—, os alegrará saber que el mayor Volturi ha enviado al conde Brimsworth a Glasgow.

El oficial asintió.

—Tengo un primo allí que creo que será mejor mentor que yo.

Emmett gruñó.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —comentó Edward—, pero ha sido la mejor solución que hemos encontrado. El mayor se ha ocupado de todo. Y Brimsworth nos dio su palabra de caballero de que no volvería por aquí.

—¿De caballero? —repitió Rosalie, no muy convencida, con la imagen del lobo salvaje todavía reciente en su mente.

Pero Emmett, a su lado, suspiró.

—¿Dio su palabra? —Cuando Edward asintió, se volvió hacia Rosalie—El honor lo es todo para él. Si dio su palabra, no tenemos nada que temer.

Bueno, si Emmett lo creía, ella también. Confiaba en él. Le sonrió y bebió un poco más de té.

Entonces, el mayordomo entró en la salita.

—¿Ha visto a la señorita Macleod, Billings? ¿Sabe si se ha dormido? —le preguntó Alice.

El hombre pareció súbitamente incómodo.

—La señorita Macleod se marchó hace un par de horas. Dejó una nota para usted —añadió el sirviente, sacándosela del bolsillo y entregándosela.

Alice la abrió y la leyó en seguida. Alzando las cejas, se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que acaba de recordar que se acerca el cumpleaños de su padre y que tenía que volver a casa de inmediato. Os da las gracias por vuestra hospitalidad —añadió, mirando a Edward y a Isabella.

Al ver que su esposa tenía el cejo fruncido, Jass le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Sospechas que hay algo más que no te está diciendo, ¿no? —aventuró.

—No entiendo nada. El cumpleaños del señor Macleod es en abril. Es verdad que abril se está acercando, pero no es como para salir corriendo sin despedirse.

—Le enviaremos una nota para asegurarnos de que está bien —sugirió Jass.

Con esas palabras, apartaron a la señorita Macleod de su mente y se concentraron en el desayuno. Finalmente, Edward ayudó a Isabella a levantarse.

—Vamos a dormir un poco. Os recomiendo que hagáis lo mismo —dijo y, al pasar junto a Rosalie, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y añadió—: Bienvenida a la familia, querida.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	40. Epílogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Lydia Dare.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**EPÍLOGO**

_Cullen Hall, Hampshire, diciembre de 1817_

Emmett tiró de la mano de su esposa, guiándola hacia lo que le prometió que sería un lugar privado. Le sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de encontrar uno, ya que Cullen Hall estaba abarrotado de parientes.

Tanto su padre como sus hermanos se encontraban en la mansión. Jasper y Alice habían llegado hacía unas horas con su preciosa hija, Sulpi. El mayor Volturi y Esme estaban haciéndole carantoñas a su nieta en esos momentos. Seth también había ido de vacaciones, junto con unos cuantos amigos de Harrow a los que había invitado. Edward y Isabella estaban ocupadísimos con las obligaciones propias de los anfitriones y Emmett había aprovechado para apartar a Rosalie discretamente del barullo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró ésta, cuando él cerró la puerta.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Emmett rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó una ramita de muérdago.

¿La había llevado hasta allí para darle un beso? Se echó a reír.

—Emmett Cullen, no necesitas muérdago para besarme.

Éste sostuvo el muérdago sobre el vientre prominente de su esposa y le dio un beso al bebé que crecía en su interior, que dio una fuerte patadita como respuesta. Emmett le acarició el vientre con ambas manos.

—Vamos, pequeñín. No tardes mucho en venir a saludarnos —le dijo.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y le apartó las manos.

—Me parece que has perdido el poco juicio que te quedaba.

Emmett le guiñó el ojo.

—Sólo le doy ánimos. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría Edward si naciera antes que el bebé de Isabella?

Rosalie se echó a reír otra vez.

—No tenía ni idea de que esto fuera una competición.

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿No has visto todas las atenciones que se ha llevado la pequeña Sulpi? —preguntó Emmett, guardando el muérdago—Ya va siendo hora de que a este pequeñín le toque su parte.

—Papá está de acuerdo contigo. Está deseando convertirse en abuelo.

Esa vez fue Emmett quien se echó a reír.

—Esta noche me ha dicho que se alegraba de que no hubiera resultado ser tan canalla como se temía —comentó, rodeándola con sus brazos desde atrás.

Rosalie suspiró. Nunca se cansaba de ser el centro de su amor y atenciones.

—Bueno, ya tuviste muchos años para desahogarte.

—Tienes razón —admitió él, rozándole la sien con los labios—Menos mal que me perdonaste y te casaste conmigo de todos modos.

—No tuve elección.

Emmett la hizo girar entre sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Te has arrepentido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca. —Su hijo le dio otra patadita y Rosalie rió, feliz—Y el bebé no podría estar más de acuerdo.

_**FIN**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen.**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo**_

_**esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
